Love Blooms
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: Merida's parents are still waiting for her to chose someone to marry. When Merida stumbles upon her old friend Hiccup, the crush the two had turns into something more. Something goes wrong when it's said that Hiccup kidnapped the princess. The two must figure out a way to stop the war before it's to late. What will happened to between the two? (Completed)
1. First sight

**~Love Blooms~**

**~Chapter #1~**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! I wanted to make another Mericcup story. This on is going to be about Hiccup going the Scotland Hiccup and Merida falling in love and stuff. Anyway in this story, I made it where Hiccup's dad did not die. I know that his dad dies in the sequel, but I couldn't let his dad die yet. So let's just say he survived Toothless's shot. Let's just say, that this is couple years after brave. I know for a fact that Hiccup is twenty years old. So let's make Merida eighteen. Also I made it where Hiccup and Astrid broke up after some time in HTTYD and around before HTTYD 2 started. Now I know what your thinking. Noo! Why?. Well I thought Astrid in the movie, should go with Eret. So I hope you guys understand. And now, the story. **

* * *

**~First sight~**

In clan DunBroch, a Queen named Elinor was on her way the wake up the princess of Scotland. She opened the door to wake the princess up.

"Merida, ye need tu wake yu up."

Elinor looked at the bed seeing and large bumps in the bed. Thinking that she is still asleep in her bed she walked towards the window that was next to her bed and opened the curtains. Still nothing.

"Come on dear. Time tu-" Elinor pull the covers and saw that it was pillows not neatly put back. "Merida?" Elinor called out and looked around the room. "Where could she go this time!" She yelled.

* * *

**~With Merida~**

Merida was doing her normal things when she gets up early. Riding her horse Angus. Shooting arrows along the way and resting once in a while trying to clear her head. She was sitting on a rock next to a river. Making more arrows since she broke some of then that was still on the target. Sighing since she finally finished her last arrow. She looked up and saw the morning sun rising.

Soon they were riding and following an eagle. Soon there were at the edge of the island and decided to sit next to a river that was near them. Merida has grown over the years. She didn't wear the same close she wears when she was young. She had a dark green dress that had a belt that was around her waist, with a long pattern rag wrapped round her waist. Long sleeves would hang down.

And she wore a crown, which showed she was the princess. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail. She never liked wearing her crown. But her mother would yell at her if she wouldn't wear it. Merida looked up and sighed as she saw her horse Angus drinking from the river.

"What am I going tu du Angus?" Merida asked. Of course, Angus didn't answer.

"Mum won't stop bothering me about my marriage." Merida looked down remembering her mother talking to her last night.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

It was a late night and Merida was about to go to bed. She needed a good nights rest since she just came back from staying at the last lord's place for the week. Merida jumped on her bed, and was about to lay down, but her mother came in with joyful face on her.

"Merida" Her mother called. Merida sighed since she was about to go to bed.

"Yes, mother." Merida called back.

"Have ye decided who ye want to be with?" Her mother asked her. Merida sighed since they went through this conversation again. Elinor has been asking about if she was going to choose yet or not.

But Merida still hasn't decided since she was older. Merida wanted some space from her mother by agreeing to visit each of the lords sons. At least stay at their house for one week. But still to the fact, she didn't want the lords sons to be her husband. None of them she didn't really want. (They were all nice and all, but... They are not for me. I just... Can't marry any of them.) The words ran through her head. Merida looked up and saw her mother still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Ie have..." She lied. Merida's mother had a very excited face.

"But Ie want to be sure first." Merida told her mother. She nod and walked towards the door. She looked back before leaving the room.

"Get some sleep dear. Tomorrow you'll choose, one of the lords sons." Elinor told her daughter. Then Elinor left the room leaving her daughter in peace. Merida sighed and layer back down. She really hated to talk about this topic with her mother.

* * *

**~End of flash back~**

Merida has pulled out her thoughts when she heard a nearby scream.

"TOOOOOTHLESSSSS!".

Merida looked up and saw a shadow figure flew by fast. Wondering what that was she quickly grabbed her stuff and hopped on to Angus and rode towards the direction of the noise. Little did Merida know is what she was about to see was someone she once knew.

* * *

**~Somewhere else~**

There was a man named Hiccup hanging upside down. Hiccup was flying with his dragon friend Toothless, until they both crashed into trees. He was hanging from his feet.

"Yea I know.." Hiccup tried to pull himself up.

Toothless rolled his eye's and used his face to help his from up from the tree. Afterwards, Hiccup was down from the high tree. Hiccup was pulling off leaves and branches that got stuck in his suit. Hiccup was grown up as well. Ever since the incident that happened between him, and Drago Bludvist Most of Hiccup's time he would be flying with Toothless around Berk.

Learning how to be a chief from his dad. He thought he could get away, from his dad for a while. Hiccup took off his helmet brushing his hair off. Then he sat down next to a rock and lend against it. Hiccup looked up thinking about the things that happened. Losing in his thought, he didn't notice that Toothless sniffed the air and walked away from him. Hiccup didn't know what to think. Was he ready to be chief yet? The question went through his head. His mother, Valka talked to him that he would be fine chief. Soon his thoughts were brought back to reality when a scream came.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!". Hiccup looked around to see if his companion was there.

"Oh no..." Hiccup said. He ran towards where the scream came from.

He ran and ran till he found himself on a river. Hiccup saw his best friend on top of a person. Not attacking her, no licking her. "Ie! Toothless! Stop it! It tickles!" Merida yelled. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of his long friends when Hiccup came to the mainland with his dad. Merida started to scratch underneath Toothless chin to make him stop licking her. When he did, Merida got up and rubbed the top head of her long dragon friend. "Ie missed ye to, ye silly dragon." Merida kept rubbing Toothless head.

But she then realized that someone was sub post to be with Toothless.

"Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked.

Toothless made a happy low growl and turned where his friends were standing the whole time. Toothless ran towards his companion. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his best friends head while looking at Merida. Merida starred with ah. Not only her friend was here, (he grew a lot. And cute too.) (XD) She thought in her head. Which she didn't realize at the time, a blush grew on her face. Merida looked away and looked back. When she looked back, Hiccup walked towards her. "Hiccup?" Merida questioned. Hiccup smiled.

"Hello, Princess." Hiccup spoke with a bow.

Merida didn't know what to say.

"He- Hello Hiccup." Merida stuttered.

"Ye, grown." The only thing Merida could think of saying next.

"Really? You've grown to. And quite beautiful." Hiccup uttered while blushing.

Merida blushed at his comment. Their first meeting was when they were just little bears. Hiccup's father wanted to teach Hiccup about trading when he was very young. Until he came back as a teen, he brought back Toothless with him. His father made him make a deal that he would hide Toothless from the Scott's. Unfortunately, Merida found the two and Made Hiccup confess he was hiding a Dragon.

Hiccup explained about how Dragons are kind creatures, not beasts and various unique things about them. Merida and Toothless got very close and soon Hiccup was able to bring Toothless with him to Scotland whenever he visited. Sometimes Merida would call Hiccup the Dragon king from the stories he would tell Merida about him finding new dragons.

Every visit Hiccup made to Scotland, he would always try to ride with Merida. This made has sparked something in their relationship, but the two never knew. Never less, the time was to leave Scotland and Hiccup had to go back to Berk. They both said their goodbyes and Merida was upset of course but, all she could do was to say goodbye and hoped they would come back again, with Toothless. When the two left they couldn't stop thinking about they fun they both had. "I see you have a crown now." Hiccup spoke with a smile. Merida scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What does that sub-post te mean?" Merida asked.

"Oh uh, nothing..." Hiccup stuttered while rubbing the back of his head. Merida had her arms crossed.

"So, what have the, dragon King done anything at Berk?" Merida asked.

"Well... Flying with Toothless, you know the usual." Hiccup spoke with a smile.

"Really?" Merida asked. Merida smiled.

"Well dragon king, ye want to race?" Merida asked.

"Oh your on!" Hiccup agreed. Hiccup and Merida got up. And they both went on their rides and started to race.

* * *

**~Back at the Castle in Scotland~**

Elinor was pacing back and forth worrying about her daughter. "Maybe she's hurt, Fergus." Elinor uttered.

"Don't worry dear, she does this all the time." Fergus spoke since he was sitting down.

"I know, but... Ye don't know... If... The barbarians will take her." She turned to her husband. Fergus sighed and stood up.

"She'll be fine." Fergus spoke calmly as he walked to his wife. Elinor node since she was overreacting a little. Maybe she didn't have to worry.

* * *

**~With Hiccup and Merida~**

The two had finished their race. (And you can decide who won ;D) they two were sitting down. Merida was talking about her life with her mother, pushing to marry someone.

"She's still bothering you about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Ye!" Merida yelled.

"I want a break. Mum, could ye stop for once?" Merida sighed and put her head on her knees. Hiccup laughed a little since he also had a problem with his dad.

"You think you have problems with your parents? Listen to my dad everyday."

Hiccup stood up and started to intimidate his father's voice. "Son. I want to talk to you." Hiccup said. Merida looked up and smiled a bit.

"You're all grown up, and protected our village from a great threat. I couldn't be prouder." Merida smiled and decided to join in the fun.

"Thanks dad. Being the dragon King, and bringing peace have made our lands peaceful." Hiccup and Merida laughed.

"And it's all because I was too skinny and scrawny, to look like a meal to all the dragons." They both laughed.

"Su what happened next?" Merida asked.

"Uhhh... Well, my dad made me chief." Hiccup calmly spoke. Merida got excited and stood up with joy.

"Hiccup, That amazing!" Merida smiled with glee.

She hugged her friend and accidentally pressed the button on his leather vest for the wing, and the wing sprains up. Hearing a click, Merida quickly let go of her friend and saw the wing on Hiccups back.

"Ah.. Sorry." Merida apologized. Hiccup smiled.

"I-it's fine, it's just..." Hiccup spoke as he rewinding his the back wing.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Chief... Is not me. It's more of my dad than me."

Merida was about to speak but her horse Angus kept pushing his face onto Merida's back. Merida turned around to her companion and patted his head.

"Chief or not.." Merida mumbled.

She turned her attention to Hiccup.

"It matters here." Merida pointed to her heart.

She smiled and looked back at Angus.

"Ye follow what ye heart tells ye. That is what my mother would tell me." Merida smiled. Hiccup sighed into silence.

"My heart?" He mumbled to himself.

Merida looked up seeing the sun rising. She gasped realizing that she was sub post to be home when her mother gets up. Quickly she grabbed her things, and hopped onto Angus back and look at Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Ie- ... Got to go." Merida replied.

"A-alright... See you later." Hiccup stuttered. With that, Merida smiled and she and Angus went back home.

**Edit: 8/23/2015. I've decided to make this story not based off the sequel of HTTYD. However, it will be based somewhat of Brave and HTTYD 1&amp;2, not all of it. The reason why I changed it this way because I couldn't decide when I first made this if I wanted to make this based off of the sequel or not. But now I've made that decision, I will later explain the story I want to tell in the later chapters. Please understand my decision.**

* * *

**~Back at the Castle in Scotland~**

Merida went home around the back where the Maidens were cooking. Luckily she was able to sneak through them. She managed to go through the hallway and around the throne room. She went upstairs before her name was called.

"Merida?" This startled Merida and she quickly turned around. It was her three younger brothers. Not so young anymore. They to grew over the years.

"Where we're ye? Mum was looking for ye!" Hamish scolded his sister.

"Eii! Don't go behind someone like that!" Merida sighed in relief.

"If ye like to know, mum went to see the lord's." Hubert told Merida.

"What!?" Merida yelled.

"Mom didn't want to wait. Su she left." Harris told his sister.

Merida sighed and leaned against the wall. (Mom promised me, that she'd wait for me!) The thought went in her head. Merida couldn't believe what have happened. Trying to keep her mother from marriage talk to this. (What am I going to do now?) Her thoughts kept running in her head. Merida looked over to her brothers and smiled. She stood straight up and thanked them for letting her know.

Afterward, she ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she walked to her bed and Laid on it. She wished she could scream her heart out, but the thought of starting the Maidens came to her. All she could think of now is what her mother is saying to the lords now.

* * *

**~With Hiccup~**

Hiccup was flying over the sea with his best friend, on the way to home. There was a feeling in Hiccup that he couldn't shake off. After Merida told Hiccup to listen to his heart. The words that she said kept repeating in his head. ("Chief or not.." Merida mumbled. She turned her attention to Hiccup. "It matters here." Merida pointed to her heart. She smiled and looked back at Angus. "Ye follow what ye heart tells you. That is what my mother would tell me." Merida smiled.) But that changed when he saw Berk in his view.

* * *

**Haha! I am back people! Sorry I've been busy with school. This story was sub post to posted before Thanksgiving... But, I've planned to post this before Christmas. So YEY! I hope you guys like it so far. As you can see things are not going to happen yet. I wanted this chapter to be the setting of what's to come. I realized that I put too much said and made my stories feel more natural when the characters talk. I hope you like the way I have wrote this. I hope you guys like it! Bye! :D**


	2. How long?

**Chapter #2**

**Author's note: OMG, sorry for not posting for a long time. I've been getting this inspiration times that hasn't been doing me well. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter. I had fun making Hiccup and Merida come back together and tease each other. Anyway I hope you guy's liked this chapter. And now chapter 2 **

* * *

**~How long?~**

Hiccup was back at Berk, was around dark and he manage to get to his house without his father knowing. Hiccup was about to go to his room till a voice called.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, hey mom." Hiccup spoke awkwardly.

"Where were you?" His mother asked.

Hiccup turned around on the stairs and faced his mother.

"Oh you know, finding knew land with Toothless." Hiccup stuttered. His mother looked at him with a distinct look.

"You must have found a large Island, if it took you away that long." Valka spoke. Hiccup stared at his feet not knowing what to say next.

"What's bothering you?" His mother asked.

"It's nothing mom" Hiccup plastered a fake smile.

"Alright." Valka spoke and left the room. Hiccup sighed and looked towards his best friend. Toothless hummed in a tone of comfort for Hiccup. In return hiccup smiled a patted Toothless's head.

* * *

**~Morning at Berk~**

Morning came, and Hiccup was awoken by something wet on his hand. He slowly opened his eye's seeing Toothless licking his hand. He retracted his hand back whipping the slobber off.

"Toothless." Hiccup called. Toothless hummed a tune. Hiccup looked towards to window seeing that it was early morning. It was usually the time they would ride. Hiccup smiled, got up and got dressed. Soon the two friends went off for their morning ride.

* * *

**~Back With Merida~**

Back in Scotland, Merida was doing what she normally does whenever she was upset. Shooting arrows at a target, riding with Angus. But setting aside, Merida was still furious with her mother. Merida finished her last shot, however; a startled call from Angus made Merida shot far from the target.

"Angus!" Merida yelled.

As she looked to Angus, she saw was startled her horse. A small blue light was in front of the horse.

"A will of wisps.." She mumbled.

Without thinking she walked up to the wisps and reached out to it. The wisps soon disappeared. Just as it did before, a tail of them was calling her to follow them.

Merida was still in aw and started to follow. Angus tried to call Merida, but soon followed her. As if before the wisps we're calling to them, the wisps lead them to an unfamiliar place they both didn't know about. It might have been a couple of hours or so, but soon the wisps stopped leaving Merida where she didn't know.

"Why would the wisps lead me here?" She questioned.

A crying of pain soon caught her attention. Merida turned to see a crow lying on the floor in pain.

"Ie ya poor thing." Merida spoke.

She picked up a stick and broke it in half. She then ripped part of her sleeve and used it to mend the broken wing. After that, she picked up the bird gently picked the bird up. As she did, she checked the bird to see if anything else was broken or hurt what so ever. Nothing apparently was broken or hurt, just the wing. She then kneeled to the ground and stood the bird up on its feet. The cow called in enlightenment to her deeds. Soon the bird turned around and walked on its two feet away from the two.

Merida looked towards Angus for a second then saw that they were in the same spot they were before the wisps showed.

"What?!" Merida yelled.

Looking around she saw the arrows she shot. The trail she once followed was not there anymore. Merida stood up and went to her horse still looking around. At this point, all she thought was magic was a role in this part. But for what use? Why did the wisps lead her to a strange part of the forest? Soon she looked up and it was midday.

Her stomach growled informing her that it was lunchtime.

"Let's go home shall we." Merida spoke.

She climbed onto Angus's back and rode back home. When leaving upon the place, a shadow figure walked upon the place where she had shot her arrows. The shadow figure kneeled down and held her arm out. The injured crow walked to the arm of the shadow figure and hopped onto the fingers. The figure stood up and started to pet the bird.

"Why Ivan.. Hurting you again for attention. Naughty boy." The woman spoke.

The bird looked down in defeat and cawed in response. The woman sighed and petted his wing. Soon she unwrapped the cloth and sticks holding to bird's wing.

With a wave of her hand, the bird was able to move its wing. "Now now..." She spoke.

"There is no need to rush the two. There is much time for them to prep for." The woman looked towards the direction where Merida rode off and soon she disappeared.

* * *

**~With Hiccup~**

Hiccup came back from his ride with toothless. He was carrying a basket full of fish to his house.

"Hiccup!" A voice called behind.

Hiccup turned around seeing Astrid walking towards him.

"Oh hey, Astrid." Hiccup greeted.

She didn't have a happy looked on her face. She simply hand her hands on her hips and had a stern look on her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about." Astrid spoke.

Still not knowing what Astrid was talking about. He simply looked at her confused.

Astrid sighed and spoke.

"Yesterday. Where were you?" She asked again.

"Oh, yesterday." Hiccup finally answered.

Astrid simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that uh... I was just exploring with Toothless." Thinking she would buy it.

Astrid looked down and shook her head.

"Well whatever you did, your father is looking for you." Astrid spoke.

"L-looking for me?" He questioned.

"Yes. But, get something before you talked to him." And with that Astrid walked away.

Hiccup sighed at the fact his dad wanted to talk to him. Hiccup looked at his best friend.

"Well let's get to the house." Hiccup spoke and the two went inside of the house.

As they did Hiccup spotted his father sitting at the table, as if he was waiting for him.

"Oh hey, dad..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hello son." Stoick spoke. There was an awkward silence between the two and soon it was broken.

"Your mother and I had a talk last night." As he said that, Hiccup was putting down the basket.

"Oh... W-what did you two talked about?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you mother talked about changing your mind about being chief." Stoick spoke.

Hiccup looked to where Toothless was.

"What did she say?" Hiccup spoke in a, almost unamused voice.

"Well, you see... We need some things from the highlanders. Our trader would know where to get things various of items." Stoick handed a piece of paper, listing the items they needed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, this might be a perfect opportunity for you to learn about trading son." Stoick spoke.

"When you become chief, this is something you're going to do with the highlanders." Hiccup sighed and looked at his father.

"Why can't we wait for the supplies that were supposed to come?" Hiccup asked.

"Well son, it seems it's been delayed for a while. That is why I need you to go got these items. I can't go since I need to take care of the clan." Stoick answered.

Hiccup plastered a fake smile in defeat.

"Sure thing dad." Hiccup spoke.

"Good!" Stoick said in excitement.

His father stood up and walked towards his son patting his shoulder. "Why don't you eat, you're going to need energy before leaving." Stoick said.

"What why?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well it nearly takes a day's trip. If you leave tonight, you'll get there by morning." Stoick spoke.

"How long it this going to take exactly?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, it might take a week or more depending how long it takes for out trader to get these items son." He spoke.

Hiccup put a fake smile on him, showing he was totally all in with this. His father smiled and nodded at him. Stoick went to the front door and out he went.

Hiccup sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I see you talked to your father." Valka said.

Hiccup looked up and saw his mother walking down the stairs.

"Is that what you told dad?" Hiccup asked.

Valka didn't answer as first. She sat across the table where Hiccup was.

"I know how you feel about this but... Just give it a chance. Please?" Valka looked towards her son and Hiccup just looked down.

Hiccup looked back at his mom and slowly nods in agreement.

"Good." His mother said. She then brought some food for Hiccup to eat.

"Now eat." Valka spoke.

Soon nighttime fell and Hiccup was about ready for his week trip if not more to Scotland. He said his goodbyes to his parents as well as friends he had. And the two boys' went off to Scotland.

* * *

**~Morning at Scotland~**

It was morning in DunBroch castle, Merida was out already as usual since her mother hasn't come back from her trip yet. It wasn't surprising since her mother did the day it was going to be at least one week trip. She and Angus were riding along until a familiar sound came. A shrieking sound came again. She knew that sound well and started to follow it. Her and Angus road a while until they saw a black dragon landed. Merida hopped off of Angus and saw Hiccup take off his helmet.

"Hiccup!" She spoke excitedly.

Hiccup turned around and saw Merida.

"Oh hey, Mer." Hiccup greeted.

Merida walked towards Hiccup and stopped in front of him. "What are ye doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, my dad wanted me to get some things. Do you know Aadofl?" Hiccup asked.

Merida paused for a minute and looked down. She remembered Aadolf.

"Aadolf? The trader Viking?" She asked.

"Yea him. I need to talk to him." Hiccup answered.

"Ie know where he lives." Merida spoke.

"Great. Can you show me?" He asked.

Merida nods and hopped onto Angus.

"He doesn't live that far from the castle." Merida spoke.

With that, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless.

"Show the way." Hiccup spoke politely.

And the two went off to Aadolf's house. He was one of the Vikings who were able to stay in Scotland if the Vikings needed various things and sent to Berk. Finally, the two went to Aadolf's house.

"Aadolf!" Merida called.

She walked to the front door of the house and as she was about to knock, the door opened.

"Merida!" He called.

Merida smiled and hugged the old Viking.

"I know that voice from anywhere." Aadolf spoke.

"You know him?" Hiccup asked. Merida turned to Hiccup and smiled. "Well when you guy's been gone. Aadolf would come to our castle and trade things with us. He would sometimes bring me various things from Berk." Merida spoke.

"Hiccup? My you've grown since you've last came to here." Aadolf spoke.

"Oh well, a lot has happened at Berk." Hiccup smiled.

"And I'm guessing you're not here to say hello." Hiccup shook his head saying no.

"I see, let me see the list." With that, Hiccup handed to list to the old man and he read the list.

"Hmmm, well with this order this is going to take more than two weeks to get." Aadolf spoke.

Hiccup looked down at the ground in disappointment. He was fine going to Scotland. But as least he didn't hear his dad telling him he's was going to be chief soon. "I guess you're stuck with me, Princess." Hiccup turned his attention to Merida.

Merida crossed her arms and gave Hiccup a stern look.

"Yes, I'm stuck with a wee lamb for two weeks." She teased back at Hiccup.

Hiccup nudged at her arm and Merida did the same back. When Hiccup looked back up he saw Aadolf smiling at the two.

"It's good to see you two together again." Aadolf spoke.

He then turned to Merida.

"It's about time you found someone Merida." With that, Merida started to blushing like crazy. She looked away making sure Hiccup wasn't looking at her. At the same time, hiccup did the same. Aadolf laughed at the two.

"Well Hiccup, if you need a place to stay for the two weeks. I have an extra room." Aadolf spoke.

"T-thank you.." Hiccup stuttered while still blushing.

Aadolf nodded at the two.

"Why don't you leave your things Hiccup." Hiccup nod and went to put his stuff into the room he was staying at.

He then walked back outside where Merida was.

"So, princess what would you like to do?" Hiccup teased. Merida gave him a cocky look.

"Well since it's been a while since I've last seen your archery skills." Merida spoke.

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you challenging me princess?" Hiccup asked.

Merida smiled and crossed her arms.

"Ie tell ye what. Since I'm sure you've improved. Lets see if you can hit three targets in the middle without my help." Merida spoke.

"Your help?" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"I remember someone did miss the target and it almost hit a guard in the arm." Merida spoke. Hiccup gave a smile to Merida.

"Alright, since you won't let that go. I'll tell you what. If you win I'll let you ride Toothless whenever you want. But if I win, you get to stop calling me wee lamb." Merida smiled and decided to add her part in this challenge.

"Alright. If ye win, I'll teach ye a thing about riding a horse. How's that?" Merida asked.

"You also forgot the wee lamb part." Hiccup teased.

Merida smiled and nods at the agreement. Soon the two went onto their rides and went to Merida's place where she usually shoots her arrows.

* * *

**Author's note: OMG, I liked writing this chapter this was so much fun to do! Who was that person and what was up with that bird? IDK you're going to have to wait till I write the next chapter. Also I've decided to give a bit of a role to Astrid in this story. What role you're asking? Well your going to have to find out next time. Bye! :D**


	3. You win

**Chapter #3**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! Sorry I took so long to make this. This chapter was fun to make and thanks to one of my best friend for suggesting some things in certain scenes. As well as doing a fun role-play to come up with dialog for my story, it was really fun to do :D. I hope you guy's enjoyed this as much as I did.**

* * *

**~You win~**

"Looks like it's not your day princess." Hiccup smirk towards Merida.

Merida had shot her arrow, and this arrow like her other two didn't hit to the middle at all. Merida turned to Hiccup seeing the smirk on his face, giving him a stern look.

"Ie told ye. This is a practice round." Merida spoke.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. When the two came to the targets, Merida said that they would have a practice round because she didn't believe Hiccup improved.

"Looks like I'm going to win." Hiccup smirked again.

She was done shooting her last arrow. She then turned to Hiccup with a smile on her face.

"Alright then. Now we shoot for real." Merida spoke with pride.

Hiccup and Merida got their arrows and when to their shooting point.

"Ladies first." Hiccup spoke in a gentleman gesture. Merida smiled and gestured Hiccup to go first.

"Ie think ye should go. Viking." Merida smirked.

Hiccup laughed and walked to the shooting point. He had the bow in his left, put his left arm straight and then pulled the string with his right hand.

While pulling the string, Hiccup took a deep breath in and aimed his arrow towards the middle. Soon as he saw that he was aiming at the right spot, he let the string loose. The arrow flew off of the string and went towards the target. Where did it hit? It hit right smack middle. Seeing this he was at least happy he got in the middle.

"Alright, aim at that target there." Merida spoke and pointed at the target at the tree. Hiccup smiled and did the same routine as he did.

The same thing happened with the arrow and the arrow hit smack in the middle. At this point, Merida was getting worried. Hiccup was perfectly hitting the middle with his first two arrows. But then an idea came to her head.

"If you don't have anything else I want to shoot at-" Hiccup almost spoke his victory speech until Merida interrupted.

"Getting a little cocky aren't we?" Merida questioned. She pulled a target off of another tree they weren't shooting at.

She then tied the target to a fat branch that was able to hold the target. With this the wind would be in the way, causing the target to start to move, swing or even turn. Merida then turned around and smiles at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He just smiled and pulled another arrow soon as Merida went behind him. He did the same routine with the bow. As he released the arrow it hit the target. This caused the target to spin. The excitement was building in hiccup and he jumped for joy.

Hiccups walked to the target and hold the target. There he saw his arrow didn't hit the middle this time. The arrow hit the sidelines beside the middle. As least he hit the target. Hiccup was still smiling since he hit the target. Merida shook her head. "Alright princess, let's see what you could do." Hiccup spoke. Merida was next and she did the same routine as Hiccup. But this time, after she let go of the arrow, right away she turned to shoot the other target and then turned to the other. All of her arrows hit the middle circle.

She turned to Hiccup smirking at him. Hiccup was stunned beyond believing. The wind was blowing and she was able to hit all three with no problem.

"Ie think ye lost. Viking." Merida spoke.

"Now who's acting cocky?" Hiccup asked. Merida laughed by his comment and shook her head. Hiccup at this point gave up and looked at Merida.

"Alright, you win." Hiccup spoke. Merida smiled and gestured him to let her ride toothless.

"Ie did win didn't Ie?" Merida asked. Hiccup smiled.

The two clean up their arrow and was ready to take off with Toothless. Hiccup was on Toothless holding an arm out to help Merida up. Merida got up and was sitting behind Hiccup.

"If you get scared, you can tell me." Hiccup spoke. Merida rolled her eyes and lightly hit Hiccup's shoulder.

"Just fly." Merida spoke. With that Hiccup smiled put his helmet on and the two went flying up in the air.

* * *

**~Outside of Scotland~**

Meanwhile, there were mysterious figures sailing towards Scotland. The boat that they were sailing one looked like a Viking boat with something different.

"Dagur sir!" One of the Outcast men yelled.

"What!" Dagur spoke irritated.

"We are almost at the Highlanders land." With this, Dagur smiled.

Dagur had grown as much as Hiccup did. Dagur had the same metal shoulder pads he wore before. This time, he had a leather vest with a fur over his shoulders. One long leather belt that went from his left should and across his chest. The Same belt with spikes on them. Long pants and leather that was over his pants looks old and ripping a little.

The same metal knee covers. His shoes were a little different color but still the same. He had two leather sleeves in both of his arms. It had long string wrapping around it. On his left elbow, he still had the spike metal cover. Then his helmet he had was the same, however, the longer horn on the left side had been cut in half.

"I've waited so long for this!" Dagur yelled.

"Soon as we go onto the island, I expect that your men will be ready." Dagur spoke.

"Yes sir!" One of the men yelled.

"Good." Dagur smiled and turned towards the Scotland.

"Soon, I'll get your precious dragon. And destroy everything you've cared about, Hiccup."

* * *

**~Hiccup and Merida~**

It was close to dawn, the two were on their ride with Toothless.

"You really want to try?" Hiccup asked.

"Ie. Let mei." Merida answered back.

Since Merida insisted Hiccup to let her try to take over, he couldn't argue. He and Merida switched seats so Merida could take over.

"Your good right?" He just wanted to make sure before Merida was going to make them go into a dive or not.

"I'm fine Hiccup seei." She insisted. Hiccup sighed and let her be.

The ride went smooth with Merida. She didn't have trouble flying Toothless at all. Merida was in awe looking at the sky and how close they were to the clouds. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Seeing Merida smile was the one thing he wanted to see. He didn't realize she turned her head around seeing him stare right at him.

"Whut ye looking at Hiccup?" "U-uh.. Nothing.." He stopped.

Merida laughed and turned her head to the front and looked at the clouds again.

"This is amazing!" She spoke with delight. Merida took in the fresh air and smiled. She didn't hear Hiccup unhooking himself from her.

"Well if you think that's amazing." He took off his helmet and put it on Merida's head.

"HEI!" She yelled.

"You're going to need it." She looked at him puzzled until she saw him willfully jumped off of the saddle.

She was going to call out his name or got after him, but she saw him pull out his flying suit. She was mesmerized by Hiccup as she tried to lean forward.

"Ye flying!" She yelled.

Hiccup turned his back and looked back towards him. He didn't see Merida at first and started to worry still he heard a giggle and looked to his left. He gave a smirk to Merida and Merida smiled back. Hiccup flipped back on his stomach and stared forward. The feeling of having the air brushed against his hair was amazing, even more, to try to impress Merida.

"Hiccup look out!" Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and didn't realize he was about to fly into a tree.

Right then, he crashed into the tree. He started to fall downwards towards the ground. Before he fell to the ground he grabbed onto a large branch. Because gravity was pulling him down and his weight, Hiccup was able to pull his left arm out of the socket. He yelled into pain as he swung back and forth on the large branch. His hand slipped as the pain was too much for him. He fell to the ground on his back and coughed in pain from the impacted.

Luckily the ground wasn't too far but it still caused pain to Hiccups back. Toothless followed Hiccup to the ground letting Merida hop off of his back.

"Hiccup!" Merida called.

She ran to his side, kneeling down. She put her arms around Hiccups back so she could assist him.

"Ye alright?" She asked.

"Ye I'm-" he winced in pain when he tried to sit up.

"Ye not!" She yelled.

"Wei need the get ye to Aadolf."

"No I'm fine." He winced in pain again since he was trying to use his left arm that was pulled out of his socket.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain and fall right back to the ground.

Merida helped Hiccup to hold onto Toothless since he could lean his weight onto his head.

"Ye going tu get look at whether you like eit or nut." She explained.

He didn't argue and got onto Toothless back. He looked at Merida who had this stern tone look on her face.

"Ye nut flying." She spoke.

Hiccup sighed and scooted back letting her go in front. Merida took hold and Toothless was off to Aadolf's house.

* * *

**~At Aadolf's house~**

Merida was able to get Hiccup into Aadolfs house in one piece. With the help of Aadolf they both helped Hiccup down to his bed sitting him down.

"Hiccup you've really gut tu bei more careful here let mei see your arm. It looks like ye dislocated it, maybe I can help." Merida says sitting next to him and taking off the armor he that covered his arm.

He winced in pain once more Merida tried to make things better so she smiled "Ye can really be just a big show off sometimes ye really don't have tu do that much tu impress me ye know" She felt him move slightly behind her and heard him give a weak dismissive laugh.

"W-what are you talking about that was just a normal day of flying for me."

"Ooooh and Ie suppose the crashing was for mei then." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well uuuh actually."

"What! are ye kidding me Hiccup. One day yur going tu get yourself killed I'm telling ye!" Merida yelled.

"Hey, you know me. Vikings with their stubbornness" Hiccup smirked at Merida.

"Don't make me pop that arm back into place myself." She spoke in a stern tone.

"Alright, alright. Sorry..." He stopped.

Merida laughed at Hiccups remark. "Ha, even in bad situations ye still manage tu make me laugh ye tiny little Viking." Merida spoke.

"Tiny little Viking? And I thought being called a wee lamb was bad." A Confused expression came onto his face.

"Aaah but Ie think tiny Viking is cuter." She smiled with glee.

Hiccup blushed from Merida's remark.

"W-well if you say so..." He stuttered.

Merida started to blush when she realized what she said.

"U-uh o-oh, look we're here good." She stuttered. Merida was about to put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away.

"L-look I'm fine. See." Hiccup tried to move his arm up but pain struck him. "Ahh!" He pulled his arm back down.

"If ye wunt another metal part of ye body ye welcome to become the first full metal Viking if ye wunt." She smirked.

They didn't realize that Aadolf was in the room with health supplies.

"Well if you two are done flirting, I think his arm is more important to fix." The elder spoke.

Aadolf remark made the two faces blush red where they looked away. "Here." He handed Merida soft cloth for Hiccup.

"Whut is this for?" She asked.

"He's going to need something to bite on." Aadolf spoke.

Merida looked over to Hiccup and put the cloth next to his mouth. Hiccup looked at her face and he bit the cloth down.

"I need you to hold him still. I hope your ready Hiccup." Aadolf spoke.

Hiccup nodded his head and closed his eye to brace himself for the pain that's going to come. One two three, and POP! Aadolf pushed Hiccups shoulder back into place. The cloth he was biting hard on muffled hiccups scream. Small sweets were appearing on Hiccups forehead.

"You're not going to use that arm for a while now" Aadolf wrapped another cloth around Hiccups arm into a sling.

"I'll go get you something to drink. See if he has any more injuries." Aadolf walks out of the room and left the two alone.

Using his right arm he took the cloth out of his mouth and placed it next to him. He stare towards Merida and saw her crossing her arms.

"Take off yur shirt." She demanded.

"W-what?" His expression was stunned.

"Ye fell on yur back! I want to make sure ye nut hurt that badly." She spoke.

Hiccup used his right arm to the best he could do to take off the shirts he had. Merida helped him out and soon as he took off his shirt, a slight blush came to her face.

"N-now turn around." She stuttered.

Hiccup turned his back to her and showed a rather large bruise on his back. Merida could feel her heart racing fast, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She sat next to him so she could put something on Hiccups back if she could. She slowly and lightly put her hand on the bruised.

"Does this hurt?" As she touches his back he winced in pain.

"Uh- Y-yea still does." He admitted.

"Still does, I can't believe ye. Thinking yur fine." A stern tone came in Merida's voice.

"Well better on me than you." Hiccup stated.

A hard flick hit Hiccup's head and he put his right hand on the small pain that came from the flick.

"Hey!" He looked towards Merida who had her arms crossed again.

Before he could get mad at Merida, he saw the small fear she had in her eyes. Slight movements in her eyes could tell you she was very worried.

"Dun't say that again." Her voice got softer this time. He couldn't speak or say anything but nod his head and let Merida take care of his back.

Merida took care of Hiccup and helped him put his shirts back on. Hiccup grabbed his black leather armor, but before he could Merida took it away from him.

"Oh nu ye dun't!" She crossed her arms again.

"Ye and Toothless had enough of flying for the day." She spoke.

He sighed in defeat and moved back on his bed to lie down. Satisfied she turned to the door.

"Hey Mer!" Hiccup called. She turned around and looked at Hiccup.

"S-sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to." He scratches the back of his head. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Just dun't du something rational again."

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

Hiccup woke up a couple hours later, he looked around his surroundings and saw Toothless sleeping not to far from his bed. He sat up without trying to make to much noise. But he grunted in pain and sat on the side of the bed. Toothless heard his friend in pain and sat up to walk to his friend in need.

"Hey bud." Hiccup spoke as he patted his friend. Toothless made a small little wine sound.

"I'm alright, just in pain still." He admitted. He got his prosthetic leg and put his on.

He got up and went out of his room. He went to the dining area and saw red hair lying on the table. He smiled just seeing her calm sleeping face. He went back his room and carried his covers he had to Merida and draped it over her. Afterward he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. (She's so adorable when she sleeps) He thought in his head.

"She's till here." A soft voice was near Hiccup. Hiccup looked over to see Aadolf holding a cover in his hands for Merida.

"Still here?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Ever since she sent you to your room to rest, she wanted to make sure you won't go flying with Toothless again. She was that worried about you." Aadolf spoke.

Hiccup was stunned by his words at looked at Merida.

"You should tell her. It's hard to find a rare stone now a day's." Aadolf spoke. Hiccup looked towards Aadolf.

"A what?" He asked. "A rare stone. It's how my mom uses to tell me. I see that look you give her. Very much the same I see in young lads. You care for her very much." Aadolf spoke.

"W-well I-I-... Of course..." He was interrupted.

"You only have a chance to make your choice. When that chance comes you need to take it." Aadolf spoke.

"Wait your talking about me right?" He asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Me, Stoick's son. Heir. You know, big muscular. And I'm not that. I'm... hi-"

"You" Aadolf pointed to Hiccup.

"Your Heir of Berk yes. Your Stoick the vast son yes. But you're you." He stated.

He stopped pointing towards Hiccup. "Honestly, I think you'd stand more of a chance winning Merida's hand if you ever entered, to be honest," Aadolf stated. "Y-you really think she would pick me? Out of anyone else." Aadolf nodded his head.

"Why don't you find out." He spoke and went out of the room. Hiccup didn't speak a word, he looked at Merida who was still peacefully sleeping. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. Could he really tell her if he could? Even if he wanted to he just wanted to let Merida sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Author's note: OHHHHHHH! What's going to happen? :3 sorry I haven't post anything in such a long time. Finals are coming up for school and projects are being thrown at use. So pretty much I've been pretty busy and trying my best to at lest write more then draw, that is my fault in that part. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you guy's liked it as well and I hope you enjoy until I write the next.**


	4. Mysterious tone

**Chapter #4**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the long awaited chapter that I've been meaning to write for a very long time. Also, I've finally got the motive to write this chapter. Also, I've been going through this chapter as much as I could to make adjustments as much as I could trying to fix errors that I've been trying to fix. Though if I do make mistakes, don't feel bad letting me know. I don't mind fixing them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter, I've been meaning to write. **

* * *

**~Mysterious tone~  
**

Somewhere off in the Highlands, Dagur and his men were making an abandon castle their new home.

"Uh sir, y-you sure this is a good idea to stay here? I- I- I mean..." He was stopped by Dagur.

"What's wrong? To scare to see a bunch of skeletons?" Dagur questioned.

"U-uh n-no sir" He finally answered. This made Dagur very irritated, he walked towards the hall inside the abandoned castle and stared at one of his men that was frightened by the place.

He pulled out his dagger and stuck the end point of his sword to his throat.

"You know the ONE thing I can't stand?" Dagur was more and more frustrated.

"PEOPLE like you!" Dagur pulled his sword out to swing at his frighten men.

"D-DAGUR! Wait!" A voice came behind Dagur, stopping him from what he was going to do.

"Savage! You BETTER have a good reason for stopping me Savage." Dagur was at his limits.

"Uhh... Y-yes sir... I've my men have found Hiccup on the island."

"Ah good. Yes Brother! I can't wait to come and greet you and your Nightfury."

"B-but there's more sir." Savage stuttered. Dagur replied with a sigh of frustration.

"What more is there Savage?" Dagur spoke.

"Uh... T-they've found a-a girl. With Hiccup. She's possibly a highlander." Savage spoke out. Dagur became more intrigued by the news.

"What's to say about this, Girl?" Dagur questions.

"From what I've got from my men is only her name."

"And what is her name?" Dagur questions.

"Merida. And it seems she and Hiccup have a connection together." This brings Dagur his most sinister smile he has on his face.

* * *

**~With Hiccup~ **

Finally when the sun starts to come up hiccup was flying on Toothless with a fish net, trying to catch a lot of fish for breakfast. He didn't think he had to convince Toothless he'll be fine when they're flying. Eventually Toothless gave in and the two were off around the ocean, with Aadolf basket they borrowed. As they were done fishing, Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and unhooked the fishes they catch together off of Toothless back. Toothless made a concern little growl to Hiccup, since he knows about Hiccup's left arm.

"Don't worry bud." Hiccup assured Toothless.

Hiccup lifted the basket filled with fish with his good arm and swigged it onto his back. As he started to walked back to his resting place, Toothless halted in front of Hiccup making stop in his tracks.

"W-what is it bud?" Hiccup asks as he puts down the basket filled with fish.

Toothless gave a 'are you serious now' look and gave a little hint to Hiccup by using his prosthetic tail fin to show he has red hair. It took a few minutes for Hiccup to realized Toothless was talking about Merida.

"Wait Merida? W-what about her?" Hiccup spoke.

Using his tail, Toothless waked the back of Hiccup's head.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled out. Toothless laughed at Hiccup and started to hop around him.

"Uh come on bud. I really don't understa-..." Toothless stopped hopping around Hiccup and ran next to the red haired lass who was crossing her arms. Seeing Merida, gave the fright of Hiccup's life.

"M-Merida!" Hiccup gave a nervous laugh.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup was trying his best to act natural.

"Ie woke up trying the find ye inside thei house. But where du Ie find ye? Ie find ye riding onto Toothless." Merida spoke in frustration.

"W-well... I-I was getting fish for-"

"When ye have a bad arm!" Merida scolded Hiccup.

"Uch, never mind." Merida gave up.

"Here I'll carry that." Merida picked up the heavy basket with her arms, she struggled a bit to hold up the basket. Hiccup quickly helped Merida with the basket.

"Whoa Merida, it's really heavy. Here." Hiccup swigged the basket over onto his back.

He gave her his signature smile letting her know not to worry so much. Merida's heart was beating fast from his smile she had to look away to calm herself again.

"A-alright Viking! I'm nut guing tu help ye if you're in pain." She spoke. Hiccup laughed at her remark and the two walked back to Aadolf's house.

As they finally got to Aadolf's house, Hiccup realized they were missing a person.

"Wait. Where's Toothless?" Hiccup spoke as he puts down the basket in front of Aadolf's house.

Merida looked around as well seeing it was strange for Toothless to run off like that.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out with no answer in return.

"Toothless!" He called again with the same results.

"Can you stay here just in case he comes around the house?" Hiccup requests Merida. Merida nods to answer his question. Hiccup runs off looking for his best friend.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup calls out again.

"Toothless! Toothless! Tooth-" Hiccup caught a rather loud growl sound and followed towards it.

He ran and ran until he saw Toothless back facing towards him. Seeing his friend made some relief off of him until he realized something off about his friend. He was standing in a defense position, showing his Teeth to whoever was near him. Hiccup walked to his side and looked towards the direction Toothless was looking at.

"W-what is it bud?" Hiccup asks his friend.

Toothless continues to growl. Hiccup pats his friends head and Toothless stops his growling and stares at Hiccup. Hiccup looks back again, squinting his eyes to see if he can see something that was bothering Toothless.

Hiccup looked back at his friend and started to rub his head. "Come on Toothless. It was probably a animal you saw." Hiccup spoke leading his friend back at the house.

Toothless made a low humming sound and follows Hiccup. He then stops for a moment to look back, hearing his name being called again and following the sound to where Hiccup is at. What Hiccup didn't realize, was that Toothless scared off someone he know in the past, that was watching them.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Aadolf's house, all three of them sat down eating breakfast having fun conversation with Aadolf. Though he was old he didn't mind telling the two about his past when he used to work on Berk. But he told the two he doesn't mind working where he is now either. Finally Aadolf finished his food and polity excused himself off, leaving Hiccup And Merida alone. Though Hiccup loved having conversations with Merida something kept on bothering him.

"Honestly I think you'd stand more of a chance winning Merida's hand if you ever entered to be honest." Adolf's words kept playing in his mind over and over again.

(I stand a chance for winning Merida's hand?) He asks himself. Hiccup was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize Merida was staring at him.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" She asks.

Hiccup, was pulled out of his thoughts by his name and looked up to Merida.

"U-uh, sorry what?" Hiccup stutters. Merida rolls her eyes and repeated herself.

"Ie said, what's wrong? Something been bothering ye." Merida spoke. Hiccup was trying to find his words but nothing came out.

Trying to keep his head straight from his question, he took a deep breath and started to talk.

"U-uh w-who were your three suitors Merida?" Hiccup asks.

Merida confused a bit by Hiccup's eventually answered his question.

"There's Lord Macintosh's son, Lord Macguffin's son and Lord Dingwall's son." Merida spoke.

"W-well if I were to, I dunno enter to win for your hand. Do you think I would stand a chance?"

Hiccup asks Merida. This made Merida a little uncomfortable to answer.

"I-Ie dun't know. Ie... Their all nice lads. Y-yu tu! It's just.. Ie h-haven't thought of choosing someone at thei moment." Merida spoke out her thoughts, while she was fiddling with her fingers.

Hiccup stopped asking anymore questions since his last one left them having an awkward breakfast. After they were done eating, Merida excused herself to leave and off she went back to her home. Hiccup stood at the door waving her goodbye even though he knew she'll come back later.

But sadly her presence felt empty. He walked back into the room with his head in the clouds, opening his book filled with sketches of Merida. Everyone had a great detail of her face and look. You can tell Hiccup took his time in each drawing that he did since he want to draw every drawing to make it look like her. He looked down onto the sketch and smiled at his work that he did. Putting his head onto his crossed arms on the desk, he sank down onto his desk. Letting a sigh out as he sat there.

* * *

**~At the Castle in Dunbroch~**

Merida got back at the castle, where she walked towards the dinning movie where her family is eating breakfast. She quickly went to the table and sat down to the set next to her father.

"Merida there yu are dearie. Where were ye?" Her father asks.

"I-Ie was on a morning ride... With Angus..." She spoke softly.

Merida tried to put on a fake smile. She didn't want her father knowing she's been with a boy since she's going to soon be marrying the lord's sons. Even though her father was fine with her to marry someone, he would rather have her marry Lord MacGuffin's son.

"Morning ride? Before breakfast-" Merida stood up before her father finished what he was saying.

"I-I-I'm going to go outside..." Merida quickly went out of the room before her father said anything.

Her brothers Harris, Hubert and Hamish were staring at each other wondering what was up with their sister. It took some time for Fergus to realize that her daughter walk out of the dinning room without eating her breakfast. He then turned to his sons.

"Du ye boys know what's going on with ye sister?" He asked calmly.

"Us? Nu dad." Hamish spoke out.

"We don't even know where she rides Angus." Hubert spoke out next.

* * *

**~With Hiccup~**

Hiccup was flying off with Toothless, having fun with his best friend flying in the sky feeling the nice air in his face. He didn't have his leather armor suit on he just had his two green shirts on. Even though his left arm was in a sling he could still fly with Toothless with his right arm. Hiccup had a smile on his face for a while through the ride. He patted the side of his friend.

"Thanks bud, I-I think I needed to ride to get things off of my mind." Hiccup spoke. Toothless made a little humming sound to reply to Hiccup.

Relaxing by the breeze, Hiccup couldn't help but put on a smile. Moments passed as he closed his eyes letting the cold air brush against his face. But soon abruptly ended with a harsh pull. His eyes awoken to his friend making a dive towards the ground to land. Soon as they hit the ground, Hiccup was able to regain himself from near falling off of his friends back.

"Toothless, buddy. What was that for?" He questioned his friend.

Rubbing the back of his neck, trying to make sure nothing was ripped or broken from Toothless 'Sudden dive.' As he shook his head, Hiccup checks his surroundings seeing that Toothless brought them to a forest. His thoughts wandered around seeing the trees and trees around them. Though he's been around forest before, let alone he's flown over them he couldn't understand why Toothless had brought them here.

He opened his mouth to speak but a small sound of a whisper came behind Hiccup. He stopped and closed his mouth as he turned his head around. He was nothing behind him, quickly he jumped off of his friends back and slowly looked around seeing what the whisper he heard. Soon another whisper came behind Hiccup again. He turned around seeing nothing there yet again, getting frustrated with what he's been hearing. He rubbed the back of his head thinking it's probably something he just heard.

But finally saw a blue light floating not too far from him and Toothless, calling to them. Staring at the floating the blue light, memorized by it. He remembered Merida telling him about the wisps that appeared for her when she was little. And again when she and her mother had a fight over her getting married. What he remembered Merida telling him about the wisps was, that they appear you guide you to your fate. Now, the wisps appeared before him. He looked towards his friend, seeing if he saw what he saw.

Toothless was looking and hissing at the wisp that appeared in front of them. Hiccup looked forward seeing a trail of wisps just appeared, leading a tail for the two the follow. Hearing the little whispers from the one wisp in front of him, he slowly walked forward reaching out to it to touch it. It disappeared before he could touch the wisp.

As he looked back at Toothless, he only looked back at Hiccup not knowing the reasoning behind the wisps. He looked back and looked at the other wisp behind the one that appeared in front of him. Seeing the other wisp behind the one that was in front of him. He slowly started to walk towards the next one, feeling as like he was being pulled by their sudden whispers and low tone voices calling to him.

He continues walking the tail the wisps was leading him, leaving Toothless growling, making aggressive tones get Hiccup's attention. This didn't get his attention as each time Hiccup would come to the next wisps would disappear. Finally, he ran in front of Hiccup trying to halt him in his tracks.

This only caused Hiccup to side step Toothless and continue his tracks, following the wisps to wherever they're leading him. With no choice, Toothless followed his friend from behind. Though Toothless didn't understand where or why these wisps were appearing in front of them, one thing he knew was he felts as if this was the wisps were leading them to their fate.

* * *

**Author's note: OMG, finally! So sorry for the very long wait but I've finally gotten to write this next chapter of this story. Sorry for the followers who've waited for a long time for me. You may be wondering, where the wisps are leading Hiccup and Toothless? All in good time readers. Next time, you will learn what's going to happen the characters :D. Goodbye!**


	5. Will you tell me?

**Chapter #5**

**~Hiccup's POV~**

**AN: Hey! Sorry, I haven't posted anything in such a long time, I'm in an after school thing where it's keeping me busy for a couple of months. Anyway, what I've written if from what my best friend suggested by putting POV's for characters. So I've decided that it would be a nice touch. Also, does anyone know what the three clan leaders sons names are? Well if not, then I'll try to think of names... Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've written. Also, I may write other stories of other OTP's I love. Hint hint something about Thor. Let's just say, I have this old fanfic that I've written for a friend a long time ago, and have never posted it online at all because it was only for my friend. Now I've considering on posting it however, I'm going to rewrite it. :D **

* * *

_**WARNING: Violence, blood as well as strong language **_

**~Will you tell me?~**

I didn't understand why I just kept on after the wisps. It's just how Merida explained her first experience with the wisps. It's a feeling like your being call and being pulled into something that you can't explain to others. Toothless, being the dragon he is tried is best to prevent me from following the wisps as I continue forward. The more I continue walking forward the more appeared behind the last wisps in the line.

I was so stuck on following the wisps I didn't realize the last one vanished before me. I stood there for a second and looked around my surroundings, I really couldn't see anything around me since the fog was making very difficult for me anyways.

"Wait..." Did I forget? "Toothless?" I didn't hear him answer.

Oh gods, please don't tell me I didn't just lose a dragon, again. As I turn around I was checking if Toothless was behind me, he wasn't there. I continued looking around the place checking with what I was able could see through this fog. (Well another fine day to mentally slap myself in the face, great just great...)

I sighed as I looked up towards the sky seeing some brick-like buildings in front of me. The fog finally was letting up, I was able to see more of these bricks that seemed to be a building of some sort. As I continue looking on this wall, saw a circle with two axes crossing each other on the wall. (Strange, I think I've heard about this symbol from somewhere.)

"D-D-D-DRAGON!?" A young male voice yelled.

My head whipped around fast, I thought I would break my neck. "Great just great..." Hiccup spoke softly. I ran towards the screaming, hoping that however was scared would let me explain about dragons. Finally, I made to where Toothless was, and I saw his back. I slowly walked to his side and saw what he was growling at. (Another Viking? His clothes are not like the Scotts.)

"Toothless, down." Hiccup warned Toothless. Toothless growling stopped, as it stopped he looked towards my direction. I saw this young man staring at me in fear. I didn't want him to run off telling who knows what.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Sorry about that, Toothless is not usually like this..." Hiccup spoke out.

"T-toothless?" The young man asked.

"Toothless..." Hiccup pointed to his best friend.

"And yours?" He pointed at the young man.

"D-duff..." The man spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you, Duff." Hiccup spoke. Duff was shaking frantically, he was still scared about Toothless.

"listen, uh... I know you're scared. But dragons are actually kind, friendly creatures. May I?" Hiccup gestured to Toothless.

I really couldn't tell if he was agreeing with me because he was to frighten to speak. Duff nodded slowly and proceed to move his hand to Toothless's head.

"W-what-"

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup assured Duff.

Toothless was stilling growling at Duff, I looked at him to tell him to stop and he did. I put Duff's hand on Toothless nose. At first, he was still scared then slowly, his fear disappeared.

"There, see." Hiccup spoke proudly.

"Ha ha, hey, you're not that bad." Duff respond.

Toothless seemed he still didn't want to trust this guy. He gave a low growl despite that fact this guy wasn't trying to kill him. Duff quickly took his hand off and back away a few steps.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded.

"No no, it's fine. I-I really got to go..." With that, Duff was gone.

I didn't understand why Toothless acted the way he did, all I know is I hope he didn't run off yelling out 'Dragon attacking! Dragon attacking!' Weird enough, I thought he would stay and ask about dragons. Toothless bugged at my leg, getting my attention. It looked like he wanted to leave this place now.

"Alright bud." I spoke softly. We left, and for some odd reason, I felt like there's someone watching me.

* * *

**~Duff's POV~**

I felt really bad for doing this To Hiccup. Whoever he was, he would make a great leader if he was one. I hurried along away from the two and walked to where I had to meet Savage. A dirty man, filthy scoundrel. He stood there, arms crossed, holding someone captive. My sister. I can see the tears in her eyes, along with other things they did to her.

Her face was bruised, her mouth had blood coming down as if they've punched her. I want to save her! (Sigh) All I can do is stand here being useless. My sister is all I have. Our parents died long ago, and we only had each other. We grew up in clan Macintosh. Our Aunt took care of us ever since our parents died, sadly she died two years ago. We stayed there until... I don't want to speak about it. Savage, stared at me for a while.

"So, do you have it?" He asked furiously.

I gave a stern look at him as I pull out a leather pouch. His expression changes after seeing the pouch. I threw the pouch hard to him catching him off guard a bit. Either way, he was still happy. He opened it, pulled out a folded paper, then opened it.

"Nicely done." He expressed himself.

"This will please Dagur greatly." He spoke fondly. I rolled my eyes, I just wanted to get my sister back.

"Now, yur end of thei bargain." I lifted my hand up to my sister. Savage smiled with glee and roughly pushed my sister towards my feet. I kneeled to her side, helping her to get to her feet. I glared at him, but that didn't any better.

As we both stood up, I guided us away from Savage. It took time since I knew Savage injured my sister.

"We'll be home soon." I assured her.

"I-I'm sorry... Ie should have listened... N-none of this would have happened if-"

"Shh, it's alright. We'll be safe soon as we-"

* * *

**~Third POV Duff's sister~**

As Duff locked eyes with her sister, he looks down seeing an arrow perching through his chest, letting blood come out. He stared back at his sister, giving his loving smile to her.

"...R-run as far as you can... Don't look back... And-... Ie... Love... Y-yu..." After his final words, his legs didn't work anymore letting him fall to the ground.

"Nooo!" His sister yelled with fresh tears coming out.

She couldn't let her mind process what her brother warned her. But her mind came back as an arrow flew across her cheek catching her attention. She did only what she only could. Run, run as far as she could away from these savages.

* * *

**~Merida's POV~**

Ie was riding on Angus passing by trees skirting along where Hiccup was staying. I notice something was wrong when Angus slowed his tracks as we moved along.

"Angus? What's wrong?" I patted his sides.

He snorted in response not giving me a sign, so ie hopped off l checking out surroundings. Then I realized what made Angus slowed in his tracks.

"Ye boys done yet?" Ie called out.

I saw three red heads spring out from the trees, with a surprising look. "How'd ye know?" Hamish spoke.

"Don't think because of last time I didn't notice ye, I won't tell dad sent ye to check up on mei." I spoke out.

"How'd ye know?" Harris asked. Even though they are mei brothers, I knew dad would send them to check up on mei, when I was around the lords sons.

Nut fun having them spy on mei, telling dad I'm fine and all. But I know dad means well, he's worried about the lords sons making any moves on mei. I did explain to dad I wasn't interested in any of them as of yet, he still sent mei brothers anyway. (Not again.) ie groaned in frustration as I pinched the brim of my nose.

"Look ie know yu mean well boys, I'm fine." I present myself to them.

"Aren't ye tired, of spying on mei."

"Yes." Hubert spoke out.

"Dad thinks there's a boy involved," Harris spoke out.

I let out a heavy breath I felt like I was holding for a while, mei brothers don't mean any harm, it's just I wish dad would trust me around boyis sometimes.

"Look, boyis, ye can go tell dad I'm fine. There's no one- or boyi for the matter, and even if there was I wouldn't hang around them anyway. I'm going to marry the lord's sons anyways." Hopefully, that will make them go back home.

Hamish, Harris and Hubert all looked at each other, then back towards me, soon they all turned around and headed back home.

Ie sighed in relief since I didn't have daddies spies on mei. "Come on Angus, let's go talk to Hiccup."

* * *

**~Hiccup's POV~**

When I was flying on Toothless, it was nothing but peaceful flight towards Aadolfs house. Well, that's what I thought it was going to be. I've notice Toothless was flying off course a bit, so I looked at him.

"Hey bud, you alright?" I was concerned about Toothless.

He made a low growl sound as he pointed his head down to tell me to look down. I looked down and saw Merida riding on her horse Angus.

I-I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I didn't realize Toothless was heading down near her. After I woke up from my daydream I saw that we landed in a forest.

"Toothless? Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Look ie know yu mean well boys, I'm fine."

"Aren't ye tired, of spying on mei."

"Yes." Then I turned my head to the voices.

I saw Merida talking to three younger boys, I think that's her brothers. I remember seeing a long time ago, they've also grown like their sister. I was so busy staring at Merida, I didn't catch the last thing her brothers said.

"Look, boyis, ye can go tell dad I'm fine. There's no one- or boyi for the matter, and even if there was I wouldn't hang around them anyway. I'm going to marry the lords sons anyways." Merida spoke out as loud enough for my ears to catch that.

You could say that was a giant spear to the heart, Aadolfs words that replayed in my head about telling Merida my feelings were out the window. All I could hear was her saying she was going to get married to someone else anyways. I stood up tall staring at my feet, as I felt tears threatened to come out. I quickly hopped on Toothless and made him fly up to get away for the time being.

* * *

**~Aadolfs house third POV~**

Merida finally got to Aadolfs house, she hopped off of Angus letting him rest for a bit.

"I'll be with Hiccup a bit." She spoke to Angus.

She knocked on the door a few times, then finally the door opened slowly on its own.

"Hiccup?" She called out. The house was dark and empty in broad daylight. Merida one stepped inside the house, fear grew on her. "H-hiccup? Aadolf?"

Merida took few more steps inside, her frets steps creaked onto the floor. A sound of muffled startled her as she saw Aadolf tied to a chair at the far end of the room, along with a girl she doesn't recognize. The door slammed shut, causing her to turn her back away from the two giving her captives the upper hand as they grabbed onto her.

One wrapped a cloth onto her mouth to muffle her screams for help while the other two tied her hands down behind her back.

"Hello Princess, nice of you to join us." The dark mysterious voice came from the shadows. Merida kept on struggling against her captives as the voice continue to talk.

"You've may have heard of me, perhaps not."

The dark voice soon came out of the shadows, reviling himself.

"The names Dagur. Dagur the deranged. Crazy Viking yadda yadda yada." Dagur laughed to himself.

"Your parents have something I want." Dagurs face was close to Merida's, she could feel his breath on her. Merida's eyes widen in fear causing her to struggle even harder than before against her captives.

She manages to distance herself a bit away from Dagur.

"Hey, hey now. No need to waste your energy. I'm not going to kill you... Yet." Dagur spoke with the evilest grin. He stared at the terrified princess, as drops of water fell down her face.

"Aww come on, now your crying?" Dagur spoke. "Alright, bring her outside!" Dagur commanded.

"D-dagur sir?" One of his men spoke.

"WHAT! Savage?" Dagurs irritated voice came out.

"W-what about those two?" Savage pointed at the other two captives.

"Kill them, we don't need anyone to warn Hiccup now do we?" Dagur spoke.

"N-no sir." Savage spoke. Savage started towards the two captives.

"Ah, Savage?"

"Y-yes sir?" Savage spoke out.

"Keep their screams muffled. I don't want to hear more annoyance around here, is that understood?" Safer spoke.

"Yes sir." Savage spoke deviously.

* * *

**~Merida's POV~**

They pushed me into the forest away from Aadolfs house, soon they tied my hands to a tree where Ie couldn't move. Tears were still coming out of my eyes, ie was so frighten. What were they going tu do with me? All I could think of my last moments with myi mother, father and mei brothers. Soon one of Dagur's man, Ie think his name was Savage, came by with Aadolf and the girl Ie saw with Aadolf away from where I was. I saw their faces, looking at with fear and concern.

Ie tried tu get myi arms free again but failed once again. All Ie could do was watch these savages come and take away these people away from mei. Soon time went away, Ie couldn't tell how long it was till Ie saw Aadolf. Silence came by, then screams filled the air as it suddenly died... Nothing but silence filling the empty air. Ie shivered more and more as Ie saw the man Savage come back walking towards mei.

Savage came in front of mei, pulling off the cloth that was covering my mouth giving mei a chance tu fight back. Ie bit his hand causing him to pull away as I kicked his legs making him fall down. I tried my chance to get free the fastest I could, the only thing on my mind was to escape. Savage grabbed into my neck causing me to scream out a bit. "You little bitch!" He screamed at mei. Tighten his grip around myi neck causing me to lose air.

"Savage!" Ie saw Dagur walking towards us.

"Now now, no need for that." He spoke calmly. "Now, we just need her to call a dear friend of hers to came for a visit." Dagur spoke.

"I would gladly do it." Savage gave his sinister smile.

* * *

**~Hiccup's POV~**

Hiccup was not too far from Aadolfs house, he and Toothless were flying about in the sky. But that wasn't the problem.

"Ah! How can I be so stupid Toothless? Of course, she doesn't like someone like me... She said it herself... She's going to marry someone soon... Just forget about it." Toothless made a sympathetic growl to me since he knew what I was talking about.

I didn't realize tears were falling out of my eyes. I wiped them away as fast as I could only for fresh ones to come out again. I let out a shaky breath, as I continue to wipe the tears out of my eyes. But I soon stop after hearing a distressed scream. Toothless as frantically looking around, like he knows that voice somewhere. It took a second scream for me to recognize the scream.

"Merida..." It didn't take long for Toothless to dive down to Merida's screams.

I jumped from Toothless running to Merida as fast as my feet could take me. I soon saw a large amount of red curls next to a tree, making a run towards her even faster.

"MERIDA!" I yelled out her name. But I slowly stopped seeing her tied to a tree with her mouth covered.

"Merida..."

She was screaming out as best she could as if she was trying to warn me. Soon, the back of my head had a sharp pain and soon the darkness covered my vision. Before I black out, I saw tears in Merida's eyes.

* * *

**~Hiccup's POV~**

I felt the world lighting up again, slowly but surely. I put my hand behind my head feeling the sore spot. I pulled my hand back seeing if there be color on my hand, but there wasn't. I felt around the floor, trying to get my grasp of where I was, feeling the cold stone floor. My vision came back and I opened my eyes seeing the stone floor I felt with my hands. I looked up seeing bars in front of me, I couldn't understand where I was and why I was here. Then I realized, why.

"Merida!" I quickly got up ran to the bars, putting my hands on the bar seeing the chains around my wrists.

I eyed the chains on my hands, seeing that I can't move them further apart from each hand I have. I wrapped my hands around the bars that were in front of me, shaking as hard as I could to possibly get it to open and move at a point. I stopped, seeing the prison more opened giving me more details of where I am.

I was in a hallway inside of a stone wall, a bit cramped from where I was. Looking around I saw other prison cells around and across from me, seeing them all empty. I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was somewhere inside a building. Where? Possibly where Dagur is holding captives.

"Dagur! Come out now!" I yelled out as loud as I could. Soon footsteps were becoming louder and louder towards me.

"Shut it, prisoner!" A man with a kilt came in front of the bars in front of me.

From what I could tell he was some sort of a guard in one of the clans, possibly on of the lords.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Hopefully, he could answer my questions.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You are here by the kings orders due to your treachery."

"Treachery? What treachery?" "Your Viking mouth is filled with lies as you speak to me. We've seen it!" "Seen what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The kidnapping of the Princess! Merida!"

* * *

**AN: As you can see things are getting really complicated as the chapter goes by. Whats Hiccup going to do now? :3 Hope you've enjoyed this, have a nice day bye! :D**


	6. Now what?

**Chapter #6**

**AN: So I finally got a chance to write this next chapter and my story is coming along very nicely. It's coming along where I really want it to come along, so if anyone wants to guess who Dagur's friends are may have a go at it if they like to :D. Anyway,'s enjoy the story have fun :D. **

* * *

_**WARNING: Said of past violence, and blood**_

**~Now what?~**

**~hiccup Third POV~**

In what seems like a misunderstanding from Hiccup's point of view, but now it's turned into a crime against Merida's family. Hiccup could do nothing but let the guards push me towards the throne room, forcing him to his knees as he stares up to the King.

"You may leave the room." Fergus commanded his guards, each of them bowed and left the room. Leaving Fergus to deal with the prisoner.

"Look, what happened I didn't-"

"Silence that mouth of yours Viking! You are speaking to a king!" Fergus shouted.

The words were stuck within Hiccups throat. The room became silent as no one wanted to speak out.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?" Fergus spoke out.

"T-the third, looked your highness." Hiccup spoke politely.

"I-I'm not sure I'm being accused of something I didn't do..." Hiccup spoke.

"Oh Ie think ye du Viking." Fergus spoke aggressively.

Fergus picked bow at the side of his chair, showing this to Hiccup. Hiccup recognized the bow right away seeing that it's Merida's bow, but why is it here?

"Yu were found on thei floor with this bow..." He took a deep breath.

"Myi daughters bow..." Distress was in his voice.

"I didn't do anything! I saw Merida tied up-"

"Su ye were with her?"

"Yes but I-"

"Whut ye du with her!"

Fergus stood at full height off his chair, he stared down at Hiccup. Hiccup could only stare at the king, letting him have his moment to scream at him.

"Ye Vikings are nothing but brutal beast! Sending threats and taking away loved ones." This caught Hiccups attention, being the first time he's heard about threats from Vikings.

"W-wait... Threats?" Hiccup questions.

"Ye should know... Ye father thei one sending them." Even with the guards hands on his shoulders he was still able to stand himself.

"My dad would never do that! A-and what for? That would get rid of our peace treaty." Hiccup spoke out.

"Three months ago, yur father asked for more supplies, we gladly gave. But more and more letters came back agressive than thei last." Fergus spoke out.

"Well I'm telling you it wasn't him! I was sitting with him as he wrote the letters." Hiccup yelled.

"Watch yur voice, ye might have been welcomed once. But Ie won't the same mistake again." Anger was building in Fergus.

"Nuw... Where, is, mei daughter!?"

"I don't know!"

"Lies!"

"It's the truth! I saw her riding on her horse, then... I heard her scream..."

Hiccup stopped for a moment trying to remember the events that happened.

"I went to check up on her, s-she was tied up scared... Next thing I know, I woke up here." Hiccup spoke out.

There was a moment of silence, not words were spoken out to break it.

"Look where you found me, is the same place I last saw Merida. Someone took her..."

Silence still filled he rooms, not even one word from Fergus.

"Take him back."

"What!?" Guards in the room grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders, hoisting him up as they drag him back to the dungeons.

"IT WASN'T ME! SOMEONE IS OUT THERE TOOK MERIDA! LET GO OF ME!"

Last words left the room leaving Fergus, to fall to the ground with shaking hands.

"Yer highness!" One of the guards spoke out.

"Ie'm fine!" He yelled out.

"Leave mei alone!" He shouted, and they did.

He was left alone, left alone to grieve in his depression of hi lost. Now feeling something has possibly died, due to his hands.

Maude walked into the room, seeing her king on the floor. She quickly ran to his side putting her hands on his shoulder. The king turn seeing his daughters and sons personal maids.

"Maude..." His voice broke out, depression within his voice.

"Message my wife... Let her knuw what happened..."

* * *

**~Merida first POV~**

It was dark, Ie couldn't seei a thing, they were dragging mei somewhere Ie wouldn't know. Still trying tu shake off thei thoughts that, these men killed Adolf. (A kind man, who showed me things of Berk, Vikings. Now... He's dead... Along with that girl with him... Why? Why?)

Thei man Savage, forced mei to stop walking. He pushed mei to thei floor, I felt metal bands going around my wrists and ankles. Ie tired pulling away once more, seeing if Ie could even escape, but tu no luck. They ripped the bling around my head, allowing me to see mei surroundings. Adjusting my eyes, I saw I was possibly underground.

In an old castle? Then Ie saw it, a broken stone chair. Ie new that this was an old castle, next I saw the stone wall showing off the three men with one split off. Ie new where Ie was. The castle of the legends. Mor'du.

Ie try tu pull myself out but soon stopped by chains holding mei around a stone pillar that was still in tacked. Thei chains were wrapped around thei pillar, could only get off if only Ie had split meiself into two."Don't look around, they'll notice you..." A soft woman's voice came next tu mei. I turn seeing someone sitting on thei stone floor not too far from mei.

Ie saw her, chained like mei, her face was covered with a cloth wrapped around her head Hiding herself.

"W-whu are ye?" I just want to be sure she's not one of them.

"No one..." She spoke softly. Su much for anything, but why would she cover her face?I heard a commotion not too far-seeing Dagur yelling at his men.

They all ran out tu their secret entrance seeing that they've fixed this place up tu keep themselves hidden. Small cracks with light on them could bei seen, but no one would know about this place.

"Listen carefully." She spoke tu mei.

"They have something here you don't want in your face... Trust me..." Her voice was not of Scott's, so sounded more different from where Ie come from.

"Ie can only trust ye if he tells mei yur name." I spoke to her.

"Not going to happen..." She didn't even answer my question.

Ie roll my eyes seeing this is going nowhere, Ie need tu find a way out of here. Dagur walks into another room with a smug grin, Ie really hate this man. I stand up, try mei the best tu pulls the chain off only tu hurt myself. I could seei the woman next tu mei roll her eyes at mei.

"If you want to brake your bones, you're welcome to. Your not going anywhere." She whispered to me.

"Why don't ye be more helpful?" I barked back at her.

She gave me these eyes of disbelief, seeing my reaction.

"If you want to say on Dagur's good side, I would stop." She spoke to me.

"Nu! Ie won't stop. Not until Ie get back tu seeing mei friend..." I kept on pulling and pulling the chains.

I didn't realize the woman next to me stood up and gave me a shove, making me fall to the floor.

"Listen here, pretty princess. This isn't the magical castle where you came from. These men are vicious people, and will kill anyone if you don't corporate. They'll kill your stupid family and friends, if you don't let that set into your stupid head."

"How dare ye!" I stood up yelling at this woman.

(Whu does she think she is?)

"I'm just putting that into your head, highlander!"

"Ie knuw it! Yur one of them!" She scoffed at me.

"Oh yes, I'm a Viking but not Dagur's men..."

"Yur an ungrateful Viking, stupid barbarian!" She slapped her hand over my mouth pushing me and herself to the pillars Ie was chained tu.

"Don't you ever call me that... Ever!"

Ie was shocked, I didn't think she had this much strength in her.

"Hey! Stop it you two!" One of Dagur's men came separated us apart, this causes the woman to fight against him a little. She stopped and move away from mei.

After the guard left, leaving us two alone she cleared her throat tu get my attention showing a key in her long sleeve shirt. Ie looked at her in disbelief when she showed mei thei key she had. "Now..." Her voice became serious.

"I'll need to sleep off your stupidity, so better keep your mouth shut." She winked at mei, letting mei know its all an act. Ie didn't know what tu think, was she helping mei or working for Dagur?

* * *

**~Later~**

Ie don't know how long it's been since our incident but, one of the guards came and moved the both of us tu a different room. The fixed this place up alright, the door to a cell was working fine. They push both of us inside locking us both inside. We still had chains on our wrists.

After the guards left us alone, she pulled the key out of her sleeve unlocking our chains.

"I-Ie don't understand-"

"Sorry... I had to make it look real enough for one of Dagur's man to let his guard down." The chains fall off my wrists, allowing mei to rub them.

"Su, all ye said... Was it true?" She stopped rubbing her wrists and stare towards mei.

"(Sigh) Yes. These men won't stop at anything to get what they want, even murder... Even a dragon follows their command." She spoke softly.

"They have a dragon? Ie thought it was just Berk." Merida asks.

"Wait... You've seen dragons?"

"Ie... Knuw someone at Berk who taught mei about dragons..." I answered.

"I see... Is your friend, named Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yes... How'd you-"

"I've heard what they've done to him."

"Whut have they done!"

"It's alright... Calm down." Ie didn't realize Ie jumped in front of her after she said Hiccup's name.

"All I heard was they didn't kill him... They've framed him for the kidnapping of you."

"Whut!?"

"Shush!" She shushed mei.

"B-but... Oh nu... Dad... He'll... Nu... Ie have tu get out!"

"Look... listen. Princess?"

"Merida."

"Merida. Your dad has already thrown him in prison."

"That's why Ie need tu get out!"

"Alright... (Sigh)... Listen. It's going to take us a while to get us out of here, even with the both of us, alright?"

Ie responded with a nod to her question.

"We need to work together."

"Yes, but in order for mei to trust ye, I need tu knuw ye name." Ie spoke to her. She knew what I was going to ask her, she stood there in silence contemplating on whether not she should tell me or not.

"The names Hella." She pulled the cover she had as a mask and hood down showing her face.

I could understand why she wanted to hide her face. She looked like she just got cuts and bruises on her face, one recent cut on her left cheek going vertically down. Another scar she had looks from a long history, she had one on her right eye, showing that someone tried to cut her eye out, but fail to do so.

She had black hair that only went down to her neck, she was wearing metal like shoulder pads on her shoulders and underneath it was leather wrappings on her arms. She had a brown leather vest with a gray shirt underneath it.

She had dark gray pants on, over her pants she had a half metal skirt on the right side of her hip with a leather strap wrapped on top of it. Knuw she told mei her name, Ie think Ie could trust her Ie hope.

"Now that's over with, listen up. If were going to get out of here together I need you to do exactly as I say."

* * *

**~Later~**

The guards outside were standing guard making sure that nothing will let their prisoners out, that is until they heard a commotion from their cell. The two guards quickly walk to the cell and saw the two girls fighting with each other. One of them get the keys and quickly unlocked the door letting them both in the separate the two.

Soon as they separate the two Merida quickly closed the cell door and kick one of the guards while Hella kicked the other. They use teamwork to knock both of the guards down and chained the two to the cell doors, this way they wouldn't get out. Hella pulled the keys the door from one of the guards and the two of them got out of the cells to lock the guards in.

"Right... Great job." Hella commented.

"How du we get out of here?" Merida asks.

Hella looked over her shoulder as if she heard something from afar. Merida keens her ears to listen to something that Hella was hearing as well and she heard a faint roar she recognized.

"Wait..." She spoke softly.

"Ie knuw that roar..." She quickly ran towards the roaring sound with Hella following behind her. Hella pulled on Merida's arm stopping her from continuing on, causing her to jerk back a bit.

"You crazy!?" She yelled quietly. Merida didn't listen to her warnings and softly walked to where she heard the roar. She came to a corner, creeping towards to edge, going inch by inch to see what's around the corner.

Soon her eyes widen seeing Toothless chained up mouth to wings, with Dagur's men toying with Toothless. She felt her arm being roughly pulled, forcing her to be pulled away from where she was looking at.

"Your crazy! You almost got your self-captured, again!"

"Look, that was mei friend's dragon. His name is Toothless, I need to set him free."

"W-what?! Do You want to see that dragon free? (Sigh) fine... (Whispers) I should repay them..."

"Whut?" "N-n-nothing... Come on, I know how we can free him..."

Merida couldn't understand how, but felt there was something Hella wasn't telling her, though it's not the time for answers they need a plan to get Toothless out.

"Come." Hella pulled Merida behind a pile of rubble not too far from where Dagur and his men were at. They hid there, listening to what Dagur speaking to his men.

"What's next?"

"Now, we go into the forest to find a witch..."

"A witch?"

"Yes, from what I've heard about this land from Adolf before you killed him was strange and very interesting things happen here."

"As in?" There was a pause, indicating he was possibly taking a breath or thinking about his plans.

"We find this witch, force her to give us her magic. If all else fails we'll just use magic against Hiccup and his friends."

"What if... The witch doesn't cooperate?"

"Then we force her to. But... I need help..."

"First time I've heard you say-"

"DON'T TEST YOUR LUCK SAVAGE! I just need you to send two letters to two dear friends of mine that I've helped in the past."

"Both of them won't be happy to hear from you, especially D-"

"Don't you speak another! Word! Savage... Hell, we've got to think positive right? AM I RIGHT!?"

"Y-y-yes s-sure..."

"Now get out of my sight before I cut your throat out..."

"Y-y-yes sure..." Footsteps were heard running away then soon disappeared.

"You three!"

"Yes Dagur!"

"Come with me, I need you with me to a little witch visit."

"Yes sir!"

"You two, are going to stay here and watch over this dragon." Merida peeks her head over to a pile of rubble and saw Dagur walking towards Toothless who was chained helplessly.

"That way, you won't go to your precious master friend Hiccup, stopping my plans." Dagur spoke with a baby voice through his whole sentence.

After he ended his sentence, he burst out laughing, seeing the Toothless growling at him and trying to bite his arm off. Dagur looked towards where Merida was, this led Merida, quickly ducking her head down to hide. Merida was lucky enough that Dagur didn't see her, soon he and the three guards came walking out of the room where Toothless was giving them the chance to set him free.

The two waited until they got a chance to knock the guards out around Toothless, one of them had a key on them this allowed the both of them to help Toothless out of his chains. Toothless made a happy growl towards Merida and licking her face making her giggle.

"It's good tu see ya tu Toothless. What happened?" Toothless looked towards, what he thought as the exit.

"Ie seei..." Before she could pull on the lever allowing Toothless's tail to stay out, Hella did it before her.

Confused by her actions she tried to ask her how she knew about Toothless's tail.

"No time to explain, we have to go now." Right to the point, trying to avoid answering any questions.

The three of them carefully walked to avoid any oncoming guards patrolling the halls, making sure that any of them was trying to escape. They turned around another corner seeing the exit, Merida starts to quickly pick up her pace towards the exit.

"Merida! Wait!" A man stood in from of the exit, casting his shadow to where the three of them were now standing.

"Nice to know you want to leave so soon sister..." All of them froze, knowing that voice coming from behind them. They all turn around seeing Dagur behind them, with two of his men on each of his side.

"S-sister?" Merida asked.

"Oh, see didn't tell you? HAHAHAHA! Heather, what did you tell your dear prison friend?" Dagur spoke.

Merida quickly turned her attention to Hella, who is supposedly now Heather?

"Your name is Heather! Ye said it was Hella!"

"This isn't the time!"

Heather quickly pushed Merida on top of Toothless seat and kicked his hind leg to get him to move forward. Toothless was able to run forward as fast he could away from Dagur and his men leaving Heather alone with them.

Heather gave a victory smile to Dagur seeing her new friend was able to escape, only to be sucked away seeing Dagur sinister smile. "Very well... (Whistles)" Dagur's whistles call out to his men to release the dragon they had in their hands.

A Nightfury came running towards Dagur, stopping in front of him growling for his mission.

"No..." Heather spoke softly.

"Oh yes dear sister, and now." Dagur snapped his fingers indicating his men to put bindings on Heather.

"You're coming with me because I know she won't leave someone who helped her escape."

* * *

**~Merida's Third POV~**

Merida finally got her gripping onto Toothless saddle, allowing herself to sit properly onto the seat.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" She yelled at Toothless, making stop flying where he was.

"Wei have tu help her, even she didn't tell mei everything..."

A shriek came from behind them, making them turn behind them. The two saw Dagur riding on another Nightfury, coming fast at them, but stopping in front of the two, hovering in front of them. Toothless growled at the other Nightfury as the other did the same back.

Merida saw a familiar person laid down behind Dagur, hands tied and body looking bloody.

"Now princess... You have an option. I could let her suffer, or kill her now, putting that against your mind seeing your friend get killed. Or we land down now, and you come with me and I'll spare her life."

Merida was shaking to her core seeing the horror of blood on her friend's body. She put her head down, seeing she has no choice but to obey to Dagur's will.

"Toothless land." Toothless made a disagreement growl, and Merida patted his side.

"Please..." She pleaded as she whispered something to Toothless. Toothless did as she asked and landed onto the land below them, allowing Merida to jump off along with Dagur following them. A smile recognizable as evil within his mouth, he jumped off his Nightfury he was riding.

"NOW!" Merida yelled as she quickly pushed Toothless away from them.

Toothless did as Merida asked and flew as fast as he could away from them, getting help for the two of them. Dagur made a sour face seeing Toothless as fleeing. The other Nightfury started to growl, getting permission to following Toothless.

"Wait!" She got the attention from both.

"Ye got what ye need! N-nu need for more b-blood pl-please..." She pleaded. It looked as though Dagur was going to consider Merida's request.

"Very well princess."

"Merida!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ie knuw I'm a Princess, Ie have a name. Merida..."

"Dagur!" Merida turned around seeing Savage and one of Dagur's men walking behind him.

"We've found her..."

"Great job Savage, now tie the princess." Savage did as Dagur commanded, tying up Merida's hand and pulling her to where they've located the witch.

Dagur snapped his fingers, giving the command to the Nightfury behind him, the Nightfury then growled and quickly made to the sky with Heather on her back.

The Nightfury flew over the ocean and let Heather fall off her back to fall into the ocean, allowing all the blood to go into the water. Heather kept going deeper and deeper into the ocean water. She swears she saw a mysterious figure dived into the waters coming towards her before the whole world became black.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and everything that I've written, I've put little subtle hints in this chapter one who will come along in the upcoming chapter's and possibly who may or may not make it. Anyway's big revealer Heather is in this story, and she has something that she really doesn't want anyone to know I wonder why? :3**


	7. The Magic Spell

**Chapter #7**

**AN: Alright when writing this chapter, I watch the RTTE TV series before and there is an episode where Heather does have feelings towards someone. Though I don't specifically ship them together, I am pretty much neutral towards these two, I don't mind writing a relationship for these two. However, there is a relationship I do ship that has something to do with Eret and Astrid X3. **

* * *

_**Warning: Injuring fixing, violence, blood, language and abuse**_

**~The Magic Spell~**

**~Heather's Memories~**

It was dark, cold and soundless. She couldn't feel anything, it was like I was leaving to go somewhere away from where she was previous at. Then a light came to Heather lighting up the room where she was standing. Her eye's had the adjust to the light, bringing her hand to shade her eye's, Heather check her surroundings.

Her surroundings show herself at Berk, sitting in a seat in the stadium for the Dragon Race. Finally realizing where she is, she quickly gets out of her seat, running out to check the people around her. None of the Berks she passed notice her, as she runs to the finished line where the baskets are.

She sees one person she didn't think she would want to ever see again, Fishlegs. She was smiling joyfully seeing he didn't win, which he didn't mind. Heather eye's wear widen are much as they could as Fishlegs walks towards her.

"Heather, I-I'm glad you came to watch the Dragon Race. Did you come to see me win?" He asks her.

Tears were forming in her eye's seeing where she was, before she could answer fire was burning behind them, catching their attention.

"No..." Heather quickly ran away as quick as her feet could take her.

Laughter was heard from her, something hit her shoulder causing her to fall to the floor. She turns around quickly seeing two people she recognized towering over her.

Drago and her brother Dagur, smiling devilishly at her as she lay helplessly on the floor. Dagur pulls out a sword out and kneels down stabbing her in the stomach, causing her great pain making her scream out.

She screamed and screamed until her eyes open seeing two people she knew holding her down, as an old man she didn't recognize putting a heated metal dagger to her injury, burning the inside. She moved and squirmed to get away from the pain put Astrid and Eret kept holding her down.

"HOLD HER DOWN!" The old man yelled.

"You think it's easy holding her down as you burn her wound?!" Eret yells back.

The pain becomes to make maker her strength weaken letting Astrid and Eret know something is wrong.

"W-whats happening to her?" Astrid questions.

"She lost too much blood, not only that but the pain was too much for her." Aadolf finished.

"W-what do you mean too much? She's not-"

"No she's not. She needs rest." Aadolf finished fixing her wounds and carefully put Heather down as he stands up with blood over his hands and clothing.

"Now could you explain to me why Heather was found with you injured?" Eret questions the old man.

"Before I answer I would like your names first." Aadolf answered.

Astrid and Eret looked at each other than back at the old man.

"Astrid."

"Eret."

"Well Astrid, Eret. I'm Aadolf. And to answer your question she was attacked by the man who attack me the same way." Aadolf spoke.

"Who?" Eret asked.

"Dagur..." "Dagur!?" Both Eret and Astrid said in sync.

"The man who kidnapped the princess, and framed the poor lad Hiccup." Aadolf spoke.

"Hiccup!? No. No, no no no no. You don't mean." Astrid spoke.

"I'm afraid so Astrid."

"Then let's go to the king and have you explain what happened!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple my dear."

"Not simple?"

"Yes. I must have others to help my witness over throw what is said against Hiccup. I am only one old man, trading for Viking goods to the Highlands." Aadolf explained.

"How do you think the king is going to think of me." Astrid opened her mouth to argue but then closed it seeing his point.

"Then we are going to have to get him out, come on Eret."

"Whoa whoa, Astrid!" Eret pulled on Astrid's arm.

"Think about this first. Were just two Viking's coming to a guarded castle, who could easily take down our dragons."

"Yea like Highlanders could-"

"I would listen to him." Aadolf spoke out.

"Even if I told them you are friendly, they would still not trust you." Aadolf explains.

"Astrid look, I know your worried about Hiccup but we need to think this through." Eret spoke out.

"My Deadly Nadder and your Skrill? Are you serious?!"

"Yes..." Astrid grunts in frustration and pulls her arm away from Eret. Astrid walks a couple of feet forwards catching Eret's attention.

"You can keep walking if you want to get yourself killed."

"I'm only throwing axes!" Astrid yelled back.

Eret sighs seeing her walk away.

"Feelings towards her?" Eret turns his attention to Aadolf who was carefully making Heather more comfortable in her sleep.

"Yea, you could say that."

"However?" Eret took a breath in.

"However, she wants to get her old boyfriend back." Eret spoke softly.

"Is that the only reason why you came with her?"

"You seem to ask a lot of questions that would get yourself killed" Aadolf laughed at Eret's comment, only to have him grin.

"I haven't smiled since I was left to die."

"Geez, and your still breathing."

"More or less."

"Wonderful." Eret commented.

"There are times our life will take a toll, make unexpected turns and until we can find a way to solve the problem we will be awarded." Aadolf explained.

"And how does that help me?" Eret questions.

"If you could understand it lad, it means tell her your feelings. Don't allow these obstacles to power over your goal." Aadolf spoke out.

"Mmmhmm. Yes, you do know she still have feelings towards the Chief's son? Even after they've split." Eret informed Aadolf.

"It seems you don't really see with your eyes."

"For the love of- Gods! Old man, you speak many riddles."

"You think it's riddles, but I only speak the truth with my own eyes. You are a very bright man Eret, but you over look things." Aadolf spoke out.

"Why do I have a feeling you said something like this to Hiccup." Eret commented.

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"I'd like to know who he likes now." Eret spoke out.

"A highlander."

"A highlander?!"

"What is the problem? Nothing wrong with people who are from different worlds having feeling for one and other."

"Old man, how do you think like you do?"

"I asked you a question." Eret laughed at his comment.

"Alright, there's nothing wrong it's just... Surprising." Answered.

"Then you should know that, Astrid doesn't have feelings for Hiccup anymore, she only cares for his well-being."

"Fine, alright I'll think about that."

"Don't think, just know." Aadolf finished. Eret rolled his eyes towards Aadolf's comment, he then notice Aadolf clutching his right side.

"You alright?" Eret asks.

"I-I'm fine... I'm alive aren't I? I just haven't rested since I've gotten my injuries." Aadolf answered.

"Windshear..." The two stop hearing Heather spoke out softly in her sleep.

"No... D-don't hurt her..." She spoke again.

"Heather..." Eret spoke softly. Aadolf took his time to sit down as he clutch his side, he sat down looking towards Eret.

"You and Astrid were friends with this woman?"

"Me? No. I didn't know Heather that well, Heather were close friends with Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs. But she was very close with Fishlegs."

"I see..."

"I think you need to get some rest, you manage to rescue her with your injuries, it's very impressive."

"Thank you Eret." Aadolf spoke out.

Eret nodded his head in acknowledgment to Aadolf's comment, he than walked towards where he thought where Astrid was. He heard something hitting against a tree, knowing that he knew where Astrid was. As he walked closer and closer to the sound, he saw Astrid just pull her axe out of the tree she just pulled out.

"Feeling better?" Eret spoke out as he crossed his arms.

"Huh, yea throwing axe's at a tree tells you that." Astrid barked out.

"Listen, I know you want to help out Hiccup but-"

"Yea, but?"

"But we can't just crash in getting him out of prison."

"Then what do we have to do!" She yelled towards Eret.

"Save the princess.."

"What!? Why? Can't we just go talk Stoick about this situation?"

"If you think about it, telling Stoick about this will only make this situation worse. If I were him and someone told me that my son was framed for something he didn't do, I would come and talk to the king. Or try to get him out by force." Eret commented.

Astrid stared at Eret for the moment taking in what he commented, only to have her look down towards the ground sighing out.

"Well..." She looks up to Eret.

"how are we going to find her? We don't know anything about her."

"You don't have to..." Startled by the voice behind them, the two turn around seeing Heather with an arm around Aadolf's neck helping her walk towards the two.

"Heather!" Astrid spoke out.

"Hey hey, you shouldn't be walking." Eret spoke next.

"Don't!" Everyone didn't speak. "I'm tired..."

"Heather..."

"NO!... I'm tired of being pity on, mislead, abused... Injured... Used..." No one spoke out, silence kept going on.

"I've been a two faced friend to all of you... All I get is nightmares of... Death..." Heather stared to shake rapidly.

"It's hard for me to face all of you... After all I did..." Fresh tears were falling down her checks, as the painful memories replayed in her mind. She felt one hand go onto her shoulder, she looked up only seeing the eye's of one of her old friends she didn't want to ever see, Astrid.

"I know what you did Heather, you can't change that. But... We can help each other now. That's what we are going to do." Heather nodded her head in response to Astrid's comment.

"I know, how we can get Hiccup out." Heather spoke softly.

"What!? How!?" Astrid exclaimed out.

"I've... Talked to these guy's before Dagur found me here." Heather.

"Who?" Eret asked next.

"Merida's brother."

* * *

**~Moments after Merida surrender~**

Savage pushed/pulled Merida to where they've found the Witch, making their way to her they finally got to where the Witch was. The four-man Dagur took with him surrounded the Witch with their crossbows aimed towards her head. "Now now, no need for the arrows now." Her crow started to yell at Dagur.

The Witch tapped her friend on his wing only to calm him down. "Ivan! Shush, such language you have." She spoke out. Everyone stared at the Witch wide eyed seeing she could only understand what her crow pet said?

"That bird..." Merida spoke softly.

"Oh, my apologize your highness." The Witch bowed her respects to Merida, she than stood back up to smile at Merida. You couldn't see the Witch's face, since she had a hood on her head with a shadow casting over her face. You could only tell she was a young woman? She sounded much older than Merida, but how old?

"Ivan, what would you like to say?" Her crow cawed at Merida with a joyful delight.

"Good." The Witch turns her attention to Merida.

"Ivan say's thank you for caring for him."

"Your thei bird from before?" Merida asks. Ivan cawed as he hopped up and down onto the Witches shoulder, this lead Merida to smile a little.

Dagur was growing imputation and forcefully tugged Merida toward him. His grip tight so much onto Merida's arm, he was hurting her this cause her to try her best to pull away from Dagur. "Now, such violence is not need towards her highness." The Witch barked at Dagur. Dagur stopped what he was doing and only stared at the Witch.

A smirked appeared upon his face, he than slapped his hand across Merida's face with such force making fall to the ground. Ivan was cawing so much and jumping around the Witch had to force him to remain onto her shoulder.

"Now you know, I mean business." Dagur spoke out. The Witch petted her friend and stared to where Merida fell down, she was sitting up with tear treating to come down her eyes.

"Shush Ivan. Now... What can I do for a... Brutal Viking as yourself?" The Witch asked.

Dagur quirk an eyebrow at her, not knowing what she would do next seeing she knows various things he doesn't know.

"What do you think!? A spell!" Dagur yelled towards the Witch. The Witch didn't move an inch, neither did she flinch at Dagur. She only stood there with a when it seems like a straight face?

No one spoke at all, Merida got the courage to get herself to stand up as nothing was occurring.

"I'm sorry, your incompetent Viking brain must know that you must be specific on what spell you need." The Witch insulted Daugr.

"WHAT! Did you say!?"

"Your Viking incompetent brain must know-" Dagur quickly pulled and sword out putting it onto the Witch's throat.

Nothing happened, the Witch didn't flinch at to what Dagur did, she only stood there as Dagur smirked evilly at her. The Witch pulled her hand up and snapped her fingers together. This caused a Magic spell to occur, this spell cause her crow friend to change into a small lion like beast as he jumped off her Shoulder. This beast started to growl at Dagur and all of his men pointing their weapons at the Witch.

"You may Ivan." That was it and Ivan attack all of Dagur's men around her, killing them one by one as they all try to shoot him down. Blood came out, as Ivan chomped onto the throats to each of Daugr's men, killing them off. Last one to be kill off has Savage, Ivan jumped towards Savage pinning him down as he was about to chomp onto his throat.

"Ivan, stop. For now." The Witch spoke out.

Dagur's arm was down as he stared wide eye at what just occurred.

"D-DAUGR! Pl-please!" Savage screamed out.

"Now you know, I mean business." The Witch smirked at Dagur. Dagur didn't move at all, he was staring wide eye along with Merida.

The Nightfury that was with Dagur soon jump at the beast Ivan was turned into, and leaped at him. Before the Nightfury could even attack Ivan, the Nightfury mysteriously had fallen asleep allowing Ivan to get back onto his four paws.

Dagur's grin grew onto his face, this would only scare those who wouldn't know Dagur. He turned around to face the Witch staring at her.

"Wonderful." He spoke out. The smirk remained on the Witch's face as Dagur stared at her.

"Now to business, the spell I want-"

"For power?"

"No"

"Greed?"

"Hmm sounds nice but no."

"Control?"

Nothing came out of Dagur, he only continue to grin towards the Witch. "I see." The Witch turns her attention to Merida was was standing not to far from the two. This was the only chance Merida could run, she looked around seeing no one around her in the forest and started to change her direction away from Dagur so she could escape only to be yanked back by Dagur.

Savage was up on his feet since Ivan was pushed off of him. Savage grabbed Merida by her arms, making sure she wouldn't escape. Merida struggled and struggled, but to no avail since the two men that were holding on to her were too strong.

"I need a spell to control this lovely lady right here." Dagur stroke the side of Merida's cheek, only to have her pull away from his hand.

"Yes very well." Merida eyes widen in fear, seeing this Witch is not going to help her to repay for helping her bird, then again way wouldn't she? She can turn her crow into a beast at anytime.

"P-please dun't..." Merida spoke softly.

"SHUT IT! Stupid bitch." Dagur scream at Merida.

"Know, would it matter to you to know this woman will die by my hands since you didn't give me the spell I wanted."

"You shall receive."

"What?"

"NU!" Merida tried to get out of the grip of the two men holding her captive but to no avail.

"Only if..." Merida stop struggling hearing these words from the Witch.

"Only if what!?" Dagur screamed.

"You must know I don't do these out of kind heart. (Scuffs) In order for me to give you the spell you need, you must give me something that is just as same." The Witch spoke out.

"Just as same?"

"Something I see that will interest me as... Same price." The Witch spoke out.

"Easy, ship perhaps."

"No."

"Many weapons?"

"No"

"Metal!?"

"Hmm, I've had that offered before." The Witch slowly walked around the three.

"Then what!?" Dagur screamed.

"A promise, is just as powerful as a spell. One must keep on in order to kept it's powerful secrets."

"So? What do you wish for me to keep?"

The Witch pulled out a small vial with some sort of liquid inside it, must be the spell of some sort.

"Listen carefully Dagur the Deranged." She spoke out loudly.

"Once using this spell, no need for violence, for the one you chose will follow your every command. Nothing shall come upon her form, she shall remain intact. For these words you break you shall feel the wrath upon those you've made suffered!" Her voice got darker and darker as she spoke more and more.

"Great! Fine, it's a deal!" Dagur extended his arm outward to express himself.

"Very well, here." The Witch extended her arm out giving the small vial to Dagur, only to have Ivan fly by and snatch it out of her hand.

"Ivan! Naughty boy! We must give the spell to the man." Ivan screamed to the Witch as he lightly pecks the vial.

With what it looks like a stare, the crow gives up and flies back and drops the vial into Dagur's hand giving him the controlling spell he needs.

"Nice doing business." Dagur turns around about to walk away only to be stopped by the sound of the Witch's voice.

"Heed these words Daugr the Deranged."

"I know! No need for violence, for the one you chose will follow your every command. Nothing shall come upon her form blah blah blah!"

"For this spell shall remain for an eternity, there is a way to break the spell." Dagur stopped in his tracks hearing these words, he than slowly turns his attention to the Witch.

"For those who seek may think this spell will break with love, though the suns burns lovely, something will blossom in the east. With one to sacrifice, will this spell be broken upon grievance and anger." The Witch spoke out.

Dagur, looked towards his second hand man Savage only to have him shrug seeing he couldn't understand what she said either. As he looked back the Witch was gone along with her crow.

"(Scuff) Come on, help me." Dagur spoke out.

"Whut! N-NO!" Savage went behind Merida and held her arms so she couldn't fit back.

Dagur pulled the cork out of the vial with a evil grin growing on his face. Merida eye's were filling with fear an tear's as the vial was forced into her mouth, she could feel the powerful magic inside her mouth forcing herself to keep it inside her mouth only to fail into drinking the spell.

Afterwards it seems nothing has happened, but soon Merida starts to cough more and more with her head spinning as well. She fell unconscious, only to have Dagur and Savage confused with what has happened.

"S-she ain't dead is she?" Savage asked. Dagur punch the side of his face.

"Look stupid!" Dagur point out that Merida was still breathing.

"She's still breathing. Now come on!"

"Y-yes sure..."

* * *

**~With Toothless~**

Toothless was trying his hardest to shake off the Nightfury behind him, flying as fast as he could only to have the other Nightfury coming in faster. Soon Toothless say Berk coming closer and closer into his view, soon he saw a familiar rider flying in the skies, Valka with Cloudjumper.

The other Nightfury attack his tail, making Toothless spiral downwards towards the ground landed on a harsh landing. The other Nightfury started to chomp and attack Toothless as they both landed in the village of Berk around the people scaring them.

Toothless as unable to fend off for himself, until Cloudjumper jumped in stopping the other Nightfury to kill off Toothless.

"Another Nightfury..." Valka spoke softly.

Valka jumped from Cloudjumper extending her arm out to the other Nightfury only to have it hand to attack her, Skull crusher blasted his fire at the other Nightfury. Stoick ran to his wife helping her up to her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yes but... That's not just any Nightfury... It's a female..." Valka spoke softly.

"How?"

"An instinct I know." Valka spoke out. They both saw no one ridding Toothless, as they both look back at the Female Nightfury growling at all the dragons around her as they do the same to her.

Soon a net caught the Female Nightfury, causing her to struggle against it.

"Hopefully that will keep her down." Gobber spoke out as he hopped off of Grump.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick spoke out. Toothless limped looking at Stoick as he looked back at the way he came from, Dunbroch. Stoick and his wife looked at the direction where Toothless came back from, he knew what Toothless was telling him.

"Gobber, prepare to go."

"Alright what for?"

"Something happened to Hiccup, he's stuck at Dunbroch."

"The Highlanders!?" One of the villagers yelled out.

"Aye, I hope he didn't do anything rash while he was there." "Stoick wait!" He saw his wife running towards him.

"Valka take care of Toothless, and watch that other Nightfury."

"But-"

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll wack them with my ax." Stoick kissed the side of his wife's cheek as he hopes onto Skullcrusher.

"Let us come with you chief." Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins were behind him ready to fly out with him.

"Fine, but you will do everything I say. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Snotlout spoke out.

* * *

**~With Elinor~**

"Yur Highness!" A guard yelled as he was running to Elinor.

"Whut is it?"

"A-a letter from thei king."

"It's urgent!" Elinor quickly took the letter into her own hand, opened and slowly took the paper out. She read the words of what events occurred and fell to her knees.

"Yur highness."

"Get thei lords now! We must return home! I fear my daughter's fate is at stake..."

Tears falling down her cheeks as the guard nods and runs outside. Only then and only then, her hands cover her face allowing more and more tears along with sobbing come out, knowing that her daughter has been capture, by what barbarians she knew. And it was her, that failed at protecting her daughter from these beasts to harm her daughter.

Soon she fall to the ground allowing all of her sorrows out.

* * *

**AN: OMG, I'm so sorry... Not so sorry... This chapter makes me cringed XD. I feel so bad for Merida OMG. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did, and if your confused Heather just got thrown into the water as Dagur took Merida to the Witch. Anyway's I've thought about Eret's dragon and haven't gotten a name for it so here are a couple of names I looked up online. Please tell me which one you like the most and I'll see which one is picked out the most and use that :D. Darkstriker, Thundertail, Terrorhunter, Thunderfang, Thunderclaw, Thunder, Stormhunter, Shockflight, Shockbreath, Shocktongue, Stormtooth, Stormwing, Deathclaw, Shockjumper, Thunderroar**


	8. So War it shall be!

**Chapter #8**

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter. Sorry, I haven't posted any yet, I was sick for a whole week and couldn't get on my computer because I was sick. I also had to catch up on a load of homework from school. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I did :3 have fun! **

* * *

_**Warning: Violence, blood, language and abuse**_

**~So War it shall be!~**

**~Heather Third POV~**

Heather lead Astrid and Eret to where she usually would talk to Merida's brother before she was captured by her brother.

"So, this Princess Merida, she has three brothers?"

"Triplets." Aadolf was still helping Heather walk on her feet, with one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Triplets?"

"Yea, and it's hard to tell each other apart," Heather answered Eret's question.

"How did you guys meet each other?" Astrid questions Heather.

"It was... Two years ago. I uh... Escaped Dagur for the first time, away from his ship and I stumbled upon this place." Heather spoke out.

"Windshear and I landed upon this forest. We didn't expect anyone to be around. We just needed a place to rest and heal. Windshear was in no shape to fly anymore, so I went to adventure ahead for food for the both of us. I found a river not to far, then I heard Windshear screaming, I ran to her side and saw three red headed boys cowering in fear." Heather spoke.

"Windshear was standing on her feet, then she collapsed, possibly from exhaustion. I ran to her side dropping all the I caught. I was so afraid until these boys handed me some spare clothes they had. They were smiling at me as if they knew what happened to us before we came here. Each of them introduced themselves to me, and I did the same." Heather spoke.

"I shouldn't trust these guys, but I'm guessing they've seen a dragon before. Then they all explained at they saw their sister walking into the forest before and saw her talking to Hiccup and petting Toothless. "Wait how?" Astrid asked. "This was when Stoick first took Hiccup to Dunbroch," Heather answered.

"They followed her and next thing you know, they also befriended Toothless. Apparently Hiccup wasn't subbed post to bring Toothless when Merida found out about his secret, they made a deal that Merida would learn about dragons to keep his secret, same thing with her brothers. They came almost every day, helping me and Windshear to recover. Until..."

"Until what?" Astrid asked.

"Until, Dagur found me..." Heather spoke softly.

"Heather..." Astrid spoke softly.

"No, no... It's alright. He didn't find Windshear. Hamish, Hubert and Harris they took Windshear away somewhere safe. I never thought I would be so grateful, to these guys. But I am, and I'm hoping they'll be here." Heather spoke out.

"Wait hopping?" Eret spoke out.

"I'm not sure where they're at, but I know how to get Windshear attention," Heather spoke out as she stopped to where she thought Merida's brother would be at.

"So all this time you didn't know where they are?" Eret asked.

"Shush," Heather spoke out.

Heather made a dragon call out only Windshear would know. Nothing happened, she did it again, the same outcome. Heather did it again and again and again. Eat call shorter than the last, she was looking around losing hope in all she had, till a sound only she knew came from afar. Then a dragon came flying in and landing not too far from Heather.

"Windshear!" Heather called out as she tried her best to run to her only to fall down to her knees. Windshear quickly went to her side, trying her best to help her friend out.

"Thank you, don't worry about me, girl. I'm away from him."

"H-Heather?!" Three voices came not too far from behind Windshear, looking up see the three boys that helped her take care of Windshear.

"Hamish, Hubert, and Harris... It's nice to see you..." Heather spoke with a smile. All three of them ran to her side seeing if she need aid in anything, but she only shrugged off their help.

"Heather, what happened?" Hamish asked.

"Wei hasn't seen ye since two years ago," Hubert spoke next.

"Are ye alright?" Harris asked next.

"I'm fine I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Let's say, I was captured for those two long years."

"Captured?"

"Yea, but without you guys. Windshear would have gone with me too." Heather spoke softly as she patted her friend.

Stormfly greeted Windshear seeing how happy they are to see each other while Terrorhunter only said hello to Windshear. All the dragons were talking to each other while Merida's brother was looking surprised at the two other dragons they've never seen before. All three of the boys were smiling at each other happy they got to see more dragons.

"Listen, we need your help," Heather spoke out.

"Anything for a friend." Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all spoke out together.

"Merida was captured by the man who captured by for two years. He framed Hiccup, a friend of your sisters."

"Ie knew it was a boyi!" Hamish yelled out.

"Really now ye want tu talk about that?" Harris spoke to his brother.

"Hamish, Harris not now. This is serious. Wei needs tu help get out sister back. Ye know what toll took father when hei found out Merida was missing." All of them didn't say anything next, soon looking at each other's eyes only to nod in agreement.

"Is there a way we can sneak my friends in to get Hiccup out?" Heather asked.

"Yes there is, but..."

"But?" Eret asked.

"Wei can only bring two people only."

"Makes eit easier to get yur friend out and ye three tu sneak out." Heather looked to Astrid who was looking at Eret only to nod in agreement.

"Alright." Eret agreed.

"Whatever it takes to get Hiccup out, we'll do it," Astrid answered next.

"Alright!" Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all spoke at the same time.

"Come on!" As three of Merida's brothers lead them to the back entrance of the castle.

"It's night out, so it's perfect timing tu get ye guys inside. Oh and, leave ye dragons here."

* * *

**~Stoick~**

Stoick lead everyone to where Skullcrusher caught the scent of Hiccup, inside the castle of Dunbroch. They were all stopped by a guard yelling at them.

"Halt!"

"I'm Stoick Haddock, I've come here to ask your King for guidance," Stoick spoke out. None of the guards said anything to each other, one of them ran inside the locked gates and into the castle.

Some minutes later that same guard came running back, coming back to his post.

"You have permission by the king himself, but try anything Viking, you will meet my spear!" The guard threatened. Stoick nodded his head and motion the riders to followed him inside the castle walking to where Fergus was sitting.

"Your highness, I have come here to ask something. If you don't know I'll leave." Stoick spoke out.

"Speak," Fergus spoke bitterly catching Stoick's attention.

"You see, I've sent my son here to acquire some supplies we needed he hasn't-"

"Yur son is in prison."

"What?!"

"Yur pitiful son came here and took myi daughter!" Fergus voice boomed through the walls, catching three others inside the wall.

"What? That absurd! My son would-"

"Yet hei did! I found this!" Fergus threw Merida's bow at Stoick only to have him catch it.

"Next to him!" Fergus screamed.

Meanwhile, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris successfully snuck in Astrid and Eret inside. Astrid stopped moving soon as he heard the Kings yells inside the castle peeking through a hole in the walls seeing Stoick and the riders there.

"This is bad..." Eret spoke out as he was listening next to her.

"We need to get Hiccup out, now!" Astrid rushed to where Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were waiting for the two.

"My son would never do such a thing! I know my son, he wishes to bring peace to the world! Not cause more destruction!" Stoick yelled out.

"And what proof do you have?" Stoick questions the King. "Proof! Is that nut proof enough?! My daughters bow!" Fergus stood up to his full height.

"I've welcomed your kind once, but I've made a mistake."

* * *

**~Hiccup Third POV~**

Hiccup hadn't slept since he got thrown back into prison. He been trying to find little ways to escape but it all seems everything was sealed tight. He leaned against the wall letting himself slide down as his hands cover his face.

"Merida..." He whispered to himself. The only thing he could see as he closes his eyes were Merida pleading tears before he knocked out.

Both hands fell off his face, as he stares at the floor between his legs. Tears start forming in his eyes, as he lets his subconscious reply the image of Merida over and over again.

"Merida..." He whispered again. Hiccup heard the bars being hits with keys, he looked up seeing two of his friends he wouldn't think to be here.

"Astrid? Eret?" Hiccup stood up onto his feet relieved seeing friendly faces.

"Hey there Son of Stoick." Astrid smiled at Hiccup.

"Oh gods, you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you." Hiccup spoke out.

"Look Hiccup, we can hug it all out later, we need to get you out." Eret spoke out.

"Right," Hiccup commented. Astrid unlocked Hiccups prison doors letting Hiccup out.

"Come on!" Hamish, Hubert, and Harris called out.

"Your Merida's brothers..." Hiccup spoke out.

"Yes." Hamish spoke.

"We all need ye tu get our sister back before dad makes a mistake." All three of them spoke together. "Wait what do you mean?-"

"Hurry, we'll show you on the way." Astrid spoke out.

* * *

**~Stoick~**

Stoick stood in disbelief was Fergus accusations were being thrown at him.

"I've never done-"

"Yes ye did! I have thei letters ye sent mei! Don't speak wrongs to mei!" Fergus yelled. "Seems as your speaking wrongs."

"Watch yur tongue-"

"If you don't release my son, there will be the force." "Stoick don't-"

"Gobber step out of this!" Gobber stopped talking.

"Ye better watch what yur tongue Stoick."

"You are making a grave mistake for not answering to my request."

"He took myi daughter!"

"Then so be it! Seems we can't negotiate on terms anymore." Stoick turned around walking away from Fergus.

"Stoick come back here! Ie am thei King!" "So war it shall be, your highness!"

"This is bad..." Hiccup spoke softly. "Come, let's get you out of here." Astrid spoke out.

* * *

**~Dagur~**

With Merida unconscious under his control, everything was going according to plan. Dagur was waiting inside their hideout for news from one of his men, as two of them from different scouting areas come running to him saluting him.

"Dagur sir!" Both yell at the same time.

"What news is there?" "Dagur, everything went just as you planned. Stoick and the King raged on war with each other."

"Sir, the Queen is almost at Dunbroch. She's bringing all of the clans with her." Dagur smiles deviously, hearing the news being brought to him.

"Great job. Return to your posts, alerts me if anything new happens."

"Yes, sir!" The two yell as they both return to their scouting areas.

"Dagur!" Savage came running in.

"What is it, Savage?"

"The Princess, she's awake!" Dagur quickly went to where they were holding Merida captive, as they turn to the room they saw her standing up with a blank face as her eyes were covered in clouds.

"Has she done anything?" Dagur asked.

"No nothing, she's been like this since she woke up."

"The spell worked." Dagur slowly walked towards Merida smiling at her. "Hello, Ginger."

"I'll follow your every command." Her voice spoke as if she was a working robot slave.

"Good because I know your lover Hiccup will be here to stop my plans." "How sir? He stuck-"

"It's Hiccup!" Dagur screamed at Savage.

"He always gets out of those types of situations! Even back when I had his whole family groveling at my feet. Begging me to spare others life."

"Yes but you had help with that." A dark males voice came behind them.

"Ah, Alvin." Dagur turned around seeing on of his old allies.

"It been too long." Dagur clapped his hands together.

"(Scuffs) You left me to die."

"Not my fault you didn't do your job right."

"I had everything under control until you ruined everything!"

"Like you could take care of the riders with your men. You forgot I have a whole armada."

"You two annoy me to he bones." Another voice came behind them all. "You brought him?" Alvin questions.

"Well, I can't do this alone. Plus we'll all have a fair share-" The larger man grabbed Dagur by his throat, hoisting him up off the floor, as his dragon skin cap slightly falls off his shoulder.

"I should kill you where you stand."

"Then you wouldn't have anyone as crazy as me. Hahahaha!" Dagur spoke out.

"Drago."

"Alvin..."

"Now we've all made up our lost time with each other, can we discuss business?" Dagur questions the two. Drago lets Dagur go letting him fall to the floor. He then stands back up smiling at the two.

"As you can see here I have the Princess under my command, with ah... The special spell I've required." Dagur caresses the side of Merida's cheeks as he presents her to Drago and Alvin.

"What is it you want me to do? You forget, the Haddock family humiliated my Bewilder-beast! He can't control their dragons anymore." Drago informed the two.

"You forget, there are other ways to force others to bow to your every command Drago."

"And what do you want us to do Dagur?" Alvin asked next.

"We have a nice little guest coming soon, who's coming for this little whore." Dagur motioned to Merida.

"Hiccup, the pitiful son of Stoick, coming for his lover." Dagur informed the two.

"A highlander? Why I thought Hiccup was going with that blond ax bitch." Alvin spoke out.

"I did so to until one of my men saw the two together having their special moment." Dagur makes a barfing sound.

"What is your plan sp-specifically D-Dagur?" Savage asked in the back.

"Why thank you, Savage, at least someone wants to know what we're going to do instead of wasting time." Dagur commented.

"We wait till the King and Stoick are about to start their war. We then ambush them and show the Kings daughter in my hands, forcing the two to surrender." Dagur informed his plans.

"And what of Stoick? He won't stand down easily." Drago spoke out.

"We'll let him know his son is dead because that's what we're going to do to his wife if he doesn't corporate."

"So we surround Berk, force them to surrender or will kill their people?" Alvin asked. Dagur nodded his head to answer his question.

"Dragur that's one of your better plans I've heard from you." Drago spoke out.

"Alvin, I'll lend you my men to help you capture Berk. Then Drago and I capture the King and Stoick."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup was walking back and forth frantically with his hands on his hands trying to focus on where Dagur could possibly take Merida.

"Hiccup listen, Merida is still with Dagur and-" Heather was informing Hiccup about where Merida whereabouts until Hiccup interrupted her.

"Where?! Where is Dagur?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup! Calm down!" Heather yelled back.

"C-calm down? Dagur has Merida and Toothless! You know what your brother is capable Heather!"

"You think I don't know that already?!" No one spoke out.

"I was stabbed and left to die in the ocean! Many times I've seen Dagur kill, for his goals only. Don't you dare tell me I don't know what my brother is capable of." Heather spat at Hiccup.

Hiccup was speechless to what Heather yelled out, he stood there with a mouth hanging open, trying to find the words to come out.

"L-look Heather, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't-... I wasn't thinking." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Guys." Astrid spoke out to get the two's attention.

"It's late, and I know we all need to sleep, we've been through a lot." "Astrid look-"

"Look Hiccup I know your worried about Merida's well being as well as Toothless's, but you obviously need some sleep." Astrid pointed out.

"But-"

"No, if you think I'm going to let you go against Dagur like this, you're just going to get yourself killed." Astrid spoke out.

Hiccup sighed in defeat seeing Astrid was right, he didn't sleep since he was thrown in prison. He needs a night's rest, then he could think clearly on how to get Merida back.

"A-alright, we'll rest for a couple of hours. Then we'll get up and come up with a plan to get Merida from Dagur." Hiccup spoke as he walked to a tree to sleep against. Heather did the same limping towards Windshear with the help of Aadolf.

Astrid sighed loudly, seeing this day wasn't going to get any better since everything wasn't making everyone happy.

"Hey." Eret spoke out as he walked next to her.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"You remember when I told you I had a bad feeling when Hiccup didn't come back after three days?" Astrid asked Eret.

"Yea, Chief told you it was going to take him a while to get back since the amount of supplies he wanted was delayed." Eret answered.

"My dad always told me to trust my instincts when it counts. I just-... Never thought it would be this bad..." Astrid looked down to the ground.

"I'm not the kind of person, whose makes things jolly. But all I can say is we have to take care of ourselves first. You need some sleep." Eret spoke out.

"Your right." Astrid looked up seeing Stormfly sleeping next to Terrorhunter, she then walked to where Stormfly was and lied next to her. Stormfly woke up and wrapped her wing around Astrid.

"Thanks, girl, sorry to wake you up." Stormfly made a happy growl sound, then she put her head down to go back to sleep.

"Get some sleep Eret." Aadolf spoke out. Eret turned to where Aadolf was going to sleep at.

"Right. I guess we'll talk in the morning.."

* * *

**~Morning in Dunbroch~**

Everything was quite until sounds of marching came to the castle, all three clans with their leaders were all walking to the castle followed by their Queen. They all moved into the castle, along with Elinor. Elinor came running to her husband with a frightful face showing her fear. Her husband shook his head in defeat letting her know just by emotions.

"Nu... Nu..." She spoke softly, fresh tears were falling down. Her husband wrapped his large bear arms around her holding her for dear life.

"Thei boyis are up in their rooms, they didn't take thei news so well..." He spoke softly.

"Merida... Myi sweet Merida..." She spoke softly.

"I'll fine her... With all thei power Ie have to find her."

AN: Update 4/19/16: A reader suggested a song to go with this scene though it's not very long I really think it really goes well with it. I'll let you know when to play it :D.

* * *

**AN: Update 4/19/16: A reader suggested a song to go with this scene though it's not very long I really think it really goes well with it. I'll let you know when to play it :D.**

**~Hiccup's third POV~ **

Hiccup was sleeping against the tree he leaned against, waking up with the ray of the sun coming up. As his eyes flutters open, looking around seeing everyone else was still sleeping on the floor. He slowly stood up, stretching out his neck feeling pain on one side seeing that he slept with his neck wrong.

As his squeaking metal leg continues on as he walks away from the ground, he looks around the area seeing if he could see anything. Soon Hiccup stopped walking as he took in his surroundings looking back seeing the campsite of the rest of his friends. Sighing loudly he turns back around about to walk back as he hears something behind him.

"Hiccup..." He stopped in his tracks, knowing that voice. He thought to himself thinking, it's in his head until he heard it again. "Hiccup..." Hiccup quickly turned around seeing Merida standing not to far from him, all fine not harmed in any way.

"M-merida?"

"Hiccup..."

"H-how?-" Merida quickly ran off away from Hiccup and his group of friends.

"W-wait! Merida!" Hiccup called out as he ran after Merida.

He kept running and running after Merida, calling out to her until the two of them were on a ledge to the ocean.

"Merida, why are you running away from me?" As soon as Hiccup said that Merida turns around staring at him blankly, with clouded eyes.

"Wait..."

"I thought you were smarter than this Hiccup." A voice he never thought he could hear in years.

Hiccup turned around seeing Dagur pointing his sword at Hiccup. Grasping for his fire sword on his belt, finally realizing that the guards at Dunbroch took his sword.

"Ah, I see the guards took away your weapons." Dagur spoke out with glee.

"Wait how did you?-..." All of the pieces made sense now, the letters. The King thinking Hiccup took his daughter.

"You? You're the one who took Merida. You took the supplies, and sent those threat letters?!" Hiccup yelled out.

"Awww, you figured it all out. I guess your not the pride of Berk are you?" Dagur commented.

"Why? Why cause a war?"

"Revenge! Fours years of plotting, waiting, building. Now, everything comes in place as we capture your precious Berk and mother! That Bitch deserves it!"

"No..."

"You think I'm bluffing? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur laughs demented.

"NO I'M NOT! Now, what will you do now?"

"You won't get away with this Dagur! My dad will figure out it was you all along."

"Oh really?" Dagur questions Hiccup.

"Yes."

"Oh right! Your whole family are the dragon keepers, ones to only know the secrets of befriending them. Only to have them pull each of you apart."

"That's when you, Drago and Alvin attacked our home. To control our dragons." Hiccup spoke in a stern voice.

"Well, I couldn't take Berk on my own could I? Oh right! Heather was there too! How is she by the way? Besides betraying your whole family four years ago, do you really think you can trust her again?" Dagur tries to corrupt Hiccup's mind, putting false questions into his mind.

"You attacked her, left her for dead."

"She was going to go and warn you. Ruin all I've planned for you Brother!" Dagur yelled at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't let any more words come out as he glared with his burning eyes at him.

"What have you've done to Merida?" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, nothing really a spell I put on her."

"Spell?"

"Oh whoops, did I say that out loud? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Ah man, as much as I love our reunion, it's time for you to die. Kill him ginger!" Dagur commanded Merida. Hiccup felt something go through his back and through his chest, looking down seeing a sword piercing through his chest.

**(AN: Update 4/19/16: Play the song after the line "Kill him ginger!" :D)**

Blood staining his chest, the sword pulls out and he turns around seeing Merida with clouded eyes, showing no emotions. Then Merida thrust the sword again into Hiccups chest making another wound into his chest. Hiccup grabs Merida's shoulders as he stares at her eyes, coughing out a little blood.

"M-... Merida..." He spoke softly.

As if a switch flipped, Merida's eyes that were once clouded turn back to her normal color as she stares to see Hiccup with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"H-Hiccup? Wh-what?" She stares down seeing what she's done, shaking hands let go of the sword that was still in Hiccups chest. She stares at Hiccup eyes, as he slowly back away close to the edge of the cliff.

"M-m... Merida... I... L-love... you..." His final step sends him down into the ocean where Merida runs towards him only to be pulled back by Dagur.

"HICCUP! NO! LET ME GO!" Merida screamed out.

"Oh no... Look at what you've done, murdered the only person you loved. I wonder what your family is going to think about you." Dagur commented.

Merida fell to her knees letting what Dagurs words reply into her head over and over again.

"Pathetic, and you couldn't even stop yourself. YOU'RE A WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!" Dagur yelled.

Merida didn't move yet speak, she only had tears flowing down her face as she let Dagur punch her face making her fall to the ground.

Dagur kneels to the ground smiling deviously at her.

"Now, be a good little girl and not run away from me." Merida didn't answer, this made Dagur smile as he pulls Merida roughly up and pull her away to continue on his plans.

* * *

**AN: Oh god, what have I've done to Hiccup? What have I've done to Merida? What have I've done?! I know whose going to die in this story and I really don't want to say it but I'm so close to writing that part so... I wonder what you guys are going to think of this chapter :3.**


	9. Surrender

**Chapter #9**

**AN: I didn't think this story would turn into a rated M story because of this chapter, but it did. So warnings are on the bottom to let you know what's going to happen. Enjoy with caution :D. **

* * *

**Warning: Gore/Blood, Death, language, abuse, and mention of rape**

**~Surrender~**

**~Dagur~**

Dagur had everything in his hand, Merida, Hiccup dead and now news from Alvin saying he was surrounding Berk as they speak. Now was the time to act, to get everything he wanted.

"Dagur!" One of his men called.

"I just got word that the King and his me, are preparing to leave the castle soon."

It was midday noon, dawn will be hitting soon making it a perfect cover for Dagur and his men to stay hidden in the shadows.

"Perfect, now we move to our positions to strike!" All Dagur's men cheered to his calling, all expect his prisoners who were all gaged.

"Mmmm!" Astrid yelled out.

"Mmmm!" Eret yelled next. Heather and Aadolf did the same as well only to have Dagur give his devious smile.

"Oh sorry didn't hear you, could you say that again?" Dagur taunted.

Astrid and everyone else gaged did the same thing again.

"Nope didn't get that... Oh, wait your wondering about Hiccup aren't you?" They all stopped talking/moving.

"He's dead, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur laughed dementedly.

"Hmm!"

"Oh, you don't believe me, here!"

Dagur tossed forward Hiccup's flame sword as well as his helmet. Astrid and the gang looked towards Hiccup's belongings in disbelief, shaking their heads knowing that this is some sort of trick. Dagur laughed at their childish stupidity, and roughly yanked Merida towards him. He then pushed her to the ground, forcing her to looked at Hiccup's friends.

"Why don't you tell them what you did, ginger?" Dagur commented. Astrid, Eret and Heather stared at Merida, hoping this wasn't a joke. She only looked down at her hands letting tears fall with her hair.

"I-Ie... Ie didn't know... Ie couldn't..."

"I'm sorry what?" Dagur yelled out.

"I think you need to be louder!" Dagur yelled out.

Merida could bring the words out as she shifts her weight on her legs allowing her hands to cover her face.

"You are worthless. You can't even tell his friends without tears, oh well guess I'll tell them." Dagur commented harshly.

"She killed Hiccup, with a sword. Stabbed him right through his chest, twice! It was a wonderful sight to see. Too bad for Hiccup, being clumsy and all made him fall into the ocean. No ones coming out of that alive especially when you still have a sword in your chest." Dagur informed everyone. Everyone one looked at Merida in disbelief seeing that, this princess would do such a thing.

Even if Astrid wanted to attack Merida right now, her hands were tied behind her back and tied to Eret and the others. Struggling against her ties only made her waist her energy since Astrid wouldn't be moving anywhere.

"Man I love this energy, betrayal, death and blood." Dagur commented.

"Defenders of Berk, you disgust me." Drago commented.

"Well, we can kill them later."

"Why not now?" Drago questions.

"We have other things to worry about, right now we-" The sounds of war bagpipes filled the air from afar, letting them know the war is nearing.

"Now. We attack!"

* * *

**~The sounds of war~**

As the sounds of bagpipes fill the air, men marching along the hills towards the battle field of war. Stoick didn't have time to prep for war with all the riders he had since he never realized Fergus would act so quickly. He had to think fast since, he didn't get a letter back from his home from his wife.

"Stoick what are we going to do? There's only six of us and six dragons." Gobber questions.

"We have to buy time."

"Buy time? You crazy?" Ruffnut commented.

"Crazy? I like crazy, only if we get to burn stuff."

"Yea burning stuff is fun." The twins spoke out.

"You two really think burning things is going to help when a whole army is coming after us?!" Snotlout scolded to twins. But is was too late, the King and all of his men had already gathered not far from the riders.

"Stoick!" Fergus called.

"I thought you were going to let me gather my people?"

"Ie did, but now I've changed my mind." Fergus answered. Stoick cursed to himself knowing there's no way they can handle these guys will all six of them.

"Ie want my daughter back!"

"Then release my son!"

"Nut until Ie get mei daughter back!" Fergus yelled back.

"Then here!" A voice called at the two leader as sound of charges crossbows were all aimed at them.

"Dagur? Drago? Your alive?" Stoick said in disbelief.

"Surprise!" Dagur commented.

"And looky here!" Dagur was holding in a neck lock grip, showing the two that it was him all along.

"Merida!"

"Dad!"

"Blah blah blah! Boring!" Dagur yelled out.

"Just to move this along, yes it was I Dagur the Deranged who stole your supplies and sent those threat letters." Dagur informed the two.

"Then it wasn't-" "Hiccup? Oh whoops did I misplace that bow? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur laughed dementedly.

"Where is my son?!" Stoick demanded.

"Oh him hmmm, he's dead." Stoick shook his head.

"Yea, I really don't know how he got help escaping his prison, but oh well. He came back trying to help his poor and helpless ginger only to get himself killed." Dagur informed the two.

"He tried to save her?" Fergus questions.

"You death or something? I just said he tried to rescue his little highlander whore." Dagur commented.

"Don't ye called mei daughter that!" Fergus threatened.

"Is it really a good idea to threaten the leader of a whole armada? Especially since we outnumber you." Dagur commented.

"Your lying!" Stoick yelled.

"Fine, Savage!" Savage threw Hiccup's sword and helmet just as Dagur did early to Hiccup's friends.

Stoick eyed the items that he knew were Hiccups fell on his knees and held both of them to his chest.

"Your old friend Alvin is all the way back home, holding your special wife alive." Dagur informed Stoick.

"Now surrender, or feel the wrath of our army Stoick, as I did with my Bewilder-beast." Drago spoke out. Dagur rolled his eyes since he wanted to say that.

"You can also surrender too if you want your lovely daughter alive." Dagur commented. Fergus didn't want anything to happen to his daughter, let alone allowing this Viking to toy with him. But he knew if he was able to kill Stoick's son he wasn't lying about killing his daughter off. Fergus threw his sword to be ground, kneeling to floor. His men along with the clan leaders did the same thing.

Stoick turned around and nodded his head letting the riders know they must do the same. All of Dagur's men ran up and tied up everyone and pushing them all towards the castle of Dunbroch.

* * *

**~In the Dungeons of Dunbroch~**

"I hope Hella, takes your soul and drags you down to the depths of hell!" Astrid yelled out to Merida as she was sitting down knees to her chest with her face Buried in them.

"Astrid enough!" Eret yelled to Astrid in hopes to calm her down.

"Enough?! She killed Hiccup Eret!"

"Yes, and it's not helping the situation!"

"Oh, now you cared about what's happening!"

"I'm only trying to get you to save your energy, yelling at her is not going to help us!" Eret yelled back. "Why didn't you see him wonder off?!"

"Why didn't you?!"

"Shut it!" Everyone stopped yelling and turned around seeing Merida standing her full height.

She looked as though she just finished crying letting her fears out as well as some feelings she has.

"Ye don't think it haunts mei letting mei knuw Ie was the one who... Ye might nut believe mei, but I didn't even know Dagur put me under a spell... He ordered mei tu... Tu..." She started to shake violently and letting herself crouch down onto her knees. Heather went to kneel next to Merida rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Some excuse-"

"Stop it Astrid!" Heather yelled to Astrid. Astrid was stunned seeing that Heather was taking her side.

"Ie-... I'm scared... Ie don't want anymore bloodshed..." Merida spoke softly.

"Mum, Dad, boyis..." No one wanted to say anything.

* * *

**~Fergus~**

The King was standing before the Viking who forced him to surrender, nothing more than a Savage man wanting to torment others for his own deeds. He was locked in his own chambers with Dagur and two of his men inside the room.

"Stand outside." Dagur commanded his men. The two guards left, and stood by the door, closing it.

"Ye will leave my wife and children out of any deeds ye wish tu do." Fergus deemed.

"Yea, yea sure. You forget I'm the on whose in charge."

"Ie can see that."

"Well, you're not a very clever King are you?" A nock came from the door, sounds of the doors hinges opening. In came Drago, with his head held high and a smile plastered on his face.

"Alvin said its done." Drago informed Dagur.

"Great! Now on to business." Dagur spoke out.

"Either you commanded the clans leaders to do as I say or we might have different circumstances." Dagur laughed at the end.

"Ie will do as yu say only if my family is left out of this, but Ie can't guarantee they will do as I say. They are loyal tu mei."

"Right right, that's going to be a problem."

With the swift of his hand, Dagur pulled out his sword pointing it as the Kings throat.

"Do you think this is wise Dagur?" Drago questions. Dagur rolled his eyes at Drago's comment and started at him.

"Like I said, Drago. There are other ways to get people to do want you want!" Dagur thrust the sword through Fergus throat, having him choke on his own blood coming out.

Dagur pulls the sword out quickly, using force to pull the king down to his knees. This allowed him to walk beside the King, raise his sword upward and beheaded the King in one swift movement. Fergus's head rolls down onto the floor as his headless body limps onto the floor allowing all the blood within. His Body to soak the floor.

Smiling through the whole ordeal, Dagur walks towards the decapitated head, kneels down and picks it up. With not only blood going onto his hands and arms, but staining his clothes as well.

"Hahaha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur stood holding the head up high allowing the blood drip down onto his face.

"This is wonderful! Let's show his precious loyal men what happens when you disobey."

* * *

**~Throne room~**

Being the man he is, he sat in the throne chair with his head held high, as the three Lords were forced to walk down the hall. Finally, as they reach near the stairs, their acre forced kicked down onto their knees as they struggle against the guards. Drago, walks around the three Lords, smiling deviously at them all as he reaches the top of the stairs.

"Ye won't make us kneel tu ye deeds demon!" Lord Dingwall yelled.

"Not tu thei likes of yu!" Lord Macintosh yelled next.

"Wei will always bei loyal to our king!" Lord MacGuffin yelled out. The three of them were about to scream more words, until seeing the blood on Dagur's clothes, face and arms.

"Oh really?" Dagur questions, Dagur's stands up goes behind his chair picking the head he decapitated.

He slowly walked to the front showing off his special prize he won at the games. The room froze as all eyes stared at the horrors of the King's head dripping down. Dagur dropped the head letting the head bounce down towards the Lords. Lord Macintosh and MacGuffin let their last meal thrown out of their mouths as the head stops at Lord Dingwalls knees.

Shock, terror, and silence. Three things to describe what's happening, nothing can let happiness run through the walls with he cold chill. Only a maniacs laughter filled the room making it colder, causing shivers. Drago smiling through the whole ordeal, as he sees the two Lords finishing up their throw ups, turn back seeing their faces with horror.

Dingwall hasn't said a word since his friends head, was now stuck to his knee, shaking violently, tears are falling. Nothing but tears, fears and silence as stars all focus onto Dagur's face.

"How about now?" Dagur questions. Nothing, nothing at all. What's going to happen? Nothing.

"Is no one really going to say anything?" Dagur stood impatiently waiting for someone to say something.

"Fine. If they're not going to say anything, we'll just send you to prison." Dagur snapped his fingers, calling out to his men to bring all three of the lords down to the cells where the others were waiting.

"Ye a monster! A DEMON!"

* * *

**~In the Dungeons of Dunbroch~**

Merida finished her tears as the other riders were having a conflict with each other. Soon footsteps were heard down and three men were thrown into the cells across Merida's. Afterward, Merida stood quickly and ran towards the bars seeing the Lords on the floor in their cell across from hers. "Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall!" Merida calls.

"Princess." Lord MacGuffin spoke softly.

"Wheres mei father? Where is he?" Merida demanded. All the Lords all looked at each other, contemplating on whether they should tell the princess or not. She caught on their faces as if they've seen a demon raising the dead.

"What happened?" Merida questions.

"Princess-"

"What, happened, tu, mei, father?!" She yelled.

"H-he's... Dead..." Lord Dingwalls finally speaks out. "W-what?... N-no... No! Ie won't! I will not-..." Nothing like breaking a shell that was already shattered from the inside. Tears falling once more, as her body fails to keep herself up letting her fall to the stone floor as she hugs herself.

* * *

**~Elinor~**

SMACK! The loud sound, as the Queen, get smack across her face. "I know you've hidden your other children somewhere woman." Drago calls her out. Her eyes scorn Drago's as she looks back at him.

"Why should Ie tell ye where theyi are?" Elinor spat back.

"One way or another your children will come running back here to save you."

"Their smart boyis... They won't fall for ye tricks..." Drago didn't give his response, only starring at her with scorn eyes.

PUNCH! She fell to the floor having her head hitting the ground, as she stares at her aggressor. Her sight was spinning as did her world around did, nothing but yells come from Drago she couldn't focus on.

"Why don't you fight like a man Drago?" Stoick yelled out to Drago, being tied up.

"He, I forgot you were here." Drago commented as he turned his attention to Stoick.

"You think our dragons will follow you? Dagur, Alvin and you won't get want you want." Drago slowly made his way to where Stoick as tied, and punched his stomach. Stoick fell over, coughing out the air in his stomach as he shuts his eyes closed.

"Fear rules all. And it's something you will learn very soon."

Drago, pulls at Stoick's beard making his face run into his fist as he kicks his legs. Stoick is left on the floor leaving Drago to grab a wooden club sitting against the wall not too far.

AN: BrawlerGamer from suggests to play this music when reading these parts in the story: when Merida confessed to her mother what she did - Yu Yu Hakusho unrealsed song - Sad Song (go on YouTube and click the one that is 1:36 long)

* * *

**~Merida~**

She was forced out of her cell, and into a room where she would be locked in for a couple of hours. Passing through the halls and room, her eye catches a servant she knew being forced into a room by one of Dagur's men. The door shuts and screams are heard from the other side.

She's pushed to her room as the door closes behind her, being locked behind her. She turns around only to hear sounds of screaming not too far from the room she saw the servant. She falls onto her knees hugging herself, as her fears take over her thoughts, knowing what's happening to the servant she saw.

Prayers are now the only hope she has of ever going through troubles, prayers only to be heard or not through the whispers of a voice. As foots steps become louder and louder until they stop at her door, her prayers become or faster and urgent than the next as her hands hold each other.

Then the door squeaks open, as the sounds of someone pushed down to the ground opens her eyes seeing her mother on the floor. She doesn't bother to look at the evil man who did this to her mother, only to quickly go to her mother's side. The doors close and locks, as she pulls her mother to her.

"Mum!" Merida calls.

"Mum?"

"M-merida? Your alright?"

"W-what happened tu ye?"

"N-nothing dear, I-... Uh.." Her mother almost collapses as she tries to stand herself up.

"Ye not fine mum!"

"Drago hit my head. I-I'm feeling dizzy... My head hurts."

"Mum..." Merida quickly helps her mother onto the bed that was currently in their room.

"Mum..."

"I-Ie... Ie miss him tuu dear..."

"Mum... Please..."

"Remeber thei song we sang when ye were a little bear?" She nods her head.

"Ie know it's hard for you Merida, but I need yu tu bei brave. Will you du that for mei?"

"Yes mum." Merida answered.

**_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_**

**_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_**

**_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_**

**_Do thìr, dìleas féin_**

**_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_**

**_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_**

**_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_**

**_Mhaighdean uasal bhàn_**

With tears staining her eyes along with her mothers, Merida joins in to sing along with her mother.

**_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_**

**_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_**

**_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_**

**_Do thìr, dìleas féin_**

**_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_**

**_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_**

**_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_**

**_Mhaighdean uasal bhàn_**

"Mum..."

"Don't worry about mei dear, I just need rest."

"I love yu mum."

"I love yu tu Merida."

"Wei will get out of here. Ie will make sure of that." Elinor informed her daughter.

"Mum... I'm scared." Merida spoke softly.

"Shhh... Mei tu dear... But we both must be brave. For yur father, and for everyone."

"B-but Ie can't mum... Ie can't..."

"Yes you can! My sweet Merida, as stubborn as you were when ye were little; ye still the little bear I know and love."

"But mum... Ie can't... I've-... Ive-.."

"Shhh, yur father had much faith ye tu be a great leader someday. Ie know ye can." Silence crept around the two as nothing was spoken or heard.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will Ie ever bei forgiven for my sins?" Elinor stared at her daughter, wondering on what happened to have her occur these thoughts.

"What du ye mean dear?" Her mother asked.

"Ie-... I killed someone mum..." Her mother did the best she could, sitting up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Tell mei what happened." Her daughter didn't say anything until.

"Dagur... He-... He forced me to drink a spell... Ie didn't know Ie was under his control... He... He... He commanded mei tu... Ie killed Hiccup..." She sobbed and sobbed thinking nothing else as the horrifying memories replayed in her mind.

"Hiccup? Stoick's son?" "Yes..." She hiccuped and sobbed knowing too well what she had done.

"Ie know ye will be forgiven, Merida. He will know it was against yur will." Elinor comforted her daughter.

"How du ye know mum?"

"There are things wei du that are within our will or against our will. If Wei knows it was against our will we can bei forgiven." Elinor spoke softly.

Her daughter hugged her mother back, sobbing into her chest. The two hugged each other as if it would be their last day there.

Somethings can't bring happiness within a Deranged situation, but there are things one person can hold within these times. Hope. But for how long can ones hope last till they've lost all humanity? As each day passed with Drago's, Dagur and soon Alvin controls, all the people of Dunbroch began to lose hope.

Alvin sent all the prisoners from Berk to Dunbroch where they were all sent to either confinement camps they settled up or in the dungeons. Three days passed, no sign of Hiccup or anyone stopping Dagur, Drago, and Alvin from their wraths. But as the third sun began to die something happened.

She sat on the bed she shared with her mother, only to use whatever is within her reach to help her mother recover. She wasn't getting any better, this began to scare her. No one came into conflict with Merida and her mother, well only to bring food and water for the two to live on.

Most of the water Merida used was to help her mother's recovery along with her share of food. "Her mother scolded her daughter to eat or drink something but she refused. She only wants her mother to recover. Eating nothing again, was causing her headaches along with dizziness, but nothing stopped her from taking care of her mother.

"Please, Merida eat! You must eat something!" Her mother yelled.

"I-I'm fine... My heads dizzy." The doors opened revealing Dagur, walking to the room.

He closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked so no one could run away. Merida was sitting away from the door next to her mother, fearing what's to come to her.

"W-what do you want?" Merida demanded.

"You.." She started to shake to those words that left his mouth.

"P-please, nut my daughter please..." Her mother pleaded.

"I'm going to propose something to you, Princess. Since I know you're now the heir to the throne, how about this. You can stay here live a happy life with your mother, as long as you don't give me trouble." Dagur informed Merida.

"Then I won't have to kill you both in the future." Dagur smiled at the two.

"Ye must promise ye will leave mei and my mother alone." Merida demanded.

"Right right sure. Just as long you don't escape with your little brothers." "W-what du ye-"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" Dagur screamed at the two.

"I know you have three little brothers hidden somewhere. I've been trying to find them! And how is it that they've somehow gotten out of the castle as our attack happened?" Dagur questions. The two women didn't say a word to him, leaving to sigh out loud.

"Fine, very well." Merida couldn't tell what happened since it happened so fast.

She was forced to look at his face, then brutally beaten down to the floor. Only to have her mother, scream out to Dagur to stop. Dagur stopped his fifth punch to Merida, and turned his attention to her mother. He then yanked her out of bed and started to beat her up as well. He threw her to be ground, letting her body hit first. As she tried to get up she was beaten down.

Merida sat on the floor screaming, yelling out for someone anyone to help. She screamed and screamed but nothing happened.

"Where are they!?" Dagur screamed, seeing his victim laying limp on the floor.

"I know you can hear me bitch! Where are they!?" Merida was crying through the whole ordeal, knowing her weak state wouldn't be able to stop Dagur from his wrath.

Dagur finally stopped his beating and turned around to Merida. She saw his anger within his eyes, he yank her arms. Gripping them to the point where she get a bruise.

"Where are your brothers?" Dagur asked calmly. Merida stared at his face, shaking in fear.

"I'm not in a good, mood! As you can see. Now where are they?" She didn't say anything.

He pulled her to the bed and climbed on top her pinning her arms down.

"Time to teach you a lesson." A smiled appeared on his face. Dagur pulls up her helms of her dress, but before he could take action, a knock interrupted him.

"Dagur sir!" A voice called behind the door.

"I'm busy!" He screamed back.

"It's important sir!"

"Fine!" Dagur yelled. He looked back at Merida who was still had tears flowing down her cheeks. He bent down to her ears whispering only for her to hear.

"You're lucky, this time." He pushed himself up leaving her there in horror. Dagur unlocked the door and walked out locking the door behind him. Merida still stunned to what happened hugged herself as she rubs her arms.

"Merida?" She never thought she would hear those voices again. See looked up seeing her three brothers staring at her through a stone trap door, opening to a secret passageway.

"Boys?" All three of her brothers hopped out, with two others she recognized.

"Heather? Aadolf?"

"Oh god..." Eyes starring at the Queen.

"Mum... Please help her..." Merida pleaded.

Aadolf quickly took the Queen into his arms carrying her up with help from Heather.

"I can take her." Eret's voice came from the secret passageway. Aadolf helped the Queen to Eret where he would help her walk along the way down.

"Ie, didn't know we had this." Merida finally spoke out. "Your brothers were digging this passageway out to find you and your mother." Aadolf answered.

"How?"

"With help from us." Three faces she saw brought tears of joy to her, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin and Lord Dingwall were all standing fine smiling at her. She did her best to stand up and ran up to them all to give them three a group hug. All smiles and tears were given to the moment.

"We have to get going." Heather spoke out getting everyone attention. They all nodded, following down to the passageway they created to save Merida and her mother.

* * *

**AN: I really didn't think this story was going to turn into a rated M story, I really thought this was going to stay as a Teens story or PG-13. But after writing this chapter that never happened. So not only my friends think I'm crazy now but this is the ending of all the bad things that has been happening. Or not. IDK depends on how I write the next chapter :3.**


	10. I love you

**Chapter #10**

**AN: This chapter is mild, but I'm still going to but warnings just in case if anyone doesn't want to see this kind of stuff. But hope you enjoy, this chapter is a lot brighter than the last chapter I wrote. :D **

* * *

**Warning: Injuries (Bruises), slight Blood, slight violence, slight nudity and slight mention of rape**

**~I love you~**

**~Hiccup's dream~**

There was bright sunlight, coming from afar. Hiccup was flying with his friend Toothless up in the skies where he touched the clouds with his arms. After feeling the light cold air, he jumps off of best friend knowing he will come to his aid in time to fly back up. As the two fly back up, the two of them catch red curls calling out to the both of them.

Toothless lands the two of them allowing Hiccup to hope off to smile to the woman he loves. She smiles at him and extends her hand out for him to grab in which he does, allowing her to pull him anywhere she wishes to go.

The two run through the grass fields together laughing along the way, Hiccup pulls Merida into a lock hug grip in which she squees to. He kisses her passionately to which she replies just as much as to him.

"Ie love yu." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replies back.

As her arms snake around his neck, she pulls him another lip lock. He pulls away staring at her face her eyes are clouded dead looking.

"Wait..." Then a sharp pain comes from behind, Hiccup looks down seeing the sword piercing through his chest as the sword is pulled out. He turns around seeing Merida looking at him with dead, clouded eyes.

Where she thrust the sword into his chest again.

"M-Merida... S-stop..." She doesn't listen, pulls the sword out and does the same thing again.

As Merida repeatedly does this again and again and again Hiccup hears demented laughter from afar, looking overseeing Dagur laughing at him. As he looks down at his chest he sees the sword still within his chest, blood staining his shirt.

His eyes climb up seeing the one thing he doesn't want to see, Merida crying with a dagger being held up to her throat.

"Stop!" Hiccup screams only to have Dagur laugh at him. Dagur pulls the dagger down to Merida's stomach and to be thrusted into her stomach and roughly pulling out kicking her to the ground.

As he tries to move his feet, he sees hands crawling up his legs pulling at the bottom of his pants preventing him from moving. As he looks back seeing Dagur pinning Merida down on the floor, smiling deviously at Hiccup.

"No stop! STOP!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OH GODS STOP! NO! MERIDA!" Dagur's hands slowly made it's way to the bottom of her dress.

"MERIDA!"

"MERIDA!" Hiccup jolts up to where he was lying, recovering his breath from the nightmare he had.

His hands reach to his chest checking if his wounds were real from his dream. He lets a long breath out seeing that all he had was a dream. Hiccup feels something nibbling at his ear, slightly pulling at his hair. He looks to his right seeing a familiar horse he knows, saying his greetings to him.

"Angus?" Hiccup questions. Angus answered by nuzzling his head to Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hey, where's Merida?" Hiccup asks.

"Merida?" Hiccup quickly looks to his surroundings seeing he's in a forest sitting on top of a rock not too far from a fireplace. It was about to be dawn soon, his eyes catch onto a woman with a hood over her head, checking on a cauldron.

"If you are wondering, no this is not a dream."

"What?"

"You were stabbed by your lover, twice. Then you stumbled off the cliff into the ocean. You bleed so much, it was hard for me to heal you."

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded.

"I'm just a humble passenger wanting to help those who were in trouble."

"No your not passenger. Are you?-... Are you the Witch that gave Merida a spell that changed her mother into a bear?"

"Me? No! That Witch does her magic to teach a lessons, goodness why do people think I'm her?" The Witch answered.

"Who are you then?"

"I go by many names, no one has known my real name."

"So, do I just call you Witch?"

"You may, or call me whatever you wish." She smiled at him. Even though her hood cast a shadow over her face covering her face, the only thing you can at least see is her mouth.

"Or you can call me Cailleach. Most folks here call us by that." He did say anything else knowing that he has a Witch somehow healed him and saved him from death.

"Very well call me Cail."

"Cail?"

"I know Caileach maybe hard for others to say, so I've shortened it." She spoke out.

"I think Witch is better."

"Very well." She gives Hiccup an acknowledging nod.

"Why save me?"

"So you can stop this madness that's been inflicted onto this land."

"But why? You don't even know me, you don't even know if I'm going to want to stop Dagur." Hiccup spoke out.

"I know you will because Dagur has your Merida." His eyes widen to the fact she knew about that.

"Yes, I've known what's been happening around this land." The Witch extends her hand out allowing her crow friend to land upon it. The crow caws at her letting her know various things only she can understand.

"Ivan, you know I can't do that."

"Ivan?"

"My dear friend, Ivan. He's the one who guided Angus to come and help you. I may have also used a spell to change Ivan in order to save you." The Witch informed Hiccup. Ivan cawed at her, telling the Witch something.

"Hmm, I see, very well." She petted the top of Ivan's head then allowed him to fly off on his own.

"I feel like there some sort bargaining deal I need to pay off." Hiccup spoke out.

"Oh no, it's not something either one of you own me. It's something I own to the both of you."

"W-what?"

"Merida has... Helped Ivan from his injury and you, will know in time."

"In time? What are you talking about?"

"Shhh, it's not important." The Witch spoke out.

Hiccup looks down to where he was sitting and saw he doesn't have to two shirts on, but now have wrappings around his chest. He then pulls the end from the inside of the wrappings and unwraps the bandages around his chest. The bandages fall off his chest revealing nothing but his chest all fine with nothing that occurred happened.

"I-I thought you said I was stabbed twice?"

"You were, I used my special tonic that helps regrow tissues of deep and surface wounds in a fast rate. However, this causes the body to use twice it's energy to regrow and seal off the wounds. That is why you didn't wake up for three days."

"Three days!?" Hiccup almost screams at the Witch.

"Yes.. Sadly in those three day's Dagur, Alvin and Drago has caused many things that can't be undone." The Witch informed Hiccup.

"What about Merida? Please tell me she's alright!"

"Calm yourself, you must save your energy if you wish to save your loved ones." He didn't say anything else since all this new information was just given to him.

"If you wish to know if the Princess is alright, I can only tell you no... I sent Ivan to watch over her, as well as spells he could use to prevent anything to happen to her... However... On the Third day, you were asleep your body was burning up... I'm guessing your body was reacting to the potions effects, I didn't have any herbs to help you so I sent Ivan to get some from my home. He then flew to the castle to check up on Merida only to find out that she and her mother were beaten brutally."

Without any more words, Hiccup did his best to push himself off the stone he was sitting on, only to fail and fall to the ground.

"You mustn't move, the potions effect caused your body to use twice it's energy to heal your wounds. Your body hasn't recovered all of its energy." Hiccup tries his best to push himself off the ground, only to shake or not able to move with his weight.

He never notices the Witch standing over to his side offering a hand to help him up, he takes her hand and sits back down onto the stone.

"Can you help me onto Angus's back?" Hiccup asked the Witch. She stared at him for a while, not knowing if she would answer or not.

"Very well, I will not stop you from doing what you wish to do."

She took one arm and hung it on the back of her neck as she tries to support Hiccup's weight. She helped push Hiccup onto Angus's back allowing him some time to get his grippings onto the horse.

"Before you leave, allow me to show you the way out." She spoke out.

"Why?"

"Dagur's men have already know Merida and other prisoners have escaped from his grasp." She informed him.

"They will be patrolling around these woods to find them."

"But-"

"Shh come now..." She started to walk, guiding Angus to follow her.

Angus followed the Witch, in a slow steady walk pace. The Witch stopped in place, causing Angus to stop in his place as well. She didn't say anything or informed Hiccup about anything.

Hiccup checked his surroundings seeing if Dagur's men were walking around them, but they weren't. He heard a cawing crow and looked down seeing the Witch talking to her friend Ivan.

"Come now Ivan, did you really have to do that." Ivan cawed in response.

"Impatiens will get you into trouble someday."

"Caw!"

"Right, you may."

"Caw! Caw!" Ivan turned to Angus.

Angus replied by bobbing his head up and down and digging his foot into the floor.

"Ivan shall show you your way." The Witch informed him. Ivan then started at fly onward leading Angus the path he needs to go to.

"Wait, here." The Witch handed a small vial to Hiccup only to have Hiccup take the vial with caution.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"Something that will regain some of your energy back. I would take it now before you leave." The Witch informed Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the vial with caution and stared at the liquid inside it. He looked at the Witch who nodded at him, he took a second but then took all the liquid inside of the vial.

Hiccup didn't feel anything as first but he know something was going to happen.

"Caw!" Ivan called at Angus.

Angus follow through to where Ivan went, letting Hiccup to looked back behind him seeing nothing but a forest. Angus trotted faster and faster, catching up with Ivan as he leads the two to their next destination.

* * *

**~Merida Third POV~**

The sun was dying down, darkness would soon creep up upon them. Everyone was tired hungry, they needed a place to stay for the night. They all set camp and two people go find food for the others. Merida's mom was placed onto the ground softly allowing her to sleep for the night. Merida was by her side checking on her as she too started to get tired.

"Princess, ye need sleep." Lord MacGuffin spoke out to Merida.

"Aye, yu and yur mother have been through a lot." Lord Macintosh spoke out.

"Ie want tu take care of my mum."

"Yes, don't worry. She'll bei fine." Lord Dingwall spoke to Merida. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were sitting not too far from Merida and their mother.

"Sis, please sleep." Hamish spoke out.

"Please." Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all spoke at the same time. She stood up smiling at her brothers and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll sleep." She replied. Merida went to lay where her brother was and looked towards the sky. What she didn't know is that there was a black eye forming on her right eye.

That was the reason why everyone wanted her to sleep, knowing something happened to her. Heather, Astrid, Eret and the rest of the riders had just come back with their expedition with food and water. Astrid and Eret were carrying wooden buckets that were filled with water, Snotlout the rest were carrying a fish net that was filled with whatever they could fill with.

The three Lords stood guard making sure that Dagur's men wouldn't be coming along trying to find them all.

"I really didn't think the Triplets would get all of these supplies without anyone seeing." Astrid spoke out. "You would be surprised." Heather spoke to Astrid.

"Well glad to have them around, if we didn't have this net, we wouldn't have gotten our food and starve out here." Snotlout spoke out.

"Can I eat one now!" Tuffnut spoke out.

"No no, I want one!" Ruffnut spoke out.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. No!" Eret spoke to the twins.

"Ie say finally!" Hubert spoke out. "Come now, let's make dinner." Harris spoke out.

"Merida! Before ye go tu sleep, let's eat." Hamish called to her sister. Merida sat up and stared at her brothers.

"Alright." She couldn't help the fact her stomach was hurting since she hadn't eaten anything since the last three days. Everyone sat down and eat and refreshed on what they had, soon one person who had their fill would switch guard watch with the Lords allowing them to take their time to eat.

Merida had more than one fish surprising everyone around her, she couldn't help herself, but soon she had her fill as well as the water she needed. "It's like they didn't give you any water for food." Eret commented.

"I-Ie mayi have nut eaten anything for three day's since I gave all myi food tu mei mother."

She stared at her mother for a little bit seeing Heather helping her get some food as well as some water. No one wanted to say anything else since they've all had a feeling they know what happened to her mother. Everyone one else looked at each other after hearing what Merida, did when she was with her mother in the castle.

She then stood up on started to walk away from the group.

"Merida where ye going?" Her brother asks. "Ie won't bei too far, Ie just going to walk around." She smiled as she disappeared into the forest. Three of her brother all stood up to go after their sister only to be stopped by Heather.

"Leave her be, she needs some space." Heather spoke to the triplets.

She was right, Merida had never gotten the chance to even get time to herself to let all of her feelings out, she looked back seeing no one near her. She broke down, like a doll falling apart. She fell to her knees crying out all her feelings she's been trying to hold back in front of others. Hugging only herself trying to wipe off all the things occurred before.

Then wipes the last tears falling down her face seeing there's nothing else to do, she stood up walking a few spaces forward, her eyes catches on a river not to far from her she quickly picks up pace to look into her reflection onto the river. Once she stares at her face she looks away from herself, seeing the black eye inflicted upon her.

She rolls up her sleeves slowly seeing bruises around her wrists and on her arms. She shakes seeing all the damage on her body looking into her reflection knowing that this was all too real. She stood at to the feet of the river taking her shoes off, allowing the water hit her feet giving her relief. Looking around Merida sees that the river moves into a small pound

A couple silences passes as she stood there hugging herself wondering what she wants to do next, but her thoughts were stopped hearing tramping footsteps. Her breath stops hearing it come nearer and nearer. Soon it was almost near her then stops, a neigh is heard letting her know a horse is near heard.

"Merida!" (No... I-it can't...) She thought him her head.

She slowly turns around looking at the person who called to her, her eyes widen seeing the man she thought was dead. Hiccup stood there next to Angus smiling at her, with no shirt on. "H-... H-Hiccup?" Her eyes start to water.

"Hey, Mer..." He smiled at her. He only took two steps forward toward her causing Merida to jump back.

"STOP!" She yelled.

He stopped moving, knowing that she would possibly react this way since she did stab him twice and for dead.

"Mer-"

"NO! S-stop..." Her eyes were more watery than the last, the tears were falling more and more down her face. Hiccup eyes eye her right eye seeing the black eye she somehow gotten.

He frowns seeing that he couldn't stop those events happening to her. He took three steps forward having Merida take one step back. He took four to the point where he was in front of her, starring at her.

"Merida."

"G-get away! Stop!"

"Merida it's me."

"No! Stop!" He took a hold of her arms only to have Merida pull her arms aways trying to step further into from the river.

Hiccup stopped her from walking away and hold her shoulders having her look at him, she started to struggle against him.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM MEI!" She screamed. His hand touched her chin, turning her head to get her to look at him, smiling at her. She stopped struggling when she stared at his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers shocking her.

She closed her eyes, kissing him back allowing all her feelings she had for Hiccup into the kiss. It was a moment that seemed to last long, no noise or sound could tear them apart nor could anyone near them. But it all soon ended and the two had to pull away.

"Y-ur alive..."

"Yes."

"Yur alive..."

"Yes.."

"Yu... Yu said..."

"I love you." Her breath was caught in her throat trying to find the next words to come out.

"I love you with all my heart Merida."

"(Sobs) Ie love ye tu..."

"A-am Ie dreaming?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This is all real." He smiled at her. Merida smiled back with tears falling down her face.

Soon she remembered, something having her smile taken away. She stepped away from Hiccup giving them space.

"Mer?"

"Hiccup stay away."

"Merida, it's fine-"

"STAY AWAY!... Please... Ie I don't want tu hurt ye again... Not again..." She spoke softly. He took a step towards her.

"Stay away. Please." He continues despite her pleds.

"Stop. Hiccup stop. Stop."

He pulled her into a hug, giving all the love he had for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and one behind her head. Nothing happened, she started to sob more and more and more. She sobbed into his chest letting all the tears she had out while he comforted her whispering reassurance to her.

"I'm afraid Hiccup..."

"Shh, it's fine..."

"No its not! D-... Dagur... (sobs) Ie Ie can't... Ie can't..."

"Merida." She pulled her head off of his chest looking at him.

"You're safe now. But I will promise you this. I will stop Dagur, not matter what. Free your people along with mine from his wrath, he will never harm you again." He assured her. She hugged him again in which he hugged her back.

He walked them both out of the river so they wouldn't soak the bottom of their clothes. It took some time but, Merida stopped her tears and found her way to greeting her friend Angus again, hugging his neck and petting him again bringing a smile to her.

"G-gods... Hiccup?"

The two turn around seeing the riders starring at Hiccup in disbelief and shock.

"For someone whose sub post to be dead, your looking great." Eret commented.

"He, thanks for that little info Eret." Hiccup spoke out.

"W-what how?" Astrid asked. Hiccup rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-it's a long story. Something I really don't think you'll believe."

"If you're standing here alive, I'm pretty sure I'll believe you." Snotlout replied.

* * *

Before Hiccup explained his story, everyone had explained what had happened for the past three days. Dagur taking over along with Drago and Alvin. Confinement camps where both of Hiccup parents were and all of their dragons were stuck at the Dragon Academy. It took some time but Hiccup did his best to explain how he was alive and why he was gone for three days.

"A Witch?" Heather asks.

"Yea, I still have no idea why she wanted to save me. She could have left me to die." Hiccup explained. "But she didn't." Fishlegs spoke out.

"No. I don't know why, all I know is her bird friend Ivan guided me here and here I am." Hiccup informed the group.

"Well, ye Vikings are hard to kill." Lord Macintosh joked.

"Haha, nice to know." Hiccup commented.

"What do we do now?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yea, sitting on rocks won't bring the day out."

"Crazy as I'm going to say this, but the twins are right. Hiccup what are we going to do? We have no dragons, all of our weapons gone. And your dad..." Fishlegs stopped.

Hiccup looked towards the ground since he knows what's happened in the last three days.

"You'll do what you need to tomorrow. It's late we all need some sleep." Aadolf spoke out, he was right. Everyone was tired and needed sleep. Everyone nodded their heads and went to lie down somewhere in their own space.

Before Hiccup went to bed he stared at Merida who looked too scared to go to sleep. He stood up and went to sit next her.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"Can't sleep?" She shook her head.

"Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Yes." Hiccup laid next to her hugging her waist as Merida put her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat, her eyes slowly close knowing she's safe in his arms.

* * *

**~Sunrise~**

Sunrise came, Hiccup slowly opens with the ray of sunlight beaming onto his face. He looks up seeing the sun beaming down, looks to in front of him seeing no one there. Panic goes through his mind as he sees Astrid and Heather with the others up and working around.

"Heather, where's Merida?"

"She said she was going to get a drink of water."

"Where?" Heather pointed to where the nearest river was near their camp. Hiccup followed the direction Heather pointed at and soon ended up where he first saw Merida after he was stabbed by her. Near the shore of a small pond, he sees her dress laying there, he walks up to it touching it then heard a splashing sound.

He looks up seeing Merida swimming around, letting a deep red blush grow on his face, he quickly looks away turning around wishing he didn't let his panicked thoughts lead him here.

"Hiccup?" He was careful not to turn back around only starring away from Merida.

"M-morning Mer..."

"Why ye looking away?"

"Y-your n-not wearing your dress."

"It's fine, I'm not naked if that's what yur worried about."

"I-I-I rather not."

"Alright, fine. I'll get dress." Sounds of water splashing and then footsteps walking behind, let him know Merida was out of the pound but he didn't look back.

"It's fine Hiccup, ye can look now." He turned around seeing Merida all dressed up and fine, but she still had a black eye on her right eye. Merida looked away knowing what he's staring at since she wished that thing on her face was gone. He pulled her face to face him and kissed her lips passionately, giving her love.

After they pulled away Merida looked down to his chest realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face grew as red as her hair.

"Something wrong?"

"Ye not wearing a shirt."

"This whole time I've been here I wasn't wearing a shirt."

"I-I... I've never seen yu without yur shirt." She admitted.

"You like what you see?"

"H-Hiccup stop eit!"

"It's fine Merida, there's nothing really to be embarrassed about."

She raised her brow.

"Oh really? Yu were embarrassed tu see mei half naked."

"H-h-hey th-that's different. I-I-I-I just didn't want to faint from your beauty... I-I mean... I-I-I just didn't want to see you half naked-... I mean I do-... I-I mean your just so beautiful, smart, brave and caring, you light everything around you and I'm talking too much for my own good, I really should stop talking."

Merida rolled her eyes wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shut up and kiss mei." She pulled him down for a kiss surprising him but he kissed her back. After they pulled away she smiled at him.

"Well, Ie wouldn't mind s-seeing around like that. As long at you guard me around." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"I would be honor Princess."

"Ie would be an honor, Merida."

"I think Princess is better." The two love birds laugh knowing right now, they're finally at peace from the harshness to come.

* * *

**AN: So finally I got the two to get back to each other and I'm happy :D. Little fluff moment as well as funny moments with the two speaking out their minds to each other. Anyway, hope you enjoy since this is probably the happy scene you've been waiting for. :D**

**BrawlerGamer from suggests to play this music when reading these parts in the story:**

**Hiccup's flight with Toothless - Brave Fencer Musashi - Twin Mountain**

**Hiccup's dream with Merida - Final Fantasy VIII - Fragments of Memory (it goes well but feel there might be a better choice out there)**

**Hiccup's dream turns into a nightmare, beginning - Final Fantasy Tactics - Terror 2 (play after Hiccup says, "Wait...")**

**Dagur appears in Hiccup's nightmare - Final Fantasy Tactics - Kourin**

**Hiccup meets the witch - Star Ocean 3 Chrysanthemum in Winter**

**Merida allows herself to cry then heads to the river - Final Fantasy VI - Forever Rachel**

**Hiccup appears before Merida (You're gonna love this one ^_^ it can be played all the way until they aren't alone anymore) - Treasure Venture OST - Flute Melody**

**Hiccup and Merida teasing each other at the river the next morning - Inuyasha - Futari No Kimochi (1st part only which is only about 1:06 long**


	11. Now you know

**Chapter #11**

**AN: So this chapter has a plot twist that I decided to write right after writing the last chapter so hope you like it :D. **

* * *

**Warning: Injuries, Blood, Violence, and Death**

**~Now you know~**

**~Hiccup and Merida~**

There they were smiling at each other, loving each other till someone cleared their throats to get both of their attention. The two saw Astrid looking at them with a stern look.

"O-oh Astrid." Hiccup stuttered.

"Can I speak to Merida, privately?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded his head and walked away from the two.

"Merida, I'm still mad at you for killing Hiccup, but that's not important right now." She stopped talking to look around seeing if anyone was listening to them, she started to whisper to her.

"I don't think that's Hiccup, who or what it is that is not Hiccup."

"W-what-"

"Shhh, listen to me. I know Hiccup, he just doesn't act all everything is fine and we can forget our troubles. He would be standing guard making plans. Trying to find Toothless, isn't odd that he hasn't once spoken about Toothless? Worrying about him?" Astrid spoke out her thoughts.

"I-Ie guess." She whispered back to Astrid.

"But he's Hiccup, Ie know eit." Merida spoke out.

"Merida I'm telling you this for your own good-"

"No ye not! Ye just want tu yell at mei!"

"He's dead! Listen to me! Whatever land your in, you better wake up! I know your sitting here with your pretty face, but at some point that spell will turn back on and you'll kill more people."

"No..."

"Yes, you will."

"No!"

Merida ran off away from Astrid leaving her alone.

* * *

**~Dawn~**

Through that whole day, everyone one was trying to come up with a plan to get everyone out of Dagur's confinement camps. No one agreed on what they wanted, Hiccup being the one who always come up with plans wasn't really coming up with anything useful only trying to get everybody from killing each other.

This went on and on and on until Astrid had enough.

"STOP IT!" She screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We've been arguing the whole day! All we've been doing is gathering our own supplies and planning. We haven't done any action since we set camp!" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid is right." Hiccup spoke out.

"One thing in right about."

"W-what are you saying?" Fishlegs asked.

"This whole time we've been in conflict with each other, and yet no one has notice something." Astrid informed. Astrid walked behind a tree pulling out a man trapped in a fish net. She threw him to the ground, and everyone could tell the man's clothes was from Dagur's army.

"Someone here is not one of ours." Astrid informed. Everyone started to look at each other.

Merida who was there as well looked toward Astrid thinking about what she said about Hiccup earlier and started to stare at him.

"Hiccup, mysteriously came to our camp, all fine and dandy. Not worry about Toothless nor have you've been standing guard lately. Why?"

"W-what are you talking abou-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about... Dagur. He fessed up everything." Astrid informed everyone.

Everyone looked at the current Hiccup with them in disbelief including Merida. Hiccup face was covered by a shadow only his mouth showed.

"H-Hiccup, please tell mei it's not true.." Merida spoke softly.

"Hahahaha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All eyes widen seeing it's not the Hiccup they knew.

"Nice speech Astrid. I really didn't think you were able to find me out this fast." Hiccup or Dagur spoke out.

Merida shook and shook in her place touching her mouth, only to hold her stomach down as best she could.

"And you Merida." He turned to her.

"Played well in. Playing a worthless dumb damsel. So naive, willing to be with your Hiccup."

"Ie kill ye where yu stand Viking!" Lord MacGuffin screamed out.

Lord Macintosh and Lord Dingwall charged at Dagur only to stop at the sound of crossbow locked and aimed at then all.

"Looks like, you lose this round." He turned to his men.

"Kill them all, expected the Princess."

"But sir what about the Princes?"

"Kill them too. We only need this Bitch!" Dagur punched Merida in her face.

As their bows were raised everyone lost hope, knowing their end is near. But as they were about to shoot green has appeared around Dagur's men causing an exploding fire at him blinding them all. One by one, Snotlout and the gang were ripped off the ground by their dragons. All expect Merida, her brothers, and the Lords. Then a scream from a Nightfury came blasting Dagur off his feet.

From the shadow came in, Toothless with the real and alive Hiccup on his back, in his clothing and black leather armor.

"DAGUR!" Hiccup screamed.

"You're a dead man!" Hiccup yelled.

"H-hiccup! Y-your alive?!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Heather! Get Merida and everyone else away from here! I got Dagur."

"Right, got it!"

Heather pushed Merida her Windshear as Snotlout and Fishlegs got the three Lords along with Merida's brother, her mother, and Aadolf with them. Hiccup scorn Dagur's eyes filled with hatred in them. Toothless charged at Dagur, using his foot to push his body to the floor.

"You will call off your men, and release everyone you have at Dunbroch."

"Never!"

"Uh ah Hiccup!" An arrow was shot at Hiccup but Toothless was able to evade it.

"Alvin." Hiccup called.

"Nice to see you boy."

"One that should be dead."

"Drago."

"Hahahaha. I've always loved our conversations Hiccup. Well brother, I thought you would be dead. Somehow you escaped the gates of hell and came back to the living." Dagur commented. Toothless growled at the three men, letting Hiccup know what he's going to do.

"Go ahead Bud." He informed Toothless.

Toothless spat out his plasma blast and blinded all three of the men, leaving him able to fly away. As Dagur got his sight back, he screamed in frustration throwing his arms around.

"NO NO NO! You let them escape! Aren't your men standing guard where the dragons are?" Dagur yelled at Alvin.

"Well, how do you subposs that my men know a skinny boy was sub post to be alive?" Alvin commented back.

Dagur looked to one of his men ripped the crossbow from his hands and shot at Alvin's throat, letting the blood gushing out as he fell to his knees.

"You know what I hate more, squealers." He shot Alvin's head next.

* * *

**~In a cave far from Dunbroch~**

Everyone was finally safe from the hands of Dagur, mind tricks and now able to sleep without caring. Well, expect for Merida who was still shocked by the whole event. Heather tried to help Merida down but she slapped her hand away walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Merida wait!" Hiccup called to her.

"Leave mei bei!" She screamed at Hiccup.

"Merida you can't leave without a dragon." He informed her.

"Ie don't care about dragons o-or about anything! Ie just want tu leave this god forsaken place!" She screamed. "Away from yu and away from everyone!"

"Merida.." He walked slowly to her.

"Yu stay away from mei!" She screamed at Hiccup. Hiccup stopped walking towards her, frowning at her.

"Ye all leave mei alone! Ie want tu bei alone!" He didn't listen he walked towards her.

"No. Stay away from mei!" She yelled but he didn't listen. He kept on walking until he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She struggled and struggled against his grasp trying her best to get away.

"Don't touch mei!" He didn't say anything to her only starring at her with a look of love he has only for her.

"Merida." Her mother called to her.

Merida stared at her mother for a brief second and only to look away, she didn't get the courage to speak to her brothers either. The three Lords were also starring at her as well seeing the bright Princess they knew was breaking apart from everything that has happened.

Elinor was going to walk up to her daughter and comfort her but only stopped by her dizziness and her headache. Her sons were next to her helping her sit down so she wouldn't fall onto the ground and hurt herself. Everything was falling apart, her family, Merida and now Hiccup as well, what's going to happen next?

"Alright." He let go of her shoulders, walking away leaving her confused.

"Hiccup?" Heather questioned.

"If she wants to leave let her." Hiccup spoke softly.

She stood there stunned by what he said, her arms fell limp onto her sides. Her eyes widen, seeing his face looking down. His eyes were watery as he looked back at her, trying his best not to stare at her eyes.

He turned away.

"Come on bud." He called to Toothless, motioning him to follow him next to Merida.

"Merida, wait." Her mother spoke out. Merida didn't listen and climb onto the back of Toothless behind Hiccup.

* * *

**~Outside~**

Flying outside the cave he didn't say a word to her, nor did she say anything to him. She was still stunned knowing Hiccup would allow this, where was his other self? She couldn't stand the silence between them anymore.

"Hiccup."

"Yes?"

"Is that all yu have tu say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" She starred at him in disbelief, like she couldn't believe he forgotten what he said to her.

"Land somewhere now!" She commanded.

"But I thought-"

"NOW!" And he did, she quickly got off of Toothless and he follow through with her.

"What is wrong with yu?!"

"Wrong with me? Merida, I don't even know what you're talking about?"

"Yes ye du! Ye said-... Before ye... And now ye here letting mei leave... Do ye really care?"

"I do care-... I just..."

"Just what?" "I-..."

"Hiccup just spit it out!"

"I hate seeing you getting hurt okay!?... All of this... Is because of me... It pains me seeing you like this, seeing someone hurt you knowing I couldn't stop them..." Merida touched her right eye knowing what he's talking about.

"All of Dagur's schemes and crimes... Were inflicted on you- your family and people." He pointed to an invisible Dagur.

She stepped one foot forward towards him.

"Yu care about mei?"

"Of course Merida I do I-" "No." She cut him off.

"W-what you said before-... You fell off... Was what ye said true?" She asked him.

"Yes. I've been meaning to tell you, b-but I just never got the chance to say it... I was scared."

"Scared why?"

"You wouldn't feel the same." Hiccup spoke out.

"And ye said it after Ie-... Ie-... Ye stupid stupid stupid Lamb." She started to lightly hit his chest, with every word she spoke out. She stopped hitting his chest after finishing her last word, she felt a hand under her chin pull her face to look at him.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Merida. I want to keep you safe, somewhere where Dagur won't touch you. Even if you don't feel the same, I'll still protect you and your family." Hiccup informed her.

"Your..."

"What?"

"You're the bravest, bright, beautiful, smart, kind, fierce and spirited person I know. If anyone says otherwise can talk to me." Hiccup informed her.

A couple steps away from her and she was starring at him. Wondering what going through his mind. She called to him having him to turn around with a surprise jump kiss where the two of them fell to the ground. His eyes widen, seeing Merida kissing him. He kissed her back with the feelings he had for her, causing a spark between the two that should have happened.

Their eyes closed as the two continue to kiss each other, then their kiss becomes more passionate where the two had to pull away for air. He stared at her as she hugged him like he would disappear at any moment, and he did the same.

"Ye stupid wee lamb. Ye should have told mei, I love ye tu, thei real yu." Merida informed Hiccup.

"I love you too Merida." Hiccup spoke back.

"Don't ever leave mei..."

"Merida you know I can't-"

"No! Don't leave me alone, please. Ie know Ie said Ie wanted tu bei alone, just don't leave me please." She spoke out her thoughts.

"I won't leave you alone Merida. Ever again."

* * *

They returned back to the cave they were their new base was at, everyone was worried along with the Lords, seeing that their Princess returned.

"Merida!" Her brothers and mom call to her as all three of ther brothers run up and hug her dearly. "Sorry boyis, Ie didn't mean tu scare ye." Merida spoke to her brothers as she looked up smiling at her mom. Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder seeing Astrid standing next to him.

She motioned him to talk to her privately.

"Hey, what's up Astrid?"

"I'm glad your fine Hiccup... I-it's just... Hard to believe..."

"I'm alive?"

"Yes."

"I'll explain to you guys how I got Toothless and everything else." Hiccup informed Astrid.

"I know you will, I'd hoped you would since I don't understand how you're standing here." Astrid commented.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's Merida."

"What about her?"

"First, I thought you were crazy enough to go with her alone, not only that but. Don't you think that Merida might turn on us like she did to you?"

"Astrid, If Merida said she was under a spell she was telling the truth. She was under Dagur's spell." Hiccup informed Astrid.

"Yea, don't you think she might still have that spell in her system?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, she might turn on us and kill us all!"

"Okay, that's enough Astrid."

"Enough?! Don't you see Hiccup?"

"No! I don't think you see th-that she's been through enough already."

"Hiccup wake up!"

"No, you wake up! We've all been through a lot!"

He didn't yell anything else nor did Astrid, everyone was staring at the two wondering what's all the screaming was about.

"Either we all put our past aside or we work together now because nothing is... G-going to change for the better. My parents are still at Dunbroch locked up somewhere, th-that... I don't even know where!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid stared at him as if it was a wake-up call for her to see, not only she needs to stop accusing Merida for something that may or may not happen but put her head in with the others to free everyone from Dagur, Drago, and Alvin's wrath.

"All of our families and friends are there..." Hiccup spoke softly.

Nothing happened around the cave a possible sound of water dripping from the ceiling, silence would break from echoes of water. Everyone starring at the feet knowing well that, every person that still in the hands of Dagur are still prisoners. Hiccup glaring at Astrid as she's glaring back at him. She scoffs and walks away from him, letting him win this conversation this time.

"Uh, Hiccup?" It was Fishlegs calling Hiccup.

"What are we going to do? I mean, there's only 15 of us who are able to leave and only eight of us have dragons. We can't go against a whole army even if we could, Dagur will probably have doubled his guards around the camp." Fishlegs spoke out.

"Have ye forgotten that ye have three people that know inside and out of the castle?" Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all spoke out to Hiccup.

"Nu boyis, it's too dangerous." Elinor spoke out to her sons.

"Mum, Ie know ye mean well." Hubert spoke to his mom. "But if wei don't help, nothing will change." Harris spoke next. The last person to speak out was Hamish, he was shyly looking towards the ground.

"Hamish?" His mother called. He looked up to her eyes and stared at his mother.

"Wei want tu stop thei man who hurt our sister." He spoke for all of them. Elinor let a long sigh out, knowing well she couldn't stop them even if she could. She smiled at them and nodded her head, giving her permission to allow the boys to help.

"Alright, that's great." Snotlout commented.

"Now how are we sub post to go against a whole army?"

"Excellent question Snotlout." Hiccup spoke out.

"Were going to free all of the dragons at the Dragon Hanger." Hiccup explained.

"Whoa wait." Fishlegs said.

"Isn't that like guarded and dangerous?" Tuffnut spoke out.

"Fun dangerous." Ruffnut commented.

"Yea fun dangerous, were in!" Tuffnut yelled.

"We can't just barge in an island that's well guarded. And how did you get our dragons?" Eret asked.

"Let's just say I had a little help from the Witch that saved me."

"A Witch?" Heather asked. "Why would she want to save you?" Fishlegs questions.

"Beats me."

"Maybe she's with Dagur." All heads turn to Astrid who was leaning against Stormfly.

"If she was Astrid, I would have been dead already." Hiccup informed her.

Astrid rolled her eye's at what Hiccup said, not wanting to acknowledge that he was right.

"Shei wants ye change the fate that's happened upon this land." Everyone turn their heads to Merida who was slowly walking towards Hiccup not wanting to look at him.

"Merida?"

"I-Ie want tu help Hiccup."

"W-what?" She looked straight at him, starring at his eyes.

"Let mei help Hiccup." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

"No."

"Ie don't want tu stand here doing nothing worrying about yu." Merida spoke out her mind.

"No Merida. I'm not going to let you g-"

"Why? Ie can help yu and yur friends, Ie don't want to stand here... Alone... knowing Ie could help yu!" Merida yelled.

"Merida, look I know you want to help. I just want you here." He walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Safe, that way I know you're away from Dagur. I-if something happened to you... I don't want to think the worst." He spoke out his thoughts.

"Ie want tu help Hiccup, nothing will change myi mind."

Hiccup sighed out loud seeing this conversation is going know where, all he has to do is just convince Merida she needs to stay.

"Look, Merida, you need to stay here."

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"I-..." His words were caught in his throat.

"Someone's caught his tongue." Snotlout whispered to the twins who were also watching the two's conversation.

"Why?!" He didn't say anything again.

"Hiccup!" He still didn't say anything.

"Ugh! Why?! Hiccup! Why?!"

"Because I just don't want you to be there! Okay?!" Eyes widen at the words the came out of Hiccups mouth, something that shouldn't have been said.

"Oh, don't tell me what you just said Hiccup." Snotlout commented.

"Not helping Snotlout!"

"No, Ie like tu know what you mean by 'Not wanting mei there.' Hiccup." Merida barked back.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Merida I-I..."

"He thinks you're just going to get in the way."

"Astrid!" Heather scolded Astrid's remarks. "(Fake cough) That's actually what he said..." Snotlout made a comment.

She stared wide eyes at him, forcing tears back as she continues to stare at him.

"eIt that true?" She questions Hiccup. He looks around trying not to force himself to stare at her eyes, trying his best to find his words to come out. As he finally looks back her, the answer was plain on his face showing her that they were right.

She shakes her head, walking backwards slowly then books it away from Hiccup running around the curve where a tunnel goes deeper into the cave. "Merida wait!" He follows suit behind her, leaving everyone else to stare at them.

Snotlout was looking at the twins smiling then looked to his left seeing Heather glaring at him. She then glares at Astrid who didn't looked at her she only look at her friend Stormfly.

* * *

Merida continued to run and run hearing a metal squeaking behind her, trying her best to outrun Hiccup knowing she couldn't.

"Merida wait! Wait!" He grabbed her arm trying to prevent her from running, only to have Merida slap his hand away starring at him in fear. She was breathing hard, starring at her hand knowing she didn't mean to do what she did.

"Merida..."

"I-I'm sorry... I-Ie..." He stood there not saying nor showing anything, looking down at her hand, seeing bruises around her wrists and the black eye she had. Merida hugged herself, starring at her feet rubbing her arms with only her hands.

She was still a broken doll that hadn't been fixed back together, this doll needed someone to help her put herself together and the only one can do that is Hiccup. Her eyes were watery, hearing those words into her head over and over again. 'You're worthless!' the only thing that is being said in her head again and again.

Now as the only thing she could think of clouded her mind, her soul as well. Nothing but blackness building up into her mind as everything else didn't bring brightness or love into her life.

"I'm worthless." The tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"What? No your not Merida."

"Ie am! Ie can't du anything right!"

He stood there shocked as nothing could make him saying anything that could help Merida feel better.

"I'm nothing but a skank whore, something that breaks anything she touches..." Silence came, nothing was spoken.

"Merida, what did Dagur do to you?" Was only thing he could think would help.

"H-e he... He... He hit me... He..." Tears were fiercely falling down her face.

"Called mei a whore... Told mei, I'm worthless... A-and... He..."

"What?..." "He... He t-t-tried to..." Her hands covered her face sobbing into them, trying her best to not break in front of Hiccup. She couldn't even if she tried, a broken person crying as the past remains in her mind. He stared at her wide-eyed hearing as to what Dagur had done to her, his Merida.

His hand closed into fists shaking knowing he couldn't stop Dagur from inflicting all that had been upon Merida. He finally knows, he finally knows why she's been acting the way she is. All to do with one man, Daugur, making others think this way that way they can bend to their will. He wanted to rip that man's head off, bury him or burn him alive making him suffer as he made Merida suffer.

Dagur tried to force himself upon Merida, why? Was the question that was asked in Hiccup's head. But that didn't matter, the only person mattered right now was Merida. She cried and cried and felt arms around her making pull her hands off her faces. One hand on the back of her head while the other was rubbing her back.

"Merida, you are not worthless. You are not what Dagur called you. Whatever he said to you is not true. You are an amazing person that is worth loving. You are worth fighting for and everything. If I ever get a choice to give up my freedom just for you, I would give it up so you can be free and happy. You are worth everything, Merida." He spoke softly to her.

"You are the most beautiful person I know, you don't break things you touch nor are you a skank. I love you for who you are. I love Merida, because she is Merida. A brave, smart woman who's independent in what she does and thinks. I know she can take care of herself, but there are times she needs help and that's fine. We all need help at times."

"You make me happy when I'm around you, you make me crazy at times. I want to share many happy memories with you and any hardships that come are worth it because I have you. You are my everything, Merida. I love you." A kiss upon the top of her forehead was something she needed, as well as a light rub to the back.

* * *

**AN: I really didn't think I was going to put a plot twist in this story but I did, and I'm really actually happy it turned out the way it did. Hiccup finally knows what happened to Merida and he knows what he has to do and be careful what to say **around** her from now on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter bye :D.**


	12. The plan

**Chapter #12**

**AN: Hello my fellow readers, one of my friend's critique one the way I wrote the dialogues so that I change up my dialogue with characters when writing scenes. I did and it looks so much better that I actually change the other chapters to do the same with the dialogues. Hope you enjoy the chapter, 3.**

* * *

**Warning: Slight gore**

**~The plan~**

**~Hiccup and Merida~**

He hugged her trying his best to comfort her just enough so she knows she's loved. "I-I'm sorry Hiccup..." She finally spoke out.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ie didn't know he was yu..." Hiccup knew what she was talking about, closing his eyes he saw him again. Dagur pretending to be him, smiling at him.

"Ie let him kiss mei, and Ie... Kissed him back... Ie thought he was yu..."

His nightmare became true, he couldn't stop it yet again. If he only has woke up sooner or done anything faster or-or. But could anything really change if he had done something different in the past? Would it have changed for the better or worse? All the what if questions were running through his head.

"I-Ie... Only let him kiss mei... H-he didn't try..."

He felt her shaking violently, sliding down towards the ground pulling him with her. He went onto his knees holding her to his chest, allowing her to cry there so she could let everything out. She did, crying to the only thing she was pressed against, his leather chest armor.

She cried and cried letting her emotions she held all this time out, she never wanted this nor did he. But all they can do is build each other back up. Now with the two of them alone, they can help each other to the best of their abilities. He rubbed her back soothing her, her crying subside as the final tears she had come to an end.

She looked up slowly to Hiccup seeing if he would say anything, do anything. He only gave his signature smile at her, the only person he will give his signature smile to. She closed her eyes letting the last drops fall to the stone floor, feeling his lips against hers moving ever so slightly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him more so she could kiss him again.

The hand that was on her back moved down to her waist, wrapping around pulling her closer. Shivers were sent down her spine seeing how close they were to each other. Her mother may not approve of this but, she wasn't there with them at the moment. Only having fabric against fabric, holding each other dearly as their kiss became more heated.

The two pulled away for air, staring only at each with love in their eyes. He caresses her cheeks touching the softness of her face, rubbing his thumb to wipe water ever tears were left. He kissed the top of her forehead, then to her right eye and any other bruises she had on her face.

"H-hiccup..." She spoke softly.

But a close sound near them pulled them out, looking away from each other seeing Toothless walking towards them.

"Hey bud..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi, Toothless." She rubbed his head and scratched his chin. Toothless made a low growl sound while staring at the two.

"It's okay, we're fine." Hiccup informed his friend.

"Thank ye for checking on us Toothless." Merida smiled at Toothless, seeing her smile was brightening up the day.

Hiccup slowly stood up, only pulling Merida up if she was willing to. She followed him and stood up holding him still. Hope and faith are the only things everyone needs now, their faith in each other will help stop this madness that Dagur inflicted upon the two.

"Let's walk back." Hiccup spoke out.

"N-no... Hiccup... Ie can't... Not like this..." Merida spoke out. He stared at her seeing her head tilted down, not wanting to show any more emotions.

"I'll be right here, right next to you Merida." He entwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand showing her he'll be next to her the whole time.

She looked up to him, seeing him smile at her, she looked at their entwined hand then back at Hiccup showing a small smile. They slowly walked the way back to the group, they were around the corner. She stopped in her tracks, pulling on Hiccup's arm, making him stop. He turned around seeing Merida's face with nervousness and fear.

She doesn't want to show everyone that she's let her guard down. He frowned, walked up to her and kissed her forehead, hoping that would assure her it would be alright. Hiccup wasn't going to leave Merida alone, not again. Not after everything that has happen, he will make sure she's safe a happy, somewhere he can know she'll be safe.

Her hand made their way away from his and onto his leather armor chest. Gripping them dearly for life, as if she would fall from a high height. Hiccup hugged Merida's body close to his, whispering assurance to her. Merida nodded her head letting go of her hands, as she felt Hiccups hand finds hers holding it dearly.

Hiccup pulled her down where everyone else was where Toothless ran to the other dragons. Hiccup slowly walked forward with Merida behind him, Merida saw her mother's face along with her brothers. All of them staring at her with worried looks. Aadolf was sitting next to Elinor, making sure she would be alright while her brothers sat on the other side of their mother.

Hiccup stared at Merida, seeing that she's worried about her mother. He put his arm around her shoulder, walking Merida to her mother. Merida lets go of his hand and sat next to her mother, hugging her dearly with her brother coming into the hug as well.

Hiccup saw Merida hugging her family then walked over to the rest of the riders. Stopping in the middle where Hiccup could see everyone with their dragons, starring back at him wondering what's going to happen.

"We're going to the Dragon Hanger." He announced.

"Alright, some action!" Snotlout cheered.

"Thanks for volunteering Snotlout." Hiccup commented.

"What?"

"You'll be staying here watching over our base." Hiccup informed Snotlout.

"What?! Ah, come on! I'm not watching over, these Highlanders." Snotlout commented.

"These aren't just Highlanders, Snotlout." Hiccup spoke as he crossed his arms.

"It'll be great, though, I need someone to watch over us. I'm too old to be standing around." Aadolf commented.

"Aye don't worry. We'll stand with ye." Lord MacGuffin said as Lord Macintosh and Lord Dingwall stood next to him.

Snotlout walked over to Hiccup to his side and whispered so only Hiccup could hear what he's saying.

"Your not going to leave me alone with them, are you?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh no."

"Oh great."

"I'm leaving you here with Astrid." Hiccup spoke.

"What?! No no no!" Astrid fought back.

"Astrid, Snotlout can't stand guard alone. We need at least two people standing guard." Hiccup informed her.

"I'm not babysitting! Especially that redhead!" She yelled.

"Astrid." Hiccup warned.

Merida being in the room, of course, heard what Astrid yelled up. She bowed her head down staring at the ground knowing why she doesn't want to go anywhere near her.

"Nothing is going to change if we hold onto the past. We have to move on in order to bring a brighter future." Hiccup spoke out.

Merida stared up to Hiccup seeing him smiling at her letting her know she's not the cause of everything. Hiccup looks back to the riders looking at each and one of them, Toothless nudges at his arm getting his attention. Hiccup pats his head as he looks back on the ground he's standing in front of.

"We are going to free the other dragons at the Dragon Hanger." Hiccup spoke.

"And how?" Heather asks.

"With the plan I have." Hiccup informed the group.

"Aren't your plans normally stupid than something crazy?" Eret questions.

"Well... More or less stupid, but crazy yes." Hiccup answered.

"Great, I like crazy!" Tuffnut said in excitement.

"Crazy is always fun." Ruffnut spoke next.

"And that's why I need you two." Hiccup said to the twins.

The twins looked at each other as if they've never heard something Hiccup would say in a million years, something they've never expected.

* * *

**~Dunbroch Castle~**

Dagur had returned from their expedition not feeling wonderful knowing full aware the Hiccup not only had ruined his plans but also had dragons to help him now. He knows full aware that he will free the other dragons at Berk at any chance he's gotten. Though he didn't have to bring Alvin's body with him to the castle, he wanted to still inflict fear through everyone.

He chopped off the head of Alvin and took the head of Fergus and plastered them upon spears in front of the doors of the castle where the people could all stare in wonders of his work. Showing he's not someone to be not only afraid of that someone who will get something they want.

"It's a good look on Alvin." Drago commented.

"He's was always weak." Dagur commented back.

"Now, we both know what Hiccup will do now."

"Yes, free the other dragons!" Dagur tossed his sword at the stone walls in his current bedroom he was staying in.

"My Bewilder-Beast is ready to go, I can make sure they won't fly back to Dunbroch at any time." Drago said.

"You sure this time? You didn't do on your promise when you had your Bewilder-Beast kill the Alpha and tried to control all of their dragons." Dagur commented.

"That was when the whole Haddock family was able to humiliate my dragon, Hiccup, and Stoick especially."

"You gave him what he deserved anyway's"

"Yes, and I made sure it was slow and painful."

"HAHAHAHA! I've always liked you better Drago. Well, I'm pretty sure you can get them stuck in a cave of some sort?" Dagur asks.

"Oh yes, they will possibly drown." Drago answered.

Dagur smiled deviously at Drago's answer.

"Wonderful. You best be going, they could get there at anytime."

* * *

**~In the confinement camp~**

There were three many people, sitting within the confinement camps with the Vikings along with a mix of the Scotts. Most of the Berkians were sitting around hoping something will occur since their chief returned badly beaten and barely responding. Valka the only person standing by his side taking care of him.

"Valka!" Someone called to her.

She turned her head seeing a Woman of the Scotts who she talked to earlier, bringing a man behind her.

"I know I'm not sub post to heal him, but I will not turn away anyone in need." The doctor spoke out.

Valka smiled as tears fell down her faces knowing someone is here to help her husband out, hoping to help heal him in some way.

She stood back, allowing the doctor to do his job and take care of her husband. As time passed it seemed more and more as time took that the doctor to see and check and help Stoick heal.

"He's fine." The doctor spoke out.

She stared at the doctor as he stood up to his full height, knowing he's not going to tell her any good news.

"But, it seems that what Drago has done to him... Broken bones. I'm surprised he's still alive." He spoke softly.

"Please tell me, there is some hope and that he will heal." Valka softly sobbed.

"He will live and heal in time but..."

"But?"

"Almost all of his bones are broken except his head. I fear if he moves, the bones will move around possibly killing him. Though I wish I could do more, I could only do what I could do." The doctor spoke to Valka.

Valka hugged the dear doctor.

"Thank you for all you've done."

"It is the least I can do in this madness were stuck in."

* * *

**~At Berk~**

Hiccup and the other riders he's brought with him were all going through his plan to get all the dragons out of the Dragon Hanger. As he and Eret hide around the houses their people use to live him move around with their dragons right behind them.

"I'd like to say, this plan might get us killed." Eret commented.

"Yup, pretty much." Hiccup spoke back.

The two men waited behind a the weapons shed and waited for two guards to walk by, only to cover their mouths and pull them where they are and knock them both out.

"You ready?" Hiccup asks Eret.

Eret starts to undress the guard he knocked out and puts on the clothes of the guard.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hiccup and Eret finished getting dress into their guard's outfits as they both told their dragons to hide somewhere where no one can see them. But will be near enough for their riders to call out for them if they are in need of help.

The two move towards the entrance of the Dragon Hanger as other Dagur's men acknowledges them going inside, not bothering to ask them anything. As the two move inside, Hiccup stops Eret behind him moving him and himself somewhere to hide.

"What?" Eret questions.

"Look." Hiccup points forwards seeing a Nightfury, not Toothless but a different Nightfury sleeping in front of a cage where some of the dragons were being held.

"That's another Nightfury." Eret commented.

"Hopefully friendly." Hiccup spoke back.

"Friendly? If it's sleeping in front of a cage I'm pretty sure it's guarding these dragons..." Eret slowly stopped speaking knowing what's going to happen if they were to wake the Nightfury up.

"How long can a Nightfury sleep?" Eret asks Hiccup.

"Why?" Hiccup asks back.

"Well if that other Nightfury wakes up and sees us then I'd like to say this plan is done for." Eret spoke to Hiccup.

"No, not over." Hiccup spoke as he started to walk towards the cage where the Nightfury was.

"Wait." Eret whispered.

"You're going to wake the Nightfury up." Eret whispered.

"Right, nice sleepy dragon. Keep asleep, as I just... Go over your feet... and..." Hiccup slowly maneuver his way around the sleeping Nightfury as he looks around the Dragon Hanger.

"Eret, there's no guards around." Hiccup informed him.

"Probably because of the Nightfury. I'm pretty sure no one wanted to get near that!" Eret whispered loudly only to Hiccup.

Hiccup froze hearing the sound of metal hitting the ground, only to see the sleeping Nightfury move to its side revealing keys around its neck. Hiccup let a breath out, seeing nothing woke the Nightfury up and slowly made his hand move to touch the keys.

"What are you doing?" Eret whispered a yell.

"He has the keys." Hiccup yelled a whisper back.

Hiccup reached for the keys the were hanging around the Nightfury's neck, he was able to get eve little bit of the rope. Slowly making the little string maneuver up around the neck. The keys made a sound as they move around the Nightfury's neck making Hiccup stop what he was doing. Seeing the Nightfury is still asleep he gets the keys off the dragon and walks away from the sleeping Nightfury.

"Great now that you have the keys, let's hurry up and get the dragons out." Eret whispered.

"Here!" Hiccup threw one of the extra copy to Eret so he could unlock any cages he could with dragons.

"Question." Eret whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get our dragons?" Eret asked.

"They weren't in the Dragon Hanger..." Hiccup said.

"Where were they?" Eret asked.

"At the Dragon Academy, they weren't a lot of guards there so it wasn't hard for me to get them out." Hiccup informed Eret.

"I'd figure a Nightfury would be something Dagur would want well guarded." Eret commented.

"Well Toothless was in a cage, his men really didn't think of anything else." Hiccup commented back.

As they get to the doors of the caged dragons and put the key in the lock, making a loud sound. They both turn around seeing the Nightfury still asleep. After a moment of them allowing their breath out they, Hiccup twists his wrists turning the key slightly only to stop at he sound of growling behind him and Eret.

"Du du du, were dead." Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup and Eret jumped at of the way of the Nightfury's jaws, running away from the now angry Nightfury.

"Now how about tips, going against a Nightfury?" Eret asked.

"Uh, watch out for their plasma blast." Hiccup answered.

"That's it!?" Eret yelled.

The Nightfury had just thrown her plasma Blast at the two, making them fall to the ground.

"What!? What else do you want me to say?" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, anything we can do to stop this Nightfury from killing us!" Eret yelled.

"Well, I was hoping we didn't have to do this." Hiccup stood up and called a Nightfury call only for Toothless go know.

In a matter of seconds, Toothless came running in along with Terrorhunter. The two dragons growled at the Nightfury, as he sounds of men came running inside of the Dragon Hanger.

"Well just great." Eret commented.

"Well, it's either this or get killed by a dragon." Hiccup barked back.

Hiccup quickly got an idea and ran to the cage door he left the keys in, quickly unlocked it and open he door where the dragons were inside. All of the dragons inside the cage quickly went after Dagur's mean attacking than a disarming them. Eret got the message and did the same thing Hiccup did.

Hiccup was about to free the last dragons next to the one he opened first until the female Nightfury jumped in front of him. The female Nightfury growled at him and jumped on top of Hiccup pinning him to the floor. Toothless used his body to force the female off of Hiccup, wrapping his body to protect his friend.

Hiccup patted Toothless thanking him for the rescue. Meanwhile, Eret was riding Terrorhunter getting all the guards that ran inside the Dragon Hanger with the help of the other dragons. Green gas, as well as fire, were fired to all of Dagur's men that were staying at the island. Many of them failed to recapture the dragons.

Soon many of Dagur's men retreated back only to have Eret scare them off with the lighting from his dragon into the same cages they trapped the dragons. Eret would lock in the guards he could while the rest ran out of the Dragon Hanger with the other dragons cashed the guards.

Soon the room was cleared to where it was just Eret and Hiccup in the room with their dragons, well alone with the female Nightfury. Hiccup stood in front of the Nightfury holding his hands in front of the female Nightfury, trying to calm the dragon.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Hiccup spoke softly.

Eret caught something inside the last cage Hiccup didn't open and walked towards the doors only seeing a tiny dragon, not just any tiny dragon but a baby.

"Hiccup!" He called.

"What?" Hiccup looked over at Eret seeing him staring into the cage he didn't open just yet.

Eret opened the cage and kneeled down seeing the baby Nightfury, showing he's neither a threat to the little and only wanting to help it.

"Hey there, I'm not going hurt you." Eret spoke softly, as Terrorhunter comes towards the cage doors scaring the baby away from the two.

Hiccup moved around the female Nightfury and got next to him seeing what he was trying to get near him, a baby Nightfury.

"A baby Nightfury." Hiccup spoke out.

"That's why she attacked." Eret spoke next.

"So it's a female Nightfury. No wonder she's been staying, she's been worried about her little one." Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup walked inside the cage with Toothless following him behind, as they get to the little Nightfury hiding in the corner the little baby Nightfury stares at Toothless getting less scared. Toothless walks up to the little one sniffing him, the little one smiles and happy makes a sound as he jumps around to Toothless tails lightly biting his tail.

Toothless and Hiccup laugh at the littlest energy little fun he's having. Hiccup kneels down seeing the little staring with caution.

"Hey, I won't hurt you." Hiccup spoke to the baby Nightfury.

The baby Nightfury stared at Toothless seeing Toothless who told the little one 'it's okay you can trust him.' The baby then walked up to Hiccup sniffing him. Hiccup smiled and picked the baby Nightfury in his arms, as the baby starting to gnaw with its gun at Hiccup's arms. He along with Toothless walks outside of the cage and stands in front of the Mother.

The little one was growling with joy seeing his mother as his mother as happy to see her little one. Hiccup let the little baby jump out of his arms running to his mother, reuniting a mother and son together. Hiccup stared happily at the two reminding him about his relationship with his mother.

"Not bad dragon man." Eret commented as he puts his hands on his hips seeing the little baby reuniting with his mother.

"Ah, it's nothing really." Hiccup spoke out.

After the dragons moment, the mother stares at Hiccup as well as Toothless. The female Nightfury walks up to Hiccup sniffing him as well as rubbing her head to Hiccup's legs letting him know she's thankful for what he did.

"Haha, hey it's no problem I was happy to help." Hiccup spoke to the Nightfury.

The mother stared to Toothless bowing her head to Toothless as the little jumped onto Toothless's back sitting there happily. Both Hiccup and Eret laughed at the little Nightfury having his fun around the two adult Nightfury's.

"I think the little Nightfury wants to come with us." Eret commented.

"What?"

"Look." Eret pointed to Toothless who was playing around with the little one, mostly soft play since the baby was a baby.

Hiccup saw this and put her hand onto hid chin thinking of some plans he has with the female Nightfury.

"Okay, what are you thinking about now?" Eret asks.

"Oh uh, n-nothing. Come on let's get Fishlegs and the Twins, then we can get back where others are." Hiccup spoke.

As Hiccup mounted Toothless and Eret mounts Terrorhunter the two fly outside of the Dragon Hanger seeing Fishlegs and the Twins tying up the other guards that ran outside.

"Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, what are you guy's doing here? You guys are sub-post to be out watching for anything coming." Hiccup spoke out.

"We were!" the twins yell.

"All three of us saw something in the water moving, so we came here as fast as we could, then we saw all of Dagur's guards being chased by all of the dragons." Fishlegs inform them.

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"We don't know, but we should leave this place before it comes and introduces itself to us." Fishlegs spoke his mind out.

"Right." Hiccup confirmed.

Hiccup was able to get all of the dragons that were stuck inside the cages together making them all follow him and Toothless off the island. Before Hiccup and Toothless fly off, the little baby Night fury jumps onto Toothless's back in front of Hiccup.

* * *

The waves moved roughly as the mass of the large shadow moved inside the water stopped at the edge of the island. Then the shadow inside the water revealed itself as the Bewilder Beast with Drago onto of the large dragon.

Drago saw almost all of Dagur's men tied up and nothing else knowing who came along. the Bewilder Beast lowered his head down to allow Drago down off his head. He walked up to one of Alvin's men pointing his spear under his chin.

"What happened here?" He questions.

"Hiccup and two other riders come and freed all the dragons within the Dragon Hanger. We couldn't stop them, the dragons were too much for us." the guard informed Drago.

Drago scoffed at what the guard said and walked back onto the Bewilder Beast whose head was waiting for him. As the Bewilder Beast pulled his head up, he pointed to the whole area commanding the Bewilder Beast to destroy everything in sight even the guards.

* * *

It was a little cramped inside the cave but it was big enough with all the dragons they were able to bring them to their temporary camp. Hiccup was greeted back with Merida running towards him and jump hugging him. He gave back a hug to her seeing that she's just worried about him.

Merida felt something move and looked down seeing Hiccup was holding with his other arm a baby Nightfury.

"Is that a?" Merida asks.

"Well little one, this is Merida." He introduces the two.

"She's a great and lovely person. You'll love her." Hiccup spoke out.

This made Merida blush at his commented seeing he was talking about her to the little Nightfury, the baby Nightfury sniff Merida and then went to gnawing her hair as it was the only thing near his nose. Hiccup and Merida laughed at the little Nightfury seeing that it's taking a liking to Merida.

Hiccup gently handed to baby Nightfury, to Merida as she took the baby into her arms allowing the little one to jump onto her head sitting there calling to his mother. The mother walked in front of Merida greeting her and smiling at her seeing her baby was happy being around Merida.

* * *

**AN: This was so much fun to write, I hope everyone had a great time reading this chapter seeing that everything that's been happening is finally going great. I hope you also like the changes I made in the stories because I'll be doing this from now on, **also** I may give the little baby Nightfury a name later depending if I'm willing to give him a name :3.**


	13. Memories

**Chapter #13**

**AN: This chapter was so much fun to write and very hard to think what will happen between Hiccup and Merida at this point but I got it so I hope you enjoy this chapter :D.**

* * *

**Warning: Slight nudity**

**~Memories~**

**~Hiccup and Merida~**

"Ye going tu name him?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked up to the little baby Nightfury sitting on top of Merida's head playing around in her crazy hair. Hiccup put his hands on his chin trying to come up with a name for the little guy. Hiccup was so into thought he didn't realize the little baby Nightfury jumped on top of his head, pushing his head down in order to sit down.

"(Giggles) Playful little one ain't hei?" Merida comments.

Hiccup laughs along with Merida as he little Nightfury climbs down his head onto his arm and gnaws onto it, the Nightfury then hangs down from his arm and falls off scaring the couple. The mother was there to catch her child with her tail, letting the little one slide down her tail safely.

"Full of trouble of you ask me." Hiccup comments.

The little Nightfury hides underneath his mother's shadow waiting for Toothless to come around and attack his feet, as Toothless comes around he immediately attacks Toothless's feet even though Toothless knew the little one was there. This instantly gives Hiccup an idea for a name for the baby Nightfury.

"Shadow." Hiccup confirmed.

"Shadow?" Merida questions.

"Yea, Shadow. His little guy hid in the shadows when we first met him, since he didn't want to be found out. And look." Hiccup pointed to little Shadow playing with Toothless in the shade of his mother.

"He's playing with Toothless in the shadow." Hiccup informed Merida.

Merida looked towards little Shadow and starred at him seeing him play happily with Toothless smiling at them.

"It's a nice name." Merida spoke out.

Merida walked up to where Shadow was hiding and was playing twitch Toothless, As her feet approached Shadows hiding spot Shadow attacked her feet as they came into view. She then picked Shadow up with her arms holding him gently like a little baby. Shadow gnawed at her hands as Merida moved him around in her arms, and yawn only to fall into a soothing sleep.

Shadow's mother comes to check on her little one having Merida show her that her baby is alright just sleeping in her arms. Hiccup smiles at Merida seeing her taking care of Shadow as he sleeps in her arms, Merida smiles seeing Shadow peacefully sleeping in her arms.

"He's so... Peacefull..." Merida's last words go into a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup notices the tone in Merida's voice changes.

"Ie... Ie want peace Hiccup, for my family and my people Hiccup." Merida spoke her mind out.

Hiccup uses both of his hands to hold her face looking into her eye's making sure not to smoosh Shadow as he sleeps.

"Merida listen to me." Hiccup said.

Merida looks at him with her full attention looking into her eyes seeing his green color in them.

"I will help get your family people and mine away from Dagur, I will bring back the peace our people had with each other before. I promise you this." Hiccup promised Merida.

Merida knew he was telling the truth seeing the determine look in his eyes, but only knowing that he must have some plan that will put his life on the line. But only time will tell if something like that will happen, only Merida have herself to handle the situation when that time comes.

"H-hiccup... How? You'll put yur life on thei line and Ie know eit!" Merida yelled.

"Merida..." Hiccup spoke softly to her.

"Nu! Hiccup... I-Ie can't... I can't let ye du that..." Merida spoke softly.

She didn't speak neither did he, nothing came out of both of them as little Shadow was sleeping in Merida's arms.

"I-... Ie can't... Ie can't lose you again... Not again..." Merida spoke a soft whisper on the last word while tears fall down her cheeks.

Hiccup wiped the tears that fell down Merida's cheeks trying his best to calm her down, knowing he will put his life on the line just to help her people as well as his set free. Hiccup softly put his lips to hers moving ever so slightly showing her something to believe in, or something she can hold onto. As they parted she looked back to his eyes seeing his eyes with love within them stare at her.

Merida looks away pulling her hand away from his hands stepping two steps away from him, knowing he will face Dagur. As Shadow's mother nudge Merida's leg getting her attention, Merida tries her best to wipe her tears away as she hands Shadow to his mother letting her mother curl around her child as Shadow sleeps.

Hiccups hands finds themselves touching Merida's shoulders as they rub the sides of her arms, while Merida crosses her arms. Merida pulls her body away from Hiccup's touch not wanting to let him comfort her getting her hopes up, knowing, knowing he will face Dagur once again, possibly for the last time.

"Hiccup... Stop... Just don't..." Merida sobbed her last words.

"Merida..." He whispered to her only.

"No... I-Ie know what ye going tu say... " Merida said to Hiccup.

He only took one step behind her in order for his body to be press behind her back, his arms wrapping around her body hugging her dearly. Merida eyes widen feeling his leather armor pressing behind her back knowing he's trying to comfort her again.

"I love you Merida. Nothing will take that away from me." He informs her.

"Hiccup..." She sobs his name out.

He felt her shake a little from her sobbing, he hated hearing and seeing her so upset. Hiccup only wants to make Merida happy on getting her somewhere safe where they two came be happy together.

"Merida..." Hiccup softly spoke.

Merida tried to move away from Hiccup's arms only to be pulled back by him trying to prevent Merida from walking away from him.

"Merida, listen to me." Hiccup spoke softly to her.

"Let mei gu Hiccup..." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

"I have a plan... You're not going to like it..." Hiccup informed Merida.

"Let mei gu Hiccup..." Her tone got louder.

"I'll have Snotlout and his team inside the confinement camp and sneak as much of people inside there while the other team helps get everyone inside the castle out. You'll be in the back calming and helping anyone who's injured or in need of assistance. And in order to distract Dagur, I'll get myself captured." Hiccup informed Merida.

"Let mei gu Hiccup!" Merida screams as she finally gets out of Hiccup's arms.

Starring at him with scorn eyes as tears fall down her eyes, hearing his plan was not helping her at all.

"NU!" Merida screamed.

"Merida..." Hiccup spoke softly.

"NU! I-Ie can't..." Merida spoke softly.

Hiccup tried to walk up to Merida slowly only to have her walk one step away from him, as he stares at her with scared eyes he sees her shake her head putting her hands on her face as she shakes her head. Hiccup tries again walking up to Merida again only to have Merida run away from Hiccup. He watches her run around the corner away from the group to hide herself away from all of them.

Hiccup's arm falls down his sides seeing he couldn't stop her even if he tried.

"That's your plan?"

Hiccup turns his head seeing Astrid looking at him in disbelief seeing that she heard what Hiccup's had in mind.

"Don't your plans always end up stupid than crazy?" Eret asks.

"(Sighs) More or less stupid and but crazy yes." Hiccup answers.

"No way, it's too dangerous Hiccup." Heather spoke next.

"You guy's know we have Merida's brothers who know how to get inside the castle easily, they can help us get people in and out easily." Hiccup informs them all.

"You're going to get yourself possibly killed to distract Dagur?" Snotlout asks next.

"Yes." Hiccup answers.

"This is crazy." Fishlegs comment next.

"Yes but it's the only option we have guy's." Hiccup informs everyone.

"Aye a crazy plan indeed, but something wei three are willing tu go through."

Hiccup turns seeing the three Lords along with Merida's brothers standing tall ready to hear more about Hiccup's plans to get everyone out of Dagurs hands. With a determined look in his face, he nods his head seeing that everyone one is in an agreement to go through what Hiccup's plan. It took some time but Hiccup told everyone what their part is in his plan.

As everyone nods their heads in an agreement to go with his plan, Hiccup looks to his right seeing Merida's mother able to walk somewhat on her feet walk towards Hiccup.

"Ie know yu and my daughter love each other, I've seen eit in yur eyes." Elinor spoke to Hiccup.

"I-I didn't mean to cause Meirda to-... I just want... (Sigh)" He couldn't bring the words out.

"Ie know yu mean well Hiccup, but please talk to mei daughter. She's stubborn yes, but she's been through a lot. She will understand with given time." Elinor spoke to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded his head to Elinor knowing she was right, being the Queen she is she has to be wise in to help others to the best of her abilities.

"Though in the past, Ie thought ye took my daughter away. Knowing now yu weren't one who done the crime. Please forgive me and my husband for everything we've done tu yu Hiccup. Tu let yu know, I've see thei way you've helped my daughter through these tough times knowing she's in good hands. Yu have mei blessing." Elinor spoke all her thoughts to Hiccup.

"T-thank you your highness." Hiccup thanked Elinor.

"Call me Elinor please." Elinor informed Hiccup.

"S-sorry, y-yes Elinor. Uh, thank you Elinor. Don't worry I'll make sure your daughter and everyone at Dunborch is safe, away from Dagur." Hiccup informed the Queen.

She nodded her head smiling at the young Viking, Hiccup looked around the corner of the cave seeing no one there. Knowing what he has to do, he walks his way where he thinks Merida is going to be at.

* * *

Hiccup didn't think this cave was deep from all the walking he did looking for Merida, now he was getting worried wondering if Merida found another exit and ran out. But he turned around another corner seeing a lake and then he saw her. Her crazy curls were down and she was sitting down on the edge with her legs hanging inside the water with her back facing him.

By the sound of his metal foot stepping on the floor caught her attention, Merida turned around revealing that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore and only in her undergarments. Hiccup stared at her undergarments for a moment only to realize she was half naked. His face became deep red and he quickly turns around trying to keep himself from fainting from embarrassment.

Merida thought Hiccup was acting ridiculous again only to remember that it was Dagur who saw her half naked last time, that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hiccup, yu can turn around. It's alright." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

"I-it's alright Merida..." Hiccup informed her.

Merida stared at him, knowing that he's just trying to let her have her own privacy.

"Hiccup, it's alright." Merida informed Hiccup.

Hiccup had to choose his words wisely knowing he has to be careful with Merida, knowing the last person cause her pain. But he didn't want to die of embarrassment just staring at her half naked body, Hiccup loved Merida for her personality not for her beauty. He remembers the time where he first met Merida when he first came to Dunbroch.

* * *

**~Many years before~**

Hiccup was just brought to the shipping docks with his father, as they get onto the docks they were Hiccup went into the forest to hide Toothless as he left the boats knowing he didn't want to scare any Highlanders. As he returned he saw the Queen and her daughter standing in front of his father being greeted by them.

"Ah Hiccup, good timing this is Queen Elinor and her daughter Merida." Stoick introduces the two to Hiccup.

"H-hello..." Hiccup stuttered.

"This is my son, Hiccup Haddock the Third." Stoick introduced Hiccup.

Merida snorted out a laughed hearing Hiccup's name only to have her mother glare at her. Merida immediately stopped her laughing and cleared her throat as she looked at the small scrawny boy.

"Nice tu meet yu, I'm Merida of Dunbroch." Merida introduced herself.

With the two finally introduced with each other Elinor and Stoick could go talk about readings while their kids would walk around for the time being.

"Merida why don't ye show Hiccup around Dunbroch so hei can be familiar with the place." Elinor spoke to her daughter.

"Ugh mum!" Merida complained to her mother.

Elinor glared at her daughter getting her daughter only to roll her eyes at her and sigh in defeat.

"Fine mum. Come on let's gu." Merida motioned Hiccup to follow her.

* * *

Merida took Hiccup to the stables where Angus was waiting for her to ride him, she pulled Angus out and saddled him up.

"W-where are we going?" Hiccup asks.

"Mum want mei tu show ye around. So get on thei horse and I'll show yu around." Merida told Hiccup.

Merida was about to jump onto Angus only seeing Hiccup stare at Angus with fear.

"Are ye scared?" Merida questions.

"N-no.. I-I just thought we were going to go around the castle... N-not..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Riding a horse?" Merida asks

"Yea..." Hiccup answers.

Merida rolls her eyes and grabs Hiccup's hand putting his hand to Angus's side.

"H-hey!" He yelled.

"Come on, just put ye hand here." Merida put his hand where she wanted it to go.

She never notices the small blush creeping onto Hiccup's face, as she was still touching his hand. It took some time but Hiccup got use to feeling Angus underneath his hand. It wasn't like Toothless's skin or any other dragons he's trained.

"Wow.." Hiccup spoke in amazement.

Merida hopped onto Angus's back and sat down as he extended her hand to Hiccup.

"Come on." She spoke to him.

"W-what? You want to ride with me? On your horse?" Hiccup questions.

Merida rolls her eyes and lightly pulls on his arms getting him climb behind her and sit in the back of the saddle.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup were riding around the forest, the normal places where Merida would ride Angus with her mother. Merida took Hiccup to the Fire Falls, around the forest, the river she and her mother would ride around and lastly the forest part where she shoots her arrows. As Merida hops off of Angus, Hiccup tries his best not to fail but does so and falls onto his but.

"Yur an interesting wee lamb." Merida spoke as she helped Hiccup back up onto his feet.

"Uh, what?" Hiccup asks.

"A wee lamb. Never heard of a lamb?" She asks him.

"N-no I know what a lamb is I just... That's the first time I've been called a lamb. Fishbones yes, scrawny oh yea, weak... I can name a lot of people that will agree with you." Hiccup informed Merida.

"We're yu treated badly?" Merida asks Hiccup.

"Well yea, before I killed the Red Death-" He let it slip when he wasn't sub post to.

"Red Death? What is that? Please tell mei!" Merida was enthusiastic how hearing more of Hiccup's story he couldn't help himself and tell her about it.

* * *

He explained all that happened even revealing that he befriended a Dragon and hid Toothless away until his mother found out. Though one thing didn't know was at that time, Valka already made friends with another dragon that was injured. She showed him Cloudjumper and his mother and Hiccup were both learning more and more about dragons everyday.

Soon Hiccup talked about telling his dad about not fighting dragons anymore and showing him that dragons are friendly. That when he showed his real self at the dragon arena, but it all ended in a disaster. Not only his gaged disowned him but both of his parents argued to the point Valka flew away with Cloudjumper.

That where his father had enough and went to the dragons nest where Hiccup was able to get inside before. That were caught off guard with the Red Death, many lost their lives but not until Hiccup and his mother along with other riders were able to stop others from dying. Hiccup took the Red Death on his own and lost his left foot in the process.

But with all the sad parts, he told all the good things that happened afterwards. His people finally accepting him, the girl he liked finally noticed him. And his father proved of Hiccup being his son.

"Wow... Ye lost yur left foot in the battle, nothing more to get yur father to see there can be peace with dragons." Merida spoke out.

"Yea pretty much..." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Hiccup." Merida called to him.

"Y-yea Mer?"

"Mer?"

"Yea Mer... Is that alright? I mean if it's not alright with you I can call you by Merida, Princess..." Hiccup stumbled over his words.

Merida smiled as she shook her head, Hiccup was a strange boy but not strange enough to scare you away. She wonder why everyone wanted to get away from Hiccup, he was interesting in a strange way. A smile was plastered on her face seeing she couldn't help herself but smile.

"Mer is fine." Merida assured him.

"O-oh.. Uh... You were about to ask me something?" Hiccup went to change the subject.

"Right... Uh... If ye ask mei, ie like thei way ye are." Merida informed him.

She never notice the blush that crept onto her face, seeing Hiccup smile at her as she said those words.

* * *

One weeks seemed like it was only one day ago, Hiccup and Merida became close friends, and every now and then they would adventure in the woods for fun. Well that was until Merida caught Hiccup hiding something she never thought existed.

Hiccup just brought a net filled with fish he borrowed from one of the fishers at Dunbroch. As he walks to the rock walls with miss growing on them, he walks inside the opening to see his best friend sitting there waiting for him. As he walks over to his friend he was greeted with red curls Princess hanging from a tree branch with her legs.

"Hey Hiccup!" Merida called to him.

Hiccup fell on his bottom dropping the net that had all the fish inside them. Toothless instantly went to the net and ate all of the fish that was in the net.

"M-Merida!? U-u-uh... W-what are you doing h-here?" Hiccup pushing himself off the ground acting as if nothing happened.

Merida was smiling at him knowing he's still trying his best to keep his composer as he brushes the dirt off his cloths. Knowing he's still hiding something she jumps off the tree branch and looks at Toothless than back at Hiccup.

"I-..." He couldn't say anything that would bring him out of this situation.

"Yu had a dragon hidden here and ye never told mei?" Merida said.

"H-how did you fine this place?" Hiccup asks.

Merida rolls her eyes seeing he was very clueless.

"If Ie see yu walking in the forest with a fish net, of course I'm going tu follow ye." Merida informed him.

"P-please don't tell anyone, my dad wanted to get your parents to know about Toothless before we leave." Hiccup informed her.

"Hiccup if yu want tu keep a secret, yu need tu get better at lying and better at hiding things." Merida informed Hiccup.

"Right..." Hiccup spoke softly.

Merida giggled at his reaction and watched Toothless finish eating all of his food he had, and started to sniff Merida.

"Why hello Toothless." Merida greets.

"Toothless this is Merida... A friend of mine..." Hiccup introduced Toothless to Merida.

"Ie can't believe there's a dragon here." Merida spoke out.

"You should see all the dragons at Berk." Hiccup smiles at her.

"Ie would like tu go one day." Merida smiles back at Hiccup.

"Merida... Would you... Um..." Hiccup slowly lost his words, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A-a ride with me and Toothless?... Not now but later." Hiccup asks Merida.

"Ie would love tu Hiccup." Merida smiles at Hiccup as he dose the some to here.

The two young teens don't even realize that their faces were blushing at each other with their feelings for each other growing slowly and slowly. Merida took Hiccup out to the forest to help teach him how to use a bow, his first try wasn't bad. Not until he almost shot at one of the guards by accident. But he got better and better to the point Merida wished she never taught him anything about archery.

But as time passes so did the time was nearing for Hiccup to leave. Just as Hiccup said he introduced Merida's parents to Toothless the last week he was there. They all had a chance to fly on Toothless as well as getting to know about dragons. The last day came back and Hiccup was at the docks with Merida and her parents greeting them farewells.

"I wish I could stay longer..." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Ie wish yu could." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

"Mer?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"...I-I'll write to you as much as I can..." Hiccup informed her.

"I'll try as well." Merida said as she smiled to Hiccup.

"Promise mei one thing Hiccup." Merida spoke to him.

"What?" Hiccup questions.

"That when yu come back, well catch up on everything. And... We'll always stay with each other no matter what." Merida spoke as she put her hand out her Hiccup to shake.

Hiccup shook Merida's hand signifying he will promise to do the same with her. Without noticing he pecks her cheeks and walks away to get onto he boats back to Berk. This whole time Merida was shocked that he did what he did. She smiled at Hiccup as he waved back at her as the boats began to move away.

"Ye better bring Toothless tu!" She yelled as he got farther away.

"Only if you can keep up your archery skills!" Hiccup yelled back at her.

Merida rolled her eyes at Hiccup's comment as he got further away from the docks.

* * *

**~Hiccup and Merida present day~**

He stared back at her, seeing the same girl he meet at Dunbroch that taught him archery and got him to get out of his shell. But now, she was a different Merida. Broken girl whose been abused for nothing but her title, his heart still beats just as fast as it did back when he was near her back than but seeing her hide herself because she doesn't want to show her weekends breaks his heart.

She only wants to show her weakness to Hiccup only, she'll even hide it from her mother. But now she's grown up as he was, she's no longer the little girl but now a grown woman. He was no longer the little boy but now a grown man. And she was there, half naked in from of him, allowing him to see her like this. If only he could of die from embarrassment now.

He took a deep breath and turned around looking at Merida. She was smiling at him seeing that he's no longer wanting to look away from her.

"(Clears throat) j-just don't... U-uh..." He stuttered his words.

Merida smiled, and stood up to grab both of his hands starring at him as his face became redder and redder.

"Yur still a silly wee lamb." Merida said to Hiccup.

"M-Merida... P-please for the sake of... M-my... G-gods... Please put your d-dress on..." Hiccup spoke softly to her.

"Yu should just swim with mei Hiccup." Merida said to Hiccup.

After Merida said that he felt as if someone blocked hi throat from breathing/talking.

* * *

**AN: this was a fun chapter to write especially the part where Hiccup remembers his past with Merida. I wonder if Hiccup will swim with Merida since she's fine with Hiccup seeing her half naked. :3**


	14. Swim with me

**Chapter #14**

**AN: To be honest this is the first time I've ever written something like this, but first time can have it's perks. I tried not to make this super cheesy or anything I like making things develop over time or surprise but this is something I really wanted to do. Though this is something I really didn't think I was going to let happen just yet between Hiccup and Merida. I originally planned the two do the doo until they were married, but that changed in this chapter. Anyways enjoy :D. A reader suggested this song to Hiccup and Merida's moment **** watch?v=pqqRVIEywaI**

* * *

**Warning: Nudity, Sexual themes, Gore, Blood, Slight language and Death**

**~Swim with me~**

**~Hiccup and Merida~**

"Yu should just swim with mei Hiccup." Merida said to Hiccup.

After Merida said that he felt as if someone blocked hi throat from breathing/talking.

"M-Mer... Your n-not serious are y-you?" He stuttered his question.

Merida's face changed as soon as he said that, giving him a glare seeing she was serious.

"I'm serious Hiccup! Yu need tu relax, thei cold water will help ye." Merida informed him.

"N-n-no Merida... I-l'll be over here..." Hiccup slowly walked away from Merida trying to look away as Merida looked at him in disbelief.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third!" Merida screamed at him making him stop in his tracks.

Merida threw her arms up in the air in frustration seeing that she doesn't understand why Hiccup doesn't want to stay with her like this.

"Will ye just look at mei! I-Ie thought wouldn't mind seeing me like this..." Merida admitted.

Hiccup looked back seeing Merida looking down nervously playing with her hands. He never realizes she was trying to get his attention, not the best way but in a way, he didn't realize till now. If he could get a chance to he would smack himself in his face, physically and mentally. He turned around seeing Merida still looking at the floor as her hands stop playing with each other and fall to her side.

Hiccup walked up to her putting one of his hand underneath her chin getting her to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry Mer... I didn't realize you want to-... It's just... I-I've never uh..." Hiccup stopped, making his hands go to her arms while trying to keep his composure.

"I-I've never seen you like this a-and... Uh... You're just so beautiful... I-it's hard not to die from embarrassment with you l-like this..." Hiccup informs Merida.

She smiled at him hearing what he just said to her, Hiccup still loves her.

"Y-your beautiful and I'm just a man... Here with you alone... I-I just don't want to push anything to make you uncomfortable a-and-" He was shut up by a kiss.

Merida kissed him just to get him to shut up, Hiccup gave another kiss to Merida, their tongue overlaps with each other. He touches her lips, tasting her soft lips hearing her moan as her hands digs into his hair. Hiccup's arm wrap around her waist and the other to the back of her head pulling deeper into his kiss he wishes to give her. There was no air left in air lungs so the two pulled away for air.

They both were breathing hard from their breathless kiss. Merida started to drop her arms as they find themselves grabbing both of his arms tugging to into the lake. He follows her, as she slowly descends into the water, but before he getting in getting takes off his leather armor along with his flight suit. Finally, he got his two green shirts off and only showing his bare chest to her. The only thing was on was his trousers his private part.

He didn't care if his prosthetic foot was going to get wet, he was going to join her. His foot set in the water getting himself in the water was fine, but soon at the water hit you will cause something different. He watches Merida walked up to him with the water following her movement.

"Merida?" Hiccup asks her.

She smiles at him wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulls his face closer to hers.

"I love yu." Merida spoke as she kisses Hiccup.

Her kiss was fierce and passionate, sending shivers down Hiccup's back. He deepened their kiss even more as his kisses move along Merida's lips. As each kiss, he places move down to her neck leaving moving down a trail. Now he was at her collar bone nibbling at the bone with his teeth. Breathing hard, she pulls at his hair as she closes her eyes.

After finishing he moved back to her neck leaving a trail of kisses as they stop and the line of her back ear.

"H-hiccup." She moans his name.

Hiccup moved away from her ear to her lips kissing her again. Their kiss heated as both of their hands move somewhere where their not sub post be. Merida's hand to where the only material was covering Hiccup's manhood causing him to stop and shiver under her touch. Breaths heavy, With a loud moan out of Hiccup's mouth his hands tighten at Merida's sides as she moves her hand slightly.

"M-Merida." He whispered her name.

Eyes starring her hand moves away from his crotch, as she kisses his lips. His hands move to her chest feeling the outside of her breasts with the only material covering them. Shivering by his touch, his name escapes her lips in a loud moan. Their bodies heated with every touch and their breath thicken more and more.

"H-Hiccup, please... I... I need..." Merida whispered.

What did she need? She only heard little from her mother when she was forced into betrothal about a married couple's intimacy. She didn't wish to hear a thing about it since she didn't wish to be married at that time. Now she's older not minding to be married to anyone, but only to Hiccup. Soon her mother wanted to push her to marry soon again.

She wished to avoid the topic by telling her mother she would like to find out herself. Being her mother she respects her decision, but only told her what she needed to know. Now she wished she let her mother told her about the affairs. She heard rumors from the maidens that just affairs are amazing things, her mother told her such things will hurt at first. Everything else is a mystery to her.

"Merida, are you sure about this? I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do." Hiccup informed her.

Her mother has always told her a couple will go through such intimacy after married not before, staying pure. But now she doesn't think of such things, the only thing keeping her from letting such things happening is her mother speaking in her mind. Only thing was clouding her mind was lust.

"Yes, I'm sure Hiccup. Ie want tu do this with yu." Merida informed him.

Hiccup stared at her with eyes full of lust and love, he lifted her up carrying her to the edge letting her sit there. He helps her remove the material that covered her breast, his mouth finds hers and moves down her neck to her breast. Taking the nipple into his mouth he sucks onto Merida's nipple making her moan loudly.

"H-HICCUP!" His name escaped her lips.

She grabs a fistful of his hair as she feels his teeth on her nipple. With one done, Hiccup moves to the other breast and does the something he did to her other breast. Loud moans echo in the room there in, eyes closing with nothing but feeling each other's skin against each other. Merida felt heated down at her core, wanting something more.

Getting him to stop she lifts Hiccup's head with her hand, tugging at the last clothing Hiccup was wearing. Hiccup helps her unstring the cloth covering his crotch. As he removes the last clothing, Merida stares down at his manhood. She questions herself of how it will fit in her, being the size was something she really didn't think of.

Hiccup saw her looking down at his manhood, getting her to look at him, he smiles at her as he pecks her lips.

"Lay down, I'll follow you." Hiccup told Merida.

Merida nods and does as Hiccup says, she moves away from the lake giving Hiccup some room to let him climb out as she lies onto her back with her two squares away from he edge of the lake. Hiccup chips over her moving his hand to her breast caressing them as he moves them down to her womanhood.

The clothing she had one was covering her womanhood, his fingers slip them down her legs and off of her body revealing only to Hiccup her full naked body to him.

"Wow... Your so beautiful Merida." He spoke to her.

Before he does anything else Hiccup quickly grabs his leather chest armor, putting behind Merida's head so she has some things to rest the back of her head. After allowing Hiccup put his armor chest behind her head she smiles at him, putting her hands on his chest feeling the muscles he has. Hiccup wasn't super fit, but he did have a build of muscles from all the smithing he's done.

She felt him shiver under his touch. His hands went over her womanhood making Merida moan, as he had his fingers slip inside her wet folds trying to seeing what he's sub-pots to do. He moves his fingers deeper and around, making Merida moan louder and louder. Seeing one spot is making her moan loudest he continues to move in that spot. After finishing, Merida was breathless staring at Hiccup with eyes of wonder.

"H-how did yu do that?" She asks.

"I-I don't know..." He answers nervously.

"It was amazing whatever you did." Merida told him.

"T-thanks..." He spoke nervously.

Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck pulling him down into another kiss, as they finish their kiss Hiccup stares at her.

"Mer... I-I'm going to uh..." Hiccup softly spoke.

He was just as nervous as she was, wondering what experience they will find with his new pleasure they've found. She smiled as she nodded her head allowing him to do what he must.

"It's going to hurt, b-but I'll try to be gentle.." Hiccup spoke softly to her.

"Just don't stop..." Merida told Hiccup.

He nods his head grabbing a hold of his manhood, aiming at her entrance. Merida braces herself for the pain to come as he slowly enters her. As he moves more and more the pain increases for Merida to the point where she yelps out in pain making Hiccup stop.

"A-are you alright Merida? W-we can stop if it's too much for you." With a concerned voice, he stares at Merida seeing what she'll say.

"J-just give me minute Hiccup..." She spoke softly.

He didn't move or entered anymore seeing Merida trying to adjust.

"If it's too much Merida we can-"

"No! Hiccup... Ie want tu take this chance we have tu do this when we can. Ie don't want to wait till something happens between us." Merida informs Hiccup.

It took her time to get herself relaxed than taking a deep breath, she nods her head letting Hiccup know he continues. Merida closes her eyes as the inducing the pain that continues as Hiccup entered. Finally feeling him stop moving as if he his the end, feeling a new of sensation making them both moan. She opens her eyes letting tears of pain she had fallen down her cheeks.

With one hand he wipes her tears away with his hand, staring at her with a smile. Allowing Merida some time to adjust to Hiccup, she kisses him with love and passion. Hiccup begins to move slowly out as he moves back in. Causing a new spark sensation to the both of them, they both feel what's the wonder of becoming one with each other.

As each time Hiccup pushes himself inside Merida, she induces the pain that comes with it. Hiccup kept his slow thrusting movement as he watches Merida carefully seeing if there are any changes he needs to do. Hiccup moves to Merida's ear whispering assurance to help her through the pain.

"J-just don't stop..." She told him.

His movements continue and continue till Merida finds out that having her legs wrapped around his waist makes the pain more bearable. Hiccup moans when Merida moves along the same movement as he does. Merida moans loudly as Hiccup hits a certain spot, that gives her excruciating pleasure. He continues to hit that spot again and again as his thrusting speed move faster and faster.

Both of their moans echo through the room as they both feel the pleasure growing higher and higher.

"H-Hiccup!" Merida screams.

She felt close, closing to break underneath him as he was close as well.

"M-Merida!" He screams her name out.

"Ah! Hiccup!"

"I-I!"

"HICCUP!"

"MERI-DA!"

She came, breaking underneath Hiccup feeling him release himself inside her. With sweat dripping down their face, breaths heavy as if they've finished running a marathon. Two eyes staring at each other, Hiccup lays onto of Merida feeling her body against his as her breathing moves him up and down.

After getting his breath back, Hiccup pulls himself out laying on his back to the ground. The feeling of wanting Hiccup back inside her as Hiccup pulled himself out made her stay like that for a while. Eyes focused on the ceiling, as they meet each other again with blissful smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

"Yes, that was amazing." He smiled and pulled her to him hugging her body close to his as she giggles at his actions.

"You're not hurting, a-are you?" Hiccup asks Merida.

"A-... I-It still hurts, but nothing Ie can't handle." Merida informed Hiccup.

"I love you, Merida." Hiccup whispered softly.

"Ie love yu too... My wee lamb." She whispers back to Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed at Merida's remark as they both lay on the floor, letting themselves a moment of peace for themselves. No worries, no troubles, no injuries, no war, no bloodshed or death just peace. Her head rested onto Hiccup's chest hearing his steady heart beat play a lulling song for her to fall asleep to.

"Ie love you my Hiccup. My Viking." Merida spoke softly.

Hearing her says those words made his heart jump with joy, knowing she loves him even though he's a Viking. Out of all people she could have chosen, she chooses him, to share this moment with him and to love him dearly. He needs to say this before something happens to them.

"Merida?" Hiccup calls.

"Hmm?" She started to fall half asleep, as she pulled her head up from his chest.

"When this is over... Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He finally asked her.

She stared at his wide eyes, as he looks down at her holding her body close to his.

"I don't have a ring to promise you, but I do promise you this. I will spend my entire life with you, staying by your side loving you and caring for you. I want to make you happy for the rest of my life Merida. A-all I'm asking is..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Ie said yes! Hiccup yes... Of course, I'll marry yu..." She spoke softly.

He smiled as she did, another happy moment for them to share. She sheds tears down and he wipes them away as he kisses her, she kisses back just as much. After pulling away, Merida's put her head back into his chest again letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Some time later Hiccup could tell Merida had fallen asleep, with her chest expanding as she took each breath, his eyes drifted and finally the darkness called him back in a sleep.

* * *

**~Dagur~**

With a man whose full in the head of power will either find some woman to use for his own pleasures or bring misery to others. He sat in his throne acting as the great king he thinks he is, but as one of his guards brings in three young men to the stairs. Glaring at them to see he recognizes their faces.

"Wait a minute. I know your guy's unholy face anywhere, h-hang on let me guess. Stoick no... Hiccup no... Oh you're the three Lords sons aren't you?" He questions all three of them.

"What have you've done to our fathers!" Duncan yells, Lord Dingwall's son yelled.

"Yea like I did anything. They've just escaped, with the Princess! That whore!" Dagur screamed.

"How dare yu! You will respect the Princess!" Hardie yells, Lord Macintosh's son yelled next.

"You can't tell me anything, you see I have this whole place under my fingers." Dagur experts see himself with his left hand twirling around.

"You'll never bei a King like ours! Our King listened tu his people had a Queen! And heir's that were better rulers than yu!" Marcus yells, Lord MacGuffin's son yelled next.

Soon as he heard Marcus yell those words out, 'Queen! Heirs!' The wheels in his twisted head begun to turn. Then finally and a sadistic idea comes into his head, only he would be the King and produce better heir's to continue his wrath.

"Why didn't I think about that before?" Dagur asks himself.

All three of the Lord's sons look at each other as if Dagur had gone insane, not knowing what the crazy man is thinking.

"A Queen, perfect enough to produce me, heirs. I guess the Princess has a better purpose then I thought she could." Dagur spoke to himself.

"Yu sick man!" Marcus yells.

"I've been called many things boy's, Deranged, Violent, Monster, and Crazy. But there's one thing you should know about me." Dagur informs the three man.

Dagur makes slow steps in from of his three captives, getting them all to watch his every move as he walks to the top stairs.

"I am a man who will get what I want." Dagur informs them.

Dagur grabs Marcus's chin forcing him to stare at him only with the other young Lords stare at Dagur with fear.

"And nothing will get in my way!"

* * *

**~Hiccup's dream~**

He was standing alone waiting for the one person he loves, the one who he will spend the rest of his life with. With the priest standing in front of him as he stares from afar getting Hiccup to turn his head around to see her. Merida standing beautifully there in her wedding dress with her hair down.

As he slowly walks down the aisle he puts his hand out for her to hold onto as she gets closer and closer to him to the point where she stands in front of him. She stood there with him, with a hand in hand now waiting for the priest to start the ceremony. Now as a moment past it seems as nothing could get any better, soon the time to be standing still for the two but too still for Hiccup's taste.

He notices reddish or orange like lit brightening the whole room, causing him and Merida to looked towards the man he wishes he could kill. Dagur. He was standing there with his men, the building burning down making sounds of screams of agony and pain. Merida hugs onto Hiccup for dear life, knowing she's going to be taken at some point.

Then he looks over to his right seeing Toothless tied up along with the Female Nightfury and Shadow. Next, he knocked to the floor feeling his arms and hands tied together, with steel bindings something he couldn't break through.

He turns back seeing Dagur again not taking Merida away from him but this time, having her forcefully having her standing in front of him with the priest with a sword to his throat saying wedding vows for the two to say. Hiccup screaming, fighting struggling to the best of his abilities as his hands twist in pain and bleed as if they were thorns around his bindings.

Merida's mouth his covered, only muffled then as the priest finishes Dagur roughly pulls Merida in front of him, pulling the gag covering Merida's mouth and kissing her. He stops, as his hearts stops, now seeing Merida standing there nothing but fear now her hands move to her stomach. His eyes widen as a bright light causing him blindness, changing the rooms.

Merida was sitting in a room inside the castle tears flowing down her face, rubbing her swollen tummy as Dagur walks in, walking up to Merida grabbing her chin and smirking at her. He forces her to kiss him as she pushes him away.

"The man you love is dead, accept that!" He screams at her.

Merida puts her hands to cover her ears, not wanting to hear more works that will break her even more. Hiccup runs towards Dagur, about to punch this sick man down only to fall through him, onto the floor. Looking up he sees a lifeless Merida lying onto the floor with blood everywhere, not only that a baby crib that was covered in blood.

His body shakes as his fear creeps over him, not wanting to walk forward his body forces to do so, making to go see what inside the crib. Closing his eyes, his body stops moving. Thinking it's safe to open he does and looks down in horror seeing everyone he knows and loves decapitated heads inside the crib. His breathing stops as if he forgot to breathe.

His body jerks up from the horrible nightmare he's gotten, sweat dripping down his face as if he had sat in a heated room. He checks if the room hasn't changed nor if he was somewhere else. He quickly turns to his side seeing Merida peacefully sleeping beside him. He lets that long breath he was holding out knowing everything he saw was a nightmare he dreamt up.

His hands cover his face wiping away the sweat he had on his face, putting them back down he let his hands feel the cool ground knowing she's safe. He looks back to the room seeing he still in the same place as he was, the lake area he and Merida made love in. He sees their clothes not too far from the two stranded about with everything the two need to cover themselves.

He looks back at her seeing her beautiful and peaceful face as her chest rises up and down in her breathing pattern. His hand brushes her hair lying on the ground, watching her sleep smiling at her. He blinks furiously as an idea popped into his head. He can protect her, he can prevent any harm coming to her, but he must break something they have.

He will break her heart, break their promise, breaking her heart will break his and not only this but will hurt in from the inside her him to do this to her. Now he's just got to get the others and go on with his plan without Merida. Only to protect her. Only to protect her, right?

* * *

**~Merida's first POV~**

I woke up from a long dream that I had, and it was something I needed for a long time. As I push myself up I stretch my arms out letting myself look around the room seeing I'm in the same place as I was last time. Me and Hiccup we made love together. I think my face was burning up to that thought, I-I mean I got to see Hiccup naked, all to myself.

I look to my side not seeing Hiccup there, I look to the other not seeing him there. I panic seeing I didn't see Hiccup around, then look behind me seeing my clothes neatly folded waiting for me to put them on. smiling knowing he would do something like this, I take my time to clean myself and then I walk around the corner seeing if Hiccup is talking to the others.

I stop just as my heart did, seeing no one around but my mom and Eret sitting down with no one around. I quicken my pace towards Eret getting him to stand up looking at me.

"Where is Hiccup?" I ask him.

"Look Merida-"

"WHERE?!" I scream.

"Merida..." My mother spoke softly to me.

Seeing Eret sigh, I know what he's about to tell me is something bad and knowing will probably not help me.

"Hiccup left with the others to get everyone out of Dagur's prisons." Eret informs me.

I couldn't breathe, I forgot to breathe, something could help me bring me back to life getting me to breathe again.

"He couldn't bare the thought of losing you, so he wanted to... He left you here, and I volunteer to watch you and your mother."

* * *

**AN: I feel so embarrassed now -w-, goodness I've never written anything like this chapter before so I really hope you guys enjoy this. I really feel bad for making Hiccup have all of these nightmares and everything, it makes him do things that he doesn't want to do. And whospies I made Hiccup broke their promise from when they were teens X3 silly me.**


	15. Pain or Freedom

**Chapter #15**

**AN: Hey more fun in these chapters :D. Now with Hiccup going with his plan I wonder what will happen? Will this plan of Hiccup's plan work? Or will everything go wrong as expected? Will Hiccup see Merida again? Let's see :D. **

* * *

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Violence, and Death**

**~Pain or Freedom~**

**~Merida~**

"W-what?!" She yells in disbelief.

"Look calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! Are yu know kidding me?!"

"Merida listen, even if I had a say in this plan of his, which I did. He wouldn't listen, he was going to leave you here with your mother!" Eret informed Merida.

Throwing her arms up in frustration, she screamed out knowing she was left here just so she could sit here and plunder on how well everyone's health was. No Merida didn't want to do that, she wanted to help. Hiccup was able to bring back a tiny piece she had left and put her back little by little. But he only breaks her again, breaking her heart, her feelings and now herself.

Now she really wishes she could leave this god forsaken place. Tear of frustration and tears of sadness were coming down her cheeks, turning herself around to wipe them away as she tries her best not to show them to everyone in the room. But her sobbing was loud enough for everyone to hear. Eret standing behind Merida didn't know what to do or say at this point.

He's never been with a girl before, he has feeling towards Astrid but he's never been with a woman before. His whole life had been trapping dragons and working for Drago, never any time for outside relationship. Seeing nothing he could do, he let Merida's mother slow walk her way to her daughter. Hugging her in her protected arms as she kissed to top of her forehead.

"Sssshhh myi dear." Elinor whispered to her daughter.

She still sobbed and sobbed, hands covering her faces as she let her tears out.

"M-mum..." Merida sobbed out.

"Sssshhh dear and tell me what's troubling you." Elinor spoke softly to her daughter.

She didn't want to say what happened to her mother, nor she wishes to say anything. If only she could just wake up the same time Hiccup did, then she would have argued with him to let her go with him. But she was left here with her mother, alone, just as she felt when grew distant after Hiccup left Dunbroch before.

* * *

**~Many years before~**

Their promise to each other was something they've kept, sending letters to each other was a daily routine. Each letter they sent had either each detail of their life's, such as what happened or something new they've discovered. Merida was writing her last eat letter to Hiccup since she just read his letter she has just received.

"Hey Mer,  
I miss you, I wish you could see Berk it's been getting more and more dragons coming in every day. The Dragon Academy has been getting more Teens to join up. While I have to train them of course, I'm still flying about with Toothless, we've found this new island around Berk. I kind of wish I brought the map with me. I wish you were here, the island was a sight to see. The sunset was so beautiful, reminded me of our morning rides we have at Dunbroch. Hope to here more from you soon.

Your friend Hiccup."

"Dear Hiccup,  
I really wish I was there with you to see all the amazing dragons you have at Berk. I want to see you and Toothless again flying about with your goofy faces. Honestly, if you found something while riding on Toothless you should have drawn it down! You'd always done that when we rode with Angus. I really wish I could tell you exciting things here, moms making take classes as usual. Ugh! I hate them so much! But having to ride Angus alone makes me miss you more. Angus misses you, he knows you left and kind of feels alone without you being here. He a silly horse, he's knows I'm here but, he misses you. I hope to hear more amazing things from you Hiccup.

Your friend Merida."

The letters went on and on like this for at least three years, but as time passed so did their responsibilities make it difficult for the two to write to one and other. Merida's mother would tell her not to bother Hiccup saying he's busy becoming Chief soon and that she needed to focus on being a Princess. Of course, this was after she turned her mom into a bear.

Hiccup was told the same thing by his dad. Merida will be Queen soon you need to focus on being Chief and get a girl soon. But he didn't want to have a girlfriend, nor did he want to be Chief. The letters became more distance than the other, as they finally got a letter from each other it was a sign of relief knowing the other hasn't forgotten.

"Hey, Merida," Letter from Hiccup started out.

(Strange) Merida thought in her head. Normally Hiccup would start with her nickname he had for her, this time, it was different why?

"Sorry I haven't replied, I've been busy. Plus there's some... Things going on here that's making it hard for me to write more to you. You don't have to worry about it because I'm pretty much in charge of them being Chief soon you know. Haha yeah... Um, I miss you. I wish you were here, I wish I could ride to Dunbroch just to visit you. Hope to hear more.

Hiccup."

This was different and from the way, Hiccup wrote his letter sounds as if he doesn't want to continue writing to her anymore. Does he? She doesn't know, all she knows is that something is happening at Berk and that's why Hiccup couldn't talk to her that much. She took her pen at hand and wrote to him.

"Hello Hiccup,  
It's alright, I know you're busy with your dad making you Chief, my mom's making me take more classes as I get older. I know she means well but I want to ride Angus more often. Moms trying to prepare me for the future, and it's a future I'll be able to control this time... I hope. I miss you and Toothless. Please send more when you can.

Merida."

She sent the letter and wait for a couple of months to hear from Hiccup. Somethings happen that keeps them apart and you can't stop that. But as she read the last letter Hiccup wrote to her, her heart stopped.

"Hey Mer,  
This might the last letter I sent you, something happened here at Berk and... I'm fine nothing happened I didn't lose my head. Toothless is always here making sure I'm in my place, but I miss you as well. I wish you here. You don't have to worry about me or anyone, everyone one if safe. I'm just... I want to see you once more, but I can't. Sorry if this hurts your feelings Mer, I just hope one day we can see each other again.

Your dorky Viking Hiccup."

She put the letter to her chest reading these words in her head, something happened? But Hiccup said they were fine. What happened? This is his last letter? Does that mean he doesn't wish to talk to me anymore? She wrote her last letter letting telling Hiccup what's happened and everything else. She went on to ask him when they could meet if they had a chance. Her final words she wrote down was.

"I would love to see your dorky face again, my Viking."

And that was it. No more letters. Little did Merida know, an attacked happened at Berk, Hiccup had sent this letter the day before the attack happened. He didn't want to make Merida frantically worries about him since he knew it wasn't her families business. That when Drago, Alvin, and Dagur took over the island for three months until Hiccup and his family were able to bring them all down, including Hiccup, who had help bringing the Alpha down.

* * *

**~Present day Merida~**

Alone again. Now hugging her mother, letting tears out as she finally settles herself down. Breathing normally and getting herself pulled together as Her mom comforts her.

"He left me alone like he did before..." Merida finally spoke out.

Her mother was rubbing her back as she stared at her daughter.

"He never left yu darling. He's just want to protect us, by..." Elinor caught herself knowing she couldn't even help her daughter since she's in the same position as her. I don't think she could help brighten her daughter up.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Now hiccup was already making his way to get inside the castle where Merida's brother would show them the way in. With Astrid and Snotlout dress up as guards they wouldn't know that bringing Hiccup wasn't a false cause.

"Oh, gods this is so stupid..." Snotlout commented as he rubbed his dimples.

"This is the only chance we've got. And the only way we can distract Dagur..." Hiccup spoke softly.

"You will probably get killed or beaten brutally." Astrid spoke out.

"Yeah but what other plans do we have?" Hiccup asks Astrid.

No one spoke, nothing was spoken seeing that everyone didn't have any better plans. Now that Hiccup's plan was the only thing they could go with it's the last chance they could get. Now at the entrance where the bottom well is at Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup made their way out of the well, sneak around the guards and into the Throne room where Dagur is sub post to be at.

* * *

**~Dagur~**

Making those fear at his hands, even with the Maidens never dared to go against him. Now he was inside his room waiting for news as he throws daggers as a carrying he made to look like Hiccup. A knocked stopped him from throwing his last as Drago entered the room.

"You found them?" Dagur questions Drago.

"No, but, I destroyed their homeland so no one will be going there soon." Drago informed Dagur.

"WHAT?!" Dagur yelled.

"I asked you to find and kill Hiccup and his dear friends. Only to hear that you've only destroyed their homeland?!" Dagur screamed.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to do your job!" Dagur screamed.

"I can't find them in a day!"

"Well then, go out and look for them again!"

A knocked interrupted them. The doors opened with one of Dagur's guards walking into the room.

"Dagur sir, we have Hiccup Haddock." He informed the two.

"What? How?" Dagur questions.

"Drago's men sir. They said they've found him scouting about around the island."

"Well, I guess your still useful Drago." Dagur commented.

"Dagur wait. I'm sure it's-"

"Drago, Drago, Drago. I know I've been hard on you but I mean well. I've just want-" Dagur spoke as he thrust his sword into Drago's stomach.

"This place all on my own now." Dagur whispered to Drago's ear.

Dagur pulled the sword out, let the blood fall out along with Drago falling to his knees as he covers his wound as best he could.

"Hahaha! Look at you! You're on your knees begging for mercy right?" Dagur laughs at Drago.

Drago looks up with fear in his eyes seeing Dagur's bloodthirsty eyes wanting more death at his hands, as his final moment ends with his last words.

"W-wait..."

Dagur chops his head off with the sickest grin he had plastered on his face.

* * *

**~The Throne room~**

Dagur walked into the Throne room, with the best smile he had in day's as he walks to his chair seeing Hiccup tied up on his knees. Looking up at him, with distinct anger within them.

"Well Hiccup, I guess some things never change huh?" Dagur spoke out.

"W-well what can I say? I really wanted to kill you." Hiccup spoke back.

"Hahaha! Well now brother what are you going to do now? Jump at me?" Dagur questions.

"Oh no no no, you got me." Hiccup spoke out.

Dagur looked at him in disbelief seeing Hiccup came here alone by himself without Toothless.

"Your joking?"

"Nope, you got me."

"Your lying."

"No."

Astrid began dragging Toothless into the room with a net over him, sort of but it was convincing to Dagur.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dagur yelled.

Dagur walked up to Toothless seeing him defenseless and struggling against Eret as Toothless jump bites at Dagur.

"Ho ho ho! Why hello to you too Toothless!" Dagur commented.

"Now that I have you and Hiccup, all the other dragons will follow me." Dagur spoke out.

"What?" Hiccup questions.

"What? You don't remember? Your dragon humiliated Drago's Bewilder-beast. Making him the new Alpha." Dagur informs Hiccup.

"Like you could get Toothless go follow you, he won't listen to you." Hiccup barked at Dagur.

"Your right but he will if I do this!" Dagur yells at he punch Hiccup's stomach making him cough out loud.

Dagur never notices Astrid looking away as he did this motion. Toothless was trying to get out of his bindings as he saw Dagur punch his friend.

"You two dismissed," Dagur called to the two guards still in the room.

Astrid and Snotlout nods and leaves the room as quickly as they could. Hiccup was still crouched over Dagur's fist on his stomach. Dagur kneeled down to Hiccup's side and whispered in his ear.

"I know you have the Princess somewhere, so I will give you this chance before I kill both of your parents in front of you. Give me the dragons and the Princess or I'll kill your parents." Dagur whispered seductively.

Hiccup was still breathing heavily, as Dagur whispered these things to Hiccup. His face had little sweat just building, as he finally getting his breath back he glares at Dagur.

"Oh come one it's just a punch to the stomach." Dagur explained.

Dagur stood up seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of Hiccup, so he pulled out a dagger walking away from Hiccup and towards Toothless.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Hiccup questions Dagur.

"Getting an answer from you." Dagur informed Hiccup.

He walked closer and closer to Toothless with his dagger at hand raising it high about to strike his friend seeing that Toothless was now in his hands.

"STOP!" Hiccup screamed.

Dagur stopped what he was doing, pulling his arm down as he crosses them from behind.

"Will you tell me?" Dagur asks.

"You do realize if you kill Toothless you'll kill the Alpha." Hiccup explains.

"I know, but somethings have to lose to gain something." Dagur smiled.

"You really don't know?" Hiccup was acting cocky.

"Don't know what?" Dagur asked.

"I thought Dagur the Deranged was the smartest tough Viking around here. Not so whole not knowing about dragons." Hiccup made a smart remark.

Dagur's face changed to an enraged person wanting to rip Hiccup's head right off his shoulders. He walked forward to where Hiccup was yanking his arm up, forcing him to stand up.

"You sure know how to talk around me Hiccup." Dagur barked at Hiccup.

"Well, you failed to kill me and recaptured anyone else who escaped from your grasp so I'm not surprised that you failed to-"

He was shut up by Dagur kicking his legs, making Hiccup fall in pain to his knees. His hair was yanked up as his back was kicked to the floor. Hiccup rolls to his side only to feel the force of Dagur's kicks to his stomach.

"You seem to really want to be killed, Hiccup." Dagur spoke in a stern voice.

Hiccup coughed up some spit and smiled as Dagur spoke.

"Is this how you've been treating everyone?" Hiccup asked.

"Everyone needs a lesson."

"Not by the way you've been treating them." Hiccup spoke out.

Dagur kneeled down getting to hear more what Hiccup is about to say.

"Oh really?" Dagur asked.

"Fear doesn't rule all. You should know by your past mistake!" Hiccup yelled.

Dagur quickly stood up and backed away a few steps away. He knew Hiccup was right, even with the help of Drago and Alvin all three of them failed to get their groundings when the Haddock family escaped and pushed them away from Berk. Dagur shook slightly, only to regain himself. He glared at Hiccup, calling guards to the room, as the guards grab Hiccup's arm Dagur punches Hiccup's side face.

"Take him along with his dragon to the dungeons." Dagur commanded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**~The Dungeons~**

Hiccup was thrown into his cell after they removed his bindings. Toothless was pushed to large chains and chained up. Now with them down with the two, they left leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone. Hiccup rubbed the side of his swore face as he glared at the guards who left.

"That could have gone better." Hiccup spoke out.

Toothless made a low growl getting Hiccup's attention, trying to see if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine Toothless. I can handle what Dagur throws at me, this isn't the first time Dagur beat me up." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless replied seeing his friend was alright, with that Toothless was able to lay down watching Hiccup. Hiccup looked towards the small cell doors only showing the grass and outside of the castle, as someone pops into his head.

"Merida..." He whispers.

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup whispers again as he closes his eyes.

* * *

**~Merida~**

She was sitting down away from her mother and Eret, not wanting to talk to anyone since what happened to her. As she brings her knees to her chest Merida felt something nudge at her feet, looking up she saw Shadow looking at her getting her attention. She looks up to Shadow smiling at the little Nightfury.

Shadow pulled at Merida's bottom dress trying to get her to move but failed as he lost grip and fell backward. Merida stands up picking up Shadow petting him as she sees he wants attention from her, Shadow jumps out off of her arms and runs away only to look back at Merida getting her to follow him.

She looks back seeing Eret and her mother in a deep conversation talking to each other not noticing that Merida was walking away from the two. She walked deeper and deeper into the cave to where she saw Shadow running up to a small hole through a wall with light coming through the end. Soon Shadow stopped at the hole and crawled through it since it was big enough for her.

Merida pushed her hand onto one of the rock seeing it was close enough for her to push them away. She pushes a couple of rocks creating a back entrance to the cave and saw Shadow's mother waiting for her son. Strange, you would think Hiccup would bring Shadow's mother along to help with him but she was here waiting for Merida.

Shadow jumped on top of his mother's back sitting down letting her know she's going to take them to see where Hiccup was at. Merida understood what Shadow was telling her since Hiccup took care of the two Nightfury's they want to help Hiccup out. And since took care of Shadow while Hiccup was away he wanted to bring her along with them.

She climbs on top of Shadow's mothers back and sat down seeing that she was ready for take off. And off all three of them went, now to find where Hiccup is now.

* * *

**~Confiment Camp~**

Hiccup's plan was working, with Snotlout and Astrid pretending to be guards they were able to sneak in and out no problem and was able to sneak people out of the camp while the three Lord's were getting help from Fishlegs and Heather to get the other's out inside the castle. Astrid went inside a tent seeing Valka there.

"Who are you?" Valka demanded.

Astrid quickly took her helmet off showing Valka it was her.

"Valka it's me, Astrid." Astrid confirmed.

"Astrid? How?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup! He's alive?!"

"Yes, he's going to get everyone out of here." Astrid explained to Valka.

Valka had tears to her eye's hearing news that her son was alive helping everyone out of their prison they were in.

"What of the dragons?" Valka asks.

"All of our dragons are waiting for everyone not too far from the castle. We're going to reclaim the castle back for the Dunbroch family." Astrid explained the plan to Valka.

"I'm glad all of you have a plan but..." Valka stops turning around seeing her husband have not woken up yet.

"I'm afraid that Stoick hasn't woken up yet, nor is he able to move." Valka informs Astrid.

"Oh gods..." Astrid whispered as she saw the condition their current Chief was in.

"Astrid?"

The two turn to the person calls out to Astrid seeing Snotlout.

"Gods..." He too saw what their Chief's current condition was.

"Snotlout, I'm glad to see you again. I'm afraid that Stoick can't move even if we could." Valka informed him.

"Great now what?" Snotlout commented.

"We tell Hiccup." Astrid told Snotlout.

"(Sigh) Fine! But I'm not breaking it to him." Snotlout spoke out.

Astrid scoffed seeing she had to tell Hiccup herself about the situation about her parents, great now we can't bring two people out. She grabbed Snotlout back his back armor and pulled him out of the tent as she got out as well sneaking to their next spot. Valka went to follow the two and left her husband alone inside the tent.

In the shadows of the tent the Witch that saved Hiccup from before walked up to where Stoick was currently sleeping in with avail in her hand. She stood next to Stoick and help the vail next to his lips, pouring the liquid into his mouth making him swallow the liquid that was inside the veil.

Seeing that Stoick looked calm than before, she nods walks outside the tent and disappears as Stoick opens his eyes. Valka walks back into the tent seeing her husband sitting up moving his legs over getting himself to sit up. Valka quickly went to his side helping him as best she could getting him to sit back down.

"Dear, you must sit back down." Valka told Stoick.

"What happened?" Stoick asks.

"Drago dragged you here in your condition. You haven't woken up since then." Valka told him.

"Are you alright dear?" Stoick asks his wife.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad your safe and alive." She hugged Stoick.

"Hiccup is alive." Valka broke the silence.

"What?" Stoick pulled away from their embrace him and his wife had.

"Hiccup is alive, he's going to get all of us out of here." Valka informed her husband of the plans Astrid told her.

"I knew he was strong. He will get all of us out of here."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup sat still and he let the time fly by like crazy, sitting with his head against the wall thinking about the moment he and Merida share at the lake in the cave. He remembers kissing her soft lips, feeling her soft skin against his and hearing the words saying she loved him over and over again. Hearing her voice again as she looks at her beautiful sky blue eyes.

She must be taking care of herself in the cave right now or talking to her mother, she could even be... Crying... When I come back to see her again, I want to see her beautiful smile again and seeing her being herself again. But now with everything he's done, he'll get every rider they have at Berk and have all of the dragons attacks Dagur's men making run away leaving Dagur by himself.

He won't hurt anyone including his Merida ever again, no will be in harms way in Dagur's hands. He knows what Dagur is capable of killing and harming others. Now all Hiccup has to do is keep his faith with everyone that was willing to help him with his plan and everyone will escape to their freedom.

* * *

**AN: Now this is very interesting what's going to happen now? Merida is now flying to the castle and Hiccup is in the hands of Dagur and he pissed him off pretty well. The Witch mysteriously healed **Stoick** I wonder why? Now, what's going to happen next? What will happen? :3**


	16. Now or Never

**Chapter #16**

**AN: hey guys! Having fun? I did! I really liked this chapter and everything that I wrote. Merida and Hiccup are getting into a lot of things that you'll have to read. Have fun :D. **

* * *

**Warning: Violence, Mention of Rape, language, and Blood**

**~Now or never~**

**~Merida~**

Merida landed in the woods, hopping off she felt the grass/dirt floor underneath her shoes. Taking a deep breath she was able to breath knowing that she was away from the cave she was inside. She walked and walked with the two Nightfury's following her. She walked till she got to the entrance of the forest near her home.

Looking around she saw Dagur's man sitting about being lazy, as she walked around the back where the exit of the well was. She walked underneath abridged hearing the guards conservationists as she went along.

"Shouldn't we be on guard?" A younger male voice spoke out.

"Ah don't worry about, I've done this before and I've never gotten in trouble." A deeper voice spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean. Dagur doesn't really care what we do. Just as long as we keep the dragons on our side, we'll keep this castle along with all the whores inside." The deep voice laughed.

"Yea, I guess your right." The young voice spoke.

"I took three women yesterday who didn't listen to me, that'll teach them." The deep voice spoke.

"Three?"

"Oh yea, they were screaming and everything." The deep voice spoke.

"How many have you've taken?" The deep voice asked.

"I haven't taken any woman."

"What? Fuck man, we need to hook you up! I know! There's this young virgin serving foods. I hear she was the Princess personal maiden. Perfect one for you." The deep voice informed the young one.

Merida froze hearing this news, she knew this person. Her personal maiden was her best friend around the castle. She would listen to Merida when Hiccup wasn't around anymore. Even though she just walked in to help her she would always talk to her, to where they became good friends. Now she's in danger.

"Alright, I'll do it." The young voice spoke.

"Goodman. Hey, you two!"

Merida heard running footsteps coming above her.

"Yes?"

"We've taken our shift, now it's your turn."

"Alright."

Merida quickly went to where she saw the rope and saw she could climb up. She heard a tiny squeak, turning around seeing Shadow wanting to come with her. She petted Shadow and smiled at him.

"Thank ye for everything. But Ie need tu go alone. Yu and yur mother stay in the forest where you won't get caught." Merida spoke looking at the two Nightfury's.

Shadow's mother understood and picked her son up by her mouth taking him back to the forest where Merida told them to stay. Merida looked back up the rope and climb up peeking up seeing if any guards were around. Knowing it was clear she quickly sneaked into the kitchen, where she saw the two guard cornering her friend along with one other maiden.

"W-what do you want?" Her friend spoke out.

"My friend would like to have some fun here." The deep voice Merida heard spoke.

The man was big and taller than Merida and her friend, he could easily take down the two girls without any effort while his other friend was smaller but not too small seeing that he was a lot younger than the big guard. The big guard grabbed the other maiden holding her down pushing her face onto the counter table with her back and hind facing only to him.

The younger guard quickly went to grab Merida's friend, grabbing her wrist and using the rope he had in his pocket tying her hands together. Both maidens were screaming in fear, as their captures were pulling up their hide dresses. Merida quickly look to her right seeing a metal pan ready to be used for food. She grabbed the pan not thinking at what she'll do now.

Without thinking, she runs up to the younger guard hitting the back of his head with enough force to knock him out. He bigger guard saw Merida after she attacked his friend in shock. Merida was also shocked at what she's done, never in her life she thought she would bravely run up to a captive and hit them in the head with a pan of all items.

The larger guard lets go of the maiden he held and jumped at Merida holding her arms. She tried to hit him with her pan but he was too strong. Then the large guard fell to the ground after being hit by the other maiden who had gotten a metal pot in her hand. They were both breathing hard after knocking out their captors.

"Princess..." The one maiden hugged Merida, as she hugged her back.

"Merida?"

Merida turned around seeing her friend was able to get down off the counter. She had tears in her eyes seeing her. Merida hugged her friend after hugging the other maiden she helped.

"Hello, Sanchi." Merida greeted.

Sanchi cried into her arms, Merida allowed her friend to let her tears fall down knowing she was in the same as well. Merida looked up seeing the other maiden smiling at her with tears as well seeing she's safe now. After letting Sanchi let her tears out, Merida lets go of her friend looking at her face.

"It's alright. Don't worry, everything will get better." Merida assured the two.

"How Princess?" The other maiden asked.

"Hiccup is here tu save us all." Merida informed the two.

"The Viking?" Sanchi asked.

"Yes, don't worry we'll all bei out soon." Merida informed the two.

"Now, let's get yu two out of here." Merida spoke out.

"But Princess, about them?" Sanchi pointed to the unconscious guards.

She was right what about them? They can't just leave them here. They'll probably wake up and tell everyone she's here. Unless they didn't know who she was then it would be fine. Merida got an idea as she grabbed the smaller guard and pulled them to the corner where the wheat bags and barrels were at, as the push the barrels around the guards and put wheat bags on top of them to hide the two guards they put gags on their mouth so if they wake up they won't call out any more guards.

Then Merida sneaked the two to the well where they all climb down to where they were under the bridge.

"Thank yu Princess." One of them whispered.

"Just hide somewhere they won't find you." Merida informed the two.

"What about yu Merida?" Sanchi asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm here... With Hiccup." She tried to hide her frustration in her voice.

"Alright, Princess. Well, hide somewhere safe."

"Now go!" Merida told the two.

The two maidens went off into the forest letting Merida sneak back inside the castle once again. Merida took the pan in her hand again as she snuck around the walls of the castle, going to the dungeons to see if Hiccup will be there. She hides against the wall and various thing son the wall to hide herself from oncoming guards.

When it was clear she was able to go down the stairs into the dungeons where she was greeted by two guards. The dungeons had a door to go inside so they would usually have a guard here making sure prisoners wouldn't escape. Merida quickly knocked the guards out as she dragged them inside grabbing the keys off of one of them. She locked the two in one cell, as she runs up seeing Toothless locked up wagging his tail seeing Merida.

"Why hello Toothless." Merida greeted as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**~Hiccup's first POV~**

I was sitting down on the cold floor waiting for Dagur to come back possibly punish me more. But is heard a loud metal bang! Coming from the other side of the door entrance. As I looked over I saw someone with red curls drag two guards inside, take the keys and lock them in a cell. Oh, gods. She ran down the hallway stopping, crossing her arms as she saw Toothless.

"Why hello Toothless." Merida greeted.

It was Merida! She was here. Why? I thought Eret was watching her. I quickly stood up on my feet looking at Merida.

"Merida?" I called to her.

She took the keys and unlocked the locks on Toothless letting him free first after she was done she went to my cell door, unlocked it and opened the door where I was greeted with a. SMACK! A red hand print was still on my right cheek. I stared out wide eyes seeing Merida just hit me for no reason. I turn to her seeing anger in her eyes.

"What was-" I was interrupted by another slap to my left cheek.

The stinging was still hurting on my right, but now the left was hurting worse. Oh, the gods hate me.

"Will you stop that!" I yelled.

She slapped me again. I had to hold her hands down trying to get her to stop hitting me.

"Ie can't believe you!" She screamed at me.

I didn't understand why she was yelling at me, knowing the look I gave her she was struggling to get her hands out of my grip.

"Yu! We make love! Then ye leave me there! Not saying a word or letting me know!" She screamed at me.

Now I knew why she was mad at me, I shouldn't have done that shouldn't I? Well, this is what I get for falling in love with a woman whose sword skill and archery skills could hunt and kill you.

"Yu ask me tu marry yu! Promise me ye would stay with me!" Merida screamed as she still struggled against my hold.

"Ie can't believe yu!" She screamed at me.

"Merida." I tried to calm her down.

"No! Let me go Hiccup!" Merida screamed at me.

"Let me go-"

I kissed her, hoping that will calm her down seeing me calling her name wasn't working. I know she's going to kill me later. She struggles against my kiss, as I felt her push her hands against my shoulder trying to push away from me. I felt her kissing back, I guess she was enchanted and kissed me back. I've never thought I would had this affect on her, but I did.

I pulled away looking at her beautiful sky blue eyes. She was still glaring at me. Well, I know I'm dead.

"Ie thought yu love me." Merida's voice tone change to anger to sadness, something I hated.

"I do love you, Merida." I told her.

"Than why? Why leave me? After we... We made love tu each other... Yu asked me tu marry yu. Ie said yes." Merida spoke.

I put both of my hands under her chin getting her to look at me.

"Merida I do love you and I still want to marry you. I will always love you with all my heart. I-I just... Wanted to protect you..." I stopped talking.

It took me a moment to get at words in my mind.

"I-I... I'm not proud of what I did. I really didn't want to leave you. Especially what happened and I-I just want to make sure you're safe, but I've never really think of any good plans nor could I stand a chance arguing with you. B-but I really enjoyed what we had at the cave- U-uh I mean it was the most amazing moment I had and I should stop talk-"

Merida kissed me, it seems I rambled too much and she just wanted me to shut up. Great way to get shut up in my opinion. I kissed her back closing my eyes as her hands wrap around my neck as my hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer. I didn't want this kiss to end nor did she wanted it to end. But it did and we both took a breath after pulling away.

"Ye talk too much." She commented.

"I-I'm sorry... I just-" she interrupted me with one finger on my lip.

"Shhh. Okay?" Merida told me.

I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Okay." I answered.

"For the record." She spoke out.

"The first slap was for leaving me in the cave. The second one was for not telling me. The third one was for breaking our promise we had for each other. Ie was going to give you only four, but ye stopped me. But if Ie did, the fourth one was acting the way yu did when yu saw me here." She spoke softly to me.

Well, then I guess that explains why she slapped me, I didn't know she was only going to slap me four times, but each of them I deserved.

"You can slap me again for the fourth one if you want." I told her.

"Doesn't matter now. Ie already told yu why Ie slapped ye so no point." Merida spoke.

"You're amazing you know." I told her.

"How?"

"How? You're asking me how? You came here somehow, manage to take care of the guards guarding the door and lock them up without getting caught." I told her.

Merida didn't answer she just looked down avoiding my eyes, I put one hand on her chin to get her to look at me.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. Your amazing Merida. The most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I don't care what everyone else says." I told her.

I could see her cheeks blush from what I said, even though my cheeks were getting warm. I smiled at her as she did to me. I've always loved seeing her happy with that beautiful smile of hers, I only want to continue to get her to smile more. I gave her my signature smile making her blush even more as my heart beat began to beat faster.

I pulled her face close to mine feeling her breath against my skin, as I press my lips to her again and feeling her press against mine as she wants to kiss me even more. I was about to kiss her lips again, as I heard the door open, creaking inwards as three people came in. Toothless starts to growl. My heart stops.

"Well, I'd figured as much seeing the Princess here." Dagur spoke deviously.

I quickly pulled Merida behind me, making a defensive stance in front of her as Dagur and two of his men walk towards me and Merida. I felt Merida shaking behind me, she was scared and I don't blame her.

"You stay where you are Dagur!" I yelled at him.

They were four squares away from me and Merida when they stopped. Dagur gave his grin that would make you cringe.

"Why Hiccup, no pleasant talk?" Dagur spoke.

"There's no pleasant talking with you." I told him.

He laughed and laughed seeing that I'm making demands from him since he has all these guards running this place. All that matters right now is Dagur stays far away from Merida.

"Here's the thing. I need the Princess, she's more important than I thought before. So why don't you give her up." Dagur told me.

Of course, I said no, there's no way I'm giving this sick man my love. I'm not going to throw Merida to his knees and let his sick demented mind do what he wants with her! No way. And I'll be damned if I'll let him touch her again.

"No. You've already done damage to her already you sick fuck! I'm not letting you touch her again." I yell at Dagur.

I hear Toothless growling next to me seeing he's walked up seeing these guys here. I put my hand down telling Toothless to go stand down, for now. Dagur was still smiling seeing Toothless freed and growling at him. Why is he smiling so much?

"Very well, the Princess can come with me if she wants or not." Dagur paused.

"But I'm taking her with me!" Dagur screamed.

He runs up grabbing my arm, I punch his face making him stumbled backward as two of his other guards are hesitant to attack me seeing Toothless there. I raise my hand up signaling to Toothless to ready himself. I pull my hand down, this lets Toothless shot his plasma blast at the guards feet making them fall to the ground as they drop their weapons.

I grab Merida's hand and we both book it, as I scoop up an ax that one of the guards dropped and we run out the door. Merida pulls on my arm stopping as she closes the door as quickly as possible and locks it. A loud bang against the door scares her making Merida fall to the floor, but I was there in time to catch her before she fell.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Dagur screamed behind the door.

"Yes, sir!" Two of his guards answered.

Two more bangs came behind the door scaring both of us, I quickly grabbed Merida's hand and pulls us away from the door. Toothless was following behind us and started to growl again seeing more guards walking down the hallway towards us. As luck was on our side, Merida's brothers had open a passageway inside the stone walls calling at us.

"Quick get in!"

And all three of us did, the door closed and we weren't caught thankfully. Merida and I were breathing hard seeing we just got out of death hands, I smiled at her as she did to me seeing were safe now. These passageways were small and cramped but it was big enough for Toothless to squeeze through. We finally got our breath back as we stared at the others inside of the passageway, the Three Lords with Heather and Fishlegs.

"Whoever you've gotten out we need them on dragons now. We're moving in the castle." I told everyone.

* * *

**~Dagur~**

He wasn't happy seeing that he let two people wanted to get on his hand's escape, now they finally got the door open as Dagur's two guards kick the hinges off the door. He ran out the door looking down the hallway both way's seeing neither Merida or Hiccup around. He kept looking around and around but no luck Hiccup and Merida had run away with no guards of his recapturing them.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

Two of his guards came running behind them standing near Dagur in fear.

"D-Dagur? I think they've escaped."

Dagur rolled his eyes as he pitches the brim of his nose hearing this from the guards that were with him, he turned around putting his hands down staring at the guard who told him this.

"No FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed at the two.

"I've been waiting for FOUR YEARS FOR THIS! Now that I've gotten the chance to take what's mine, it's GONE AWAY!" Dagur screamed at the two guards as he punches the one who told him Merida and Hiccup escaped.

As the guard, Dagur punched fell down sounds of all the other guards Dagur had inside the castle was running outside yelling and screaming as the doors open with some of them running back inside in fear.

"What's going on!" Dagur screamed as one guard just ran inside.

"D-d-d-dragon riders. T-They're..." After that, Dagur grabs the collar of the guards shirt and pulls him towards his face with anger.

"What?!" Dagur yelled.

"Keep the door closed!"

"I can't hold it!"

"AHHHH!"

The large doors open with Valka on Cloudjumper and Stoick on Skullcrusher along with Hiccup on Toothless ready to take on Dagur and his man again. The other riders came and attacked Dagur's men as they either attacked them or we're hesitant to attack to riders. As more and more came many were disarmed or running away scared due to the power of the dragons they couldn't attack.

"What are you standing there for? ATTACK!" Dagur yelled at the remaining men who stayed.

They did as they were told only to be disarmed and ran outside were they were captured by other riders who were helping captives and others who were traumatized. More and more men who stayed with Dagur were growing smaller and smaller by the minute.

"Where are you going cowards?!" Dagur yelled at his men who ran away in fear.

Toothless was walking closer to Dagur as Hiccup hopped switching his prosthetic foot to walking mode and glared at Dagur seeing this needs to end Now or Never.

"This ends now Dagur." Hiccup spoke with a stern tone.

"Never!" Dagur yelled as he charged at Hiccup only to be pushed down by Toothless.

Toothless growled at Dagur making him squirm underneath his feet.

"Dagur this madness ends now. Surrender and let these people go. You know you can't win." Hiccup told Dagur.

"I'd rather die than surrender!" Dagur screamed.

Hiccup called Toothless to his side, getting him to get off of Dagur. Dagur was able to stand up on his feet at he grinned at Hiccup.

"What's all this for? Your Princess?" Dagur questions.

"You really think her people will accept you after what happened? After a Viking killed their king, your kind."

"No! Your kind Dagur. Your kind always tries's to get people's fear in order to get what you want. Your wrath ends now!" Hiccup yelled at Dagur.

Stoick and Valka were watching their son talk to Dagur smiling at their son standing up to both Highlanders and their kind. Dagur pulled out the sword he hand and raised it to strike him down. Stoick was quicker, though, he grabbed his sons flame sword and threw it to his son.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called.

Hiccup caught his sword and pulled out the flame just in time to counter Dagur's attack. Hiccup push with his strength making Dagur push more with his strength. It seemed Hiccup was going to lose until Hiccup used his leg to kicked Dagur off his feet and make him go off a step. Hiccup was able to use his flame sword slice Dagur's arm making scream in pain as the fire touch his wound and skin.

Hiccup pushed Dagur down to the ground as he kicked Dagur's sword away so he couldn't attack him anymore.

"Stand down Dagur. You lost." Hiccup warned.

Hiccup pointed his flame sword towards Dagur's chest letting the heat burn Dagur's armor chest a little, as he pulls away the sword he puts it away onto his leg where it hooks onto a metal strap. Dagur scoffs at Hiccup's actions seeing he's backing down from a fight he doesn't want to finish at all.

"Fucking coward. Not man enough to finish the deal?" Dagur commented.

"No, the only coward here is you." Hiccup finished.

With that, Dagur stared wide eye's as he saw Stoick standing next to his son along with his wife who stood behind the two.

"Merida!"

All head turn seeing a Merida running into the main hall room where everyone else was, running towards Hiccup giving him a welcome warmth hug she wanted to give him. Hiccup was surprised of course but he gave back the hug as well only to look up seeing Merida's brothers standing around watching their sister.

"It's over now." Hiccup informed Merida.

Merida pulled away having her hands on Hiccup's shoulders smiling at him as she kisses him passionately. Meanwhile, Hiccup's parents are surprised to see the two show a public display in front of them seeing that they didn't know of these two affections. After the lovebirds finish their kiss Hiccup turns to his parents seeing their faces.

"U-Uh Mom, Dad. Merida and I... Well, we-..." Hiccup stopped looking at to Merida who nodded her head.

"Wei love each other." Merida finished for Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at Merida seeing she took the words right out of his mouth and knowing her she always knew how to help him.

"Yes, and I proposed to her." Hiccup spoke out.

"I've always knew there was something between you two when I first took you here Hiccup." Stoick spoke to his son.

"Either way, I support you two no matter what." Valka spoke to the young lovebirds.

Hiccup and Merida smiled at each other seeing that his parents supported them. As they all talked and laughed they've never notice Dagur crawling slowly towards a crossbow under a shield one of his guards dropped. Dagur locks the crossbow to aim at Hiccup's chest making a loading sound. This alerts Stoick, Valka, and Merida as all three of them seeing Dagur aiming his crossbow to Hiccup.

But it was too late for them to stop him, he had already shot to arrow going for Hiccup where all three of them could jump in front of the arrow to save Hiccup's life. Only one jumped in front with a sound going into a meat and a body hitting the floor, leaving Hiccup to scream out the name of the person who jump in front of the arrow for him.

"MERIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**AN: Oh nose! I left a cliffhanger! X3 I'm evil aren't I? Well, I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? Anyway's I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it and everything. So let's see how fast I can write the next chapter and how long you guy have to wait in order for me to write more for the next one bye~! :3 **

**Play this song on YouTube ****_watch?v=M9PFOONwRNo_ when: Hiccup kisses Merida to stop her from slapping him after she opens his and Toothless' cell**

**Play this song on YouTube _ watch?v=jJsHIolUcZA_ when: Hiccup's sword fight with Dagur yes, the scene is short but I will have them have a duel :3**


	17. Against time

**Chapter #17**

**AN: The wait is finally over, now you will see if Merida will live or not or what happens between the two after Merida got shot. Anyway's anyone who's been wondering why I haven't replied to their reviews is because for some reason I couldn't reply to them. I've gotten an email notice saying people left review's on my last chapter yet I go the reviews only to see none on that chapter. Anyway's sorry if it's a weird miscommunication. **

**Replying to ****Momijifan Low-Ki: Oh yes, I'm such an evil person for leaving you all with a cliffhanger X3.**

**Replying to BrawlerGamer: 1: Yes Dagur did signed his death warrant by Hiccup's hands. 2: Eh, I guess you have to read to find out about how the Witch is helping the two... Or not :3**

* * *

**Warning: Violence, language, and Blood**

**~Against time~**

**~Hiccup first POV~**

"MERIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I dropped to her side, holding her in my arms as delicate as I could without trying to hurt her or worsen her injuries. Put nothing but blood was staining her clothes and my hands, blood so much blood. I looked at her face, her eyes were closed a-and she wasn't responding.

"Merida!" I called to her.

"Merida! Please, gods, stay awake!" I yelled.

I felt my dads hands on my shoulder as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Son calm down. Take a deep breath. We're going to get her help." He told me.

I did as my dad told me, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down as best I could but I couldn't help seeing all the blood coming out. My mom must have already run out the doors calling for help because I heard footsteps running back in as Dagur laughed his demented mind off.

"Let me take her." A man's voice spoke to me.

I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let her go I was trying to get her to stay awake but failing at it. My dad pulled me away as the doctors took Merida away getting her to a room where they could help her with her injuries. I stood there staring, wondering wishing what I could've done that could of stop this event from happening.

"Well, she deserved it." Dagur voice rang in my ears.

"That bitch could've let that arrow kill you, it's her fault she jumped into your-"

I really don't remember what I did but I jumped at Dagur, grabbing his throat in anger close to choking him.

"Hahahaha! (Gasping for air) Are you finally going to (gasping for air) finish me Hiccup?" Dagur commented.

"Hiccup! Son." My dad called to me.

I finally realized I was choking Dagur with my hands and I let him go. Allowing him to breath air on his cold-blooded hands. He fell to the floor gasping for air, as I slowly walked backward away from him. I saw the three Lords come in taking Dagur away to where he was going to be held for now.

"Hiccup!"

I didn't turn my head nor did I want to but I could feel by their voice who was calling me. It was Astrid and everyone else coming to see me. I wish I was in better shape as I felt my legs shaking, my breath was weakening and my body was failing to stay awake.

"Hiccup what happened?" Heather asked me.

I still didn't look up as my hands were shaking violently as I looked at them. My eyes finally reached up seeing Astrid staring at me with worry, I can't tell if they were wondering why I was shaking or why I couldn't speak.

"M-Mer... She was... Shot..." I finally told them.

They all stared wide eye seeing the news I told them wasn't good. Not only that but I guess they were surprised that she made her way here when we all left her at the cave. My hands were still bloody, and my body wasn't helping. But I felt my dad guiding me to where the doctors were helping Merida.

* * *

What happened to me? I don't know. All I know is the wait was agonizing, I sat outside with my hands out as my head rested on my legs waiting for the doctors to say something, anything. Then I heard my mom speaking.

"Hiccup here." She called to me.

I looked up seeing her with a wet rag, something for me to wipe the blood off my hands. I took the rap and wipe the blood off the best I could. The rag was now stained with blood. The blood came off thankfully but that didn't help ease my mind. My dad stood next to my mom, staring at me with worry. I know I was trying to be strong right now but what else can I do?

Merida's mom who was brought back by Eret and was waiting with us. She was crying, pacing, hands on her face as the doctors were doing their work on her daughter. Dagur was no longer in charge of Dunbroch anymore, but now their heir to Dunbroch was at death hands. I prayed to Odin to allow Merida to live and not to allow Hella to take her soul. The doors opened letting one doctor out to see us.

"I-is my daughter fine?" Elinor was the first to speak.

I stood up onto my feet walking closer to the doc to hear anything more about Merida. His face told us the news.

"Y-yu can't tell me she's..." Elinor stopped talking.

"She's fighting that's for sure. She's a strong Survivor, but I'm afraid that the wound hit her heart. We stitch what we could and she's still losing life in her body. We'll continue to work on her... But I suggest you say your last goodbyes before it's too late." The doctor told us all.

My heart stopped, my breath hinged, my hands still to the sides as my face turned white.

"N-no! Sh-she can't. There has to be something more you can do!" I yelled without thinking.

"Listen, we did all we can. We couldn't do anything else, if we could it would me a miracle or magic for that matter." The doctor told me.

"Just... Say your last goodbyes..."

"No..." I spoke softly.

"Son listen." My dad tried to calm me.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran outside of the castle with Toothless following me into the forest.

I ran and ran, still I couldn't run anymore. Then I looked up with tears in my eyes seeing a wisp. I quickly wiped my eyes as I ran after the trail of wisp hoping, wishing to see the Witch that saved my life. The tears were blinding my vision as I heard Toothless running behind me, following me. Toothless ran ahead of me to stop me from running any further.

"T-Toothless! What's your problem?" I asked him through my tears.

Toothless didn't answer as he went behind me and picked me up underneath me to help me follow the wisps trail. Letting him follow since I was following the wisp blindly. I cried and cried as he ran after the wisps. He knew I was trying to get help for Merida, I want to save her life. He stopped getting my attention. I looked up seeing a beautiful lake around the woods.

I looked to be right seeing that Witch again. She was next to her caldron putting her magic potion into a small vial. As if she knew I was going to be there. I wiped the tears away as I hopped off of Toothless.

"Thanks, bud. Sorry, I yelled at you." I told him.

I heard Toothless growl as if he was saying 'it's alright, I understand.' I stared at the Witch seeing if she was going to say anything first. With the whole place being dark since it was night time. I forgot how much time had passed since Merida gotten injured. But that doesn't matter now, I need to get this Witch to give me a spell to save Merida's life.

"I need your help." I told the Witch.

"I know, Merida's life is on the line. But this time, I can't give you this potion for free." She told me.

"What do you need?" I asked her.

"Hmmm." She turns around looking at Toothless.

"How about your dragon, nothing like the rare species that may possibly be the last of its kind." She told me.

Ah, not going to happen. Not for a long run if I've had a say in it.

"No." I spoke in a stern voice.

"Fine, you must have gotten your helmet and your flame sword back right?" She asked me.

"How did you-"

"Shh! Not important. Merida's life is on the line." She reminded me.

"Fine, here." I pulled my helmet from my seat and the sword from my leg side and handed them to the Witch.

She took the items into her hands and smiled at me since it's the only thing I could see. She tossed me the vial towards me, as I caught it in my hands. I looked at the small vial carefully hoping that this potion she gave me will work.

"Be warned. The potion effect will not work upon the next sunrise." She warned me.

I looked at her confused only to see the moon was beginning to die down and the sun was about to start to rise up. I quickly got onto Toothless and we flew back to the castle forgetting about the Witch.

* * *

I landed back at the front doors of the castle, getting off of Toothless. As I switch my foot, I quickly run inside seeing no one around and only see the three Lords. They saw me running inside as all of them had depressed faces pointing upstairs. I followed their fingers hoping it's not too late. Running with all the energy I had, I finally made to the room where Merida's mom was crying outside of the door.

I made my way inside ignoring my dads calling seeing all the doctors had finished what they've done. I quickly ran to her side pulling the vial in my hand out opening the top and was about to pour the liquid into her mouth until the doctor called to me.

"What are you doing?" The male doctor asked me.

I didn't bother to answer as I pour the whole liquid into her mouth just before the sunrise came. I felt two arms wrap around my arms and Jerked me backward away from Merida. They forced me away from Merida, as I tried to push my way towards Merida.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Put my son down!" I heard my dad yell.

Their docs put their hands off of me backing away as I turn around seeing my dad look at me with a small vial in my hand. He looked at me, seeing that he thought I've done something either good or bad. I was about to explain what happened until all the doctors forced me and my dad away from the room. They closed the doors locking it so no one could get in. My dad turned to me.

"Son. What did you do?" My dad asked me.

I know he's going to think I'm crazy or that, I can't handle death. But I have to try. I explained all that happened with the Witch saving me and Dagur using two spells to make himself look and sound like me and using another spell to control Merida. Yes, he thought I was crazy, but hey. He took the story I told him into thought since we had dragons, so why not magic? My mom was not far from the two of us.

Both of my parents looked at each other seeing that they've known that the sunrise had just come. They looked down with their heads seeing that they thought I've arrived too late.

"Hiccup..." My mother spoke softly.

She was interrupted by the doctor slamming the door open after they unlocked it.

"She's alive!" The doctor yelled.

The Queen and everyone who had entered the room where we were including my parents all cheered at the sound of the news of Merida being alive. The Lords had just come up hearing the news cheering with us.

"But we must advise that we must allow her to rest until she's awake." The doctor told us all.

We all nodded our heads as the doc lets everyone inside seeing Merida. I didn't go in, why? She needs her family first. I'm less important. I was pulled over by the doc, seeing a very scary face he had.

"I don't know where you got that vial or what was in it, you saved her life. It was like the vial had magic inside it." He told me.

"I guess we all can believe in a little magic huh?" I told the doc.

He laughed at my remake seeing that we all should give faith in anything we do.

* * *

Well, where to begin? First off the doc said she wasn't going to wake up for a couple of days, just like I was out for three days. Ummm. We all returned to Berk only to find the place completely destroyed. Nothing there, there was nothing to salvage or use to sustain us. As we were in conference with the Queen asking if we could camp nearby just until we were able to rebuild Berk.

The Queen let us stay and pretty much everyone got along after what happened. We helped care for the ones who were traumatized and those who weren't so lucky. (Sigh) I'm just glad Merida didn't see the outcome of her dad's death. I saw his head on the point of a spear, it sickened me. They were able to take it down and put his head where his body was ready for a burial.

But Elinor... She wanted to wait till her daughter saw her dad's body before he went on. Being me I argued with her but then she told me 'She has a right to know.' Which she was right. I can't stop Merida from seeing her dad's head... But I rather have her remember her dad before that. But I can't stop her if she wishes to know.

I was talking to my dad asking him if we really wanted to leave this place or not.

"Dad?" I called to him as I entered out new house near Dunbroch.

"Yes, son." He answered.

"Do you really want to go back to Berk? I mean I know it was our home and everything it's just..." I couldn't let the words out.

My dad sighed seeing that I don't want to leave this place knowing the reason why. He stood up from the dining chair walking up to me as he put his large hands on my shoulders.

"Son. Is it because of the Princess?" My dad asked me.

I couldn't help but nod to answer his question. Well, now my dad know's not only I don't want to be chief but I don't want to leave great. I'm such a great son aren't I?

"Hiccup, you know our home is at Berk." He informed me.

Yup, I do know, I also know that my heart is telling me to stay here with Merida. Knowing she'll have to take over her role of her dad since he's not alive anymore. I don't know what my dad is going to do.

"But, if this is what you really wish for. Then I'll see what the Queen will say about us staying in their kingdom." My dad spoke to me.

"Well if you ask me, having dragon's around their castle living among them doesn't sound like a bad idea." I commented.

My dad smiled at me and patted my back.

"I know son. But whatever you chose, I'm proud to call you my son." My dad told me.

I hug my dad the best I could but my dad hugged me back and I smiled. My dad talked to the Queen and seeing that dragons could help build their castle better or having better defense around the castle she agreed to have us living among them. It was great since we were helping to expand the castle and to make it better than the last.

But we all had to put our end of our bargain since our stay is not free, of course, my dad had me talk to the Queen and I told her I was willing to marry her daughter to seal our alliance. Well since we were allowed to stay in Dunbroch I was asked by the Lords to bring dragons and teach them about dragons. I was going to be gone for a couple of day's away from Merida.

She wasn't awake just yet, she was out longer than I was when the Witch saved me. I went into her room, she was sleeping peacefully in her bed with her beautiful hair down. I smiled seeing her peacefully sleeping, I sat with her before waiting for her to wake up for a long time, but she never did. My dad finally talked me out of staying by her side knowing she wasn't going to wake up any sooner.

So I walked to the side of her bed where a chair I sat previously before, sitting down as I stared at Merida seeing her sleeping as her chest rises and slowly bend down in her breathing pattern. I smiled seeing her alright and now safe since Dagur was locked away in the dungeons was his men was now sitting in the confinement camps they created for the Berkians.

"Hey, Mer." I called to her.

This was a normal routine I had with her, come in say hi and tell her about my day. I knew she wasn't going to answer back but I wanted to as least see her every day. She sat still didn't answer, as usual, sleeping peacefully.

"We'll be stuck with you guys since Berk was destroyed." I joked.

"But I... That's not the reason why I came to see you... I came here to see you because I'll be gone for a couple of days. The Lords would like me to teach them and their sons about dragons and riding them." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So if you wake up before I get back here, that's where I'll be. Your mother already knows about this and she told me she'll tell you if you wake up before me..." I spoke softly as I scooted my chair closer to her.

I brushed my fingers through her hair as I looked at her eyes close and beautiful eyelashes. I wish she was up so I could tell her this but she wasn't. I pulled out a metal ring I made off my time I was here at the smithing area. It was specially made for Merida, I made sure it symbolized us both. I stood up leaning over to her giving her a kiss on her lips.

Afterward, I left the ring on my chair, hoping she'll notice it after she wakes up. I stare at her one more time as I'm about to leave the door.

"I'll always love you, Merida." I walked out the door.

* * *

Well, now was time for me to leave right? Well as I was walking down the stairs Toothless was waiting for me at the bottom. I smiled at him and let him know I was ready to leave. I said my goodbyes with the Queen and I went outside seeing my dad there ready to leave with me to the Lords place. Before I could fly off, Toothless was acting a little strange and ran inside.

I ran after him seeing we had to leave soon and this wasn't the time for playing.

"Toothless comeback!" I called to him.

As I ran back inside the main hall with the open doors, I ran around the corner seeing the woman I've been waiting for.

"H-hi Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" She looked up seeing me at the doors, staring with wide eyes.

* * *

**~Merida first POV~**

What happened? I woke up looking around seeing in a room, my room. Wait didn't I? Where's Hiccup?! I look over to my right seeing a chair sitting next to my bed. Was Hiccup here? I saw a ring on the chair. With the strength I had, I was able to reach for the ring and sit back looking at the detail on the ring. It's was so beautifully detailed. Markings of Bears and Dragons on it with words saying 'I love you' on it.

Hiccup was here! I quickly rushed to get on my feet only to feel them shake, I fell onto my knees only thing I could do was to crawl. Crawling wasn't any easier. I still felt like my chest was hurting as if an arrow had been there. I still continued making my way to the open door and forcing my body to get up and lean against the wall.

I walked and walked at the best pace my body would allow me getting out of my room trying to see if Hiccup was around.

"Hiccup!" I called to him, but no answer.

I continued to walk against the wall until I reached the stairs. One of the nurses saw me quickly went to my side.

"Princess! You mustn't move!" She scolded me.

I didn't care. I need to find Hiccup.

"Take mei tu the main hall, now." I demanded her.

"But Prin-"

"Now!" I yelled at her.

She didn't bother to argue and did as I asked her. Taking my arm over her shoulder I was able to walk slightly faster. We made the our way to the stairs where I saw my mother talking to other people inside the castle. Hiccup wasn't here. As turn to go outside I heard my mother.

"Merida!" She called to me.

I saw her ran up to me hugging me as if it was the last she would see me. How long have I've been out? After we were done with our reunion I looked at my mother as she put her hands on my face.

"Ie thought Ie lost yu. Oh, Merida. Ie missed you." My mom told me.

"Ie missed yu tu mom. But where's Hiccup?" I asked her.

I could tell by her face he left, but before I could ask anything else I hearing someone running in the main hall. It was Toothless! He ran towards me and stopped in front of me. I petted him since it was so good to see Toothless again.

"H-hi Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" I looked up seeing Hiccup.

He was standing by the main hall doors with widening eyes. I took a deep breath seeing him there. He was alright. He was alright. Standing tall as usual, with his strong chest out. I wasn't thinking as I took a step forward allowing my legs to hold my body weight, only to fall to the ground with my legs shaking.

I immediately saw Hiccup running in front of me sliding on his knees to get in front of me, to help me up.

"Mer! A-are you alright?" He asks me.

That all you have to say to me? After you left that ring for me to see? But... How long have I've been out? Only a day right?

"I-I'm fine... How long have I've been out?" I asked Hiccup.

"Six day's..."

Six days?! I didn't know I was out that long, I thought I was asleep for a day... But, how did I survive then?

"W-what happened? All Ie remember was... Dagur... He shot at yu, Ie jumped and everything went black..." I told Hiccup.

"You stopped the arrow and saved my life. The doctors did what they could with you... They said you weren't going to make it... I-I couldn't take it. I went to find the Witch that saved me and she gave me a potion that she gave me. I gave it to you and it saved your life... You didn't wake up the next day so I figured you were going through the same effects I went through when the Witch saved me." Hiccup informed me.

"I-I didn't know you were awake when I left the room. I-if I have known I would of-..."

I hugged him stopping whatever he was going to say next, but I knew what he was going to say. He must have been shocked seeing that I was struggling just to stay up on my feet, now I was hugging him. Hiccup hugged me back but I felt him pull away quickly only to pull me onto my feet as he picks me up bridal style to help me back to my room.

"Hiccup I can walk!" I yell at him.

"Not for a while." He tells me.

Well its true, I won't be able to walk for a while now since I'm going to be like this but I don't want to be useless and have others force to help me around. (sigh) But what else could I do? Though I didn't mind having Hiccup carrying me around... I-It was nice alright! I liked having his arms protecting me... But after he took me to my room, he sat on the chair I saw the ring on.

He stared at me as I stared at him.

"Hiccup?" I called.

"Yes." He answered

"T-the ring you left on the chair you were sitting on." I showed the ring I left on my bed.

I picked it up giving it to Hiccup, seeing his eyes staring at me like he left there for me to find it myself.

"Did yu make it yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did. I-I just... Thought I could do this proper..." He told me.

Of course, I didn't understand what he saying, sometimes the things he says is just... Hard? I don't know! Well, I pulled myself to the edge of the bed Hiccup put me down earlier and watched Hiccup pull my hands into his as he went onto one knee. H-he's going to really do this?

"Merida Dunbroch. I love you with all my heart, I wish to stay by your side for the rest of my life even after we grow old together. I will continue to watch you through our hardships together as I get to see your beautiful face in the morning. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked me.

Tears were forming in my eyes as my hands find their way to my face as I try to wipe the tears away.

"M-Mer?"

"Y-yes! Of course, I'll marry yu, yu wee damp lamb!"

I nod my head as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand. I was so happy. I kissed him with all the passion I had inside my heart. Even with now having a ring upon my finger was amazing, I couldn't move from my bed since my body was still weak. But all I knew was that our lives were finally moving on to a brighter future together.

* * *

**AN: **Well** look at that! Now that everything is now out of the way I'm glad I wrote this chapter, everything is going as I wanted. My friends all think this is ending quite well but... Hmmm. It's not ending just yet :D.**

**Play this song _ watch?v=M9PFOONwRNo_ when: Hiccup visits a still sleeping/recovering Merida before having to leave to teach the lords and their sons about dragons**


	18. Love or Hate?

**Chapter #18**

**AN: So I'm going to make an announcement because I'll be going on a family trip soon to Japan. I'll be taking care of my Obachan (Grandma in Japanese) where my mom used to live in Japan because this may be the last time I will probably see her alive. My Ojichan (Grandpa in Japanese) died in 2013 along with my other Grandpa in Ohio. She's been alone these past three years and is very old. She can't move around the house anymore and is now living in a care center for old people. If I can post a chapter the day before I leave I'll let everyone now about that. The house I'll staying in won't have internet since it's quite expensive to pay for and so doesn't use. So if I do go online it may be once in a while of sort but I'm not too sure. Anyway,'s have fun reading and have a nice day :D.**

* * *

**Warning: Mention of abuse and murder**

**~Love or Hate?~**

**~Hiccup &amp; Merida third POV~**

They were just kissing each other, holding onto each other since they never want to let go. Merida for a second and third kiss to continue one the moment that the two had with each other. Her hands move to the front of his leather armor chest, pulling down as her hands move to the belt straps. Hiccup had to quickly grasp her hands knowing where she was going with this.

She looked up at him confused, wondering why he stopped her as she looked at his eyes.

"Mer, you need rest." Hiccup told Merida.

Merida sighed knowing he was going to say this to her, Merida didn't really care if she was weak she just wanted to have private time with Hiccup. That had to come later as the doctor and Merida's mother came walking into her room.

"I see you've awakened and surprisingly walked yourself somewhere." The doc spoke out, getting the two Lovebirds attention.

"I-Ie just..."

"Princess, from what I've heard from your mother... This potion you've received from Hiccup had rebuild tissue from your injuries something I can't explain. Though it recovered your missing parts of your heart, it used most of your body's energy. That means resting within your bed. You already know this since one of my nurses have told me you were bearly moving on your own feet." The doc informed her.

"B-But-"

"You need rest Princess. Please, for your own good." The doctor interrupted Merida.

"Please Mer, you need rest. I'll be here when you do." Hiccup told Merida.

Merida finally sighed in defeat knowing she has no choice, either way, she nods her head telling both Hiccup and Doctor she will stay in bed to regain her energy.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I shall get the nurses so they will give her something to eat." The doc left after he spoke.

Merida sighed as she sat back herself onto the bed once more to lay her back aginst the headboard as she moved her pillow against her back for a more comfortable stay. She closed her eyes feeling the covers of the sheets wrap on top of her body and her arms were outside of them, sitting on her lap. She felt a hand grasping her right hand, as she opens her eyes, they were met with lime green eyes.

"I prayed to Odin, hoping wishing asking anything for Hella not to take your soul." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Hiccup..."

"Hella almost took you from me."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Mer?"

"I'd like tu know more about these gods yu believe in." Merida informed Hiccup.

Well, Merida could of learn something from her mother's lectures about the different cultures between their beliefs of the Vikings and themselves if she paid any attention. Overall she has to know some things about it one day or another, since if she does become Queen she will have to deal with the Viking's living among them.

"Well..." He stopped.

"What would you like to know about?" Hiccup asked her.

"All of them." She spoke.

"Well, Odin he's the king of the Gods or the Father of gods. Frigga his wife is the Queen of all. Their son Blader the god of light was loved by all gods."

"Was loved?"

"He was killed."

"Killed? By whom?" Merida asked.

"Loki the god of mischief, he tricked Blader's twin brother Hod into throwing a dart made of mistletoe, the only thing Frigga forgot to make swear not to harm or kill Blader." Hiccup told Merida.

"Why would Loki do such a thing?"

"He was jealous of all the attention Blader got from all the gods, so I guess he thought after Blader was dead no one would talk about him anymore."

"Terrible, who could stand him?"

"Well, actually you'll be surprised to know he has a wife that's loyal to him." Hiccup spoke.

"WAT!?" Merida almost screamed out.

"Calm down calm down! For his crimes, he committed to Blader he was bound to a rock where a serpent dripped venom onto his face. His wife Sigyn would catch the venom expect for the times she has to empty her bowl. She never left his side."

"Ie never thought anyone would want tu stay with him."

"Well, he wasn't the only one who was punished."

"Wat?"

"Loki's two sons Vail and Narvi helped Loki on his quest on killing Blader. Vail was turned into a wolf and disemboweled his brother Narvi and then was gutted later."

"That's horrible! Even for a punishment..."

"Well their gods, they saw fit for the punishment. Plus it was Odin's and Frigga's beloved son Blader, whatever punishment comes will be death or something very painful."

Hiccup could tell more about the Norse gods until a knock on the door interrupted to him, he turned his head around seeing Merida's mom standing there looking at the two. She walked up to the opposite side where Hiccup was sitting next to Merida on her bed to smiled at her daughter.

"Merida..."

"Mum..."

Hiccup smiled as he stood up seeing that Merida and Elinor wanted some private time together seeing that Merida hadn't been with her mother for six days. As he was one foot away from the door he stopped turning around seeing Merida starring at him.

"W-where are yu going Hiccup?" She asked him.

"I need to go. The Lords wants me to teach them and their sons about dragons and riding them." Hiccup told Merida.

"H-how long will you be gone for?"

"A couple of days. But I promise to come back as soon as I can." He promised her.

Merida's mouth grew dim seeing Hiccup was leaving so soon, but there's nothing she could do about it. So instead she nodded her head letting Hiccup know she knew that he was going to leave and that she'll wait for him. Hiccup hated that he had to leave her like this, seeing her sad made it even worse, so he walked up to her giving her a goodbye kiss before leaving the room off to ride with his dad.

Merida sighed seeing her Fiance leaving her once again, but she couldn't do anything if she could. He would've been asked by the Lords sooner or later and he would have to teach them someday.

"Merida." Elinor called to her daughter.

Merida turned her attention, staring at her mother seeing that worried mother looks she always had on her face every day as well as a loving mother look.

"Hiccup will come back don't worry." Her mother comforted her.

"Ie know... Ie just wish he could stay longer."

"He will, and once he comes back, yu'll have yur strength back."

"(Sigh) Ie just want tu leave this bed."

Her mother stared at the window a grin appear, she stood up and helped her daughter out of bed as she guided her to the window.

"M-mum where are ye taking me?"

"Just look towards the window dear." Elinor told her daughter.

She did and saw Hiccup on the back of Toothless waving her goodbye before his father called to him getting him to fly with him. Merida smiled as she blew a kiss to him as he finally went off to go where the lords homes are at. Her heart was pounding but she didn't care, she would sit and wait for Hiccup's return for as along as it took.

* * *

Three days had passed, for those three days away from Merida felt like three years had passed. Nothing but sitting in bed trying to gain her energy back once more. Sanchi, Merida's personal friend and the maid would be there trying to comfort her the best she could. As the third day went on, Merida was able to persuade Sanchi (The best she could) to bring her outside.

As Sanchi helped her friend outside, Merida kept on pulling her towards the stable where Angus was waiting for Merida to ride him once more. Though she still remembers the events of were Dagur use a magic spell to make himself sound and look like Hiccup she had to look at Angus just to make sure he was alright.

Angus neighed happily seeing Merida coming towards him, Merida used the side fence to hold her weight as she petted her friend's side greeting him.

"Hello Agus." She greeted.

Angus neighed happily seeing Merida up and well as his tails swings back and forth.

"Help me saddle him."

"Whut?"

"Ye heard me, help me saddle him."

"Merida, Ie really think yu shouldn't do this. W-whut will yur mother do when she finds yu gone? What will she think if Ie told her Ie helped yu?!"

"Then come with me."

Even Sanchi couldn't argue with that, if she was with Merida she could say she helped and made sure she was alright through her ride. Though she didn't want to be at the end of the ear with the Queen. Sanchi pulled the saddle off the fence as she was hesitant to give it to Angus. Merida rolled her eyes as she motioned her to put it on, Angus.

After Angus was saddled up, Sanchi helped Merida up as she climbed behind her. Though she didn't mind riding on horses. She never really rides much, though being friends with Merida will get you to ride along with her. Merida didn't quite have her strength back, so she lightly kicked the side of Angus getting him going as they rode into the forest.

As they passed through the river and then to the Firefall they finally made a roundabout and stopped for the moment.

"Merida, why did ye stop?" Sanchi asked.

"Ie haven't been outside for three days, Ie want to see the sunset on the hills."

With that, she guided Angus towards the hill seeing the sunset on the walls. With the light showing a beautiful peach and orange color as the sun beams onto their faces. Though it was harder for Merida to handle the sun since she's been stuck inside her room. Merida finally gave up and pulled them two away ready to ride home.

They finally made it slowly to the stables and Sanchi was the first off. She helped Merida down as they two unsaddled Angus. Sanchi helped Merida back inside to the dining around where they were greeted by her mother patiently tapping her foot onto the stone floor. Merida knew she was dead.

"Where were yu young lady?!" Her mother scolded.

Sanchi holds her breath as the Queen was yelling only to Merida. Merida took the bold stand to stand tall as she stared at her mother.

"Ie was ridding on Angus." Merida confessed.

Sanchi mentally tied a rope around her neck seeing they two were now in trouble.

"Merida! Yu know yu can't stand on your own feet yet!"

"I'm tired of sitting in my room all day and night mum! Ie wanted some time outside."

Elinor sighed loudly out as she mumbled something to herself only. She let her hand rest onto the brim of her nose. Her hand dropped onto her other hand as she stared at her daughter.

"We'll discuss this later. Yur late for dinner. And you young lady." Elinor turned her attention to Sanchi.

"Are dismissed."

With that Sanchi, excused herself and hurried away as Elinor help her daughter back at the dining table where her three brothers were already sitting down eating. Everyone was there, all except one chair. One chair was empty from them all. As Merida was helped to her seat, she couldn't help but give a glance to her father's chair every now and then.

She wasn't the only one, her brothers along with her mother did the same. Soon eating dinner wasn't the same, she put her utensils down as she stared at her father's chair. Elinor caught on right away seeing her daughter not eating, her brothers starred at Merida seeing she stopped eating as well.

"Merida?" Her mother called.

"Boy's would yu like to hear the story of how father lost his leg again?" Merida finally spoke out.

She didn't object seeing they've heard this story over again and again, but this time they felt as if they've heard the story for the first time. Merida looked over to her mother, she looked hesitant but she smiled as she nods her head allowing her daughter to continue.

"Ie was only little when the demon bear Mor'du attacked dad. He came from nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one dead eye! Dad drew his sword, and..."

Normally every time they had dinner together, Fergus would the earring his story day in and day out. Every chance Merida had she would always come in and steal the storytelling spot from her father at this part. Every time she would interrupt her father would yell 'Aww, that's my favorite part!' But now, it's her chance to tell the story. All eyes were on her waiting for her to continue on.

"One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Fergus's leg was clean off! Into monster's throat."

Everyone heads turned seeing Elinor continuing the story that Merida had left off, this has very unusual. Normally their mother, not the one the tell suck stories. Though Elinor would tell stories that tell lessons to her children.

"Though now the demon bear Mor'du is dead it's a story I love hearing from your father." Their mother spoke out softly as she let a grin appear on her face.

Harris, Hubert, Hamish and Merida all smiled seeing that their mother was smiling.

"I'm proud of all of you."

Merida along with her brothers looked towards their mother, seeing she had more to tell them.

"These tough times we've been through have been rough but all of yu have been able to pull through them. Yur father would be proud of all of yu."

After that, their dinner time was more pleasant talk and everyone was able to eat their food, their father may not be there but they all knew Fergus wanted them all to take care of themselves even though he wasn't there anymore.

As Merida finally finished her plate Maudie came in with one letter in her hand, Maudie would always watch over Hamish, Hubert and Harris since they were little. But now as they were old enough to take care of themselves she always stayed and worked with Elinor. She walked over to where Merida was sitting down and handed her a letter.

Merida took the letter into her hands seeing it was from Hiccup, she quickly got a knife to open the letter. She pulled a paper out as she opened it up and read the words that Hiccup had written down.

"My lovely Merida,

I'm all the way over at Lord Macintosh's place, I'm teaching them everything I know about dragons and what they need to know about them. Hardie being full of himself didn't really listen to my warnings on certain dragons. He just wanted to have his fans scream his name, oh jeez.

It's taking longer than I thought since his father is just the same, hopefully, they won't burn anything down when they've learned about befriending a dragon instead of forcing them to befriend them. But after I'm done here I'll be off to Lord Dingwall's place with his son Duncan.

I miss you so very much, since you woke up I've been thinking about our kiss. Our night together where we laid with each other in the cave we stayed in. I miss seeing your beautiful face and your wild curls. My heart longs to be at your side once more, but I know you must recover first. When I come back I want to lift you in my arms as I kiss your lips again.

We'll be together soon, in my hopes, I will get to you sooner.

I love you very much, Merida.

Hiccup H Haddock III."

She held the letter to her chest, taking a breath after hearing Hiccup's words in her head after she finished his letter. Her heart was pounding fast even though he wasn't there, but she wished he was there with her. Her mother knew it was from Hiccup seeing Merida's reaction as she put the letter to her chest.

Elinor turned the triplets seeing that they've finished with dinner already. They were pretty much confused to the actions Merida was doing.

"Boy's you're excused." Elinor excused the triplets.

All three of them ran out of the room going on and about leaving Merida and their Mom alone.

"It's from Hiccup?" Elinor asks.

Merida looked up after opening her eyes to look at her mother who was smiling at her, she smiled back as she nodded her head to confirm her question.

"Tell me."

"Whut?"

"Tell me, what's he doing. I'm very much curious on how he's handling the Lords."

"W-ell, he said Hardie is still full of himself."

"Really?"

"Yes! Ugh, he's always like that."

"Ye could give him a chance."

"After he stops trying to get all his 'fans' falling for him. Besides. He has no chance." Merida spoke out.

"Really?"

"I've chosen someone already." Merida spoke softly.

Her mother laughed at her comment already knowing who's she talking about, though she went through betrothal with Fergus she soon falls in love with him. She knows how love is and how she dealt with it before her daughter came along.

Merida was helped back up to her room as she changed into her nightgown and was laid on the bed as she read Hiccup's letter once more before falling asleep with the letter in her hand.

* * *

**~Merida first POV~ **

Two more day's passed and I was able to walk on my own feet once more, though I could walk again I couldn't run just as fast or long as others. The doctor told me my body had regained my energy back but the strength I had before wasn't going to be there. I had to rebuild the strength once more as well as take my time through my daily activities.

The two day's before I was able to walk again, my mother grounded me and forbid me from riding Angus till I could walk again. I know my mother means well, but I wish I wasn't grounded! UGH! But after a long talk, my mom thought it would be okay now just as long someone helps me up onto Angus.

I came back home towards the stables after a long ride on Agus, the sun was just dying and I knew mom would be furious if I came after dinner started. Angus knew I still wasn't my full self so he would sit down on his four legs allowing me an easier time to get off. After I was off he stood back up as I took off the saddle off of his back, saying farewell.

As I entered back inside the castle I slowly made my way to the dining area, I saw all the maidens bring all the plates with all the food just made. I sat myself down as my mother had just entered the room sitting down along with my three brothers. After some time well all eat, my mother seemed out of place.

She didn't say anything to us making me worried about. Have I've done something wrong?

"We must bury yur father soon." Elinor finally spoke out.

R-right... Dad's still... I must have been too tired or too focused on having Hiccup return back to me I forgot about...

"Merida." My mother called to me.

"Yes, mum." I answered.

"Ie wanted to wait till you were able to walk once more to bury yur father. But now that yu are walking..." She stopped.

I looked over to my right seeing all three of my brother with all their heads down looking down in their laps. But, am I ready to see how father died before he's buried? I wish Hiccup was here.

"The Lords wanted to come and mourn yur father with us. Before you had woken up, the Lords told me to wait till you've recovered so they could come back to Dunbroch. This allows you time to fully recover when they've returned."

"I've sent letters this morning before yu went to ride on Angus." She informed me.

So they will get the letters in two day's time, does that mean Hiccup will come back with the Lords as well? Maudie had brought me another letter from Hiccup in her hand, as I took the letter in my hand I opened it with a knife and read the words Hiccup wrote.

"My love,

When you get this letter I'll be at Lord Dingwall's place with his son Duncan, they're not as bad as Lord Macintosh and his son Hardie. I may be able to leave soon to Lord MacGuffin's place with his son Marcus. Hopefully, they'll be just as cooperative as these two so I can come back to you sooner.

I still miss you very much, Toothless here misses you. Every time I write a letter to you he always wants to look at the letters I write to you. Though I know Toothless wants to leave even though we have to stay here and teach everyone here everything about dragons. I'm glad to hear your back on your feet riding on Angus again. Still be careful since you don't have your full strength.

I still think of you every day. My heart longs to be at your side as each day passes. I'm still thinking about our last kiss and our night together. I want to hold your hands once more as I look at your beautiful eyes.

I love you with all my heart Merida.

Hiccup H Haddock III."

I miss you too love. I wrote a letter the next day right after I fell asleep in bed. I wanted to tell Hiccup everything that happened and how much I've missed him. Wanting him to be here and wanting to kiss him once more. I still miss him, I want him by my side. I should write back when I get back to my room, soon after I'm finished with dinner.

My mother knew who the letter was from seeing the smile slowly appear on my face as I read Hiccup's words in my mind. I excused myself after finishing and run up to my room where I put down a paper as I wrote back to Hiccup.

"My dear love,

Hiccup, I miss you so much. As each letter I get from you makes my heart pound with joy knowing that your safe though I wish you were here. Hiccup... My mother has talked about burying my father soon. She wanted to wait till I have fully well, she also told me she sent Letter to the Lords letting them know I'm able to walk so they can come over and mourn with us.

If you get to MacGuffin's I'm sure he'll tell you about this, hopefully, you'll be coming with him as well. Hiccup... I wish to know how my father died but... Why am I scared to find out? If we bury father I want you to be there. You didn't know him well, but I know he would be happy that you were there.

When you get this I hope you'll be at MacGuffin's by then that way you'll get here soon.

I love you too.

Merida Dunbroch."

I finished the letter sealed it up as I went downstairs sending it off, as I walked down the hallway I notice someone walking around the place. Heather! What was she doing here? It seemed she was sneaking around and walked into the secret passages my brother use around the castle.

I was able to squeeze through just in time as the door closed. I slowly followed my way through following her to her destination. The dungeons. I walked out the door seeing her standing in front of her brother, Dagur. I made sure to hide before they caught eye seeing me there listening to their conversation.

"You finally decided to visit!" Dagur yelled.

"Keep your voice down, no one knows I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Dagur asks.

There was a slight pause seeing that Heather was trying to figure her words out.

"You killed father with your own hands."

"And what's new? Something on your precious mind sister?"

"I found out more how he died."

"Oh really?"

"He committed suicide because of a woman who broke his heart. Is that true?"

"Why sister you should know that I killed father but never allowed-"

"IS THAT TRUE?!"

"Ha, yes it's true. After mother died giving birth to you, he fell into despair but fall in 'Love' with his daughter when he took care of her, blah! He's not the only clan chief to visit highlands place. If I remember right he went to MacGuffin's place by accident, he fell in love again.

He wanted to marry this woman but she broke his heart knowing with her family would to find out they would disown her. He came back home in a depressed state, to the point where he didn't want to live on. I may have... Helped him commit suicide. Besides he was a fool, these woman here is just stupid species to be used to breed."

"I found that woman."

"Oh, you did?"

"She told me of her story of how she fell in love with a Viking chief. She ran away from home because she found out she was pregnant with his child, and I found her here. She came here with her first child and made a new name for herself. She's now married with two other children. But what to know even more that happened?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Her first child who was an eight-year-old girl was killed by your hands. Is... That true?" She almost broke.

"Hahahahaha! So you want to know about our little half sister?"

"So you knew!"

"Of course, I knew! I've always hated you, and knowing father had another girl was grinding my gears. I had to get rid of her."

"YOU MONSTER!"

"You're the one who asked."

I heard chains moving, so I'm guessing he stood up in his cell with chains around his wrists and feet.

"You want to know how she died? I beat her mother in front of her own children getting her to speak the truth in front of her half-dead husband. I took her first child into my hands as I broke her arms apart. I heard her wonderful screams as I broke her neck and blunted her head against the ground!" Dagur screamed.

I stood out of my hiding spot seeing Heather pulls the shirt of his collar making his face go near the cell bar doors as she glared at him. His arms were being pulled back since he was chained to the wall along with one foot. Dagur didn't seem he was scared nor was he showing any remorse for anything he did. I run up pulling Heather away from her brother before she could do anything else.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed at me.

She smacked both of my hands off of her as she glared at me.

"Get your damn filthy hands off of me! Why are you just standing here?! Aren't you the heir now? Kill him! Make him suffer!"

"Heather..."

"Don't talk to me!" Her voice broke.

I saw she was crying as I saw fresh tears dropping down her face.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER AND KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD!" She screamed at me.

I hugged her trying to get her to calm down, I know how she feels. Dagur killed my father as well, I want him dead, but I know what it means to lose family. I allowed her to cry on my shoulder as she hugged me back, I let her cry there as I knew she won't through a lot.

"Do you want to know how your father died Princess."

That caught my attention.

"I remember it clearly. He told me 'Ye will leave my wife and children out of any deeds ye wish tu do.'" Dagur mocked my father's voice.

"He was very pitiful. 'Ie will do as yu say only if my family is left out of this, but Ie can't guarantee they will do as I say. They are loyal tu mei.' HA! He was so stupid." He mocked my father's voice again.

"I stood in front of him and thrust the sword into his throat! I ripped it out allowing the blood pour out, then as he fell on his knees and I... 'Offed' his head!" He laughed at every detail he told me.

My heart stopped as my faced turned white, I know one thing for sure I gripped Heather's long Dager on her belt, pulled it out as anger blinded my mind.

* * *

**AN: Oh, so the wedding is not happening just yet. More drama :3. A little fun here and there with Dagur being able to mess with others and go against their feelings. Dagur is such an a-hole ain't he? :3 Well, now what's going to happen next? So hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I did :D have a nice day until next time bye!**


	19. Anger

**Chapter #19**

**AN: Alright, Hello everyone! So I'm leaving for my trip to Japan and I didn't think I was going to post this chapter before I leave. Sorry, I didn't post his sooner I was packing/getting ready for college YEY! :D So please enjoy the drama and various things happening in this chapter :D.**

* * *

**Warning: Blood, Injuries and Sexual talk**

**~Anger~**

**~Merida First POV~**

I was blinded by hate, it consumed my heart, my mind and everything that made me think straight. From where he was standing, I pulled at his shirt, doing the same thing as Heather did and I pulled him towards me. I was able to stab this long dagger Heather had on her belt into his chest, but due to the lack of strength I had, I was not able to push the blade deep enough to kill this man.

He smiled at me, it sent chills down my spine. He pulled the blade out as he smiled at me, he was about to move forward until the chains stopped him from moving any further. I stood there with my eyes glaring at him still.

I saw his blood dripping out of his chest and soaking his clothes as well as coating the blade I had just stabbed him with.

"Awww is the little Princess so weak to kill me? (Scuffs) Just as I thought, weak as ever as you usually are." Dagur mocked me.

"Ie, am, nut weak." I spoke sternly to him.

"Really? Last time I stood in front of you, Hiccup had to lest see... Protect you from me, more like making a stance in front of you. You were shaking when I was in the same room as you and Hiccup." Dagur reminded me.

"Ie was scared at that time only because yu found us in these cells. Ie knew about Hiccup's plans and Ie thought Ie had ruined them because yu had found us there." I told him.

"No. You were only scared because my men were still within the castle. You were scared I was going to separate and kill off you Hiccup right in front of you. Or, I would start killing everyone I had under my captive's in front of you. Not only that, but you were afraid of failing after I captured you I would have gotten your brothers through their little games and killed all them of them in front of you."

I didn't say anything as my hands clench into fists.

"You see here's the thing Princess. You think all because you somehow survived and escaped death makes you all strong and all, it really doesn't. You'll eventually die, and soon too. Because I have a little surprise for you and your dear 'Soon to be Husband' which I can't wait to show you!" He rejoices with glee.

"Cause I can tell you." He pulled the blade I stabbed him with towards his mouth as he licks the blood was on it with his devilish smile.

"I do love imaging yourself down at my knees pleasuring me." He licked his lips as his eyes looked down and up at me.

I was disgusted, I wish I could kill this disgusting monster in front of me. But that day will come soon, and no light will shine on that day.

"Yu think every woman here is just a pleasure toy for yur own tastes, but they aren't. We are more capable then ye think!"

"Really? Has Hiccup filled your head up will all goodness after my little charm on you?" He asked me.

"..."

"I'm actually glad you visit me Princess because I'll enjoy making Hiccup watch after I violet his Princess right in front of him. Of course, that is if he hasn't gone between your legs yet. Well, I wouldn't care because I'm going to have you bring me heir's."

"Yu disgust mei, I'll never make heir's for yu!" I screamed at him.

"Hmmmmm Hm hm, keep telling yourself that ginger. Because I always get what I want one way or another."

"Ie will never be yurs." I spoke sternly to Dagur.

"Wheres Hiccup? I thought he would be protecting his little bitch, Princess." Dagur asked of me.

I didn't say anything, I was done talking to this man. I wanted to get out of this room or find something that will allow me to kill this man before me.

"Oh, he's afraid to go even near you isn't he? Oh, confused I'll remind you. After all, you almost kill him with your bare hands."

"Ie was controlled by yu!" I screamed at him.

"Yes but, have you ever thought that the spell may be crossing through your brain?"

Before I could say anything else the guards came in seeing me and Heather in front of Dagur's cell. They must have heard me screaming and went to investigate. They escorted us out of the prison and guided Heather back to her house. After I was brought outside I didn't notice one guard getting my mother.

She came around the corner running towards me as she pulled my arms getting me to walk into my room.

"What were ya thinking!" She yelled at me.

"Ie told yu never to go near that man!"

"Ie didn't want to go there! Ie saw Heather going through the passageways! Ie wanted to know why she was going there, so Ie followed her." I informed my mother.

She was still mad at me even if I was following someone to where Dagur was being held.

"Yu still shouldn't have gone! What if something happened?" She asked me.

"Did ye know father died mum?" I had to ask her.

"Whut?"

"DID YU KNOW?!"

She sighed. I can't believe her! She knew how father died and never told me! How dare she! I let a scream out at I took a sword out in my room and started to slash the bed post. I felt my mom placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned around showing my fresh tears falling down my face.

"Get out."

"Merida-"

"OUT!"

She did and I was left alone in my room once again. I dropped the sword in my hands and fell to my knees as I let all of my tears out. I put my face into my hands feel almost all the than of tears falling down on my arms.

"Da-Dad..." I breathed out slowly.

* * *

**~Hiccup First POV~**

Another three day's had passed and we finally made it to MacGuffin's place. I'm closer to getting back to Dunbroch to Merida. Man do I hate being away from her. But all on all, on the passing third day we made it to MacGuffin's place just in time before the sun went down. They greeted us and showed us our place where we would be staying.

As the morning came, I woke early in the morning to eat and went off the set up our lessons. Lord MacGuffin and his son Marcus soon woke up soon and I went on with the lessons about dragons and how to ride them.

These two were very eager to learn about dragons something I really loved about these two. They were pretty fast learners and knowing probably by possibly the third stay they might let us leave early so I could get closer to seeing Merida. With the day coming to the end, we all went to our resting areas and ate our foods.

Soon I was finished and went off of my own, seeing I really didn't fit here. My dad was getting along with Lord MacGuffin, he's nice and all but I wanting to be somewhere else right now. After walking out Toothless was following right behind me. He pranced around me trying to get my attention, he must have wanted to go for a ride but you know dad told us not to.

"Toothless, you know we can't." I told him.

He made a low mumble sound as he continues to run around me as I walk. I finally got to our resting place me and my dad was staying at. As I went to sit down on my bed, I took out a paper I had stuck into the other papers on my left arm. I pulled out a paper I had sketches of Merida of her her smiling, riding Angus and shooting her bow.

I was finishing up one I had halfway done and that was where I drew Merida riding on Toothless. She was smiling and her hair was blowing in the wind, her face was shining in the sun as they were coming up towards the clouds. I didn't realize time had passed as I finally finished the sketch, dad had come inside. I'm guessing he came to go to sleep.

"Hiccup." He called to me.

I looked up to my dad, after putting away the paper with the other blank ones. He seemed a little tensed like he was going to tell me something I wasn't going to like at first.

"Yea dad?" I answered.

"There was a letter sent from the Queen letting everyone know that the Princess is doing well, and is inviting all willing to come help mourn our loss, King." He informed me.

Right... Merida's dad was killed by Dagur. Around the time Merida's was still unconscious I was able to watch the men in Fergus's army respectfully take the head that stuck on a spear and carries his head to his body where it was waiting to be buried.

So much anger build inside of me, I knew Dagur for doing monstrous things like these. He killed many from a village right in front of my dad's eyes, along with Astrid's dad. He didn't get a merciful death, he was... Broken in front of Astrid. Then beheaded. Dagur even took his head and threw it at her feet. She wasn't the same since.

As the memory of the passed replied in my head, I felt a paper fell onto my lap, as I was pulled out of my thoughts I saw a letter was from Merida. I looked over to my dad and he smiled at me. I opened the letter up and read Merida's words in my head.

"My dear love,

Hiccup, I miss you so much. As each letter I get from you makes my heart pound with joy knowing that your safe though I wish you were here. Hiccup... My mother has talked about burying my father soon. She wanted to wait till I have fully well, she also told me she sent Letter to the Lords letting them know I'm able to walk so they can come over and mourn with us.

If you get to MacGuffin's I'm sure he'll tell you about this, hopefully, you'll be coming with him as well. Hiccup... I wish to know how my father died but... Why am I scared to find out? If we bury father I want you to be there. You didn't know him well, but I know he would be happy that you were there.

When you get this I hope you'll be at MacGuffin's by then that way you'll get here soon.

I love you too.

Merida Dunbroch."

I really don't know what to write next, Merida wants to find out how her father died. But I think she should just remember what her father was before he was killed. I don't want her to... But I knew Merida is going to be stubborn and not going to listen to me one way or another. She's going to eventually find out.

"Lord MacGuffin is getting everyone ready to leave to Dunbroch tomorrow morning." Dad informed me.

"R-really?" I probably made that sound like I was excited more than kind of sad I wasn't going to help MacGuffin learn more about Dragons.

"Yes, that includes us."

* * *

The next morning came and I couldn't help myself to get up early just to leave first, as Toothless was finishing up with the fish I caught this morning I saddled him up and we were ready to leave. I turned around seeing my dad with his arms crossed since he knew I wanted to hurry up and leave first.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked me.

I didn't answer I just rubbed the back of my neck as I looked away from my dad, he obviously knew I really wanted to get going since I didn't want to make Merida wait too long. I heard my dad sigh, making me turn back to him and seeing him just give a small smile at me.

"Alright, you can go. Just don't get into trouble, okay?" My dad told me.

I nodded my head as I hopped onto Toothless and we were off to go to Dunbroch ready to go see Merida again.

* * *

**~Merida First POV~**

After everything I found out, I stayed stuck inside my room not wanting to talk to anyone. I stayed there for four days since the incident with Dagur and Heather. My mother was worried about me and almost came to my room any moment she got just to make sure I was alright. I would allow food to come into my room and that was pretty much it.

I've completely shut everyone out, out of my room and out of sight. I just... After finding out from Dagur himself, and how my mom knew this whole time evern after I woke up. Just why? I don't know what to do. Dad... I wish you were here. I just...

I heard a knock at my door, thinking it was my mom again I screamed at the person at the door without thinking about anything.

"GO AWAY!"

"Mer? Is everything alright?"

I-it was Hiccup... I thought... I quickly ran to the door opening it seeing him standing there with Toothless right behind him. Toothless quickly came inside sniffing me, greeting me trying to get me to pat his head. Hiccup came walking in closing the door behind him as I greeted Toothless while staring at Hiccup.

"I-Ie thought you wouldn't come for another day." I told him.

"Mer, what happened? Your mom told me you've been locking yourself in your room for four days's not letting anyone inside." He asked.

I didn't look at him, I couldn't I really didn't want to talk to anyone even Hiccup. Out of all day's that I really wanted him to come back, this was not that day. Now I wished I didn't open that door.

"Mer what happened? Please, I want to know." He told me.

He slowly walked up to me standing one square away from me giving me space, as if he wanted to give space between us.

"Nothing."

"eIt's nothing."

"EIT'S NOTHING! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at Hiccup.

From my behavior he was shocked, he didn't know what to think or what to say. I knew this was going to me him eager to help me even more.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone. Not again Mer. Tell me, what happened."

"Ie don't want to..."

"Why?"

I didn't say anything for a long while, to the point where Hiccup took both of my hands into his getting me to look at him. I knew he was very concern about me, his eye's showed he cared and love me. He wanted me to tell him what happened and everything that making me shut everyone out.

"Merida, whatever is bothering you please tell me. I'll try to help you. Your mom will try to help you-"

"Yes like my mother could."

"Something happened between you two?"

"Did yu know my mum knew how my father died and never told me?" I asked Hiccup.

He showed it all, the truth was on his face just like my mom. So they both knew what happened but never told me.

"Y-yu knew!" I yelled at him.

"Mer listen."

"No! Yu knew all this time yu were away and was unconscious!" I yelled at him again.

"The reason why I didn't want to tell you was because I-... Listen I've seen Dagur do terrible things to people before and they've changed people. I wanted you to remember your dad the way he was before anything happened." He told me.

"And yet yu wouldn't tell me?"

He didn't say anything, Hiccup didn't say anything.

"The last letter I sent you where I told you this was the last letter you'll ever get from me was the time Dagur took over Berk. I had a different suit on but ah yea. Dagur took over and he did horrible brutal things to everyone. I saw him take Astrid's dad broke his arms and... Beheaded him right Infront of Astrid. She wasn't the same afterward..."He informed me.

Hiccup took off his right armor band and rolled up his sleeve showing off the long scar on his arm. I've seen him naked before me showing off his bare chest. Though at that time I didn't want to ask about the little scars he had on his chest and his back, I was either enjoying the moment I had with Hiccup or I could wait till he wanted to share his stories of his scars.

"I almost lost my arm, because my mom didn't want to do anything Drago commanded us to do." Hiccup informed me.

The scar went up to his wrist and ending to his elbow.

"So Dagur taught my mom a lesson. He beat me, took a dagger and sliced my arm slowly making it painful as the blade moved slower."

I didn't want to say anything.

"He was about to cut my arm off at the last point but uh... Heather got herself stabbed deeply because he finally saw through all of Dagur's lies. I was in pain and terrified, well I mean who wouldn't... W-what I'm trying to say is that... Don't shut yourself out Mer. There are other's who can help you." He told me.

I didn't say anything again, I just stood there allowing Hiccup to tell me his story of why he didn't talk to me after those four years being apart. Now I understood why. Finally, I looked away not want to look back at him seeing he's been through a lot just as me, I finally decided to tell him.

"Ie found Heather in the dungeons where Dagur was being held. Ie followed her in the passageways and she was talking to Dagur. She had a half sister who was... Killed by him. That's when Ie went to comfort her and Dagur told me everything... Of how he kill my dad." I told him.

I shouldn't be acting like this, Hiccup is right. I should allow others to help me, mom wanted to help me but I shut her out. Now Hiccup was here telling me the same things my mother tried to let me see as well. Hiccup didn't say anything towards me or anything else, I was wondering what he was going to do next.

"He gave me every detail... Ie was so angry..."

"Merida..."

"Ie want him dead..."

Hiccup didn't let any words out, letting the silence come into the room where the two continue not to say anything to each other. I stared at Hiccup giving him a serious look as each word, 'Ie want him dead' came out of my mouth.

"My father was a respected man and King. Ie loved my father. Now knowing the man who disrespected him and killed him off, I'll kill him. And eit won't be a merciful death upon Dagur, he will suffer as he made everyone here suffer."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm pretty much going to leave you guy's here sorry :3. No Mericcup moment just yet maybe we'll all have it when Dagur is finally dead, or if something doesn't happen between the two. So please enjoy the moments and hopefully, everyone can wait till I'm able to post the next chapter have fun :D.**


	20. Fight

**Chapter #20**

**AN: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I'm still in Japan but since I'm here I'm pretty much been having fun here keeping myself away from the computer. So me trying to write the chapter along is taking me longer then I had thought it would but the story is coming along greatly. I have a couple twists and turns I'm going to add into this story and with each one will have a reason for this story. So please enjoy this chapter and hope you all don't mind the wait, enjoy~! :D. **

* * *

**Warning: Violence and Language**

**~Fight~**

**~Hiccup &amp; Merida Third POV~**

He stood there speechless, not knowing what to say next. All he knew was that Merida wanted to kill Dagur when she has a chance, either that or make him suffer as other did from his wrath. He couldn't agree more with her argument but knowing Merida he didn't want her to make a choice she'll regret later. It's not he was against killing Dagur, he already slows his fate the minute he attacked Dunbroch.

Hiccup couldn't say anything nor let words come out if he could, all he could say was seeing the way Merida was staring at him was making him uncomfortable then the next second. As she stared, the door opened with Elinor walking into the room with a worried expression on her face.

She walked inside staring at her daughter, slowing taking her steps to her daughter seeing if she will either scream at her to leave her denied her to be in her room. But she did neither, she allowed her mother to walk closer and closer to her. Elinor hugged her daughter as if she broken their faithful bond they had, something she shouldn't have broken.

"EI'm sorry. eI'm so sorry Merida. Ie should have told ye." She told her.

Merida didn't say anything to her mother, she only allowed her to hug her since all she talked about to Hiccup was still going through her head. She hugged her back, accepting her apology. Her mother didn't want to lose her daughter again, not like last time.

"Eits alright mum. I-... Ie should bei sorry. Ie know yu were trying to-"

"Nu! Eits my fault. Ie should have told ye when you wanted to know. Ie knew yu wanted to know how father died." Elinor spoke to her daughter.

Despite whoever fault it is mother and daughter were trying to make them amends once again, rebuilding their bond once more. The two of them both knew they must trust each other in order to learn and build from everything that has happened to them. Even if the events of the past are scarring.

Merida and her mother spoke their thoughts out to each other seeing as they finally went to a conclusion that the two will bring all that's happened in the past behind them and move on for Fergus's sake. Hiccup stood in the room smiling at Merida's mom and Merida seeing the two finally making up to each other since Merida should spend her time with her mother, not away from her.

Hiccup saw the two finishing their moment, Elinor turned her attention to Hiccup walking up to him making him uneasy seeing he doesn't know what she'll do or say. Elinor hugged Hiccup.

"Thank ye. You've done so much to help us." She thanked him.

Hiccup was surprised by Elinor actions seeing that he didn't know she would do this, but after a while, he hugged her back seeing that soon she will be his mother in law. Elinor pulled away looking at her soon to be son in law, giving him a loving smile as she would give to Merida. She gave him her bowing respect and walked away allowing him and her daughter room to walk next to each other.

Though Hiccup was surprised by all of the Queens actions, he knew she was only helping the two get more time and space together since they've been apart for a couple of days. He stared at her sky blue eyes as she walked closer and closer to him to the point she was in front of him. The two smiled at each other as they get to held each other's hands together.

Hiccup's thumb brushed over the ring he made for Merida, starring at it made him feel more joy in his heart seeing that everything was going to get better now. Merida smiled back at him seeing him stare at the ring that was on her finger, she thought about their wedding as they both stared at each other.

Though the thought of their wedding would be a pleasant time to think about, Merida had something bothering her. Her smiled faded as the thought about the suitors she was sub post to chose came into her mind. Her mother had already known about the two relationships, she wouldn't push Merida to marry someone other than Hiccup.

The question to think about is whether the Lords son are willing to hear out about Merida choosing a Viking out of the three clan leaders. Though yes, Hiccup is born a son of a clan leader but he is a Viking. Highlanders never seem them as their own seeing as they were before in a war, but would they expect this thought?

(Would they except Hiccup as their King?) The question replied within her head as the thought of her people railing aginst her for choosing a Viking. All this arranged marriage was to choose someone that is the best leader, but now that her mind was thinking it was also so her people will expect their new leader. This is the reason why marriages were like this?

Hiccup caught on right away seeing her smiled faded away, he saw Merida was deep in thought about something. Obviously, something that was bothering her, but what could be bothering her? The only thing to do is to ask.

"Something wrong Mer?" Hiccup called to her.

"Hu? Uh ah... Ie was... Thinking..." She vaguely answered.

"Yes, about what? It's something obviously bothering you." Hiccup told Merida.

"Eits nothing really."

"Nu eits not."

The two turn their heads staring at the Queen as she crosses her arms at her daughter's actions.

"Tell us Merida what eis bothering ye." Her mother told her.

Merida took her time to contemplate whether to tell her worries to both her mother and Hiccup, so as she finally nodded her head letting them know she will tell them what is bothering her.

"Ie, eI've been thinking about the marriage." Merida spoke out.

"What about our marriage Merida?" Hiccup asks her.

"Eis there something eI'm missing?" Elinor questions the two.

"Oh right. I proposed to Merida before I left to the Lords." Hiccup informed the Queen.

All this news shocked her, knowing that her daughter was engaged to Hiccup after she had woken up. Though it's something she didn't think it was wise them to do at that time, she knew times are becoming brighter. Her smiled too faded as she thought of the same thing Merida thought about the Lords sons.

"Ie thought about the Lords sons." Merida spoke out.

Silence pause through the room, hearing the last words Merida spoke out getting her worried thoughts out to whoever was in the room.

"Yu are worried about letting them on the news." Elinor spoke for Merida next.

She knew that her daughter would be worried letting down the news the Lords sons, she's spent time with them, after all, trying to get to know three of them. Though she became friends with each and one of them (Or the best she could) she didn't want to chose those three since she didn't have a need to.

She didn't want to chose someone just yet not because she still wasn't ready, it was because at that time she didn't know she was trying to find love instead. But now she was Hiccup her lover and soon to be husband. But what will everyone react to the news spilled onto them? Will they accept Hiccup?

Or will they treat him poorly along with his other people due to the events that have happened to her father? Currently, no one is attacking Hiccup's people because everyone is rebuilding and recovering still from the past events. Energy wasted may not be the best time to waste. Then again, what will people do if you were in their shoes?

"Whut do ye want to do dear?" Her mother asked her.

This was all she had to take care of herself, though Hiccup could help but this is something personal Merida has to deal with herself. As Hiccup stared at Merida wondering if he could do anything to help her out, though he knew this was something personal for Merida to deal with. He saw how deep in thought Merida was at the moment thinking about how she'll tell the news.

"I-Ie want to tell them myself." Merida told the two.

Her mother stared at her daughter seeing she's thinking about her decision as her words sink in her head, she smiles at her knowing that she knows what she is doing.

"Your Highness!"

The door was barge opened as one of the guards comes inside the room, scared expression on his face.

"Whut?" Elinor responded.

"Yu must come outside, quickly."

Questions were running through all of their heads seeing they don't understand what has happened. But the Queen nodded her head as the guard guided all them of them outside the castle to the commotion that is causing a rally.

* * *

**~Outside near the houses in Dunbroch~**

A large group of both Vikings and Highlanders were outside of each side of the circle cheering on their side of the group to win the fight as well as holding some form of items for possible items to attack the other side.

As Elinor, Merida and Hiccup all ran on one side, each Highlander stopped their screams and cheers as the Queen walked closer. All of them moved to the side allowing all three of them to pass through to see the commotion that is going on.

Then as they finally went to who was starting the fight, they saw a man beating up Snotlout with Fishlegs sitting on the floor with his hand on his cheek with beaten Heather caring for him. The Vikings saw Hiccup stopping their cheers as Hiccup ran in between the two fighting men stopping them from fighting any further.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled.

The older man attacking Snotlout stopped seeing the young Chief running in between the two, he stares at him with wide eyes only to narrow them down glaring at the Chief. Hiccup stars back and forth between the two keeping an eye on the both of them seeing that they've both stopped their fighting for now, hopefully.

"Whut is going on?" The Queen speaks out loudly.

No one from either side said anything since the Queen and the current Chief was there either way, both sides would into trouble with them fighting each other.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Queen asks again.

No one answers yet again, no one wanted to answer seeing that the presence of the Queen will punish them or something more will happen. By this time Hiccup was trying to calm down Snotlout seeing he was ready to punch the older man right where he stand. He finally got Snotlout calm as he didn't see the man behind him come attack him from behind, punching his back making him fall.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled from the crowd of Vikings.

"He attacked the Chief's son!" Another yelled from the group.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled getting his side to calm down as he stood up.

This situation wasn't going to get any better if another person hits someone at this moment, which was exactly what happened. That same man attack Hiccup again making him falling backward only to be caught by Snotlout. Then everyone from his side went to attack the man that attacked Hiccup with the other side fighting with their hands and fits.

As both sides continue to fight on Elinor glared at each side as she took a deep breath and walks towards the crowd where the two sides are fighting each other. As each person fights sees the Queen the Highlanders pulls their fighters with them so they can give the Queen space to walk to. Both sides stare in awe seeing the Queen just walking in to see the two starting the commotion.

The starters soon stare at the Queen stopping their fits towards each other. Hiccup was lying on the floor holding the side of his face that had just gotten hit by, as he stares up seeing the Queen standing in front of them three.

He stands up staring at the Queen as the Snotlout and the man attacked him stare at their feet seeing that this commotion will lead them to trouble, like children being scolded by their mother. Elinor looks between both men who started this whole commotion while seeing Heather and Fishlegs behind the two. Later her eyes meet Hiccup.

"Ie will not repeat myself once more. What is thei meaning of this?" The tone of her voice tells them all she will not be trifled with.

"This fighting is meaningless." She spoke sternly.

"Ie disagree with ye, my Queen." The older man spoke out.

Elinor turned her attention only to him seeing he has more to say then Snotlout, so she walks one step towards him seeing him only staring at his feet.

"Why is that? What is yur name?" She asks the man.

"My name is Ross, yur highness."

"Ross, why do ye disagree?"

"Because of that wench there!" He yells as he pointed his finger towards Heather.

All eyes stare at her seeing she's done taken care of Fishlegs and the two of them were both on their feet ready to leave this place already. Heather was wanted to leave this place already seeing that she didn't want to be notice anymore.

"Let's go Fishlegs." Heather pulled on Fishlegs arm pulling them away from the crowd only to be stopped by Ross.

"Yu!" He screamed at her.

"Leave her alone." Fishlegs warned.

"Shut eit fat mouth!"

"Do not call him that!" Heather defended Fishlegs.

"Ie wouldn't be talking wench! Because of yu, my wife is dead!" Ross let out a screaming cry.

Merida stares with worry, knowing what she heard in the dungeon something only Heather should know. But hearing this, what did she do now? What has she done?

"I didn't kill your wife. I was trying to save her life. You blindly attacked me without letting me explained what had happened before you came into your house." Heather informed Ross.

"Yur lying-"

"Enough!"

All of them turn towards the Queen seeing her anger within her face.

"Eis this true Heather?" Elinor asks Heather.

"Yes, it's true." Heather confirmed.

Hearing this, they've heard from both sides of the story. Now the only thing is to figure out how to calm the two and get them to solve this problem by themselves. But what they could do? Heather stood there staring at the Queen, Merida then finally at Hiccup. She didn't say anything else.

"We'll have enough of this." Elinor spoke out.

"Return tu ye routines."

"Whut?! But she-"

"Are ye questioning me, Ross?" The Queen questioned.

Ross didn't let any words out since he knew he lost this conversation already. He let out a puff and stormed his feet out as everyone went back to their homes. Heather let out a long breath she had held for quite a while, she looked at Fishlegs seeing if he's alright.

"You didn't have to do that Fishlegs." Heather told him.

"What? And let him hit you like a mad man? No." Fishlegs told her.

"Gods Hiccup, being fucking bold are we?" Eret asked Hiccup.

Hiccup just smiled as he looked at Eret pretty much answering his question.

"Hey, I could of take him. He was already on his knees." Snotlout spoke out.

"Sure Snotlout, looks like you were losing." Astrid spoke out sarcastically.

"Hey, trying to impress the girls. Especially you-"

"Alright back off." Eret got between Snotlout and Astrid.

"What's up Eret? You've never taken an interest in anyone before." Snotlout asked him.

"Alright, alright." Hiccup called out getting everyone's attention.

"Heather what was that all about?" Hiccup questions.

Heather looked away from the group seeing she doesn't have the courage to tell everyone what had happened to her. But can she really tell them?

"Heather it's alright." Fishlegs spoke to her.

Heather took a deep breath and got back to face the group again, and she told them everything.

"It was a couple days ago, I found out my father fell in love with another woman who was kicked out of her home because they found out she was pregnant with my father's child. That's also how I found out why he commuted suicide... With the help from my brother.

I was... I went to ask Dagur about this and found it all true, he even told me he killed our half sister... I didn't talk to anyone for the next days until that woman came to my house to talk to me. She invited me over and she asked about her father. Even though I asked her about how she meet my dad this whole time she never knew what happened to him.

I-it happened so fast, she lost her only child with him and found this out... S-she committed suicide..." She informed them.

No one spoke out since there's really nothing they've could have done even if they could. They all had grim expressions, hearing the news of this woman who had a relationship with her father. But she's gone now, what else could they do?

"Thanks for all your help guys, really I appreciate it a lot. I need some time away okay?" Heather spoke out as she walked away.

Fishlegs was going to go after her until Eret stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. Everyone let Heather go, watching her walk back to her house as everyone started to walk their way home. Merida walked up to Hiccup making sure he was alright.

"Are ye alright?" She asked him.

"I can handle a couple of punches. Don't worry about me. But I do appreciate it Mer." He told her.

* * *

**~Heather First POV~**

As she closed the door behind her she slowly walked up to her dining area where she let both of her fits pounds the table.

"Fuck!" She shrieked out.

She pulled a chair behind her letting herself sit down as she let her head fall to the table. She was shaking out of fear and anger. Two things she was feeling all because the woman that fell in love with her mother came back. She could remember it well.

* * *

**~Heather's Flashback~**

Heather walked into her house again two days before she committed suicide. She sat down seeing her expression was grim and white, she was scared to tell Heather something.

"This is the only place Ie know is safe." She spoke out.

Heather didn't say anything since she didn't understand what she was going on.

"Everything Ie told yu was true about yur father and mei having a child of his... But Ie can nu longer lie to yu. Since yu are his child. Yu act just like him..." She told Heather.

Heather couldn't understand what Ishbel was talking, this was all new information coming to her. All she knew was her father had a relationship with her.

"Elspeth, yur half-sister is still alive."

By that news, Heather stood up quickly glaring at Ishbel for lying to her this whole time, why? Why was she doing this? Then something came into her mind as if something clicked into place and she realized that this was all a trap set for her especially.

"Thanks for telling Heather Ishbel, Dagur will be pleased to know." Savage came from the other room inside the house walking up to the two ladies.

"Savage?" Heather questions.

"B-but how are you?-"

"Out of confinement camp? You can thank Ishbel for that." Savage pointed to her.

"You? Why?"

"Theyi have mei daughter. Whut else am Ie sub post to do?" Ishbel told Heather.

"Now, you will do everything Dagur asks of you. Unless you want your precious dragon and half-sister dead." Savage spoke to her.

"Windsher!" She called.

"Oh don't worry about her. We'll take good care of her. Now first, Dagur has requested for you to personally go to him so he'll let you know what your job will be." Savage informed her.

Heather couldn't do anything even if she could, she was back to working for her brother once more. And this time, she has no choice or say in anything anymore.

* * *

**~Dagur~**

"I'm guessing you liked our little invitation, Heather?"

"How am I sub post to know your telling the truth? Did you really kill Elspeth?" Heather questions Dagur.

Dagur only rolled his eyes seeing that Heather, of course, wouldn't believe him so just to prove his point he snapped his fingers only for them to hear as Savage came into the room from the hidden doors with a bound, gagged and blinded Elspeth shaking as she doesn't know where or why she's being brought here.

Heather eyes wide open seeing her half-sister like this, to know Dagur actually has her still alive and not dead was something she couldn't believe herself.

"Now that I've shown you proof, I know you will work on our side once again sister. Just like old times." He smiled deviously at Heather just like she remembered.

* * *

**~End of Heather's Flashback~**

"I can't get out of this one..." Heather whispered to herself.

"I have no choice..." Heather spoke to herself once more.

"Why?... Why? WHY!" She screamed once more as her fist slammed onto the table again.

"Dammit..." Heather spoke as she pulled her head up staring at the front door.

"I'm sorry Fishlegs... I'm not the girl you once liked... Not anymore..."

* * *

**~Merida's Thrid POV~**

After the whole incident with Heather, a guard came by letting the Queen and the Princess know that the clans were almost here with the dragons they were now riding on. It started to pour, so it was about a good time for everyone to get inside. Merida went inside the castle into the main throne room where she would wait for all of them to arrive.

Hiccup was staying there since his father would be coming soon and since this was something that wasn't his business he would have to leave with his father. Soon all three of the Lords along with their sons came inside the doors with Stoick coming in not too far. Hiccup had to get around to get with his father as the two went out knowing that their business is elsewhere.

As the Lords stood their ground, bowing respectfully to both Elinor and Merida they as each of them spoke out.

"My Queen, soon as we heard the news we can as fast as we could." Lord Macintosh spoke out.

"Princess, we are glad ye are alright." Lord Dingwall spoke out next.

"We all knuw whut has happened to yur father. We all here to help mourn for him." Lord MacGuffin spoke out.

"Ie thank all of ye for coming for this time being to help our family to mourn our great King. Yu may nuw stand."

All three of the Lords along with their sons stood to their feet staring at the Queen as she had her hand's clasp together.

* * *

**~Merida's First POV~**

After my mother had told the plans for my father's funeral everyone started to walk away to their stay in Dunbroch, I was able to get Duncan, Hardie and Marcus to come with me to a different room where I was going to tell them about the plans of our... Marriage.

I stood looking at each and one of them looking at their eyes trying to finds the words out as my nervous hands started to play with each other. I wasn't in the best position to tell them this, but I had to tell them sooner or later.

"Something wrong Princess?" Duncan asked me.

"No, I-Ie mean yes... Just..."

"Whut is eit?" Marcus asked me next.

I looked at Hardie as he too was asking me the same thing, I took a deep breath as I looked at all three men standing in front of me.

"Ie knuw ye all fine lads who will one day have someone yu will marry. Ie'm here to talk about our marriage." I told them.

There was a long pause as if no one wanted to say a word about. Like we all had forgotten about it. I wonder why?

"My mother sent letter saying Ie was ready for marriage. Ie am..."

"Princess..." All three of them each spoke out.

"But Ie... Ie can't marry any of ye... Ie have fallen in love with someone..."

"And who would that be Princess." Hardie asks me.

"He's a clans leaders son... Ie knew him since he first came here..."

The silence crept in as I was nervously playing with her hands even more as I tried to get the words out.

"He is..."

I took a deep breath.

"His name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous iii. Ie fell in love with a Viking."

* * *

**AN: Oh no! I left another cliffhanger once again didn't I :3 hehehe. I hope you enjoy the drama going on here. Anyways I guess Dagur is not going to die anytime soon! I'm not planning on killing him anytime soon ;). So please enjoy sorry for the long wait but I hope you can wait till the next one comes out bye! :D**


	21. Insecure

**Chapter #21**

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long while. XD I'm also not sorry for the cliffhanger I left last time but these chapters are getting more and more fun by the minute. XD So enjoy the chapter I have written so you guys won't have to worry about the long wait that I've put on all fo you XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning: Slight gore (But it's just one scene really)**

**~Insecure~**

**~Merida's Third POV~**

"His name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous iii. Ie fell in love with a Viking." She spoke for all of them in the room to hear.

The death silence was hard to handle, none of the lords sons said anything to Merida making it worse for her to patiently wait for their answer. Her nervousness was playing against her, her mind was not helping the situation as her thoughts seeing that all three of the boys may be possibly not wanting a Viking as their king.

"No." Marcus finally spoke out.

"Marcus." Merida spoke to him.

"No, Meri-... Princess. All do respect, A Viking? Princess, there must bei a better choice." Marcus spoke his thoughts out.

"Ie must agree with Marcus Princess." Duncan spoke next.

"Duncan, please..." Merida begged.

Merida looked over to Hardie who was the last to speak out to Merida. Hardie was the least suitor Merida wanted but she didn't mind hanging around him. Now she's hoping that she will agree with her decision on her choice and changed the minds of the two who disagree with her.

Hardie let a sigh out as he stared at both Duncan and Marcus while they stared at him as well.

"Myi father doesn't mind Vikings among us so why mustn't Ie?"

"Hardie!" Marcus called.

"Ie knuw one thing Marcus is to give a chance to others, something my father taught me!" He yelled back.

"He does have a point Marcus." Duncan spoke to Marcus.

"Ye just agreed with mei!" Marcus yelled.

"Ie did but ye were right about Hiccup being a Viking, however, Hardie does have a point. Wei should give him a chance." Ducan spoke his thoughts out.

Marcus let out a frustrated sigh out seeing that both men were going to give Hiccup a chance to prove himself that he's not like Dagur's men. Though he wasn't the one or his people who were with Dagur he still thought they still shouldn't trust them. He stared back at Merida looking at her eyes who were pleading him for a chance, only a chance.

"Very well, however, Ie bei watching him." Marcus warned Merida.

Merida smiled at Marcus seeing he's finally giving Hiccup a chance and she went to give all of them a hug thanking each of them. Soon all of them left the room where Merida bid them ado seeing them all going to their rooms where they are going to stay till the funeral.

Merida went on down the stairs trying to find Hiccup anywhere, seeing he was nowhere to be found. Knowing that they didn't need to be at the meeting between the Lords and her family she figured he would be home with Toothless and his father. She ran towards to where Hiccup house was at knocking at the door waiting for Hiccup to answer the door.

As the door opened she found a disappointed Stoick standing in front of her.

"Stoick, where's Hiccup?" She asked him.

"You know him, he doesn't want to stand around and wait so he went flying with Toothless into the forest." Stoick informed her.

She smiled at him as started to run off to where Angus stable was at as she turned around thanking him for telling her where Hiccup was. She mounted Angus saddle and climbed up and to gallop off to where she thought where Hiccup was going to be at.

* * *

It took some time to find him but she finally found Hiccup around the Fire Falls where he was sitting at the top of the towering rock she once climbed on. She had Angus go closer to the towering rock and dismounted him, she stood there calling out to him.

"Hiccup!" She called but he didn't answer.

"Hiccup!" She called once more but he didn't answer once again.

She didn't understand why Hiccup wasn't answering, the only one who seemed to be listen was Toothless who looked down seeing her there.

"Hi, Toothless! Can ye get Hiccup for me?" She called to Toothless.

Toothless used his tail to whack Hiccup on the back of his head getting him out of his deep thoughts. He was glaring at Toothless till he was sitting pretty close to the edge. He walked over looking down seeing Merida standing at he bottom.

"Hiccup! Ye daft Lamb get down here! I have something to tell ye!" She yelled to him.

Without hesitation, Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless and the two flew down to the bottom where Merida was at. Hiccup was off of Toothless smiling at Merida where she as standing at.

"Yes milady?" Hiccup calls.

"Remember Ie said Ie was going to talk to the lords sons?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"I've told them about us." Merida informed him.

"Annd, what happened?" He asked her.

"They've decided to respect my decision on making you King and giving you a chance to prove yourself." Merida Squeed with delight seeing she was happy to bring the news. However, Hiccup wasn't looking too bright about the news or anything like he was having second thoughts on things.

"Hiccup?" She called to him.

"Whut's wrong?" She asks.

"I-I think that's great news Merida it's just..." He stopped.

"Whut? Whut's wrong Hiccup?" Merida asked him.

"It's just I know after our marriage that would make me your new King and... I'm not fit to be a ruler. I-I can't lead, nor can I plan out an army or trade with other clans... I (sigh)..." He stopped once more.

Determination was planted onto Merida's face seeing she has to figure a way to get Hiccup to see he can be a ruler.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third, if Ie knuw one thing about ye eis that ye can lead." She informs him.

"Ye planed a way to get yur Dragons back leading whatever riders yu had at the cave. Yur the one who made those decisions no one else and it gotten all of us out of Dagur's hands." Merida informed him.

Merida put her hands onto his shoulders getting him to look at her.

"Ye saved all of us, captured Dagur and saved me." Merida place a hand on where her heart was.

"Here, eis my heart." She then places one of his hands to where she had hers over her heart.

She looks up to Hiccup where she sees him staring at her with wonder not knowing what she'll do next.

"Ye knuw whut my heart says." Merida asks Hiccup in which he replies by shaking his head.

"Do ye feel eit? My heart says, 'Hiccup would be a great leader, someone I've been trying to find in my life. He will not only be a great leader but someone Ie can love back in return.' That's whut my heart says." Merida told Hiccup.

"Y-you really think so? I-I mean. It's just... Look at me." Hiccup took a step back as he presented himself to Merida.

"Do I look like a ruler?" He asks Merida.

"Hmm." She his words into thought.

"Ie see a tall young man, whose very handsome standing in front of a Princess." She smiles at him.

"Merida." Hiccup complained.

"Whut? Eit's the truth." Merida spoke her thoughts out.

"I need your actual opinion on me, o-o-on me being a ruler." Hiccup spoke out.

"Ie am saying the truth Hiccup. Yu are tall, handsome Viking I've ever met. Bright, adventures and someone who knows how to make plans to help others out of trouble." Merida spoke her thoughts out.

Hiccup let a sigh out seeing this was going nowhere he wanted it to go, on the other hand, Merida was still determined to change Hiccup's mind even if he doesn't feel confident about himself. Without warning Merida took Hiccup's hands and walked over to where the water was flowing down from the fire falls.

"M-Merida, wh-what?-"

"Just looked over the water." She told him.

He did as he was told staring into the water flow seeing only himself staring at himself, he stared back at Merida who only motioned him to get a better look as he returned back to looking back at his reflection.

"O-okay, what am I sub post to be looking at?" Hiccup asks her.

"Don't ye see? Ie'm trying to get ye to see what Ie see Hiccup." Merida told him.

Hiccup turned around staring at Merida, confused about course since he couldn't understand what Merida was trying to get at. It's just a reflection of himself nothing more and nothing else, what is he sub post to be looking at?

"I just see myself." Hiccup told Merida.

Merida rolled her eyes as she gets Hiccup to sit next to her next to the flowing water that was flowing down from the falls. She points towards the water once more getting Hiccup to look at his reflection once again, as she does this she leans in closer towards the water getting her reflection as well.

"Ie see a leader." Merida tells Hiccup.

"Wait..." She pauses as she takes the crown off of her head and places it on top of Hiccup's head.

She smiles as her work seeing that Hiccup was looking more and more a leader. Luckily she didn't damage the crown she wore when she was captured by Dagur since it wasn't on her that day, but since everything was back into order she was able to once more wear it again and now getting Hiccup to feel the crown on his head was something she felt happy for.

It was a long pause from Hiccup since this was the first time Merida has ever done this for him, now seeing this crown on top of his head he was seeing things Merida was trying to get him to see. (I do look like a leader, what was I thinking? Of course, I'm a leader.) Hiccup thought in his head.

After realizing such a fool he was for not listening to Merida, he smiles back at her after giving her back her crown she allowed him to wear for a short period. She smiles back at him seeing he's finally seeing the things she sees in him just as he did to her when she broke down. Merida closes her eyes for a brief second only to be shocked by someone kissing her.

But she knew who it was, and replied back with her part kissing Hiccup back. After the two pull away slightly blushing at each other as their smiles are still plastered on their face Hiccup rubs the back of his neck as he stares towards the ground.

"Thanks, Mer. I-I needed that pep talk..." He spoke softly.

"No need, ye need eit." She commented back.

Hiccup smiled as he took her crown off her head placing it next to him onto the rocky floor they were sitting at. He stared at her sky blues eyes as she did to his, both of their hearts were starting to beating fast the longer the other stared at each other.

"But, Ie don't think ye need a crown to prove yu are a King." Merida told him.

"Neither do you Mer."

Their faces were so close to each other as each of them spoke each word, Merida slammed her lips onto his as she pulled his collar shirt. Soon her hands snaked around the back of his neck and Hiccup's snaked around her waist. Their kiss was slow and loving, showing each other that they appreciate one's company.

Slowly but surely, the two pulled away for air staring right back at each other. Their smiles never faded after their kiss. Hugging, holding each other like lovely flowers as they were never wanting this moment they have end. Now and forever holding each other, finally at peace after the horrors they've been through together.

Pressing foreheads together as the two take in the scent of the other smelling the forest and wood scent the one had.

"I love you, Merida."

"Ie love yu too, Hiccup."

Peaceful was the only word the describe the moment the two were having, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'll always love you, for the rest of my life even in the afterlife." Hiccup informed Merida.

"I'll follow yu where ever ye go Hiccup, no matter whut troubles comes." Merida tells Hiccup.

"(Sigh) What would I ever do without you?" Hiccup asks Merida.

"Be stuck in a tree." Merida reminds him.

"(Chuckles) Never going to let that go?" Hiccup comments.

"Nah, not till the wee lamb stops flying into trees where he hurts himself."

"Only until he impresses one lady."

"And who would that be?" Merida asks Hiccup.

Hiccup only smirks at Merida seeing she already knows the answer to her own question.

"Oh, you might know her."

"Tell mei."

"Well, she's a very beautiful woman I've ever seen. Bright, Adventures and very stubborn to say least." Hiccup commented earning a giggled from Merida.

"She's the same height as you, but has fiery hair, very wild."

"She sounds wild."

"Oh, she is trust me." Hiccup replies back.

"Whut does this woman yu speak of do in her daily life?" Merida asks.

"Well, she's a Princess something you don't expect on first sight. But she's not your average Princess, she rides horses, shoots her bow and arrow into the air like it's her life. And..." Hiccup stops.

"And?" Merida continues.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever meet." Hiccup finishes.

"Where is she?" Merida asks.

"Well..." Hiccup paused.

Hiccup's hands move up to cup Merida's cheeks as he stares deeply into her eyes once more seeing their beautiful color.

"She's in front of me." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Hmmm." Merida replies.

"Have I impressed her?" Hiccup asks Merida.

"Oh, yes. You have."

He kissed her after what she said, taking her breath away as she pulls him deeper wanting to taste his lips more and more. With nothing more than a mere kiss, and their arms pulling one and another closer a moment the two can relook upon when seeing each other. One drop of water was all it took to pull Hiccup away from their kiss.

He looked towards the sky seeing clouds covering the sun, with drops of water lightly pouring down upon them. Hiccup quickly stood up offering a hand to Merida in which she gladly took and he helped her onto Angus where they both rode off in a hurry to the castle for shelter from the rain.

* * *

It was a good call on Hiccup to start heading back home since half way there it was starting to pour harder. Finally, the two got inside the castle door right as the pouring rain came down onto Dunbroch. Luckily their clothes were lightly wet so they didn't need to change right away but, it's a good idea to a least wear some dry clothes.

Hiccup extended his hand towards Merida as he bowed respectfully to her.

"Milady, shall I escort thee to her room?"

"Yes yu may."

Merida tucked her arm around Hiccup's as they walked to towards the stairs together smiling at each other till.

"Princess!"

Merida turned around seeing Maudie calling to her.

"Maudie? Whut's wrong?" She asks her.

"The Queen has been calling for yu. It's time."

Merida knew right away what she meant as in 'It's time.' Her head ducked down seeing that she wasn't expecting the funeral to be sooner than she thought. Hiccup lifted her chin up to let her see him smiling at her.

* * *

**~The Funeral~**

You might say it was the largest Funeral that they've ever had, though that may be an exaggeration some might agree with you. Everyone was there even though the Vikings never knew so much about King Fergus and his life. The rain wasn't letting up as the rain continued to downpour onto everyone that stood to watch their King or respectfully seeing the once loved King buried.

The Scotts were wearing what black clothing they had if they have one while the Vikings didn't wear black. They only wear what they had at the funeral. Merida, the Queen, and her three brothers were in the front to seeing their beloved father/husband buried down to the ground. As the bagpipes played a tone slow and sad letting the mood settle in for everyone, the guards stopped at the family.

This was their final chance to see their father before he is to be buried into the ground. Merida was the first to come up to his corpse. Her hands shook at she grabbed onto the top of the white sheet, deeps breaths and finally she slowly reveal the horrors to her eyes.

What Dagur had told her was true, he beheaded her father just as he describe to her. Her hands dropped the white sheets, pulling them to her mouth as she backed away until she hit her back to Hiccup's chest. Her tears fell and fell never letting up as she shook her head in disbelief.

Her father looked so peaceful even the state he was killed in, but that could stop her tears as she turned around hugging onto Hiccup's chest, crying and crying onto him as he patted her back for assurance.

The Queen took a quick look to her love as she draped the white sheets back onto her husband's head. She took two fingers to her mouth kissing them as she tapped her fingers to where his forehead would be. She too cried just as much as her daughter did, along with her sons. The Queen pulled her sons to her hugging them as they cried for their lost King's death allowing the guards to put him in peace.

As they lowered his body into the deeps of the hole they've dug up, every Scott was crying left to right. From the Lords to every loyal servant they've had working for the royal family was letting tears down. Stoick walked up to Fergus's grave after the guards have finished putting the mug back into the hole. He took off his horned helmet as he kneeled before his grave in respects to his death.

Soon every Viking follows through to what Stoick had done, walking up behind him and kneeling before the King's grave in respects for him. Hiccup was the last to kneel since he was holding Merida. He tapped onto her back getting her to look up to him where he pulled her arm and took her in front of her father's grave.

Hiccup stood there with Merida at his side and he took kneeled down before his grave only to speak words of promise.

"King Fergus. I promise with every fiber in my body and soul to protect your daughter from any harm to come. I will protect her, guide her and love her till my day's end. This I promise you with my life." With that Hiccup stood back to his feet staring at the grave feeling the rain starting the lead up a little seeing that Hiccup's words have brought Fergus to lighten the rain.

Hiccup turned to see Merida and her family standing with her side by side. He smiled at all of them seeing them mourning for their lost father. Hiccup kneel respectfully to the Dunbroch family giving his respects to them as he did to their father. Stoick was smiling to his son's actions as he too followed his son with every Viking soon following him as well.

It was the most spectacular moment to witness, all Viking's not only giving their respects for the King they've never known for have known but also to the family since they too have felt either lose or pain from Dagur's wrath.

Tears of joy came from the Dunbroch family seeing that their father will finally be in peace but will be able to feel the loved from enemies he once thought they were.

* * *

The rain had finally lead up to only drizzle down onto anyone who was still standing outside, Merida was still standing in front of her father's grave as her family had gone inside to change to dry themselves. Hiccup walked up behind her wrapping his leather chest armor around her shoulders to keep her warm.

He was carrying fresh clothes that Elinor gave to Hiccup for Merida to change into later.

"Hey." He spoke softly to her.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"I asked permission from your mother to allow you to stay at my house for the night. She said yes." Hiccup informs her.

Merida didn't say anything nor did she move since she was still staring at her father's grave.

"Come, the rain must have soaked your clothes. You should change."

Merida nodded her head as he let Hiccup lead her to his house after say goodbye's to her father only to promise to come and visit in the morning. Soon they walked inside of Hiccup's and his father's place and dried themselves off. Hiccup gave Merida's change of clothes earning a smile from him.

"Y-you can change in my room. It's upstairs, first door on your right."

Merida nodded her head as she followed his instructions and went inside to his room. As she closed to door behind her she quickly changed into her dry clothes and hanged her wet dress onto Hiccup's chair which was in front of a desk. Then her eyes caught the beauty of Hiccup's drawings. All drawings of herself made her stare in aw.

The way his drawings showed every detail of her face and everything she did was amazing. He had drawings of her shooting her bow, riding Angus into the forest and her just smiling at maybe Hiccup himself. though one question was swimming in her mind. Why just her? Why not her and Hiccup as well? The door opening cut her thoughts as she saw Hiccup staring at his drawings.

"Y-ye made these?"

"Yeah." His answers as he walks up to his desk pulling her wet dress off the hang up somewhere else in his room.

"But it's not that great." Hiccup spoke out.

"Hiccup, eit's amazing!"

"I get that from a lot of people but it's not finished."

"Whut?"

"Somethings missing. I-I really can't describe it, but I know something is missing every time I try to draw you." He tells Merida.

"Hiccup, eit looks finished to me. Ie think eit's amazing." Merida tells Hiccup.

"Thanks, it means a lot. It's just I want to make this perfect especially when I'm drawing you, Merida." Hiccup sits back at his desk as he pulls the chair closer to his desk.

"If something's missing, Ie say draw yu with me." Merida spoke her mind out.

"W-what?" Hiccup stutters.

"Ye heard me. Draw yourself with me." She told him.

"N-no, really something else besides that."

"Hiccup." Merida warned.

"Look Mer, I-I know your trying to help but just having me in your picture is not going to-... It can't be me." Hiccup pointed out.

"Just try eit."

"No." Hiccup spoke with a stern tone.

This made Merida cross her arms with one eyebrow raised seeing he's refusing to draw himself after the pep talk about Hiccup being a great person he is.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"I-it's just... (Sigh) It's going to sound really stupid..." He tells her.

"Ie be the judge of that."

"Fine... The reason why I won't drawn myself is because... I-I've never tried! Okay there happy now?"

Merida didn't answer only letting her arms down onto her lap as she was sitting on Hiccup's bed next to his desk. She shook her head as she smiled at him seeing he was just overreacting.

"Yu've never tried?"

"No... I-I know it's stupid..."

"Hiccup... Eit's not stupid. Ie think ye should try."

"How? The only way to get a look at myself is looking at a river, but that makes it hard because the water moves so much!" Hiccup exaggerated his arms.

"Let me be yur eyes." Merida told Hiccup.

"Whut?"

"Ie said. Let me be yur eyes."

"M-Merida... I-... Look I-"

"Can ye draw what's described to yu?"

"Well, yes since I've been doing requests for saddles at Berk and-"

"Then let me be yur eyes." Merida spoke every word out with meaning.

Hiccup stared at her as he finally nodded his head letting her know he'll go through with her plan.

"Alright Mer. Where do we start?"

"Yur face."

* * *

**AN: OMG finally I've gotten the two to have a moment with each other. Geeze I've been wanting thise scene for so long, I have notes here telling me to write spacific things I want in this scene to remind me. Also the funeral was very nice the way I written it since I'm pretty sure that's how everyone would react to their lost king and since the Viking's never really know Fergus, well some of them they would respect him even in death. So hope you enjoyed this chapter since I had fun writting. Bye~! :D**


	22. Small hope

**Chapter #22**

**AN: Hello my fellow followers! Sorry for the long wait, I returned home from Japan, then I got sick. As days passed getting close to my first days in college I meet very special people that I have been hanging out more lately. Yes yes I know, excuses and excuses but I've been fairly busy with balancing college and hanging out with family/friends. All in all please enjoy this chapter as I've written in terms for the long wait. Please enjoy :D.**

* * *

**Warning: Abuse**

**~Small hope~**

**~Heather's First POV~**

"That is what happened." I told my... Brother.

I wish I couldn't call him that, I don't even want to begin calling him family since he's nothing to me. I want nothing more than to kill this bastard for killing our father. He killed him for no reason and all for what? Because he never got attention from dad? I wish I could kill him right now.

"I see, all Viking's bowed? HA! You must be joking! Vikings and Scotts? Something out of a fairytale for our people to work together hahaha!" He yelled out.

I hate Dagur from the bottom of my soul, but I have to do everything he asks of me for my sister's sake. Elspeth, your so young to experience these things happening to you. I wish you've never gone through what I've experienced.

I saw Dagur scan my face seeing my expression grim at his reaction.

"Aww, what's wrong Heather? Worried about your precious little sister?" He taunts me.

"Our half sister has a name." I barked back.

"Elspeth, I know." He told me.

"Dagur, listen you can still stop this. I know you and we grew up together, where's the loving brother I once knew?"

"Love?" He stopped after opening his cell door.

He, of course, had gotten the keys to his door from Savage since this was part of his plan to play prisoner til' he attacks the Haddock family. He quickly grabbed for my throat causing the air to escape from my lungs, making it harder to focus on to what Dagur might do.

"Love! I gave you a chance Heather. But that's when father wanted to give all his attention to you! EVERY, SINGAL LOVE HE HAD! WAS, FOR, YOU!" He screamed at me.

"(Gasp) I was- (Gasp) little... It wasn't my fault..." I was losing air, my focus was blurred and I couldn't hold on much longer if I could.

Dagur dropped me to the ground where I was gasping for air, trying to grasp my surroundings since my vision was coming back to me. I finally got my breath back and everything to me, I stood up in front of my brother who was just glaring at me for what I said earlier. But he knew I was right, I was younger than him and it wasn't my fault father decided to give most of his attention to me.

"I really wish I could kill you right now." Dagur spat at me.

"But, you're useful to me right now." Dagur crossed his arms across his chest.

I glared at him as my breath caught up to me seeing that I was able to get my sense back together. Now I'm really not sure what to do. But, what is Dagur really planning? The only reason why he hasn't killed our half-sister Elspeth is because of me? It doesn't make sense. I need to find out, then get her away from Dagur.

"So make yourself useful and tell me when Hiccup and his precious soon to be wife is going to have their wedding and perhaps I'll forgive you." Dagur ordered me.

After glaring at him for some time I let myself get my composer back and turned away to go back home through the passageways til' Savage came in running. It looked as though he was either scared to tell Dagur what had happened or he had seen a ghost. I don't know what Savage had seen or known. All I know was that he out of all Dagur's men were most abused by him.

"Savage, your not suppose to be here!" He yelled at him after punching him.

As terrible as it sounds, I think I can find a way to get Savage onto my side. Perhaps with some persuasion, he'll let me go with my Sister and we'll both be out of here before Dagur knows anything happened. Now the question is how? I need to find a way to get Savage's trust and use it against him.

"B-but Dagur, I - I have news to tell you." He stuttered.

"Well you can tell me later, I'm not in the mood."

"But-"

"Leave now! And take her with you!"

And with that, Savage backed away grabbing my arm and taking me back to my house.

* * *

**~Hiccup First POV~**

"Okay, how's this?" I asked Mer.

She leaned over my shoulder looking at the finished art I made after the description I got from her. Her curls brushed over my shoulder as I waited for her response on my artwork. I was nervous, to say the least, this wasn't something I normally do. Well... I've never done this before, but I just hope I did well at least.

I stared at the drawing of myself, smiling and staring out in the distance, seeing what I'm guessing is Merida not far from me. She has the same freckles as I do, but yet I'm still unsure.

"Hiccup..." She spoke softly.

Oh gods, d-did I do bad? It's not like what she described to me?

"It's amazing. The drawing of yu looks just like ye." She told me.

I was stunned to say the least. I-I did just as great as the drawing I made of Merida?

"Ye did amazing Hiccup." She smiled at me.

I've always loved her smile, it was a beautiful smile something that always made my heart race no matter what. I always want to see that smile til' the end of my days. Merida smiled at me, kissing my cheek, though I kind of wish she would of kissed me instead.

"Thanks, Mer." I thanked her.

She answered just by smiling back at me. I looked back at my desk thinking about putting away the papers, but gave that thought away as I stood up and pushed the chair back into my desk. I stood in front of Merida and gently took her hands into mine as I lightly pulled her off the bed to stand in front of me.

"Whut ye doing?" She asked me.

"Staring at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I told her.

She blushed as well as giggled at my comment I made at her. She walked up a little bit more towards me where I was able to put my hands around her waist. She put her hands onto both of my shoulders as she stares at my eyes. I can see her beautiful clear sky blue eyes, I lean my head closer to the point where I could feel her breath.

"And yu are the most handsome man I've seen." She told me.

I pushed my lips lightly to hers as if I was asking for permission. And in doing so, she kissed me which gave me my answer. Both of our eyes were closed as we kissed each other moving our lips together as they fit perfectly with each other. I feel her hands wrap behind the back of my neck trying to pull me closer as she wants more.

I gladly give her more as I keep on kissing more again and again and again. After we both pull away, we open our eyes looking at each other as both of our smiles as still on our faces. I stare at her for the moment we were having seeing her smile as I smile back at her.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"Ie love yu to." She tells me.

"Hiccup?" She called me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks ye for everything." She told me.

"Your welcome Mer. Goodnight."

I smiled at her giving her my answer and kissed her cheek as I pulled away opening the door downstairs. Before I could go down, she grabbed my hand preventing me from moving on as I looked at her. She was confused by my actions since I was going to sleep downstairs and not with her.

"Hiccup, yu can sleep with me." She assured me.

I wish I could say no seeing that I made a promise to her mother which I haven't told her yet, but I guess she doesn't have to know. I let a sigh out as she pulled me to my bed and laid down first, I went to lay next to her pulling her close to me as she faced me kissing my chin. She smiled at me as she kissed me giving me a passionate kiss.

Her hands moved down to my shirt trying to pull it over my head, but I quickly stopped her before she could move on.

"Mer, Mer no." I spoke in a stern voice.

She didn't understand my actions seeing that I didn't want to continue on and wanting her to stop.

"W-whut's wrong Hiccup?"

Oh boy, how am I going to explain this? Alright, here I go.

"We... Can't... Do... This..." I spoke slowly.

One of her brows raised up seeing that all of my actions weren't making any sense seeing that I wouldn't mind.

"Hiccup." She called.

"Whut ye do?" She asked me.

Oh boy, I'm busted.

"Okay, you know I told you I got permission from your mother to let you stay at my house right?"

"Yes."

"She probably made me... Promise not to... Possibly touch you till our... Wedding day..."

"WHUT?!" She yelled as she sat up.

Ow my ears, oh boy I knew she was going to react this way.

"Gods Mer!" I sat up as well.

"How could ye Hiccup! Ye know how my mum is!" She yelled at me even more.

"Well, why didn't you tell me your religion have the married couple not touch each other till their wedding night!"

"I didn't care when we were in the cave." Merida crossed her arms.

"That's what makes it worse! If your mother finds out that you let me touch you, basically taking away your purity she'll kill me!" I yelled at her.

"Ie'll tell her Ie let ye."

"Mer did you not hear me?! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT WORSE!" I screamed.

"Eit was worth eit, and Ie don't care whut my mum said about my stupid purity!" Merida yelled as she crossed her arms.

I smacked my face seeing she not getting the point I'm trying to tell her. Oh gods what am I going to do with her?

"Gods Mer. What am I going to do with you?" I asked out of thought.

I didn't hear anything from her but a sigh as if she was letting her frustration out, after feeling hands on my shoulder I opened my eyes seeing Merida staring at me which looked like she was thinking about something. Next thing I know I was pushed down onto the bed with her on top of me.

Her arms were crossed and she was staring at me.

"Were ye hiding this from me Hiccup?" She asked me.

She got me. I took a big gulp seeing I was going to be killed sooner or later.

"Y-yes..." I told her.

She leaned close to my face practically taking my breath away as she stayed there for what felt like an eternity. She was practically sitting on my lap which wasn't helping the situation.

"Don't ye ever hide something from mei Hiccup Haddock, even if eit's something about mei mum." She warned me.

"Cr-crystal clear Mer..." I spoke out.

She was satisfied and got off of me to lie down on her side of the bed with her back facing me. She's mad at me still I can tell.

"Look Mer, I'm sorry. It's just-... I've never known about your culture and everything, I-I'm still learning. I was afraid of your mum... I can tell you should not mess with her." I told her.

She slowly sat back up and turn around to face me, she let a sigh out seeing she couldn't stay mad at me even if she could she wrapped her one hand on the back of my head and the other on my neck. She kissed me as I kissed her back and I stared back at her.

"Ie knuw. But ye will learn more about our culture soon." She smiled at me.

"So... Does this mean?"

"Ie forgive ye. Just don't keep anything from me again." She warned me.

"Yes milady, I will not keep anything from you." I told her.

* * *

**~Heather's First POV~**

Savage pushed me into my house to one of the doors that were hidden in my house since no one know about it but me. I got my stepping back as I glared at him seeing him distress as he sat down on one of the dining chairs.

"He treats you badly, he doesn't treat well when you get the job done." I tell him.

"What do you know?" Savage rudely spoke to me.

"I've been used like that since Dagur took over." I informed Savage.

"He, yeah I forgot you were his little bitch to slap around." He commented as he smirked at me.

"Why not try to take over?" I asked him.

"Why? Are you trying to get me to release you?"

"No, all I know is Dagur needs his place taken down and I don't care if I'm still captured just as long my sister is free that's all I care about." I told him.

"Yeah, he does." Savage spoke as he looked away.

"Look." He looked towards me.

"Perhaps I can help you only if you promise your end of the bargain and I do my end of the bargain. Just let my sister go and let me leave with her." I bargained.

"Go on."

"I promise to never speak a word of this to anyone including Dagur, I will leave with my sister and Windshear never return again." I told him.

"Now how can I know what you're telling me is something you will do?" Savage asked me.

"Do you think I'll stay here after I betrayed the same friends I had in the past, do you think they will accept me again?" I asked him.

"You have a point. Very well." He stood up holding out his hand for me.

"One more thing." I told him.

"What?" He glared at me.

"No more restraints on my sister, only lock her in my room." I spoke sternly as I held my hand out.

He stared at me with careful eyes seeing that I wasn't joking only to roll his eyes and sigh out as he shook my hand.

"Very well. You can go take off the restraints of your sister since she's locked in your room." He spoke as he walked up to my room as I followed him.

He unlocked the door opening it as I saw my sister Blinded, tied and gagged. I rushed to her taking everything off of her as I finally got her to get her to see me once again. Savage closed the door behind us only leaving us in our privacy alone.

"Heather?" She asked.

"Elspeth." I smiled at her.

She hugged me, it was something I didn't expect since I normally don't get hugs a lot but I was grateful for it. I hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder seeing how scared she was this whole time. I know how she is, I was just like her when Dagur took over the clan after father died.

"Heather... I'm scared..."

"Shhh, I know. Don't worry, I promise to get you out of here." I let go of Elspeth and looked right into her eyes.

"Safe, away from this wretched place." I told her.

"Heather?"

"Yes, Elspeth?"

"Please tell me the truth. I'm not stupid, please tell me... What happened to my mother? Is she?-"

"I'm sorry Elspeth... She's dead..."

"Dead..." She spoke softly.

I could see the tears pecking out to the corner of her eyes seeing that the news of her mother dead. I don't know what to do since most of my life, I've been around Dagur who did nothing but taught me fear is what will get me power. But as I stayed at Berk, learning about the people there and learning to... Love...

"Elspeth, I know this is hard. But. You must move on now if you wish to carry on your life to honor your-"

"How dare you! My mother is dead!" She screamed at me.

"Do not forget that she was my step mother, she didn't have to come into my father's life."

"LIES! I know mother wouldn't fall for any spiteful being!" Elspeth screamed.

I grabbed her wrist seeing that she is nothing more than an ungrateful girl who didn't even know father the way I did.

"Don't speak of my father that way. You know nothing. You don't know the pain she put him through after she left him." I informed her.

"I'm glad she did. I hoped he died-"

SMACK!

"..."

I was breathing hard seeing that I couldn't take any control of what I did, nothing but silence between us. As I was able to get my composure, I soon realized what I had done seeing that I had hit my half sister. Not what do I do?

"(Sniff) G-get... O-out..."

Nothing more then my foot's steps sounds leaving the room.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

The bright sunlight causes Merida to squirm a little, her eyes slowly opened seeing she was lying on her side with one strong arm draping over her waist. Her eyes slowly close, seeing that she's trying her best to get back to sleep. But nothing more then the man pulling her closer so he could hug her.

Though she could pull away she didn't have a feel or need to. Merida let out a sigh as the one responsible for keeping her there moved his chin closer to her ear.

"Morning beautiful." Hiccup smiled.

"Morning handsome." She replied back.

"How is milady feeling?"

"Good."

Merida pulled herself out of Hiccup's grip as she sat up stretching her arms up into the air as she yawned out a breath. With Hiccup sitting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her waists. She looks over seeing Hiccup staring at her with his green eyes staring at her.

"Whut ye staring at?" She asked him.

"The most beautiful women I've ever seen." He told her.

"Hmmmm, well Ie see the most handsome man."

Hiccup pulls Merida into a kiss, hugging her close as they two mold their lips with one and another.

* * *

**~Heather~**

"You sure this plan of yours will work?" Savage asked me.

"Yes. This way when you kill Dagur you'll take like nothing happened. Once the spell is worn out you take then take his place as if nothing happened. Neither my hands or yours will be seen unclean." I mentioned.

Savage was unclear of this place, of course, knowing his he's always nervous and uncertain about everything that goes on with Dagur and I. More than anything he finds ways to disprove me at times when I use to work with Dagur... It's something I rather not talk about. Nothing else, he's stupid enough to take anyone's plans since his intellect isn't as great as Dagur's for that case.

All I know is that once he foolishly seeks out Dagur's placement will be taken care of for me. Nothing more nothing less. All I need to do is to do everything for him and take my sister away. From everyone. But first off, I must find that Witch and retain that spell.

"Fine, get this damn spell so we can get this over with already. I hear the Queen is already planning for her Daughter's coronation. I'm sure after her coronation she'll surely call for Dagur's death. This way I'll kill the Princess along with the Queen and take over." Savage speaks out his thoughts.

"Yes, with them dead you'll take over." Speaking out my mind.

"You sure you wouldn't stop me from killing your friends? Seeing that you've spent time with the Red Head." He questions me.

"I don't care for her anyway. We were never friends, to begin with." I informed Savage.

"Alright, find this spell and quickly. I need this spell before any plans from the Queen comes along."

"Very well."

* * *

**~Merida~**

Even though this morning was a lovely morning, I dragged Hiccup along to ride along with me on a race as we did once. We were riding through the woods far from the castle seeing that nothing was going to stand in our way for that matter, or anyone one. Though, I still remember the day I won that archery contest.

Perhaps I could remind him about that little day. Maybe later, though seeing him smiling as he rides along side with me has never made me more happier. I fell whole with Hiccup. Every time I'm away I feel as if something, or a part of me is missing. No one else has made me this way then Hiccup. I'm grateful for everything he's done for me.

This is where I am happy, with Hiccup. Well, he's always been here for me along with my family. No my people. Though he is a Viking knowing little of our culture, he does what he can to make things right once again.

"Worn out already?" Hiccup calls out to me.

"Nu, Ie was just lost in thought." I told him.

With his expression along with his arms crossed, you can tell he was worried about me. I already hopped off of Angus as Hiccup walked over to me.

"Is something wrong Mer?"

"Nu, I was thinking about our happy memories." I told him.

"Really? Which one."

"Oh, you wouldn't want mei to tell ye about eit." I explain to him.

"Try me."

"Alright. Remember when Ie won our archery contest?" I reminded him.

His face turned dull seeing he didn't wish to be reminded seeing that it was something he never thought would happen. But, he smiled after a long pause seeing he was happy anyways.

"He he, yeah I remember. I got to impress you with my flight suit." He smiled at me.

"Ye also go injured."

"But you took care of me when I was being stubborn."

"Yes, yes Ie did."

"Come one." He lended me his hand to me.

"Let's get back to the castle. I'm pretty sure your mother is waiting for you."

* * *

**~In the Evening~**

"Savage?"

"Ah! Don't do that to me." Savage yelled.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything Savage?" I asked him.

"(Sigh) Never mind that! Do you have the spell?"

Of course I did. I handed the spell to Savage seeing there's no point in me having it anyways. Now that this is over, I can finally leave with my sister.

* * *

**~Dunbroch Castle~**

"Th-thank you for the meal Elinor." Hiccup stuttered.

"Oh, eit's nothing really. Ie told ye before your part of our family now." Elinor spoke to Hiccup.

"But on other news, Ie must tell ye both." Elinor stared at both Hiccup and Merida.

Elinor expression was serious seeing there was something on her mind that she hadn't told Merida just yet. As doing so she excused the boy's back to their rooms.

"What is eit mum?" Merida asked her mother.

"Merida, thei lords are growing weary of time seeing Dagur has not been put in his place." Elinor informed the two.

"Can't ye decide for his fate mum?" Merida asked.

"Ie would very much be happy to deary, but since your fathers death the next heir must take over. That is you my dear."

"So Ie..."

"Yes. You must decide on Dagur's fate." Elinor nods her head.

"But that is not thei only thing Ie came to discuss. Hiccup?"

"Y-yes your highness." Hiccup answers.

"When my daughter becomes Queen, you will become the next King after your marriage. You must face the dear pressure for everything that will come with this position. Ie'm am not scaring, Ie'm warning for the times ahead of you. You have helped us well, saving all of us. But will you be willing to stay by her side? To rule with her?"

All of this information ran through Hiccup's mind, though yes he would most diffidently stay with Merida. But the pressure of becoming King? Something he wouldn't think about right away. Though it will be long and hard times for the two, but he will not stand down. He will not run away. He will stay with Merida through everything the two will face in the future.

"Your highness." Hiccup took hold of Merida's hand.

"I will stay with your daughter. Even as King I will stay through our tough times along with our sad times. Just because I may not be fit to be King will not keep me away from being with her." Hiccup informed Meirda.

"Ie see." Elinor spoke softly.

"Ie don't mean for me to rush anything. But I promised the Lords, justice will rain over Dagur..."

"So Ie..."

"Yes Meirda... It's time for your coronation."

The Throne room was fill with everyone, from Viking's to Highlanders some had to stay out the doors just to seeing about the ceremony of the Princesses coronation. Every eye and being were starring at Merida as she sat nervously in the Throne chair.

"Ie have called all of you here today to unite together in words of peace and calming. Though the past that had happened to us all haven't been pleasant, we all must move on to a better future in order to live on. Our King, has past on. Through the eyes of many of you, Ie can tell you very much want revenge on the kind of did this not only to our King but your family."

"But their the ones who attack us!" One voice yelled out.

"Yeah!" Another yelled

"They should pay for what they've done!" One more yelled out.

"But running through a blind eye will not achieve anything! We must join hands with our enemies in order tu build our story."

"With the Vikings?" One voice questions.

"Yes."

The whole room fills with loud whispers and loud conversations seeing how the both sides don't know what to do.

"Ie stand here not only to ask all of yu tu be strong together but tu unite as one!"

The room filled with soft whispers since both sides were contemplation on whether they should join forces together. The Queen was growing scared seeing no cheers or applause were heard. She wasn't the only one nervous as well, Hiccup was standing towards the front side of the room with his dad seeing no one cheering one the Queen.

Hiccup took one step forward in which his dad pulled him back seeing he has no reason to get involved with this situation.

"EI'm not willing tu work with a Viking!"

"How about you say that tu our face?"

"You willing to fight!"

"ENOUGH!"

One booming voice filled he room as every eye stared at the one whose voice came from. Merida had her eye scorning to everyone, her hands in fits. But she let a breath out seeing that was the only thing that would calm her down. Her mother Elinor was surprised, she wouldn't think her daughter would do this, then again she did the same thing as the Lords didn't catch on that the Queen sent her to talk to them.

"Everyone, Ie ask of you to look at what we called monsters." Meridas calm voice echoed.

Head turned to one of another, no one was willing to disobey the Princess seeing how she acted.

"Look at them, are they really what we called them? They are us, we're nu different either." Merida voice soothes.

"But they-"

"What? Look at yourself and them, what makes them any different from you tu act this way? What if they were your family? Would yu treat yur brother or sister this way? Perhaps yur mother, or father? There's nu reason for these actions we've fallen upon them, no one should be treated as such." Merida spoke her thoughts out.

Would anyone willing to disagree? Would one voice call out lies towards the Princess? No. The Princess words filled the room. With stares at both Vikings and Highlanders staring not only at the Princess but also at each other.

"We may have come from different stories, but we can build our tails together. We can build our Kingdom together, not as our enemies with us but as family helping each other." Merida spoke out.

One, two and then everyone was clapping. Their hands together as everyone cheered at Merida's speech seeing they now understand how we all need to stand together to build our selves.

"All hail Queen Merida!" One voice screamed.

"All hail Queen Merida!" Everyone in three room screamed.

Merida back was straight with her eyes gleaming with joy seeing everyone now willing to work with one and other. Elinor leans to her daughter ear as she whispered her words into her ear.

"Ie'm proud of ye dear. It seems you can handle what comes for you in the future." Her mother told her.

"Thanks mum. Ie'll make yu proud."

"You've already have." Elinor informed her daughter.

After her mother was done, she told her daughter to sit down as she grabbed the crown from the Lords carrying it delicately towards her daughter.

"Our people have spoken. Ie Queen Elinor, reclaim this crown to bow your new Queen and ruler. Merida Dunbroch, your new Queen." She placed the crown onto Meridas head as she spoke the last words.

Merida felt the golden crown placed onto her head. The crown has various carving in the golden metal, with twirls and bears carvings on it, it represented the Kingdom. She stood up, taking three steps forward as the crowed cheered for their new Queen.

Meridas eyes scanned the room searching for Hiccup. She sees him standing with his father behind him smiling at her. She motions her hands to call him towards her. Hiccups face turned blank as he saw Merida calling him over, his father gave him a small push towards Merida. Hiccup was able to get himself to stand in front of Merida.

Merida smiled at Hiccup as she hold his hand and positioned him to stand next to her. All the applause stopped, seeing that she has news to call upon everyone.

"Ie Merida Dunbroch will do everything in my power to be your Queen. Ie will put this responsibility onto my shoulders as your Queen to build our Kingdom together. But now, Ie must announce news to you. Hiccup Haddock the Third has helped us in the past along with everyone through the gloom times." Merida smiled at Hiccup.

"He has also, help my people with his bravery, planning and strength. Ie'm glad to announce, Hiccup Haddock the Third will be your new King." Merida announced.

The room cheered, clapped and screamed Hiccups name with whistles being sound and dragons roaring loudly hearing Hiccup will be the new King. He stood nodding his head every now and then, seeing he was accepted into a new culture and place.

"Don't be nervous." Merida calms Hiccup down.

"M-me? I'm not nervous." Hiccup defended himself.

"(Giggles) Sure ye are, don't worry. Ie'll help ye along the way." Merida told Hiccup.

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for your patience on me making a new chapter for this story, please bear with the long wait. But I would like to let you know I have a proof reader now that will help me better my writing as I write my stories now. Thank again, have a nice day :D.**


	23. A new Beginning

**Chapter #23**

**AN: Hello Everyone, I hope you all had a good day today because we are coming near the end of this story. Do not frat because as of today I am announcing that I am making a sequel to this story. YEY! Now I know what you are thinking how long will it be? Well first off I want to take a break from writing this story before moving on the the sequel. Meaning yes! Different stories! I have different stories in mind I was to write so I will be mainly working onto those before writing the Sequel to this story. I do not know what title I'm going to give to the sequel but all I'm going to say is years after events of Love Blooms. Enjoy :D.**

* * *

**Warning: Sexual themes, Blood/Gore/Death and language**

**~A new beginning~**

**~Heather~**

The day was long, nothing more than good news spreading everywhere about the announcement of Hiccup and Merida's wedding. Even all was celebrating, one wasn't. Heather saw this opportunity for her to sneak out of Dunbroch without anyone knowing about her sister and Windsher behind with her.

This was her chance to leave with her sister, the only family member she has now. But she knew that Elspeth's home was along side with her father. She knocked on the door hoping Elspeth's father would answer. He eventually did, but his face was sour at first then turned to shock when he saw his oldest daughter standing next to Heather.

Tears build into this mans eyes as he kneeled down and opened his arms to let his daughter run into them as he embraced her with all his might. The two cried seeing that his moment was very happy for the both of them. Heather turned around realizing she had done her job and was about to walk away before Ross called her out.

"Wait!" He ran up to her.

Heather turned around as she saw Ross' eyes filling with tears as he was in shock for everything Heather would do for him.

"I-I... I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you. I-I... I was wrong to accuse-"

"No, you weren't. I know what you've felt at that time. I've known that feeling before. If I had someone I loved die and saw someone there before my loved one's body, I've would have reacted the same." Heather informed Ross.

Ross only smiled seeing that he was forgiven through the hole ordeal that had happened between the two. Then his turned down as his thoughts took over letting him speak again.

"I need to know. Who killed my wife?" Rossed asked.

"Your wife died knowing that she had a loving family. Before she died, she said 'I love you very much along with our children. Don't look at Elspeth any different knowing that she is half born Viking. Love her as much as you did to me and live on with your life. Move on knowing your wife died happy. Knowing how I die will not help you grieve better. It is best to move on. ' That is all you need to know. "

"B-but... Alright, very well. It's best not to know anyways. I'm sure she wanted me to move on with my life." Ross spoke out.

"Yes. Ross?" Heather called.

"Yes?" Ross answered.

"Please take care of Elspeth. (Whispers) I know she'd be better off living here." Heather spoke out.

"A-alright Heather I will. Take care."

Heather turned around walking up to Windsher hopping on as she left Dunbroch for good. Little did she know there was someone she knew that had just walked up to her house watching her fly away from Dunbroch.

* * *

Heather was about to leave, leave this place leave everything behind seeing there was no point in staying here since everything that he had done would be nothing she wanted. But why did she felt like someone was following her, she could hear a faint flapping noise ever so slightly following her.

She got Windsher to drop down into the forest making them hidden from anyone follow them, they hide behind the trees seeing what or who was following them. She waited and waited till she heard someone call her out.

"Heather!" She knew who that was.

"Heather I knew your here somewhere."

Will she say anything or let this person continue to follow her around? What is more the question to ask is who is this person following her.

"What do you want Fishlegs?" Heather finally came out of hiding revealing herself to Fishlegs.

"Heather, why are you leaving?" He asked her.

"That is none of your business." Heather spat out as she called Windsher out.

Fishlegs didn't want anymore of this nonsense and wanted answers, he stepped right in front of me so that wouldn't allow me to leave if even if I could. I could walk around Fishlegs but he was going to follow around back behind me.

"Heather." His tone of voice warned me.

"Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business to know everything about my life! I don't care what you think or anyone!" Heather yelled at Fishlegs.

"It is my business knowing that you'll be leaving us for how long? Heather what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you running off again?"

"Oh don't you dare bring that up again!" She yelled as she walked away from Fishlegs.

"I'm only bringing it up again since last time you were with us like this you left-"

"You know nothing Fishlegs! You know nothing!" Heather turned back around to face Fishlegs as she walked up towards him.

"I do know! I know one thing Heather, after you told me the truth about everything that you've done and everything that had happened in your life I was still willing to help you." Fishlegs told Heather.

"Bullshit!" She yelled back.

"Why are you denying this?" Fishlegs asked Heather.

"I'm only denying this because the first time I told you this whole time I was working for Dagur you told me 'Never speak to me ever again'. How am I sub posed to feel after you told me this. This was after you told me-... Never mind that. It's better off that I leave." Heather turned away.

"Heather I'm sorry for what I said. I've never should have said that."

"Yes you shouldn't of! Now I know how you really feel about me this whole time. Now I know that I've been used this whole time." Heather walked away about to hop onto Windsher' back.

Before Heather could continue on Fishlegs pulled on her arm getting her to stop herself from moving on since he didn't want the last time seeing Heather seeing her like this. The two starred at each other for one moment before Fishlegs kiss Heather expecting her to pull away holding her tight.

Of course Heather tried to pull away seeing she really couldn't, though being in love with someone is not easy. One thought told her to run off away while the other told her to stay with Fishlegs seeing she wishes to be with him. So which thought won in the end? Heather kissed Fishlegs back letting him loosen his grip around Heather.

It was soft healing kiss then turned passionate seeing that they were alone knowing no one would look for then. Gripping each others neck the two held on like the world was going to end and they weren't going to see each other again once more. This lead the two to pull away from the kiss giving them time to breathe.

"Heather, I still love you with all my heart. Since you came back to us, I didn't have the courage to speak up to you again. Not after what I said before. I should be ashamed of myself seeing what I said damaged you. But it will not stop me from loving you." Fishlegs told Heather.

"You still love me?" Heather asked as tears formed in her eyes.

Fishlegs only needed to nod his head to answer her question seeing that's the only thing he need to do right now. Heather let the tears that were held for many years out letting drape down her face after holding them for so long. This was long ago these tears were being held, now they are finally being released after all of these years.

"Heather please come back to my place for now. Before leaving." Fishlegs begged Heather.

"O-okay."

* * *

**~Inside Merida's room at dusk~**

**~Merida Third POV~**

What would happened now? Daugr's time of death soon to be executed soon, but that would happen in the morning tomorrow. Merida was walking back in forth inside of her room thinking everything through, her wedding along with plans after Daugrs death to help rebuild everything here in Dunbroch.

Her feet halted at the sound knocking.

"Merida, it's me." Hiccup called.

She let a sigh of relief seeing that it wasn't the Lords wanting to nag at her to make Dagurs execution tonight. She walk up opening the door revealing the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Hello Hiccup." Merida greeted.

"May I come in your highness." Hiccup bowed.

This lead Merida giggling along with her rolling her eyes as she pulled Hiccup inside closing the door behind him.

"Whoa, I was told by your mom not to be with you in the same room until our wedding. But doesn't mean I can't say hello can I?" He smiled at her.

Merida kissed Hiccup seeing shes been needing someone here to calm her down for a while since she only been Queen for a the whole day now. Stress has already been getting to her already.

"You look stressed." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yes, I've been all day. Trying to plan out everything for Dunbroch our wedding and don't get me started on Dagur I just-" Merida was shushed by Hiccup.

"Look it's late you really need some sleep." Hiccup told Merida.

"I thought after the party celebration on our wedding announcement you'd be out already."

"Well let's just say I snuck out just to see you before I had back to where my dad is." Hiccup told Merida.

"So, what are we doing?" Merida asks Hiccup.

"We? No it's what your going to do. Your going to sleep." Hiccup informed Merida.

"B-but... (sigh) Fine, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" Merida spoke out.

"Yes."

* * *

**~Heather~**

The day was long and Heather thought she would be gone for now, but she didn't leave just of yet. Will she leave though? She walked into the door where Fishlegs house was sat down onto on of the chairs at the table. Not bother looking at Fishlegs she just rubbed her arms up and down as Fishlegs wen to prepare dinner.

Why am I here in the first place? heather thought to herself. Nothing more the questioning her self through the time it took for Fishlegs to finish. The two didn't say anything through the whole dinner. Heather was done, stood up and went to upstairs to assume where her room would be.

"Heather wait!" Fishlegs called.

"What?" She asked him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To what I assume is my room." She spat back.

He walked up to her showing her the extra room he had opening the door for her as he walked into the room with her.

"You can leave now Fishlegs."

"I'm not leaving anywhere." Heather spoke to Fishlegs.

"I-... Can we just talk?" Fishlegs asks.

"(sigh) Talk about what?" Heather spat back.

"Look Heather it's like you don't want to be here."

"Thank you for noticing." Heather spat back.

"Heather whats wrong? Please tell me." Fishlegs begged.

She paused not knowing what to say since anything she could say would be anything but friendly knowing she helped Dagur once again.

"I- Just... Look... I know if I stay here everyone will know about me and Dagur."

"What about you two?" Fishlegs asks.

"Do I need to explain? You know Fishlegs!"

"Look either way I sure Hiccup will do something to calm everyone down if they find out." Fishlegs calmed Heather down.

"And if it doesn't it work?"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

He moved in to kiss Heather seeing that this could the something that would be able to calm her down. She calmed down as she pulled away from Fishlegs seeing what he was going on with this.

"Heather, I love you. I'll make sure nothing happens." Fishlegs told Heather.

"Do you believe me?" He asked Heather.

He didn't answer at first, but a thought came in afterwards, he does care about me. He really does this isn't something that would break my heart. In so she kissed him, bringing her hands around where they two will remember their night together.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

Morning came around and this was the day, the day for Dagur's execution along where Fishlegs will promise Heather to love her with his life. Fishlegs turned over to the other side to see if Heather was laying there only to see empty part of sheets. Scared she was going to leave he jumped out of beg grabbing his clothes together to put them on.

Before running out the room he saw a note on the other side of the bed the two stayed the night at. He walked over picking up the note reading the letter Heather left for Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs,

I love you so much and it pains me to do this. But I need to leave this place, I've done so much wrong and I don't deserve to be here."

Fishlegs sat down onto the bed rubbing his face as tears threaten to fall down while Heather's voice play out as he reads the letter.

"I wish for a new start with you including a family, I want to start over but I can't. I've done so much wrong in this world theres nothing I can do to redeem myself. After my death I will not go into Valhalla instead I will go to Helheim. Hel will come for my soul brining me down to the underworld will I will stay for my life.

In which I stay here, I cause more damage towards everyone around me. I didn't want to leave, but... I can't stay here. You know it would be best for me to leave. I love you with all my heart, but please promise me. Never look for me, move on and find someone that will do better then I have. I know you will find a girl better then, someone who will love you as much as I have.

Goobye Fishlegs.

Love Heather."

Now knowing what she has told him he cried.

* * *

**~The fields near Dunbroch~**

The morning has come, and it is time for everyone to see the very man who had cause all of that has happened. Though this would be better knowing Merida seeing she knew what was right for everyone.

"Dagur the Deranged!" Merida the Queen called.

"You have cause the most tyranny in Dunbroch including the start of war towards us and causing terror and death through this land as your feet walk. You have done nothing but animal treachery among the people that were very dear to us." Merida stood and starred long and hard towards the prisoner.

She only gave a death glare knowing the man or monster that had done to her father, she only wish nothing but death for the man. But being the Queen she must be she had to put her feelings aside.

"I am my father's daughter and will give you this only chance you will have to speak for yourself. No other person would give such... Generosity towards you. What do you say Dagur?" Her thick Scottish accent rained.

This lead to silence knowing who knows what Dagur will say towards Merida, nothing will give into Dagur since he has lost everything now. But will he take this chance to say his plea or words?

"The only thing I'm going to say your Highness, is that this was all but a lovely trick that I've played on you all. Though I didn't plan for this to happened. You'll all soon find out what wrath feels you filthy dirty whore!"

"How dare you!"

"Kill him!"

"Cut his tongue off!"

Merida taking a deep breath the called forth the guards to do what they must, beheading the prisoner as if it was Karma to Dagur who had done so much of it to everyone before him. With her arm up she signal the calling of his death. As her hand fell down, the sound of the sword slicing down onto Dagur head leaving his lifeless body onto the ground only to soak the blood of the grass.

* * *

**~Four Months Later~**

"Hurry up!" Snotlout had called out.

"Shit!" Hiccup yelled.

"Yeah, your going to be late. Good job Mr. King!" Snotlout yelled.

"Thanks thanks, you could of told me we needed to head back to the castle."

"Nah I wanted to see the look on your face since you were busy mapping Dunbroch haha!" Snotlout laughed.

With one swift movement Hiccup was on Toothless and knowing his best friend the two will get there in time so Hiccup can prep himself for his wedding day. Yes this was the day Merida Dunbroch or should I say now Merida Haddock were going to get married. Not only have the two waited for this day to come but also wished this day could had come closer.

Hiccup arrived at the castle not a minute to soon, Elinor was standing there pacing herself seeing Hiccup had not arrived from his trip. Her look wasn't a pleasant look at all.

"H-hello Elinor." Hiccup greeted scarily.

"Your late! Now off you go! We have not time but to rush you to dress up and to be cleaned!"

* * *

Hiccup has finished cleaning himself also dressing himself into what the clothing he had that were clean for his wedding. Though the only clothing the Queen would allow Hiccup to wear would only be his long sleeve green shirt, that is it. The Queen had given him the Dunbroch clan kilt with was a light blue with red lines going side to side also to the top and the bottom.

Some would even form a square around the line with gray color to them. A knock was heard from the door leading Hiccup to hurry in dressing himself. Finally when he was done he opened the door seeing his father stand there.

"Uh, Uh dad! What a pleasant surprise." Hiccup spoke out.

"Surprise? Gods son, what am I going to do with you?" Stoick questioned to himself.

"I-I may have been... late..."

"I know, here." Stoick spoke as he handed Hiccup his son a brown fury cape so his son could put his on himself.

"Wait dad. This is your-"

"Yes."

"Your giving it to me?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Yes, because I know you will do well on your own now." Stoick smiled at his son.

Hiccup could only appreciate his dad by giving a loving hug to his dad, were the two hugged for a while. This lead to Hiccup realizing that he had to be somewhere else knowing his wedding would be starting soon. He ran towards the throne halls where his wedding would take place.

"Sorry dad, thank you, got to go!"

Stoick only smiled knowing his son will do well in his life.

* * *

Hiccup arriving at the perfect time where Merida was about to walk down the aisle. Hiccup took a deep breathe closing his eyes as he heard the music to their wedding. He opened his eyes seeing his wife to be. She was so beautiful, she wore a white dress with gold strips sewn around the neck area and the bottom of the dress.

Merida had also a long white vale draping down to the back of her head to her hips. He admire everything about the way she looked in her dress along with everything, through this time Merida had walked through all the way to where she stood right in front of Hiccup smiling at her through the time.

The two love birds stared at each other for a long time not even listening to the priest who was speaking out the words for the ceremony.

"Now, tie these plaids. These symbolize the unity of the two families." The priest spoke out.

The wedding rings were giving to the couple from the priest to put on one and other. "Use these rings, to signify your marriage. Say these vows as you put each others on."

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require

and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.

This is a marriage of equals."

Now it was Hiccups turn to say his vows.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require

and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.

This is a marriage of equals."

After Hiccup finishes his last sentence, he slips the ring onto Merida's right hand ring finger smiling at her as it was her turn to speak her vows.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require

and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.

This is a marriage of equals."

Now finishing her turn, she too put Hiccup's wedding ring onto Hiccup right hand ring finger as she too smiles at him seeing that they will soon to be Husband and Wife. The priests pulls the sword upwards pointing towards the celling as he spoke these words.

"With the holy sword, I seal your marriage. Now seal your vows with a kiss. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finishes his word pointing his sword safely down.

Merida had been waiting for too long for this moment and pulled Hiccup into a passionate kiss, making the two now husband and wife. After the two pulled away from their kiss Meridas mother Elinor had some words of advice for the newly wed couple.

"Merida." Elinor spoke out.

"Yes mother?" Merida answered.

"Do not frat at what's it comes to be for being a leader, but I do know you two working together good things will come. You choose the right man Merida and I will stand by your side through everything." Elinor spoke to Merida.

Merida wrapped her arms around her mother giving an embracing hug as she let tears of joy down. After letting go Elinor smiled at Hiccup as she bowed to her seeing that Dunbroch is now in good hands of Merida Haddock and Hiccup Haddock now.

* * *

The party was long and loud seeing that everyone was either drinking or dancing to celebrate Hiccup and Merida's wedding. Though Hiccup did have a chance to dance with Merida in which he thought he was the worst dancer ever, Merida gave him supporting words in knowing that he wasn't bad.

After that thought Merida was alone in hers and Hiccups now shared bedroom now. Now the two can spend time along finally without any worries. Merida had been in the bedroom first waiting for Hiccup since she had change into her sleeping dress with only cover her naked body. The sound of the door opening caught her attention seeing Hiccup walking in to sit next to her.

The two smiled at each other seeing that they can finally be alone with each other.

"Hello Husband." Merida greeted.

"Hello my Wife." Hiccup greeted back.

Hiccup walked to their shared bed and sat down next to her as he took off his prosthetic leg leaving it to leave against the bed. He then unhook his fury cape letting it fall down onto the floor as he stared at his beautiful wife.

"You are so beautiful Merida." He complemented her.

"You are very handsome." She replied back.

He smiled at her as he brought his face closer to hers feeling her breather against his face. Only to be pulled down onto the bed by Merida who kissed him passionately.

"You were really impatient I see." Hiccup teased.

"Don't tease." Merida spoke.

He kissed her back as he pulled up her night dress revealing her naked body once more to him, though he was surprised to see her naked underneath her dress he only smiled at her as the blood rushing to his crouch making a bulge appear in his pants. Hiccup pulled the dress over Merida's head as she helped Hiccup out of his shirt.

Then Merida went to untie his pants pulling them down as she fiercely kissed her husband seeing shes been wanting this moment since their time at the cave. He too was now bare in front of his wife life before. His wife crawled to the pillows where she laid face fronting her husband as he crawled to her.

Hiccup then kissed his wife passionately. Hiccup knew what he has to do this time. But before he wanted to move his fingers to Meridas womanhood, Hiccup begain to bring kisses around her body and finally to her womanhood where he wanted to try something new this time. He began licking her.

Merida squirmed and jerked as Hiccup begin licking her causing her to moan loudly, then finally fingering her womanhood making her moans even louder.

"AH! Hiccup... P-please..." Meirda begged.

Hiccup knew what she wanted and did what he had to do by making them one as they did before. Hiccup took hold of his tip he pushed himself into Merida making the two moan. The were one.

"I love you Hiccup." Merida spoke words of love.

"I love you to Meirda." Hiccup replied back.

With one thrust Hiccup did as he did as before he caused both pleasures to both him and Merida. Soon the rhythm of his thrust were faster as he felt his climax soon.

"M-Merida. I'm coming." Hiccup told Merida.

"I'm c-coming too." She told him.

With a few more thrust he came inside her filling her as he did before letting everything out as he collapsed on top of Merida with heavy breaths. The two breathing were hard and short before they became normal staring at each other with bliss smiles on their faces. Hiccup nuzzled his nose to Merida's nose making her smiled even more.

"I love you my Queen."

"I love you too my King."

What another wonderful memorable night for the two.

* * *

**~Nine months later~**

This was it, Hiccup was standing tapping his feet to the ground seeing nothing but worry about everything that could go wrong as Toothless as standing there comforting his friend. Then the doors opened with the doctor allowing Hiccup to see his wife holding their new born baby in her arms.

Their new lives were now starting, everything was starting to bring light everywhere as happiness were happing everywhere now.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**~Far from Berk &amp; Dunbroch~**

It was a meeting between men who were never known to exist to the world or to Hiccup. Some may say they were must rumors from their fathers who had spoke about them once in their life time.

"I see in no point of meeting here." Man 1 spoke.

"Well Nathan no one said this would be fun." Man 2 spoke to Nathan.

"Yes yes, very well Fedor." Nathan smiled at Fedor.

"Enough with the blah blah blah! You both know why I've called you here no?" Man three spoke to both Nathan and Fedor.

"It's about our fathers right?" Fedor asks.

"Yes, but to move the news quickly. I'm sorry to say their dead." Man 3 informs the two.

"Father... I will avenge your death." Fedor spoke out.

"Yes now heres the thing. I know he killed both of your fathers. But the thing is I need help from the two of you." Man 3 informs the two.

"Why should we trust you?" Nathan asks.

"Good question Nathan that is why you were just as smart as your father because. I survived the man who ambushed and killed both of your father. I had help your family in the past didn't I?"

"He is speaking the truth." Fedor speaks out.

"Very well then. I cannot deny any friends of family helping us from the past... But... What shall we do now? Dagur?" Nathan asks the man who is sub post to be dead this whole time.

Dagur slowly turns around with a devious smile since he knows what plans he has for the haddock family.

"We shall get their heart and soul."

**The end**

* * *

**AN: Oh man this was a long one! I hope everyone had fun reading my story and I'm sorry this had come to an end. But don't worry and sequel is coming so you see what I did there huh? Any who please note that Merida's accent is no longer there because I won't write her accent anymore. I will just write out 'Her thick Scottish accent turns.' or something like that from now on. I really want to improve on my own stories so that everyone can understand what the person I am writing is saying and does. I hope you all enjoyed everything, have a nice day. Goodbye :D.**


End file.
